


Я ждал тебя на другом конце света

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Live in Asgard, M/M, Memory Loss, OOC, Slash, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: У всех есть прошлое. Только вот Стив свое позабыл. Дважды.





	1. 01. Рассвет

**Author's Note:**

> Когда хочешь двух горячих блондинов на завтрак, а потом вспоминаешь что шипперишь кэпостарк.  
> Бета: vivist70. Благодарна ей по гроб жизни.

Связь прервалась слишком быстро. Стив понимал, что рано или поздно это случится, но все же надеялся, что времени у него будет немного больше. Голос Пегги все еще звенел в ушах. Он не раздражал, не бесил, как порой бывает, и был достаточно мелодичным, успокаивающим, хоть и с надрывом, и, пожалуй, это лучшее, что он мог услышать перед смертью.

 _Она согласилась пойти с ним на танцы._ Стив улыбался, прекрасно зная, что этому не суждено случиться.

Он смотрел прямо, на то, как облака расходились в стороны, открывая его взору гладь океана. Холодный, неприступный океан казался таким далеким, каким на самом деле не был. Прерывисто дыша, Стив убрал руки с руля и спокойно смотрел вперед, готовясь встретить собственную смерть.

На какой-то миг он закрыл глаза и попытался представить их с Пегги первый танец. Пегги, несомненно, была бы в красном и затмила бы всех в этом клубе «Аист». Но вместо улыбки на ее лице воображение Стива почему-то рисовало красные от слез глаза и размазанную помаду.

Стив открыл глаза от резкого шума. Он подумал, что самолет наконец достиг воды, и вскоре его мучениям придет конец, но вместо тихой глади, в которой отражались лучи солнца, он увидел перед собой странный свет, который переливался цветами радуги.

Самолет нырнул под этот свет, словно магнитом притянутый. Его затрясло, Стив закрыл глаза, поддаваясь позывам рассудка. Щит за его спиной стал ощутимо легче.

В этом непонятном состоянии — без голоса Пегги, лишь с грустью на сердце и готовностью к смерти, — Стив пробыл целую вечность. Он боялся открывать глаза, боялся, что увидев подводную бездну, испугается, как раньше бывало при приступе астмы, и не сможет принять смерть; в глубине души он хотел, чтобы все скорее закончилось, хоть и понимал, что его время теперь не имеет никакого значения.

Самолет резко затормозил, врезавшись в скалу. Послышался противный скрежет металла о камни, разбитые стекла россыпью осколков повалились на пол, и Стив по привычке схватился за щит, выставив его перед собой. Он вылетел из кресла, пробил остатки лобового стекла и упал на землю, скатившись по носу самолета.

Открыв глаза, он поднял взгляд к небу и увидел, что оно было кроваво-красным. Со всех сторон доносились звуки битвы. Стив привык слышать выстрелы и взрывы, война меняет отношение к таким вещам, привык, что люди кричат в порыве злости и скулят в предсмертной агонии.

Неужели, таким будет весь его личный ад?

Поднимаясь на ноги, Стив застонал — несколько осколков стекла впились в ногу, и пришлось попотеть, чтобы вытащить их — а потом одарил взглядом большое поле, на котором развернулась битва, и потерял всякое понимание того, что произошло.

Он падал в океан. Он должен был умереть, но почему-то еще жив… Или это просто предсмертный бред?

В битве участвовали больше сотни существ, среди которых Стив смог разглядеть тех, кто был похож на обычных людей, но были и такие монстры, названия которым он дать не мог. С синей кожей, с клыками и даже с крыльями. Не веря своим глазам, он стоял в стороне, трусливо прятался за скалой, не зная, как быть дальше.

Он бы пошел в бой, но понятия не имел, на чьей стороне ему стоило сражаться.

Пережидая, Стив еще раз прокрутил в голове все, что случилось, вспомнил смерть Баки и последние слова Пегги, почему-то вспомнил маму и синьорину Сориано, что жила напротив. Эти воспоминания были настолько же радостными, насколько грустными, и Стив так увлекся, что не заметил, как бойня приблизилась к нему.

Неожиданно рядом с ним возникло чудовище и замахнулось большим мечом. Стив, не растерявшись, прикрылся щитом, но чтобы отбиваться одного щита было недостаточно. Он оборонялся, пока мог, но в итоге монстр повалил его на землю. Стив, выдохнув, повернул голову в сторону и совсем рядом с собой увидел оружие, напоминающее обычный молот. Он был в разы больше, с резной рукоятью. Не долго думая, он поднялся на ноги, в два шага преодолел расстояние до молота и, взяв его в руки, со всей силы ударил монстра по зубам.

Одного удара было мало, и Стив отвешивал монстру все новые и новые удары. Вскоре к монстру прибыло подкрепление. Большие, с клыками и складками на лице существа рычали на Стива, пытаясь защитить того, кто напал первым. Стив пошел в атаку, орудуя молотом и держа щит перед собой.

Когда внезапно красное небо озарила молния, Стив почувствовал как потяжелел молот; нападавшие на него существа вмиг разбежались в разные стороны, громко вереща на непонятном Стиву языке, но напоследок он все-таки смог отвесить еще один удар медленному монстру, и молния поразила врага. Молот был проводником.

Сильно стиснув его в руке, Стив следил за молниями, что сверкали в небе и тянулись к молоту. Увиденное завораживало, но было столько неясностей, что Стив, хоть и чувствовал силу молота, откинул его в сторону от греха подальше. Сжав пальцы в кулак, Стив неотрывно смотрел на них.

— Какого? — прошептал он про себя.

Ответа не последовало. Помотав головой, Стив сел и оперся спиной о скалу. Он стал рассматривать рану на ноге, которая все еще немного ныла. Молот лежал рядом, и Стив краем глаза посматривал на него. На серебристой металлической поверхности мощного орудия блестели узоры в виде молний.

Молот, молнии, чудовища… Все это не укладывалось в его голове. В какой-то момент Стив даже подумал, что бредит. Мама рассказывала ему о случаях, когда серьезно раненые солдаты буквально сходили с ума, и никто не знал, что с ними было в действительности. Предположив, что он может быть прямо сейчас таким вот раненным солдатом, Стив снова пожалел о том, что не умер.

Вдруг над ним нависла чья-то тень. Подняв взгляд вверх, Стив увидел, что над ним склонились несколько человек. Они смотрели на него с удивлением и любопытством. Было неловко, но Стив не знал, с чего можно начать беседу с этими людьми, да и вообще не знал, можно ли им доверять.

Они не нападали, а это было уже что-то, так что Стив выпустил щит, и тот с шумом упал на землю.

Среди незнакомцев была женщина. Она была красива и хорошо сложена, сжимала в руках большой меч и в силе явно не уступала ни одному мужчине, которого Стив когда-либо знал. Она была первой, кто присел с ним рядом. Ее заинтересовала рана. Стив знал, что та скоро затянется, но ничего не сказал.

— Что это за место? — вдруг спросил Стив. — И как я здесь оказался?

— Хотели бы и мы знать, — серьезно ответил один из мужчин. У него были длинные светлые волосы и голубые глаза, но, несмотря на такие нежные качества, он выглядел очень мужественно. Щеки были покрыты щетиной, грудь закрыта доспехами, а за его плечами развевался красный плащ. — Храбрый, сильный, всех чудовищ распугал своим появлением! Откуда ты?

Голос у незнакомца был громкий и тяжелый. Все это больше походило на театральную постановку: костюмы, хороший грим и красное небо.

— Бруклин, Нью-Йорк, — просто ответил Стив. — И не беспокойтесь мадам, — не выдержав пристального внимания, продолжил он, — скоро все само заживет. На мне все заживает, как на собаке.

— Бруклин? Нью-Йорк? Что это такое? — с недоверием снова спросил мужчина. Он склонился и взял в руки молот, с любопытством рассматривая его. — А это мое.

— Да, Нью-Йорк. Соединенные штаты Америки.

— Ты, вообще, кто такой будешь? — в разговор влез пухлый, небольшого роста мужчина, который деловито поправил свои рыжие усы.

— Стивен Роджерс, капитан армии США, служил…

— Так ты солдат! — дружелюбно улыбаясь воскликнул тот, с молотом в руках.

— Где я? — снова задал вопрос Стив.

— Ванахейм, — легко ответил незнакомец.

Стив заморгал. Вана… Чего? Он выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Это ты поднял молот? — вдруг поинтересовался мужчина, стоявший до этого позади. Он был одет во все зеленое, вперемешку с золотым.

— Да брось, Локи, — сказал громким голосом мужчина в красном плаще. — Никто не поднимал молот. Он сам знает, что нужно делать, когда появляются всякие твари.

— Вообще-то, — прокашлялся Стив, — я поднимал. И нанес им несколько ударов.

Глаза у мужчины в красном плаще округлились, и Стив тут же подумал, что следовало бы смолчать.

— Ты? Смог поднять его? И воспользовался его силой? И молнию ты вызвал? — удивился незнакомец. — Не может такого быть. Только достойный может поднять мой молот.

— Неужели сбываются легенды, — вдруг заговорила девушка. Она смотрела прямо в глаза светловолосому. — Тор?

Светловолосый молчал. Он выглядел так, словно думал о чем-то очень важном. Когда он снова посмотрел на Стива, его взгляд был нервным и взволнованным. На его лице больше не было той довольной улыбки, с которой он встретил Стива. Резко сунув молот ему в руки, Тор приказал поднять его вверх. Стив справился без труда, молнии вновь засверкали, разделяя небо на маленькие части. Тор смотрел на него изумленно. Его лицо стало бледным.

— Откуда ты? — спросил Локи, подходя ближе.

— Нью-Йорк, — недовольно повторил Стив.

— Планета какая? — Локи вторил его тону.

— Планета? Земля, — ответил Стив, нервно рассмеявшись. — Ну, не Луна же.

— Мидгард, — Локи ехидно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Тора. — Как символично, братец.

— Мы должны отвести его во дворец, — холодным тоном произнес Тор. — Немедленно.

***

У него забрали щит и одежду, ничего не дав взамен. Стива это слегка тревожило, потому что в комнате с каменными белыми стенами, где он оказался, находились пять девушек, а он был абсолютно голым. Ему, конечно, нечего было смущаться. Сыворотка Эрскина щедро додала ему там, где природа изначально была скупа. Но все равно было неловко.

Прикрывая свое хозяйство руками, Стив стоял на месте, не двигаясь, и чего-то ждал. Улыбка на его лице была глупой и нервной, лучше было бы вообще не улыбаться, но Стив думал, что так выглядит дружелюбнее.

Раны на ноге почти затянулись, но осталось еще несколько синяков, которые он получил от Тора и его друзей, когда попытался сбежать. Он засмотрелся на одну из этих отметин, что красовалась на правой руке, и не заметил, как одна из девушек подошла к нему совсем близко.

— Позвольте, — легко сказала она, отвлекая Стива от всяких раздумий. — Все готово.

— Что? Для чего? — спросил Стив растеряно.

— Дайте руку, — улыбнулась девушка. Ее кожа отливала синим цветом. Стив удивился, но быстро забыл об этом — белый, черный, синий, какая разница?

— Простите, но не могу, — Стив покраснел, — они обе заняты.

— Тогда прошу вас, следуйте за нами.

Стив кивнул в ответ.

Девушки привели его в другое помещение. Здесь были такие же белые стены. Воздух был теплым, почти горячим. Почти все помещение было заполнено паром, сквозь который было сложно что-то разглядеть. Девушки у входа начали снимать свои халаты, и Стив набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, чтобы не выдать все свое волнение.

— Расслабьтесь, — с ним снова заговорила та синекожая девушка. Ее каштановые волосы крупными прядями спадали на грудь, прикрывая, и доходили до талии. — Водные процедуры. Не стоит бояться.

— Помыться я и сам могу, — пробурчал Стив себе под нос.

— Только не здесь, — улыбнулась девушка.

Даже когда девушки принялись намыливать его губкой, Стив глазом не моргнул. Его руки все так же прикрывали член, а взгляд был устремлен в пол. Вся ситуация казалась ему до ужаса нелепой, как какая-то нездоровая фантазия, причем ему не принадлежащая.

Его намылили всего, с ног до головы. Мягкими губками натерли даже пятки, но помыть руки нормально девушки так и не смогли. Солдат оказался слишком стеснительным, что вызывало у них лишь недоумение. Та, одна-единственная из них, которая говорила со Стивом, даже пошутила про земных мужчин, но Стив не понял ее шутки. Какие еще могут быть мужчины? С Марса, что ли?

Вопреки возражениям девушек, Стиву все-таки удалось уговорить их оставить его в одиночестве на некоторое время, чтобы он мог закончить водные процедуры. Девушки ополоснули его из тазиков горячей, приятно пахнувшей водой и только после этого ушли. Стив с минуту наблюдал, как они по очереди надевали халаты.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Стив с облегчением выдохнул. Он с удовольствием и довольно быстро вновь намылился, повторно намылил голову, смыл все это с себя, а что делать дальше, он не знал.

Ополоснувшись еще раз, Стив все-таки собрал всю волю в кулак, снова прикрыл член руками и направился к выходу. В смежной комнате никого не оказалось, но на стуле была аккуратно сложена одежда, а на спинке висело полотенце. Радостно выдохнув, Стив схватил его и стал вытираться.

Одежда была странной, но еще проходя по коридорам, Стив заметил, что люди здесь носят именно такую. Никаких звезд на груди, только лишь рубашка, безрукавка с воротом, отделанным кожаной полоской, темно-синие штаны, носки и ботинки с мощной подошвой. По правде говоря, Стив был рад, что среди этой одежды не нашлось плаща, который был у всех тех, кто его сопровождал. У всех, кроме Леди Сиф.

Стив как раз застегивал безрукавку, когда в комнату вошла синекожая девушка.

— Вас уже ждут, — добродушно отозвалась она. — Надо поспешить.

Стив кивнул, поправил рукава рубашки и последовал за девушкой. Они шли по просторным коридорам довольно долго, и Стив с любопытством рассматривал убранство дворца.

С каждым шагом у него возникало все больше вопросов, но задать их было некому. Стив мужался, но уже придумывал, как сбежать отсюда. Дворец был настолько большим, что целый Нью-Йорк уместился бы здесь без всякого труда. А еще он был хорошо охраняем. На каждом углу дежурили солдаты в шлемах и доспехах с оружием в руках.

Девушка завела его в небольшую комнату, а потом молча вышла, ничего не сказав. Комната была самой простой, с кроватью и столом. Стив снова остался наедине с самим собой, погружаясь в мысли.

Он не знал, что это было за место, зачем его вообще сюда привели и что было такого особенного в том, что он поднял чей-то молот? С другой стороны, он все еще был жив, несмотря на то, что падал в океан следом за тессерактом. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя.

Что это за мир? За это за люди? Откуда взялся дворец, стража и странная одежда?

Он зажмурился, но вдруг услышал, что открылась дверь. Повернувшись, он увидел мужчину, одного из тех, кто привел его во дворец. Он помнил, что этот тип называл Тора братом, хоть совсем не был на него похож. Локи, кажется. От одного его вида по телу прошли мурашки, но Стив уже ничему не удивлялся.

— Стивен, верно? — холодно начал мужчина, подходя ближе. Стив кивнул. — Милую комнату тебе выделили.

— Выделили? — не понял Стив, нахмурившись. — Что это значит?

— Ну, если все пройдет как надо, то ты останешься здесь, с нами. Правда, Все-отец не любит смертных, но, быть может, Тор придумает, что с этим сделать. Но ты, кажется, совсем не понимаешь, где оказался, верно?

— Ну точно не там, где должен был, — Стив потянулся, пожимая плечами.

— И как тебе этот мир? Лучше Мидгарда?

— Я… Не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос. Я не видел ничего, кроме дворца. Вы ведь накинули мне на голову мешок, когда вели сюда.

— Меры предосторожности, — улыбнулся Локи. — Но, надеюсь, через несколько дней я смогу узнать ответ на свой вопрос.

— Кто сказал, что я вообще останусь здесь?

— А ты забавный. Тор тебя теперь никуда не отпустит.

— Так я пленник? — растеряно спросил Стив.

— Пока что да, а там, как пойдет.

Стив старался не выглядеть слишком уж сильно уж удивленным. В конце концов его вели сюда, надев мешок на голову, что еще он мог ждать? Уж точно не теплого приема. Он лишь кивнул на слова Локи и снова стал разглядывать комнату, показывая отсутствие своего интереса ко всему, что говорил Локи.

Когда дверь вновь распахнулась, Стив повернулся, но к его удивлению перед ним стоял лишь Тор, а Локи и след простыл. Тор выглядел слегка взволнованным, его движения были осторожны, словно он боялся его напугать. Молчание было неловким, но недолгим.

— Идем, я должен отвести тебя к отцу, — сказал Тор, сжав губы.

— И вы, ну не знаю, принесете меня в жертву богам? — спросил Стив в шутку, пытаясь расслабиться.

— А ты забавный. Идем.

Поморщившись, Стив кивнул и пошел следом за Тором, понимая, что его не ждет ничего хорошего.

***

В зале, в который Тор привел Стива, золотым было абсолютно все — от пола до потолка. К трону вела лестница, в самом конце которой стоял мужчина в шлеме, держа в руках что-то, напоминающее посох. Стива удивило количества золота, потраченного, на его взгляд, абсолютно зря.

За троном возвышались двери с резным узором, под стать узорам на троне. Стива они не впечатлили, он сам нарисовал бы лучше. Для тронного зала здесь было слишком много пустого пространства. Хотя откуда Стиву знать, какого размера должен быть тронный зал.

Движением руки Тор притормозил Стива. Впервые Стив увидел его твердый взгляд. Тот взгляд, который говорил, что следует ему подчиниться и не делать глупостей. Сглотнув, он остановился, и дальше Тор пошел один. Он быстро поднялся по лестнице и склонил голову перед мужчиной.

— Все-отец, я привел воина, о котором рассказывал тебе, — громко и четко сказал Тор, а потом поднял взгляд.

— Локи сказал, что он мидгардец, — тихо ответил Все-отец.

— Это правда, Все-отец. Но он храбрый воин. Он помог остановить битву и… поднял Мьёльнир.

Последнюю фразу Тор говорил то ли с сожалением, то ли с восторгом. Но в этот самый момент Стив почувствовал на себе взгляд Все-отца. Это был человек в возрасте, с седой бородой и повязкой на глазу. Его губы были плотно сомкнуты, подбородок вздернут, а взгляд одного-единственного глаза был ужасно холоден. Стив стоял стойко, к назойливым взглядам он уже привык, опустив руки и сложив их в замок.

Взгляд Тора снова говорил: не рыпайся. Стив просто подчинялся.

— Смертный смог поднять Мьёльнир, — повторил Все-отец грубо и с отвращением. — Он не доживет до того момента, когда легенда станет былью.

— Дайте ему шанс, Все-отец, — громко и уверенно продолжал Тор. — Молнии подчинялись ему так же, как и мне. Он достойный воин. Судьба предопределена, и ни вы, ни я не в силах ее изменить. То, что он появился на нашем пути — знак, Все-отец. Война близко, Асгард в опасности, и я… мы можем его спасти.

— Смертный хотя бы знает, что ты от него хочешь?

Из ниоткуда вдруг появился Локи. На его губах змеилась улыбка, от которой бросало в дрожь. Увидев его, Стив помотал головой, абсолютно не представляя, к чему все это шло.

Быстро поднявшись по лестнице, Локи склонил голову перед Все-отцом, а потом повернулся к Тору.

— Тор? — нарушил тишину Все-отец. — Он знает?

— Нет, — признался Тор. Его голос дрогнул на мгновение.

Стив смотрел на них и просто хлопал глазами. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Потерев переносицу большим пальцем, Стив вдруг осмелел. Его «судьбу», как выразился Тор, вдруг решали какие-то совершенно незнакомые ему люди. Да и люди ли они вообще?

— Может, мне кто-нибудь уже скажет, что происходит? — воскликнул он, не выдержав. — Я имею право знать.

— Невоспитанный мидгардец, — фыркнул Все-отец.

Стив не собирался оставлять все так, как есть. В конце концов, он — Капитан Америка. Он справится. Поднявшись по лестнице, он встал между Локи и Тором. Стив был на полголовы ниже, чем они. Но он большую часть жизни был ниже, чем все вокруг, так что это его не смутило.

Локи посмотрел на него, фыркнул и отвернулся к Все-отцу. Однако Один продолжал смотреть на Стива, и спустя минуту стало вконец неловко. То ли Стив понял, что поторопился, то ли молчание этих странных людей заставляло думать о самом плохом. Напряжение было страшным, совсем как тогда, когда он залезал в странную машину, которая должна была сделать из него идеального солдата.

К слову, машина со своей задачей справилась. А вот справится ли он? Этот вопрос оставался без ответа, ведь Стив даже не знал, что от него требовалось. И почему.

Вряд ли кому-то удавалось быть избранным два раза за всю свою жизнь. Стиву удалось. Правда, он все еще не знал: жив он или мертв.

— Настырный, — нарушил тишину Все-отец. — Ничего не боится. Добивается целей. Достойный воин, как говорит Тор. Достойный ли?

— Стивен, — окликнул его Тор, и Стив повернулся.

Тор кинул ему в руки молот, и тот без всяких проблем поймал его и удержал, а затем поднял вверх. На поверхности молота засверкали молнии.

— Он может остаться, — недовольно фыркнул Все-отец.— Но помни, что слишком многое теперь стоит на кону.

— Спасибо, отец, — довольно сказал Тор.

На лице Локи мелькнула недовольная улыбка. Он, махнув плащом, спустился по лестнице и вышел из зала.

— Не обращай на него внимания. Он ненавидит быть неправым.

Стив кивнул.


	2. 02. Мидгардцы

Войны — явление не редкое. Стив, конечно, не был историком, но был одним из тех, кто считал, что человечество — довольно развитый вид, который мог бы решать конфликты иначе. Но сидя на неудобном металлическом стуле с мягкой сидушкой, вспоминал быструю битву с монстрами и понимал, что она не сравнима с теми битвами, в которых он участвовал.

Монстры были упрямыми, и Стив не сомневался, что гнев, жажда к убийствам и враждебность были заложены в них их природой. В «людской» их половине кипело желание власти, в животной — необходимость выжить.

— Не все такие, — прервал его раздумья Тор, — как мой брат и отец. Уверен, ты понравишься моей матушке.

Комната, в которой они находились, была маленькой, квадратной и имела аж два выхода в коридоры. Стены были вытесаны из черного камня, и, похоже, это была единственная комната во всем дворце, которая не блестела золотом. Стив не знал, почему они остановились именно здесь. Наверняка в этом огромном дворце есть места красивее и уютнее, чем это. Даже картины на стенах не придавали комнате тепла, скорее, наоборот, они дополняли ее мрачный образ.

— Мидгардец, — сказал Стив вслух и поднял взгляд на Тора, — что это значит?

— Мидгард — это мир людей, мир смертных. Твой мир.

— А сейчас мы где?

— В Асгарде. Сильнейшем царстве из всех девяти миров.

— Все-таки, я погиб, да? — досадливо усмехнулся Стив. — Даже обидно. Чувствую себя вполне живым, а на деле уже давно служу кормом для рыб на дне океана.

— Ты живее некуда, — твердо ответил Тор. — Вероятно, попал к нам через портал. И хорошо, что я и ребята были там, иначе ты точно послужил бы обедом для тамошних тварей. Только щитом отбиться было бы сложно.

— Где мой щит? — вдруг сообразил Стив и завертел головой.

— Ох, мидгардцы, — рассмеялся Тор. — Спаслись от смерти, а думают только о своих вещах. Не в них ценность, Стивен.

— Он дорог мне, как память о… Мидгарде.

Мидгард. На его вкус звучало ужасно глупо и неправильно. Слово казалось таким неприятным, некрасивым, что попробовав его произнести, Стив решил, что больше так делать не стоит.

— Завтра получишь его в целости и сохранности.

— Спасибо, — Стив улыбнулся. — Расскажешь о молоте?

Хмыкнув, Тор опустил взгляд на собственную руку, крепко сжимающую молот. Забавная была вещица. Теперь Стив присматривался к молоту с особым любопытством, заметив необычные символы на рукоятке. Символы были похожи на руны, Стив видел такие в каких-то старых книгах. Похожие руны были на круглой части молота.

Стив усмехнулся. Тор крутил молот в руках точно жонглер, его лицо было довольным, даже добрым. Сейчас он был совсем не похож на того разъяренного война, который услышал короткий рассказ Стива о молоте. Тогда он был в гневе, в растерянности, а сейчас от той злости не осталось и следа. Если бы Стив не видел все своими глазами, никогда бы не поверил, что такой, как Тор, может злиться. Хотя, признаться, доспехи придавали ему грозности.

— Подарок отца на восьмой день рождения, — ответил Тор, посмотрев на молот. — И еще восемь лет мне пришлось потратить на то, чтобы стать достойным.

— Что значит достойным? — не понял Стив.

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Тор. — Я — достойный.

— И кто это решил?

— Молот решил.

— Хочешь сказать, что молот сам решает достоин ты или нет?

— Да, молот решает, — серьезно сказал Тор.

— Это ведь такая шутка?

— Мидгардцы... — пробормотал про себя Тор, но Стив все равно его слышал. — Это Мьёльнир, — Тор вытянул молот вперед, — он зачарован особой магией моего отца. До того, как ты появился в наших землях, только я и он были единственными существами во всей Вселенной, способными сделать это.

— Он просто слишком тяжелый, да? — смекнул Стив.

В ответ Тор рассмеялся, да так громко, что Стиву стало неловко. Смех служил доказательством его неправоты и глупости и заставил Стива отпустить голову, убирая дурацкую улыбку с лица. Тор подошел ближе, поставил молот на пол и крикнул. На зов вошел мужчина — высокий, светловолосый, со столь мощной мускулатурой, что даже Стив — суперсолдат — позавидовал. Тор молча указал ему на молот.

Воин замялся. Он с минуту смотрел на Тора, в глазах которого играла детская наивность.

— Слушай, обычно я это делаю, когда ты хочешь похвастаться перед девицами, — недовольно огрызнулся мужчина, но Тор лишь рассмеялся ему в лицо. — Не вижу ни одной причины, по которой сейчас я должен сделать это. Все равно не подниму твой чертов Мьёльнир.

— А вдруг теперь ты сможешь его поднять? — спросил Тор, вскинув бровь. Стив чувствовал, что это была чистой воды провокация.

— Я не куплюсь на это снова, — помотал головой мужчина. — Даже не пытайся.

— Наш друг из далеких земель нуждается в маленькой демонстрации, — громко продолжил Тор, — сделай милость.

— Опять устроили соревнование? — в комнату заглянула женщина, Стив помнил ее. Она была одним из воинов, спасших его от монстров. Повернувшись к Стиву, она улыбнулась. — Знаешь, Тор, это нечестно. Сразу два победителя в одной комнате.

— Наш Бальдер Храбрый все равно не хочет в этом участвовать.

— А я хочу.

— Если поднимешь, обещаю использовать твое имя только с приставкой «храбрая».

Стив с интересом наблюдал, как женщина подошла к молоту, осмотрела его со всех сторон, а потом, с улыбкой обернулась к Тору:

— Я тебя сделаю.

— Вперед, Сиф! Я очень хочу на это посмотреть.

Сиф схватилась за рукоять и уперлась ногой в пол. Стив видел, как напряглись мышцы на ее руках, не закрытых броней. Она дернула молот на себя, сильно и резко, словно надеясь застать врасплох, но тот не сдвинулся с места. Сжав губы, она напряглась еще сильнее и снова потянула молот на себя, упираясь уже обеими ногами в пол. Но опять ничего не произошло.

Отпустив рукоять, она перевела дыхание и взглянула на Тора, усмехаясь. К удивлению Стива, несмотря на неудачные попытки, Сиф оставалась бодрой и верила в свои силы, как настоящий солдат. Это не могло не восхищать.

Когда она попыталась в третий раз поднять молот, Бальдер решил присоединится к ней. Он сжимал рукоять чуть ниже, не касаясь своей рукой ладони Сиф, и тянул так же отчаянно. Стив понимал, что они прикладывают к молоту всю силу, какая только у них есть.

Вдруг Тор подошел к ним и коснулся рукой кожаного ремешка, закрепленного на рукоятке, и в этот самый миг молот сдвинулся, а Сиф и Бальдер чуть не упали на пол. Что ж, это было зрелищно, признал Стив.

— Стивен, — Сиф улыбнулась, — может быть попробуешь?

У Стива зачесались руки. Он не понимал, что происходит, и, конечно, не верил в магию, так что хотел докопаться до истины. Как молот, вообще, может решать?

Любопытство взяло вверх. Стив поднялся с насиженного места, подошел к молоту и осмотрел его со всех сторон, как это делала Сиф. Схватившись за рукоять, он даже не попытался приложить силу, но молот подчинился его воле. Суперсолдат поднял орудие без труда. Сиф пожала плечами.

— Теперь можешь его имя произносить с приставкой «храбрый», — улыбнулась Сиф, хлопнув Тора по плечу.

Бальдер ее восторга не разделял. Закатив глаза, он вышел из комнаты, а Сиф почти сразу же последовала за ним. Стив вернул Тору молот и озадаченно покачал головой.

— Они притворяются? — спросил Стив изумленно.

— Просто они недостойны, — спокойно ответил Тор. — Ты не веришь собственным глазам?

— Верю, но это не значит, что мои глаза мне не врут.

— Ну, как только встречу другого мидгардца, который не слышал о Мьёльнире, попрошу его поднять молот. Тогда ты поверишь?

— Может быть.

Тор широко улыбнулся.

— Тогда в путь, будем искать мидгардцев.

— Они часто падают к вам с неба?

— Ты первый, кто удостоился такой чести. Как знать, может судьба помилует еще кого-нибудь.

С улыбкой Стив кинул беглый взгляд на молот, снова пытаясь понять, что значат руны, изображенные на его поверхности, а потом перевел взгляд на лицо Тора. Тор — все равно что бог. Не тот, в которого верил Стив, а тот, который когда-то помогал викингам.

— И все же, что значит «достоин»? — спросил Стив, усмехаясь самому себе. — Что я ему нравлюсь?

— Ну, если так, то у него хороший вкус, — рассмеялся Тор.

 

 

***

После ужина Стив наконец остался один. Его не напрягало присутствие кого-либо рядом с ним. Тор казался вполне добродушным, Сиф милой, а вот Бальдер много ворчал. Несмотря на это, ему хотелось просто побыть одному и подумать над тем, что с ним случилось. Он был в шаге от смерти, а потом оказался в Асгарде. И этот новый удивительный мир... Он продолжал сомневаться, что все это реальность.

У него было слишком много вопросов, так что Тору он задал всего один. Стив спросил про молот и получил весьма странный ответ. Достоин. Что это все-таки значит? И почему это так важно для Тора и Все-отца?

Стив лег на кровать, не раздеваясь, только скинул ботинки. Положив руки под голову, Стив смотрел на золотой потолок, вспоминал Бруклин и все те истории, которые любил рассказывать Баки, и думал о словах, которые сказал ему Локи, прежде чем таинственно исчезнуть.

«Тор теперь тебя не отпустит».

Эта фраза крутилась в голове, и раз за разом Стив пытался не придавать ей значения. Он старался убедить себя, что его не взяли в плен, и, если захочет, он сможет уйти в любой день и в любое время. Или нет? И есть ли путь на Землю из этого царства?

Если он жив, то просто обязан вернуться домой. Он должен узнать исход войны, должен убедиться, что выполнил свой долг. Только сейчас Стив осознал, как хочет поскорее увидеть Говарда и поблагодарить его за все; как он хочет обнять Пегги и получить поцелуй в благодарность.

Он лишь теперь понял, что не был готов к смерти, не был готов потерять все, и как никогда хотел вернуть все, что у него было. Если он жив, значит так положено ему по праву. У него есть дом, есть близкие люди, он должен позаботиться о многом, в том числе и о мире. И Баки, и Пегги говорили ему, что у него привычка брать на себя слишком много, но Стив всегда задавался вопросом: кто тогда, если не он?

— Тор так ничего тебе и не рассказал?

Голос Локи нарушил тишину комнаты слишком неожиданно, Стив вздрогнул, но поднял голову. Тот стоял у двери, улыбаясь.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил он.

— Тор не любит делиться, — весело сказал Локи, а потом поднял взгляд к потолку. — И не любит, когда что-то идет не так, как он запланировал. Понимаешь? Ты все еще пленник и останешься им навсегда. Но я могу тебе помочь.

— Зачем тебе это надо?

— Не люблю, когда люди страдают. Разлука с семьей есть великое горе, приносящее много страданий и тебе, и тем, кто остался в Мидгарде. Тем, у кого болит за тебя сердце.

— Ты сказал, что Тор меня никуда не отпустит, — снова вспомнил Стив. Он уже сидел на кровати, свесив ноги на пол, и искал ботинки. — Почему?

— Может, стоило задать этот вопрос ему? — Локи улыбнулся и взглянул на собеседника.

Стив снова почувствовал холодок, ползущий по спине при взгляде на эту змеящуюся улыбку. Улыбка говорила о Локи куда больше, чем его осанка и стеклянный взгляд. Стив не умел читать людей, но никогда не сомневался в собственной интуиции, всегда прислушивался к своему внутреннему голосу. Рядом с Сиф, Тором и Бальдером этот голос молчал. Рядом с Локи — выл как сирена, не давая сосредоточиться, и вот об этом, наверное, стоило спросить у Тора.

— В тебе слишком много сомнений, — продолжил ухмыляться Локи. — И страха. Страха неизвестности и непонимания.

— Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, — не выдержал Стив. Он поднялся с кровати, голыми ногами ступив на холодный пол.

Развернувшись, Локи большими шагами двинулся навстречу Стиву. Они почти столкнулись, когда Локи остановился, задрав подбородок и презренно посмотрев на Стива.

Пожалуй, Стив никогда не был таким дерзким, как сейчас. Он одарил Локи твердым взглядом, плотно сжатые губы показывали, что он ничего не боится. Неизвестность и непонимание происходящего — два фактора, которые заставляли его думать слишком много за такой маленький промежуток времени, но Стив знал, что эти проблемы разрешимы, и у него есть время во всем разобраться.

— Нахальный невоспитанный, — с презрением выдавил Локи, — смертный. Жалкий. А Тор почему-то видит в тебе свое спасение.

— Договаривай, раз начал.

— Для этого я и пришел к тебе, — Локи сделал шаг назад. — Тор тебя использует. А я хочу помочь тебе вернуться домой.

На словах о возвращении Стив растерялся и сглотнул. Его холодная маска исчезла, сердце застучало громко, и вместо эмоций, которых Стив ожидал, образовалась тягучая пустота.

_Домой. К Пегги, к Говарду, к Ревущим Командос._

_Домой. К будущему. К светлому будущему._

— Понимаешь, — не дожидаясь реакции Стива, продолжил Локи, — моему брату важно, чтобы ты стал частью его армии. Когда-то давно одна из Верховных предсказала ему место на троне. Она сказала: «Ты получишь трон, если рядом с тобой будет тот, кто будет достоин обладать Мьёльниром». Я помню те времена, когда он повторяя эти слова, заставлял всех воинов поднимать молот, надеялся, что среди них найдется тот, кто будет достоин. Он почти потерял эту надежду, и тут появился ты. Тор теперь тебя никогда не отпустит. Я же хочу помочь, хочу вернуть тебя на Землю.

— И почему я должен тебе верить?

— Я сказал тебе правду, несмотря на то, что ты ее не просил.

— Когда я могу вернуться? — после небольшой паузы спросил Стив.

Потому что его мучил этот вопрос с самой первой минуты, как только он понял, что жив; потому что дом — это место, где его ждут. Там привычный город с каменными домами, узкие улочки Бруклина и люди, празднующие победу (он очень надеялся, что это была победа).

Когда Тор уговаривал отца позволить Стиву остаться, он ни на секунду не задумывался о том, что будет дальше; но теперь, когда Локи сказал, что путь домой существует, все, чего хотел Стив — поскорее покинуть вычурный дворец и оказаться в одном из военных лагерей. Это было бы правильно.

— Не торопись, солдат, — ухмыльнулся Локи. — Легок только тот путь, который лежит через Радужный мост. Тебе придется бежать, не оглядываясь. Мы снова отправимся в Ванахейм, и там…

— Мне нужен щит, — перебил его Стив. — Я пойду с тобой куда скажешь, но мне нужен мой щит.

Закатив глаза, Локи помотал головой. Щит не входил в его планы, тратить время на него хотелось, но теперь было необходимо. Радовало, что хотя бы свое тряпье Стив не требовал.

— Я знаю, где хранится твой щит. Заберем его, а затем вон из дворца.

Еще около часа Стив и Локи просидели в комнате. Они ждали, когда погаснут все огни. Первым в коридор вышел Локи. Он осмотрелся и только тогда позвал Стива.

— Кого бы мы не встретили в коридоре, молчи, — предупредил он, и Стив кивнул. Ведь говорить уже не разрешалось.

Им навстречу попадались слуги, которые при виде Локи склоняли головы. Стив больше всего боялся встретить Тора, потому что не представлял, на что тот способен. К счастью, до оружейной — так называл эту комнату Локи — они добрались без происшествий.

Локи несколько раз предупредил, что они должны быть осторожными, если хотят выбраться отсюда живыми. Стив понимал, что эти слова касались только его. Он не так много знал о Локи, по правде говоря, он не о нем знал вообще ничего, впрочем, как и о Торе, и об этом дворце, но ни на секунду не сомневался в его словах.

Дверь открылась словно по щелчку пальцев. Стив, недоумевая, зашел в оружейную, но замер на пороге. В темноте было мало что видно, даже с его суперзрением. Он услышал тихие шаги Локи позади себя.

Дверь закрылась внезапно, зажегся свет. Потолок был украшен сотнями горящих свечей, и как они так быстро вспыхнули, Стив даже представить не мог. Увидев перед собой Тора, сжимающего его щит, Стив широко раскрыл рот, не зная как дальше быть. В глазах Тора пылал гнев. Тот самый, о котором потом жалеешь, пытаясь представить, что было бы, если бы в своё время с этим гневом удалось бы справиться.

— Я думал, ты мне брат, — рявкнул Тор, — думал, ты поддерживаешь меня, а не устраиваешь козни за спиной!

— О, братец, дорогой мой, я поддерживаю тебя, — спокойно ответил Локи, — и хочу показать, что тебе не нужен какой-то смертный, чтобы осознать и принять свое величие.

— Замолчи! Ты предал меня, когда решил, что сможешь украсть Стивена, — еще громче заговорил Тор. — Тебе претит сама мысль о том, что я могу стать владыкой Асгарда! Это мое будущее, которое ты хочешь разрушить из-за своей братской ревности!

— Владыке Асгарда не нужен смертный! — теперь и Локи повысил голос. — Пойми ты уже, что все предсказания — ложь. Тебя хотят запутать, сбить с истинного пути. Ты избираешь тот путь, который потом станет гибелью Асгарда!

— Стивен остается здесь и точка! Я умолял отца, просил его не для того, чтобы ты вышвырнул мою гарантию на улицу.

— У него есть дом, а здесь он — чужак, с опаской оглядывающийся по сторонам.

— Вселенная привела его сюда неспроста! Ничего не случается просто так, и ты, братец, знаешь это не понаслышке!

— Перестань на меня кричать, выслушай. Выслушай самого Стива, узнай о тех, кто ждет его на Земле. Узнай о будущем, о котором он мечтал. О его семье, небольшом доме и доброй собаке…

— Замолчи! Его будущее здесь, рядом со мной, в рядах моих воинов.

— Но он не выбирал такую жизнь! — голос Локи сорвался.

— Мьёльнир _выбрал_ его жизнь!

Стив стоял, хлопал глазами и слушал перебранку братьев, но почему-то не влезал в спор. Он анализировал все, что говорили Тор и Локи, и, наконец, понял, что имел в виду Локи, когда говорил, что Тор его не отпустит. Сейчас он убедился в этом окончательно.

Его жизнь — пустое место, и все, что он делал для людей, никак не сказалось на его «карме». Этот мир — Асгард — просто сведет его с ума. Уже сводит. И Стив снова подумал о том, что давно умер или, что тяжело болен, а, может, ранен так, что мозг подкидывает ему такой вот букет фантазий.

Дверь, как назло, не открывалась. Но Стив продолжал дергать, надеясь, что та уступит его силе. Но она не поддавалась, как бы сильно Стив не давил на нее.

Пожалуй, быть избитым в подворотне в Бруклине ему и то было бы больше по душе, чем то, что происходило сейчас.

Тор даже не пытался спрятать свой гнев, в отличие от Локи, который выглядел невероятно спокойным. Это была не война, конечно. Всего лишь спор между братьями, напряженный и с неопределенными последствиями. Стив не хотел в этом участвовать, но у него не было права выбирать. Кажется, он лишился этого права навсегда.

— Он не будет делать то, что ты хочешь, — слишком спокойно сказал Локи в ответ на длинные разглагольствования Тора. Тот замер, прищурившись. Гнев еще пылал в его глазах. — Все, что нужно Стивену — попасть домой, а не служить тебе. Никто не хочет служить тебе, иначе отец бы давно пустил тебя на трон. Он устал от власти, но не доверяет тебе настолько, что не хочет признавать это.

— Стивен останется, — продолжил Тор, — и не вспомнит о своем доме. Ничего.

На этих словах Стив повернулся. Не вспомнит? Забудет? Он не хочет забывать! Ни Пегги, ни Говарда, ни победу, которая далась ему так тяжело…

Расстояние до Стива Тор преодолел за секунды. А после наступила темнота, но ее Стив уже не видел.

 

 

***

_Земля_  
_где-то в Нью-Ме́ксико, 2011 г._

  
— Как не рекомендуется? Это же бессмыслица! — воскликнул Тони. — Как можно пригласить меня, и меня же отвергнуть?

— Тони, — притормозил его Фьюри, но тот явно был не в настроении выслушивать оправдания.

Старк тащился сюда не для того, чтобы выслушивать оскорбления (некоторые из них, конечно, были в точку) от одноглазого афроамериканца и русской, которая всё это написала. У него полно дел. В конце концов, он же Железный Человек, вдруг прямо сейчас кому-то нужна посильная помощь? Выпить коктейль у бассейна или составить компанию на сеанс тайского массажа.

Хмыкнув, Тони поджал губы и встал со стула. Голограммы, что «висели» вокруг него, даже не сдвинулись с места.

— У меня, между прочим, новый мотор, и…

— Старк, послушай, — перебил его Фьюри, — мы бы хотели использовать тебя только в качестве консультанта.

Тони закатил глаза. Он это серьёзно? Похоже на то. Пожав руку Фьюри, Тони покачал головой.

— Денег не хватит.

Уйти хотелось демонстративно, чтобы Фьюри надолго запомнил его задницу, завёрнутую в самый дорогой спортивный костюм в мире, и пока он деловито вышагивал к двери, агент, стоявший всё это время рядом в Фьюри, вдруг нагнулся и стал шептать что-то ему на ухо. Видимо, очередная секретная информация.

Тони видел их отражение в стеклянной двери, и ему стало так любопытно, что он смерил пыл и шёл самым медленным шагом в мире. Какие же нерасторопные эти секретные агенты. Он, что, ему «Войну и мир» наизусть рассказывает?

— Тони, — окликнул его Фьюри. Тот был уже у самой двери. С облегчением вздохнул и неторопливо повернулся, подняв брови в своей нахальной манере.

— Передумали? — спросил он ехидно. — Насчёт «не рекомендуется»?

— У тебя же есть сын, верно?

— Да, маленький мальчик тринадцати лет. Очень смышленый. Весь в меня.

— Тогда, пожалуй, для тебя найдётся задание. Если ты всё ещё готов играть с нами в эту игру, конечно.

— Задание? Звучит интересно.

Тони подошёл ближе. Фьюри забрал у агента планшет и продемонстрировал Старку несколько фотографий. Первые фотографии не вызывали у него абсолютно никакого интереса, он даже готов был порвать с этим и вернуться уже домой. Но вдруг на глаза попался круглый щит со звездой по центру. Старк выхватил планшет и принялся рассматривать, приближая картинку.

— Это он? — нахмурившись, спросил он.

— Экспертизу ДНК не делали, — ухмыльнулся Фьюри, увидев сомнение на лице Старка. — Но щит из вибраниума.

— А он? — спросил Старк, указывая на мужчину на фотографии.

— Капитан Америка, верно, — кивнул Фьюри. — Наши компьютерные системы это подтвердили. Сам Капитан Роджерс ничего не помнит. Только то, что мы с вами и так знаем.

— И что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? — нахмурился Тони, наконец начав искать подвох во всём этом.

— Капитану Роджерсу, — посмел вмешаться агент, — и его дочери необходима социальная среда обитания без привлечения лишнего внимания к их личностям.

Тони удивился ещё сильнее. Кажется, такой откровенной глупости он не слышал уже давно. Чья-чья дочь? Ещё раз пролистав фотографии, Старк поднял взгляд на Фьюри. Тот улыбался, на его памяти это было впервые, Старк был склонен думать, что этому вояке чужды любые чувства.

Он думал. Заполучить Капитана Америку было, конечно, невероятно круто. Папочка бы им гордился, но с какой стати он должен помогать этому? Только потому что он и Говард были хорошими друзьями?

— Я согласен, — отдав планшет, ответил Старк. — Питер будет самым счастливым ребёнком на свете.

— И самым молчаливым, — добавил агент.

— Так где больной? — Тони спрятал руки в карманы. Он нервничал и от волнения потирал пальцы. Это было слишком очевидно, поэтому чем меньше человек видит его реакцию, тем лучше.

— Агент Коулсон, проводите мистера Старка.

На улице было душно и дул сильный ветер. Старк шёл за Коулсоном по пятам, предвкушая встречу. Отец отзывался о Роджерсе исключительно в положительном русле, в то время как Тони испытывал смешанные чувства в отношении его персоны. Отец потратил слишком много времени на поиски Стива и слишком мало на воспитание сына, Тони до сих пор пытался подавить в себе ревность при любом упоминании об этом герое.

Они остановились у старого фургона. Он отличался от остального оборудования "Щ.И.Т.", которое было расставлено по периметру. Двери фургона были изрисованы устаревшими граффити, окна затонированы, а из салона доносилась музыка, которую Тони помнил по тем временам, когда Говард устраивал вечеринки для своих старых армейских друзей. Просто адская смесь.

Первым в фургон зашёл Коулсон. Старк стоял возле, рассматривал рисунки и пытался придумать, что сказать при встрече парню, за которым его отец носился всю свою жизнь. Он не хотел ударить в грязь лицом, как и не мог быть с ним слишком любезным. Он знал, что отец любил его, но детские обиды не искореняются просмотром одного видеоролика. Не зависимо от того, сколько раз Старк пересматривал его.

— Прошу, — Коулсон пригласил его войти.

Поднимаясь по старым ступенькам, Старк не ожидал увидеть внутри то, что открылось ему. Маленький фургон был оборудован всем необходимым для жизни. Холодильник, телевизор, длинный диван и кровать. Была даже крохотная кухня цвета тыквы.

На диване сидел Капитан Америка вместе с девочкой, которая держала его за руку. Она выглядела смелой, и когда Тони столкнулся с ней взглядом, почувствовал всю уверенность и мощь этого ребёнка. Да, Питеру до такого ещё далеко.

Заметив гостя, Капитан Америка встал. Фургон был для него мал. Он почти упирался головой в потолок машины, подходя к нему. Широкие плечи, сильная линия челюсти. Старк смотрел и не мог оторвать глаз. Господи, кто дал ему эту футболку, она же на пару размеров меньше, чем нужно. А потом он встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами напротив.

Вздохнув, Тони протянул руку в знак приветствия. Он, конечно, никогда так не делал, но вот эти руки уж очень хотелось потрогать.

— Тони Старк, — представился он. — Откуда ты только взялся, а?

— Ну, судя по всему, упал с неба, — ответил Капитан, сжимая руку Старка в ответ.

Послышался детский смех позади Капитана и тот обернулся, шикнув. Подобный же смех Тони услышал у себя за спиной. Да будь проклят, этот агент.


	3. 03. Мстители

_несколько месяцев спустя_

— Шевели ластами, работа сама себя не сделает, — устало улыбнулся Тони и покинул комнату.

Табло над лифтом предсказывало скорое появление Хэппи. Стив в последний раз осмотрел дочь, проверил, хорошо ли застегнута молния на платье и заставил надеть пиджак. Лейв надула губы. Она ненавидела этот пиджак всей душой.

— Пап, — спросила она, когда Стив одарил ее улыбкой. — А ты пригласишь Тони на свидание?

— Мистера Старка, — поправил её Стив, ничуть не смутившись.

— Мистера Тони, — немного надменно сказала Лейв, посмотрев на Стива. Тот ухмыльнулся, прикрыв глаза на секунду. — Вчера ты сказал, что он тебе нравится.

Дочь у него не по годам умная и смышлёная, и когда вчера она спросила Стива о Тони, тот не подумал о том, с каким умыслом был задан вопрос. Как не подумал и о последствиях своего ответа. С чистой совестью сказанное «да», теперь играло против него.

Тони ему нравился. Понравился в тот самый момент, когда они встретились глазами в день их первой встречи. Уже позже Стив осознал, как именно на него действует харизма Тони Старка и его привычка иронизировать по поводу и без. А главное, в каких масштабах.

К его радости Хэппи прибыл раньше, чем Стив успел сболтнуть глупость. Последнее время в этом мастерстве ему не было равных, учитывая этот промах с Лейв. Пока Хэппи заносил чемоданы в лифт, Стив обнял дочь на прощание в последний раз. Наконец, проводив их всех, Стив вздохнул с облегчением.

Как только лифт спустился вниз, на нулевой этаж, он улыбнулся при мысли, что на какое-то время в доме воцарится тишина. Но потом послышался шум из лаборатории, и Стив с прискорбием вспомнил о том, что дома остался самый главный ребёнок. На кухне запищала кофеварка. Должно быть, по просьбе Тони, Джарвис включил её. А теперь, конечно, Тони будет откладывать поход за кофе до тех пор, пока тот не остынет. Стив знал все эти его привычки и находил их вполне забавными. Ему нравилось то, насколько Тони увлечен своими изобретениями.

Несколько минут спустя Стив с подносом в руках спустился в лабораторию. Джарвис пропустил его без лишних вопросов, даже не пришлось вводить свой код безопасности, который приходилось использовать по всей башне для идентификации.

— Джарвис сказал, твоя дочь требовала, чтобы ты пригласил меня на свидание, — Тони повернулся на звук открывающейся двери.

— Джарвис преувеличил.

Тони одарил Стива недоверчивым взглядом, а следом усмехнулся. Всё было в порядке вещей. Развернув голограмму с новым проектом, Старк предоставил Роджерсу возможность изучить «работу», а сам взялся за чашку с кофе.

Стив подошёл ближе, прокрутил голограмму, чтобы разглядеть проект со всех сторон. Он всегда так делал, это работало как работают другие привычки. Неосознанно. Проект увлекал, несомненно. Он не отводил взгляда и с минуту молчал, даже не фыркал, как это обычно бывало.

— Нравится? — отпив кофе, спросил Тони. Он стоял позади Стива, довольный собой, наблюдал за раздумывающим над чем-то Роджерсом и легко улыбался.

Когда Стив повернулся, Тони прочитал тонну недоумения в его глазах и едва сдержал приступ смеха. Хорошо, что кофе успел проглотить.

— Не нравится? — подняв брови, поинтересовался Тони.

— Значит, под «работой» ты подразумевал это? — Стив указал на голограмму за спиной.

— А разве это не выглядит как «работа»?

— Я бы меньше удивился, если бы ты пригласил меня на фондю. Но это…

— Твоя новая форма, — Старк довольно покачал головой и, отставив чашку в сторону, подошёл к нему. — Я учел все твои замечания. Немного изменил цвет, этот больше подходит к твоим глазам.

— К чему всё это?

— Подарок? — прозвучало вопросом. — Просто так. Ну, или на годовщину. Если вдруг я однажды пропущу какую-нибудь, вспомни об этом, будь добр.

— И сделать тебе одолжение? — удивленно, но с ноткой иронии спросил Стив.

Тони, кивнув, кривовато улыбнулся и сделал самое невинное лицо. По обыкновению, когда Тони смотрел на него так, следом он смеялся, нервничал и пытался скрыть всё это за улыбкой, потирая бородку. И это всегда выглядело очаровательно. Тони умеет быть очаровательным. Наверное, это досталось ему по наследству, ведь в Говарде Стив тоже не раз замечал подобное обаяние.

— Мне нравится, — улыбнулся он, надеясь, что не сильно протянул с ответом, — только я исправил бы ещё кое-что.

— И что?

— Хочу перчатки потемнее.

— Сделаем, — согласился Тони. — Если, конечно, ты не фанат того трико, что тебе в «Щ.И.Т.» выдали.

Трико от «Щ.И.Т.» было действительно ужасным. Красно-голубое, с глупой звездой на груди. А ещё оно обтягивало Стива, как вторая кожа. Его было неудобно носить не только в бою, но и в любом другом месте, в котором присутствовали люди. Костюм, который предложил ему Тони, выглядел действительно отлично. Не такой яркий, из плотных материалов и, наверное, удобнее, чем его предшественник. Была лишь одна проблема — у Тони был лишь проект костюма, и чтобы воплотить мечту в жизнь требовалось время.

Стив кивнул. Кивок — жест многозначный. Им можно выразить согласие или показать тревогу. По правде говоря, Стив был сам не свой от волнения, и Старк сразу же связал это с отъездом Лейв в Малибу. Или на этот раз Тони ошибся?

Пришлось подойти ближе. Тони положил руку ему на талию и, прежде чем опустить голову на плечо, поцеловал в щёку, спустился губами ниже, чмокнул шею, а потом просто уткнулся лбом в плечо. Стив выдавил подобие улыбки.

— Перестань хмуриться, тебе не идёт, — прошептал Тони. — Мы на пару дней остались без спиногрызов, разве это не повод для улыбки?

Стив пальцам разгладил морщинки между бровей и посмотрел на Тони. Тот действительно улыбался. Они остались наедине, что случалось редко. Из сложившейся ситуации нужно получить максимальную пользу.

В обычные дни им приходилось прятаться по углам, говорить тихо, вполголоса, врать и недоговаривать. Это последствие их решения. О том, что из себя представляет Тони Старк, Стив узнал из архивов «Щ.И.Т.» и со слов Наташи, русской, что теперь работала с ним в одном «лагере». Поэтому, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, Стив не хотел афишировать тот факт, что влюбился в Тони Старка. Не стоило кому-то ещё, кроме самого Тони, знать об этом. Не сейчас.

— Ты думаешь, миру нужен Капитан Америка? — серьёзно спросил Стив.

— Да, — уверенно ответил Тони. В его интонации не было и нотки сомнения. Голос твёрдый, решительный. Кажется, Старк уверен в ответе, как, ни в чём другом на всём белом свете. — Знаю, ты воевал против Гидры и нацистов. Наверное, всё ещё не любишь немцев, хотя, смею заметить, немцы — одна из самых обнадеживающих наций, раз на раз не приходится, понимаешь.

— Тони…

— Ближе к делу, я понял. Джарвис, хроники из Нью-Мексико.

Стоящий на столе напротив самый обычный монитор вдруг включился, чёрный экран постепенно сменялся на цветной рабочий стол, и через тридцать секунд, когда яркость картинки стала максимально подходящей, Джарвис запустил видео. Секретные съемки «Щ.И.Т.» Тони, конечно, получил не совсем законным путём, но считал, что они более показательны. Потому что всё, что снимали очевидцы трясущимися руками, вряд ли поможет ему донести до Стива мысль о необходимости Капитана Америка в этом мире.

Огромный робот шёл по улице маленького города. Тяжелые шаги ломали асфальт. Он вел огонь по мечущимся в панике людям, стрелял по зданиям, под лазерными и электромагнитными лучами оплавлялись камни и закипал металл. Перед его броней оказалось бессильно оружие людей: она казалась твёрдой и прочной, как вибраниум, из которого был сделан щит Капитана Америка.

Люди становились жертвами чудовища просто потому что оказались не в то время и не в том месте. С роботом сражались неизвестные Стиву воины, их было слишком мало для отражения такой угрозы в один миг. У гражданских был бы шанс выжить, будь здесь хоть кто-то, кроме этих четверых воинов и парня, который ловко обращался с молотом и… молнией? Должно быть, в этом мире для всего есть объяснение.

— Угрозы есть не только на Земле, капитан, — почему-то шепотом начал Старк. — Ещё больше таких угроз в космосе. Мы к ним не готовы, но всё поправимо. Люди делают ужасные вещи, обитатели других планет и галактик ничуть не лучше. Поэтому миру нужны герои. Такие, как тот парень с молотом или его друзья. Такие как Железный Человек и Капитан Америка. Такие как ты, Стив, готовые сделать всё, чтобы спасти мир от разрушения. Ты спрашиваешь, нужен ли миру Капитан Америка, — Тони сделал паузу, драматично вздохнув, — я не знаю. Я не знаю, что там думает мир. Хочет ли он видеть тебя в качестве защитника. Но я знаю, что Капитану Америка нужен мир. Он не сможет стоять в стороне, когда случится очередная катастрофа. Стив, ты видел хроники. Тот космический разрушитель в Пуэнте Антигуо мог погубить весь мир. Кто справится с угрозами такого масштаба, если не ты?

— Не знаю, ты?

— Это не то, что я имел ввиду.

— Я понял, — уголки губ Стива приподнялись в улыбке. — Честно. Если отражать угрозы мирового масштаба, то плечом к плечу.

— Ой, прекращай всё сводить к сопливой романтике, мы не в старшей школе.

Стив усмехнулся и потянулся к Тони, чтобы поцеловать его. Как только они соприкоснулись губами, их ослепило вспышкой и послышался щелчок затвора камеры. Тони медленно повернул голову к источнику шума. У входа в лабораторию стоял довольный Питер. Он улыбался, сжимая камеру в руках, и совсем не выглядел виноватым. Да и должен ли был?

Как ошпаренный, Тони оттолкнул Стива в сторону.

На первый взгляд в этой ситуации не было ничего неловкого. Они всё ещё были в одежде, к снятию которой Тони не наблюдал предпосылок, и не зашли так далеко, чтобы показать тринадцатилетнему мальчику что-то такое, чего он ещё не видел. Загвоздка была лишь в том, что никто не знал, что они, как сейчас принято говорить, _встречаются_. Ведь Тони знал, расскажи он сыну хоть что-то, весь мир тут же узнает об этом. Ну, кажется, теперь этого не избежать.

Стив, как джентльмен, сделал вид, что ничего не случилось и молча вернулся к изучению модели костюма.

— Ты не мог постучать? — Тони поднял брови, недовольно фыркнув.

— Только не в собственном доме, папа, — всё ещё улыбаясь, ответил Питер. — Теперь я, конечно, должен Лив пять баксов, но оно того стоит.

— Вы спорили на нас? — удивился Стив, повернувшись. — Серьёзно?

— Ну, вы оба дали много поводов для этого. Эти ваши совместные завтраки, постоянно ломающаяся техника в комнате Стива и…

— Мистера Роджерса, — Тони поправил Питера. Тот вместо ответа закатил глаза.

— Некогда мне с вами нянчиться. Заберу инструменты и вернусь в машину, а то Хэппи и без того уже нервничает. Увидимся в субботу.

— Нас ждёт серьёзный разговор, молодой человек, — крикнул Тони вдогонку. — О запрете нарушать границы чужого личного пространства.

— В лаборатории стеклянные стены, пап. Ваша маскировка здесь не работает.

Питер скрылся из виду в считанные секунды. Тони озадаченно смотрел вдаль, как будто ожидая, что случится чудо. Стива же, кажется, сложившаяся ситуация ни капли не смущала. Ну еще бы, не ему потом стоять перед журналистами и просить не трогать его «парня», так как он не публичный человек и не привык к излишнему вниманию.

Нервозность Тони чувствовалась во взгляде и в том, как он сжимал пальцы в кулак. Стив легко коснулся губами виска, поцеловал щеку и улыбнулся. Прошептав одними губами «иди сюда», Стив обнял Тони за талию, как только тот сделал шаг к нему навстречу. Тони постепенно начал успокаиваться. Со Стивом, по правде говоря, всегда было так. Он успокаивал взглядом, словом, прикосновением, и Тони был готов только за это никогда не отпускать его от себя. И все эти четыре последних месяца, за которые его жизнь круто изменилась, Стив был рядом по одной лишь просьбе: _проследишь, чтобы я не уснул за работой; как насчет хлопьев с молоком в три часа ночи; у меня был тяжелый день; просто побудь рядом._

Теперь каждую из этих просьб Тони мог произносить громче и чаще, и даже в присутствии Питера, Лейв и Мэй. Да в общем-то в присутствии кого угодно. Поймав кивок Стива, Тони повторил его движение. Он был со всем согласен. Положив ладонь поверх держащей его руки Стива, он с небольшим огорчением нащупал обручальное кольцо. Он водил по руке, касаясь пальцами кольца нарочно, а Роджерс как будто не замечал этого.

У Тони порой случались такие вот причуды: ему в голову закрадывалась мысль, какая-нибудь глупая и нелепая, навязчивая идея, и он зацикливался на ней, как собака, бегающая за собственным хвостом. Эти прикосновения к кольцу имели такой же характер.

То, что Старк — натура ревнивая, ни для кого не секрет. Старк — типичный собственник, который не способен что-то, а уж тем более кого-то, делить с другими людьми; это чувство шло вразрез с его образом жизни вплоть до две тысячи восьмого. И сейчас, вглядываясь в морщинки в уголках глаз Стива, Тони ненавидел это кольцо на его пальце всей душой.

— Зачем ты его носишь? — спросил Тони вдруг.

Стив, оторвавшись от детального рассматривая костюма, посмотрел на Старка с удивлением. Он почувствовал, как Тони вновь очертил кольцо пальцами, мягко и почти невесомо, при этом глядя Стиву прямо в глаза.

Напряженная пауза, тихий вздох, кивок головы.

— Что? — переспросил Стив.

— Кольцо, — ответил Тони, снова проведя по кольцу пальцем. — Зачем ты носишь _это_ кольцо?

— Не знаю, — Стив пожал плечами и продолжал озадаченно смотреть на Тони. — Привычка.

Тони сжал губы. Он хотел быть хорошим бойфрендом, а не истеричной спутницей жизни. Если Стиву нравятся украшения, пусть он их носит. Если хочет, может даже соски проколоть. Но только пусть снимет это чертово _обручальное_ кольцо.

— Давай я куплю тебе ювелирный магазин и ты выберешь там любое другое кольцо, — пытаясь пошутить, нервно предложил Тони.

— Что? — не понял Стив. Всё это звучало странно. — С этим кольцом что-то не так?

— Просто сними его, а то все подумают, что я сплю с женатиком.

— Это испортит твою репутацию? — усмехнулся Роджерс.

— Поверь, мою репутацию уже ничем не испортить.

— Что ж, тогда, вероятно, я здесь для того, чтобы изменить её _к лучшему_?

— Просто сними кольцо, — повторил Старк, не выпуская руку Стива. — Я не ревную, не подумай. Понимаю, что это единственная связь с той жизнью, о которой ты ничего не помнишь, возможность обрести её снова, как начать сначала, найти семью, ведь не мог же Капитан Америка отделаться только одним отпрыском. Но, чёрт, Роджерс, это клеймо, метка…

Столкнувшись с Тони взглядом, Стив не медлил и секунды. Он поддался вперед и втянул того в поцелуй. Сначала Тони сопротивлялся, считая, что разговор следует закончить, но когда почувствовал, как Стив пытается освободить руку от его крепкой хватки, расслабился и стал получать удовольствие.

— Простите, сэр, — прервал их Джарвис. Тони закатил глаза, когда Стив перестал его целовать. — Мистер Старк-младший опубликовал ваше фото с капитаном Роджерсом в Твиттер тридцать секунд назад. Через сорок пять секунд запись будет в топе.

— Вот же маленький чёрт, — ругнулся Тони. Он взял Стива за руки и с облегчением выдохнул, не почувствовав кольца. — Не соединять нас ни с кем.

— Даже с полковником Фьюри? — переспросил Джарвис.

— Особенно с полковником Фьюри, — протараторил Тони.

— Думаешь, он не знает о том, что между нами что-то есть? — Стив удивился заявлению Старка.

— Думаю, он ждал, что я буду приставать к тебе,— усмехнулся Тони в ответ. Его усы причудливо дернулись. — А вот что тебе это понравится вряд ли. Кстати, хочу заметить, твоя дочь хотела на тебе заработать.

— Пять долларов, это невинно.

— Скажи мне об этом, когда она ограбит банк.

— Уверен, ты будешь зачинщиком этого преступления, — Стив едва сдержал смех. Тони кинул на него недовольный взгляд. — Ну, так что насчет цвета перчаток?

— Сделаем, — кивнул Старк. — Джарвис, поменяй цвет перчаток. Сделай на тон темнее.

— Нет, нет, — вмешался Стив. — Используй цвет медвежьего ушка. Или нет. Лучше прюнелевый.

— И после мы встроим в них электромагнитный полупроводник с p-типом проводимости, который будет работать с учетом эффекта Ааронова-Бома и вызывать нарушение трансляционной симметрии кристалла с уровнем Ферми, равным постоянной Больцмана, умноженной на температуру тела.

— Это ведь просто набор слов?

— Кто знает.

— Напомни, зачем это всё?

— Спросишь у Фьюри при следующей встрече.

Позже Тони поторопил Стива — работа тоже не могла длиться вечно, и пока Роджерс был увлечен разборкой костюма по частям и вносил правки, бродящий туда-сюда Старк, увидел снятое Стивом кольцо на столе. Оно мирно лежало рядом с пустой чашкой кофе. Незаметно, Старк сунул кольцо себе в карман. Стив, который и думать забыл про кольцо, этого даже не заметил.

 

***

Стол, большой и круглый, с мощными ножками и железным ободом на краях располагался посреди кабинета. Стив осмотрел его с долей укора и непонимания. Вокруг были расставлены стулья с невысокими спинками. Стоя у входа, он долго мялся, прежде чем всё-таки вышел в свет.

Он встретился с двумя парами любопытных глаз. Ощущение не из приятных. На него смотрели так, словно он диковинная птичка в зоопарке. Агенты (солдаты? шпионы?) сидели рядом и переглядывались, улыбаясь. Стив, поздоровавшись, сел напротив и молча осматривал конференц-зал.

Через пару минут рядом с ним села Наташа, и Стив вздохнул с облегчением.

Всё ещё не зная цели собрания, он с нетерпением ожидал Тони, который решил сначала навестить Фьюри, а только потом присоединится к нему. Старк, как обычно, хотел знать всё наперёд, так что совал нос куда не следовало.

— Старк опять устроил переполох, — сказала Наташа. Стив, обернувшись, увидел сквозь стеклянные двери, как Тони и полковник Фьюри о чём-то спорят. Точнее, Фьюри явно спорил, а Тони чувствовал себя в своей тарелке и непринужденно улыбался.

— Фьюри отвлек его от семейных выходных, — пояснил Стив, улыбнувшись Романофф.

— Ну ты же не злишься, — подметила она, стуча пальцами по столу.

— Я не генеральный директор Старк Индастриз, — усмехнулся Стив в ответ. Он не отводил взгляда от стеклянных дверей.

— Не скучно жить на пенсии?

— Мне девяносто три, я не умер, — возмутился Стив.

— И, похоже, купался в крови девственниц или спал в холодильнике.

Губы Стива растянулись в недовольной улыбке. Он повернулся к Наташе, но та даже не смотрела в его сторону. Стив и раньше замечал за ней привычку отводить взгляд от собеседника. Непростительно для ее профессиональной деятельности.

— Ты знаешь, зачем мы здесь? — спросил Стив.

— Догадываюсь, — кивнула Романофф. Стив понаблюдал за её пальцами. Как медленно и осторожно они поднимались над столом, а затем отпускались на поверхность, постукивая. — Старку это не понравится.

Подняв брови, Стив закивал. Наташа по-прежнему не смотрела на него, только стучала пальцами по столу. Снова повернувшись к двери, он с минуту наблюдал за Тони и Фьюри, за людьми, что проходили мимо. А потом Тони поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. И это стало отправной точкой. Не дожидаясь, когда Фьюри закончит разговор, Старк толкнул стеклянную дверь ногой и зашел в конференц-зал.

— Тебе пора перестать носить клетчатые рубашки, дорогой, — прошептал Тони ему на ухо, сев рядом. Стив вздохнул, закатив глаза.

Тони всегда оставался Тони. На встречу к Фьюри он пришел в, пожалуй, самом красивом и дорогом костюме, который у него имелся. Ну, если не считать того, в котором он собирался пойти на Рождественский корпоратив.

— Романофф, давно не виделись, — Тони облокотился левой рукой на поверхность стола, подперев ладонью подбородок. — Кому на этот раз строишь глазки?

— Тебе же нравилось, когда я строила глазки тебе . Или забыл, как мы праздновали твой день рождения?

Стив сидел между Романофф и Старком как между двух огней. Он знал, что Тони не любит Наташу. Старк был страшно зол, когда узнал, что Фьюри назначил Романофф куратором Стива в «Щ.И.Т.». Теперь эта злость проявлялась в новом ключе — в перепалках.

— Ну, подумаешь, потанцевали вместе.

— О да, только лишь, — Романофф перестала стучать пальцами по столу и сложила руки на груди. — Кто знает, что было бы, если бы не Пеппер.

— Я был пьян, — оправдался Старк. — А ты носила облегающее платье.

— Ты флиртовал с Наташей? — спросил Стив, не давая Наташе ответить.

— Я умирал, Стив, — покачал головой Старк. — Я флиртовал со всем, что двигалось. Но это в прошлом, клянусь. Теперь я только твой. Навеки. Как там говорится? Пока смерть не разлучит нас? Фьюри, вы ведь в курсе. Не раз, наверное, приходилось слышать такое.

Фьюри вышел из тени и сел во главе стола. Все присутствующие устремили на него взгляд. Лицо полковника не отражало ни одной эмоции. Положив руки на стол перед собой, Фьюри сложил их в замок.

— Ну, что на этот раз? — спросил Старк в нетерпении.

— Хилл, — скомандовал Фьюри, намеренно игнорируя Тони. Это бесило, невероятно, и Старку хотелось сделать что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее, но Стив усмирил его одним взглядом. — Покажите капитану Роджерсу файлы.

С другого конца стола, словно из ниоткуда, прилетела папка. Катать вещи по столу все еще было модно? Стив взял её в руки, осторожно, а потом посмотрел на Тони.

Проект «Мстители». Стив нахмурился, вспоминая, как однажды Тони упоминал об этом. Вскользь, когда рассказывал Стиву об одной из первых встреч с Фьюри.

«Мстители — оперативная группа», — прочитал Стив. Текст усваивался быстро и легко, в описании не было сложных слов или конструкций. Следом пошли личные дела — его, Тони, Наташи, некоего Клинта Бартона и доктора Брюса Беннера. Часть из этих людей Стив никогда не видел, но, судя по послужному списку, все они имеют отличительные черты и кое-какие достижения.

— Что думаете, капитан? — спросил Фьюри.

Подняв взгляд, Стив озадаченно посмотрел на Тони. Тот скучал и определенно не одобрял этого собрания «анонимных алкоголиков».

— Оперативная группа, — продолжил Фьюри, не дождавшись ответа. — Отряд быстрого реагирования, если хотите. Группа одаренных людей, способная справиться с любой опасностью.

— Хотите сказать, что нашли для меня работу? — холодно спросил Стив, посмотрев на Фьюри. А потом окинул взглядом всех присутствующих.

— Нет, — ответил Фьюри, — этот проект находится в разработке и еще не одобрен Советом безопасности.

— Это не решение пяти минут, — серьезно произнес Стив. Он переводил свой взгляд с Тони на Фьюри и обратно. — Мне нужно время.

— И семейные выходные, — с сарказмом сказала Романофф.

— Как скажете, кэп. Материалы подготовлены специально для вас…

— Да боже, Фьюри, он не динозавр, — влез Тони наконец. — Дайте ему цифровой носитель. Обещаю, в самолете он прочтет каждую заметку. К тому же, и дураку понятно, что Стив согласится на вашу авантюру. Он не дрался с сорок пятого, так что готов ввязаться в любую уличную драку.

— Не в любую, — возразил Стив. — Я не изголодался по дракам, Тони.

— А по неприятностям? — выгнув бровь, спросил Старк.

— Он изголодался разве что по тебе, Старк, — фыркнула Наташа. — Мы сидим в Твиттере.

— Не завидуй, Романофф.

— Твоей алкогольной зависимости или краху оружейной империи?

— Тебе бы мозгов побольше, а то ввязываешься, куда не следует.

— У вас не ладится, — вмешался Стив, вздохнув. — Все поняли.

Голос у Стива стал командным еще во время войны. Даже в те тяжелые дни ему редко приходилось использовать такой тон, как сейчас, но глядя на людей, что окружали его, он понимал, что только так сможет поставить их на место. У каждого из них свое больное место, а у Тони таких болевых сто и одна штука, и кто бы ни сидел по правую руку от Стива, он не позволит обидеть Тони.

Проект «Мстители» подразумевал участие Тони в нем, хоть Наташа и считала его негодным для работы в команде. А у Тони гордости больше, чем метров в статуе Свободы. Он не пойдет за Фьюри, не послушает Наташу и не станет сюсюкаться с Бартоном, который, судя по всему, сидел напротив.

— Мне надо подумать, — сказал Стив, кинув мимолетный взгляд на Фьюри, а затем поймал улыбку, с которой на него смотрел Тони. — Это возьму с собой.

Фьюри отпустил их без лишних вопросов. Хотя, кажется, у Старка такие еще остались. Стоило им сесть в машину, как Стив сразу же откинул папку с проектом в сторону. Она его не интересовала от слова совсем, куда большее значение имел Тони, который, как казалось Стиву, не очень-то одобрял идею «Мстителей» в целом.

Свое мнение Тони начал доносить с простого: он сам себе хозяин и никто в этом мире ему не указ. Если он считает, что с террористами надо разобраться на раз, он так и делает, а не ждет, пока кто-то с верхов отдаст приказ.

— Ожидание они оценят, как нашу слабость, — говорил он, стараясь совладать с эмоциями. — И этой слабостью воспользуются, чтобы испепелить весь мир. Когда стоит вопрос о безопасности, некогда искать выгоду. А Фьюри только этим и занимается. Как было, например, когда он подослал Романофф следить за мной, или с тем парнем с молотом. Он видит силу и хочет использовать ее.

— Во благо людей.

— Ты плохо его знаешь. Он тот еще гад. Так что за ним я не пойду.

— А за мной пойдешь?

Вопрос был неожиданным, Тони опешил, поймав на себе любопытный взгляд голубых глаз. Этот гаденыш Стив еще и улыбался, как будто имелась причина.

— За тобой — хоть на край света, — сдался Старк нехотя. — Но ты не будешь носить трико от Фьюри. И вообще ничего от Фьюри.

— Буду носить только тебя. На руках.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Тони кивнул, улыбнувшись.

Наверное, это можно назвать доверием. Тони доверял Стиву, определенно. А Роджерс, в свою очередь, это очень ценил. Он ценил Тони в целом, ведь за те полгода, что Стив пребывал в новом для него мире, Старк сделал все, чтобы Стив и Лейв могли приспособиться, обеспечил их домом, дал Лейв друга, а Стиву того, ради кого стоит жить.

Тони был Тони, но Стив ловил себя на мысли, что именно за это и любит его. За дерзость, за прямоту и желание быть впереди всех.

Повернувшись к Тони, Стив увидел, что у того закрываются глаза. Стив придвинулся ближе, положил руку на колено Старку и тот вздрогнул, проснувшись. Поняв, что это всего лишь Стив, Тони расслабился.

— О чем ты говорил с Фьюри в коридоре? — спросил Стив, пока удобно пристраивался рядом.

— О старых пустяках, — зевнув, ответил Тони и прижался щекой к плечу Стива.


	4. 04. Асгардцы

_Май, 2012 г.  
Нью-Йорк_

Иметь свое собственное здание в центре Нью-Йорка предел мечтаний многих знаменитых людей. Тони часто слышал, как очередной политик шептался об этом с какой-нибудь богатой шишкой. Но правда была в том, что позволить себе такую роскошь мог не каждый. И как же чудесно чувствовал себя Старк в такие моменты. Ведь он-то мог. И это почти не сказалось на его бюджете.

В последние дни микроволновку здорово глючило. А сегодня утром во время её работы произошел сбой, и электричества в Старк Тауэр не было пару часов. Пришлось подключить башню к экспериментальному источнику чистой энергии. Вообще-то, Тони планировал сделать это через пару дней, принимая у себя в гостях толстосумов-политиков, но жизнь решила по-другому.

С подачей электроэнергии в башню он разобрался быстро, так что пришло время решить проблему с микроволновкой. Конечно, легче просто выкинуть ее и купить новую, но где-то в глубине души в нем все еще жил тот парень, который любил ремонтировать всю технику в студгородке. К тому же, пока Стив и Питер ходят по магазинам, ему требовалось чем-то занять себя. Чем-то интересным, но не настолько увлекательным, чтобы забыться и проработать до утра. Микроволновка вполне подходила для развлечения на пару часов. Тони разобрал ее прямо на кухонном столе. И не заметил, как быстро пролетело время.

Было уже семь, когда Стив и Питер вернулись в башню. Стив выглядел рассерженным. Вот из-за микроволновки или из-за Питера, еще предстояло выяснить.

— Привет, пап, — сказал Питер, пробежав за его спиной. Он вытащил из холодильника бутылку воды и, развернувшись, пошел в обратном направлении, снова пройдя мимо Тони. — Пока, пап.

За спиной Питера висел новенький рюкзак. Он быстро скрылся в дверях, и было слышно, как он поднимается по лестнице, слишком громко топая по ступенькам. Только после Тони перевел взгляд на Стива. Тот с недоумением смотрел на разложенные по столу детали от микроволновки, но все еще был чем-то расстроен.

— Я больше не пойду в магазин с твоим сыном, — выдохнул Стив наконец, взглянув на Тони.

Обычно Питер вел себя хорошо. Ну настолько, насколько хорошо себя может вести мальчик в его возрасте. Тони попытался предположить, что такого могло случиться. Но все мысли, которые приходили в голову, больше напоминали его собственное поведение, а не поведение сына. Вопрос лишь в том, насколько сильно Питер походит на своего отца.

— Что случилось? — спокойно поинтересовался Тони. Разобранная микроволновка не волновала Стива. Это успех.

— Мы были в магазине, — возмущенно начал Стив. — В каком-то дорогом. Питер хотел купить… Плавки.

— Плавки или трусы?

— Сначала, плавки. Потом трусы.

— А, и ты, значит, не позволил?

— Я не был против, Тони. Если бы он выбрал что-то приличное.

О моральных ценностях Капитана Америки стоило бы подумать заранее.

— Так что все же произошло? — после небольшой паузы спросил Старк.

— Питер выбрал несколько моделей. Ты бы их видел. Цвет, фасон… все в них ужасно. И я просто из любопытства спросил: «Кто вообще такое носит?». Хотел просто вежливо намекнуть на то, что Питер сделал неправильный выбор. В этот момент мимо нас проходил парень-консультант. Он стянул джинсы прямо перед нами, сказав «я», демонстрируя модель на «модели».

— Дай угадаю. Ты покраснел, а Питер заржал?

— Я не краснел, — вздохнул Стив. — Просто я все еще не оправился после того случая с газировкой. К тому же, к нам пристал другой парень, пытался меня сфотографировать, говоря, что я похож на загадочного парня Тони Старка. Еле ноги унесли.

— Не переживай, — покачал Тони головой. — Если что-то где-то мелькнет, Пеппер будет в курсе. Точно так же я прячу Питера от СМИ. Хочу, чтобы у него была нормальная жизнь.

— У него твоя фамилия, это не эффективно.

— С ним в классе учатся еще три Старка, — довольно ответил Тони.

— Твоих рук дело? — подняв брови, спросил Стив.

— Ну, вообще-то, договаривалась Пеппер. Но я не имею к этим ребятам никакого отношения, правда. Но заверяю, что та фотография единственная на весь интернет.

Стив кивнул. Этот жест означал, что все в порядке.

Раскрыть себя как парня Тони Старка было бы катастрофой, думал Стив. Житья же не будет. Но когда он думал, что всю жизнь придется скрываться, прятаться, бояться появиться с Тони рядом, то понимал, что будет лучше, если мир узнает о них. Между ним и Тони было что-то особенное. Он не испытывал таких чувств ни к единой душе в этом мире. Масла в огонь подливала и Мэй, говоря, что с появлением Стива Тони изменился. Он, конечно, все еще был занозой в заднице, но теперь не такой глубокой.

— Когда-нибудь мир узнает, что Капитан Америка жив, — нарушил молчание Стив. Тони уже успел увлечься ремонтом микроволновки, но отвлекся, стоило Стиву заговорить.

— И?

— Как думаешь, Железный Человек расскажет общественности о своем романе с Капитаном Америка?

— Только если его об этом спросят, — довольно ответил Тони. — Но ты выйдешь отсюда только с нашивкой «Собственность Тони Старка» на заднице.

Стив не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Никак не пойму, откуда в тебе столько ревности.

— Когда всю жизнь растешь с мыслью, что никогда не сможешь стать таким же, как Капитан Америка, такое случается.

Тони не любил вспоминать о той части своей жизни, в которой Говард постоянно сравнивал его с кем-нибудь. Как уж так вышло, что с Капитаном Америка отец сравнивал его чаще всего, было неясно. Возможно, он был слишком увлечен его поисками или слишком вдохновлен безупречным образом Капитана Америка. А может, наивно полагал, что такие методы воспитания помогут сделать из Тони человека порядочного, честного. Может, Говард боялся, что сын станет его точной копией, и таким образом всего лишь хотел оградить его от подобной судьбы?

В конце концов, ему уже сорок два, он взрослый, состоявшийся и успешный человек. Но даже у таких людей детские обиды так легко не проходят.

Стоило Тони только вспомнить об отце, как Стив оказался рядом. Обнял Тони, прижавшись к нему со спины. Объятиями теперь уже не поможешь, но Стив старался. Он хотел показать, что ему не безразличны мысли и чувства Тони, даже если они касаются его самого. Говард был замечательным человеком, хорошим другом и отличным инженером, но вот с отцовством у него не сложилось.

— Ты лучше, чем Капитан Америка, — прошептал Стив, целуя Тони в шею.

Он видел, как уголки губ Старка поднялись в улыбке. Тот даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, прижался к Стиву сильнее, близко, и только чертова одежда мешала наслаждаться прикосновениями в полной мере. Стив настроен решительно. Тони понял это по его движениям, по тому, как руки были прижаты к животу, а пальцы ненароком задирали края домашней футболки.

Поцелуи в шею становились настойчивее, а шепот над ухом — интимнее. Тони нравилось. Он прижал руки Стива к себе, нарочно задрав футболку, и ухмыльнулся, повернув голову. В этот момент они столкнулись губами. Ни один из них не собирался упускать эту возможность.

— Как думаешь, дети уже легли спать? — рассмеялся Тони.

Он развернулся резко, провел руками по талии Стива, запустил руки под рубашку, изучая желанное тело.

— Нет, — ответил Стив в поцелуй. — Но мы можем уединиться в душе.

Волшебное предложение. Тони определенно собирался им воспользоваться чуть позже. Пока ему нравилось просто стоять здесь со Стивом и получать ленивые, неторопливые поцелуи.

— Сэр, вам звонит агент Коулсон из «Щ.И.Т.», — доложил Джарвис. Тони и ухом не повёл, смотрел только на Стива и обнимал его, принимая поцелуи.

— Скажи, что у меня приватная вечеринка, на которую его никто не звал, — нехотя оторвавшись от поцелуя, пробормотал Тони.

— Боюсь, он настаивает, — продолжил Джарвис.

— Он не может позвонить другому эгоистичному засранцу в такой час? — возмутился Старк.

Через несколько секунд в кармане Стива завибрировал телефон. Тони раздраженно вздохнул. Кажется, не видать им со Стивом покоя. Во всяком случае, точно не сегодня. Коулсон никогда не был тем, кто заходит в гости просто так. А Стив не мог игнорировать правительственные организации и данные кому-то обещания. Впрочем, в какой-то степени это было очаровательно.

На телефонный звонок Стив ответил коротко. «Поднимайтесь». Всего одно слово. Лаконично, ничего не скажешь. Легко чмокнув Тони, Стив поспешил к лифту, чтобы встретить Коулсона. А Старк, смотря ему вслед, почему-то даже не злился.

— Какими судьбами, Фил? — послышалось из коридора. Тони закатил глаза, но все же решил засунуть свое недовольство куда подальше и выйти к гостю.

— Рад вас видеть, Капитан, — ответил Коулсон как раз в тот момент, когда Тони появился на пороге. — И вас, мистер Старк. Как ваша вечеринка?

— На паузе.

— Мне жаль, что пришлось помешать. Но дело очень важное. И требует вашего вмешательства.

— Все в порядке, — вместо Тони ответил Стив.

Тони предложил променять коридор на недавно отремонтированную гостиную. По пути в комнату, Коулсон протянул Старку планшет. Его, конечно, взял Стив и, только дойдя до места назначения, передал Тони.

— Его имя Локи, — начал Коулсон, отвечая на немой вопрос Старка.

— Весь переполох из-за какого парня с чудным именем?

— Он прибыл из Асгарда, — пояснил Коулсон вежливо.

— Как и тот парень с молотом?

— Все верно, мистер Старк. Локи — младший брат Тора. И он увел кое-что важное у «Щ.И.Т.».

— Это что же? Глаз Ника Фьюри?

— Тессеракт.

Стоило Филу произнести это слово, как Стив мгновенно изменился в лице. Он помнил, для каких целей Красный Череп использовал тессеракт. Его оружие было смертоносным, и, как понимал Стив, даже в двадцать первом веке не существовало его аналогов.

— Кажется, у нас много работы, — Тони озвучил свои мысли вслух, но не услышал ответа. А он, определенно его ждал. Пауза затягивалась и он нетерпеливо взглянул на Стива. Тот выглядел задумчивым, хмурил брови, упорно изучал собственные руки. Правой рукой он сжимал левое запястье, касаясь большим пальцем среднего, замыкая образовавшийся круг.

— Стив? — снова позвал его Тони. Но и эта попытка провалилась. Старк нахмурился. Он не любил, когда его игнорировали, и Стив, как никто другой, знал об этом. — Все в порядке, дорогой?

На «дорогой» Стив всегда отзывался. Это какое-то слово-ключ, позволяющее достать Стива где угодно и когда угодно. Странно, конечно. Тони редко использовал эту свою догадку, но каждый раз уловка работала.

— Да, — кивнул Стив, стараясь выглядеть спокойным, не показывать, что внутри он — комок нервов. — Откуда он у вас?

Стив забрал у Старка планшет и открыл фотографию тессеракта. Коулсон сжал губы, а потом улыбнулся. Профессионально, однако.

— Отец выловил его, когда искал тебя в пучине океана, — сказал Тони, забрав планшет. — У нас много работы, а твой костюм еще не готов.

— У «Щ.И.Т.» есть подходящий костюм для Капитана Америка, — влез Коулсон.

— Какая работа? У Лейв завтра первое выступление, — вспомнил вдруг Стив, подняв брови. Слова Коулсона его не волновали. — Я обещал, что приду.

— Мэй сходит, если мы вдруг не успеем спасти мир до начала детского спектакля.

— И ты позволишь мне надеть трико от «Щ.И.Т.»?

— Спасение мира требует жертв, — кивнул Тони.

Стив еще немного подумал. Тони поймал все многозначительные взгляды, которые тот кидал в его сторону. Чтобы там не думал Стив, реальность ясна. Кто спасет мир, если не они? Они оба знали ответ на этот вопрос.

— Что ж, пошли спасать мир, — подвел итог Стив, улыбнувшись.

Им потребовалось еще немного времени, чтобы собраться. Попрощавшись с Мэй и детьми, они вдвоем зашли в лифт. Коулсон уже ждал их внизу.

Кабина стремительно спускалась вниз, на табло мелькали цифры. Стив нервничал. Может, этого бы не увидел посторонний человек, агент «Щ.И.Т.» или тот отмороженный из Асгарда, но Тони не мог не заметить. Он не сводил взгляда со Стива, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь, чтобы тот расслабился. Лифт двигался довольно быстро, и Старк понимал, что эта вся фора, что у него есть, чтобы настроение Стива улучшилось.

— Ну, так ты купил Питеру те трусы? — спросил Тони, ухмыльнувшись.

— Будто меня кто-то спрашивал, — рассмеялся Стив, посмотрев на Тони. — Но я все равно больше никогда не пойду в магазин с твоим сыном.

Тони кивнул. Что ж, у него все еще есть Хэппи, который в состоянии выполнить любой приказ.

— Будешь ходить со мной, — Тони все еще улыбался, — выбирать белье для меня. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

И Стив понимал. Скорее бы разобраться с этим Локи.

 

***

Локи сдался подозрительно быстро. Стив, конечно, успел замахнуться на него щитом, но потом в битву включился Тони, и работы для Стива не осталось. Они быстро погрузили Локи на джет, предварительно сковав руки, и направились в штаб «Щ.И.Т.». Вокруг джета собирались тучи, но Романофф утверждала, что они успеют добраться до цели раньше, чем молния осветит небо.

— Ты уверена? — спросил Стив, вглядываясь в темные облака.

— Не сомневайся во мне, Кэп, — уверенно ответила Романофф. — Иди лучше к Старку, за асгардцем нужен глаз да глаз, а Старк свои глаза явно держит не на том месте.

— Делай свое дело, Романофф, — послышался голос Тони.

И Стив поспешил удалиться и уделить внимание именно ему. Он снял шлем и положил его на одно из свободных сидений. Здесь, в квинджете «Щ.И.Т.» ему не требовалось скрывать свое лицо за бездушной маской. Все знали, что под шлемом с буквой «А» на лбу прячется Стив Роджерс. Все, кроме парня из Асгарда, которого Тони, кстати, с любопытством рассматривал.

На нем была странная одежда. Длинный золотисто-зеленый балахон. Даже на взгляд Стива это старомодно, а Тони и вообще посмеялся вдоволь над этим одеянием из каменного века. Но Локи не обращал никакого внимания на засыпавшего его глупыми шутками Старка. Он не сводил любопытного взгляда от Стива. И не переставал улыбаться.

Было в этой улыбке что-то до боли знакомое и неприятное. Губы Локи растягивались в тонкую линию, глаза насмехались. Стив предпочитал не смотреть на «гостя», но все же присматривал за ним. Необходимость в целях безопасности.

— Ну, кажется, ты успеваешь в театр, — ухмыльнулся Тони, подходя к Стиву на пару шагов. Он стоял спиной к Локи, в то время как Стив не мог избежать насмешливых глаз Локи. — Может, вечером пригласишь меня на свидание?

— Тони, — тихо ответил Стив, переведя взгляд на близко стоящего к нему Старка, — у нас еще есть работа. Мы поймали Локи, но не нашли тессеракт.

— Понял, позвоню Мэй, — кивнул Тони. — Она вроде любит театр.

— Ты не находишь, что он слишком спокойный? — спросил Стив.

— Да, волынку тянет, — согласился Старк. — Сказал бы кто для чего.

— Ждет помощи?

— Какой смысл тогда был нападать в одиночку?

Стив опустил взгляд в пол.

— Ну так, пригласишь на свидание? — подмигнул ему Старк.

Самолет вдруг тряхнуло. Наташа сообщила, что они попали в грозовое облако. Что ж, кажется, люди все еще не научились выполнять свои обещания. Нат заверила их, что скоро все будет в порядке. Парень, второй пилот, подтвердил ее слова.

Стив перевел взгляд на Локи. Улыбку на его лице сменило волнение. Не беспокойством, от которого бросает в пот. Скорее, приятное ожидание. Складывалось ощущение, как будто все шло по давно продуманному плану.

— Молнии испугался? — спросил Стив.

— О, нет, я просто не в восторге от того, что за ними последует.

— Бред несет, — заверил Тони.

— Не уверена, — отозвалась Романофф из кабины.

— Что не так?

Стив направился прямиком к Наташе. Сквозь лобовое стекло джета он смог разглядеть лишь тучи и несколько молний вдалеке. Ничего необычного, на военных самолетах в сороковых они преодолевали препятствия серьезнее. В такой ситуации важный фактор — мастерство пилота, и Стив лишь надеялся, что Наташа и ее друг имеют подходящую квалификацию.

— Надо бы проверить, что там, — сообщил Тони. Стив не успел и слова сказать против.

Старк открыл люк, собираясь затеряться в грустных тучах. Но кто-то влетел в самолет прежде, чем Тони успел пошевелиться. Незнакомец схватил Локи и рывком вырвал его с сидения, а потом вместе с ним так же быстро убрался с джета.

— Тони, стой, нам нужен план, — крикнул Стив. Но Тони лишь опустил забрало шлема.

— Этот парень срывает мое свидание, так что план только один. Атаковать.

— Глупый план!

Но Тони, не слушая, полетел вслед за беглецами. Стив тяжело вздохнул и стал искать парашют. Квинджет завис в воздухе. Наташа кратко изложила описание местности. Леса, возвышенности, ничего того, чего Стив раньше не видел.

— Вы уверены, Капитан, что стоит ввязываться? Там не парни из подворотни. Боги, как никак, — поинтересовалась Нат, оглядываясь на Кэпа.

— Эти парни срывают мое свидание, — поправляя ремешки, ответил Стив.

— Шлем не забудь, — Наташа ухмыльнулась.

— Есть, мэм.

Спуск на землю занял немного времени, но к сожалению, у Стива не было специальных приспособлений для поиска людей и сапогов-скороходов. Поэтому он пользовался самым старым методом — наблюдал. Он видел одинокую фигуру на скале неподалеку и не сомневался в том, что это Локи. Он торопился, бежал, стараясь не врезаться в деревья, попадающиеся ему на пути.

Когда он нашел Тони, тот уже успел ввязаться в драку. Немного опрометчиво, учитывая, что куда важнее им вернуть Локи, а не пытаться обезвредить вора. Тот мог сбежать в любой момент. Стив поторопился вмешаться в бой. Пора кончать весь этот беспредел. Всегда можно поговорить, прежде, чем драться, но почему-то об этом постоянно забывают.

Стив видел, как Тони ударом отбросило на несколько метров вперед. Стукнувшись об дерево спиной, Тони готов был снова атаковать. Он шел навстречу, объясняя, что Локи им и даром не нужен, такое добро и на Земле найти можно. Им нужен лишь тессеракт. Всё строго по приказу. Надо же.

— Тессеракт — это собственность Асгарда, — кинул новоприбывший в ответ Старку. Голос у него громкий и грозный. Запоминающийся.

— Отпусти молот, — Стив вышел вперед, вставая перед Тони. Джарвис с особым энтузиазмом увеличил громкость динамиков в этот момент. — И поговорим.

— Роджерс, не смей просить его отпустить молот. Он любит его больше, чем ты меня…

— Отпустить молот, говоришь?

Новоприбывший не стал нянчиться со Стивом. По-видимому, и он считал, что разговоры — пустая трата времени. Подняв молот, он побежал прямо на Стива, готовый атаковать. Тони советовал Стиву бежать, но тот с абсолютным спокойствием на лице, сел на землю, закрывшись от удара щитом. Ударной волной новоприбывшего и Старка отбросило в сторону.

— Ну, все решили? — Стив был доволен собой, но в его голосе не было и намека на самолюбование. — Отлично.

 

***

Фьюри слишком сильно пристрастился к круглым столам. Даже здесь, на хэликэрриере, летящем высоко над землей, стол, за который их усадили, был круглым. Стив занял одно из свободных мест, подойдя позже всех. Тони опаздывал, так что Роджерс не упускал возможности поглядывать в сторону дверей, ожидая его.

Наташа сидела напротив и выглядела абсолютно разбитой. На первый взгляд она всегда казалась сильной, непробиваемой, как будто в защитной броне. Но Стив видел ту слабость, которую она проявляла, стоило Фьюри упомянуть Бартона.

Тор — их новый знакомый, пытавшийся забрать Локи с собой, предпочитал стоять, как и доктор Беннер. Они оба стояли за спиной Стива, и их лица он видеть не мог. Вместо этого Стив разглядывал прозрачно-стеклянную поверхность стола, слушая монотонный голос Фьюри.

— Начали без меня? — Тони вошел в зал с довольной улыбкой и сразу же направился к Стиву. — Как нехорошо, как нехорошо.

— Семеро одного не ждут, Старк, — фыркнула Романофф.

Кто-то постучал по стеклянной двери. Стив повернулся на звук и увидел агента Коулсона, который взглядом подзывал к себе Фьюри. Должно быть, важные дела, связанные с Локи, не могли ждать. Фьюри поспешил выйти.

Главная задача была поставлена четко и без вопросов: «Щ.И.Т.» хотел получить тессеракт назад. Тони и доктора Беннера для этого было вполне достаточно, Стив не сомневался, но сомневался в том, что Фьюри можно верить. Тессеракт имел огромную мощь, ресурсы и, как сказал Тони, способен самостоятельно вырабатывать энергию. Но вряд ли в «Щ.И.Т.» его использовали, как «живую» батарейку.

— Тор, — Стив вдруг повернулся, скинув со своего плеча руку Тони, которой тот до этого гладил его. — Чего ждет Локи?

Тони передернуло. Стив взял его за руку, переведя взгляд. Одними губами Старк прошептал, что с ним все в порядке.

— Локи ждет армию, — ответил Тор.

— Армию? — Тони нахмурил брови, иронизируя. — Из Асгарда? Я думал, ты старший.

— Я старший, и трон мой по праву.

— И кого же тогда ждет Локи? — спросила Романофф.

— Читаури. Бессердечная и жестокая раса. Смели уже несколько миров, никак не остановятся.

— А нельзя попросить твоего брата перенести вторжение? — поинтересовался Тони, подняв брови вверх. — Понимаешь, у дочки моего парня сегодня первое выступление в театре, и он обещал ей быть там.

— Тони! — возмутился Стив с упреком.

— Что? Не ты ли прожужжал мне все уши по дороге в Штутгарт?

— Это не та задача, которую мы должны решать.

— Прям в настоящем театре? — Тор посмотрел на Стива, подняв брови.

— Обычный школьный спектакль, ничего такого, — буркнул Стив недовольно. — К нам надвигается армия из космоса, мы будем с ней что-то делать?

— Будем, — кивнул Тони, улыбаясь. — Но сначала найдем тессеракт.

— Думаю, вам, мистер Старк, с доктором Беннером давно пора посетить лабораторию, — сказал вошедший Фьюри.

Тони чмокнул Стива в щеку на прощание. С доктором Беннером они разговорились сразу же. Кэп смотрел им вслед, слышал уйму научных терминов и, честно сказать, слегка позавидовал тому, как Брюс легко увел Тони с собой, только начав говорить с ним. Обычно от него не избавишься.

— И все же, — вдруг спросил Стив, заполняя образовавшуюся тишину, — зачем вам тессеракт, директор?

— Думаете, Капитан, лучше было оставить его Говарду Старку? — недовольно отозвался Фьюри. После разговора с Локи он был явно не в духе. — Кто знает, кто бы еще пал жертвой, если бы стало известно, что космический куб валяется у Старка в гараже.

— Тессеракт собственность Асграда, — вновь сказал Тор. — И как только мы найдем его, я заберу его с собой. Как и брата.

Фьюри многозначительно посмотрел на Тора. Стив даже обернулся, чтобы понять причину такого взгляда. Тор, кажется, не собирался нянчиться с простыми людишками. И правда, он мог раскидать их всех по углам, не напрягаясь. Даже Стива.

— Сначала нужно его найти, — подметил Фьюри и поспешил покинуть зал.

Стива беспокоила неизвестность в отношении тессеракта. Его мощь пугала по сей день, и несложно представить, что будет, если он попадет не в те руки. В данной ситуации совесть работала чисто, как часы, напоминая, что благополучие человечества важнее, чем благополучие одной его души.

Тор бродил по залу, осматриваясь. Наташа быстро ушла, оставив их вдвоем. Она была озабочена поисками тессеракта не меньше Фьюри, ведь вероятность того, что Бартон, ее лучший друг, которого Локи переманил на свою сторону, где-то рядом, была огромной.

Потирая переносицу и думая обо всем на свете, Стив пытался подобрать слова, которые скажет Лейв, когда позвонит и сообщит, что не сможет прийти на выступление. Она, конечно, капризничать не любила, но дети не сразу показывают свои истинные чувства, поэтому Стив хотел объяснить ей всё так, чтобы дочь не думала расстраиваться и на секунду. Наверное, именно поэтому подбирал слова тщательно, долго раздумывая.

Шаги Тора утихли, и только оглянувшись по сторонам, Стив понял, что тот сел на один из стульев. Ему было неудобно, но поставив молот на стол и поймав взгляд Стива, бог широко и довольно улыбнулся. Его взгляд метался по небольшому помещению, как будто он пытался запомнить каждую деталь, даже самую маленькую и незначительную.

— И что, твой этот железный парень… — как бы невзначай начал Тор, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он выдержал небольшую паузу, немного напряженную, а после продолжил, уже переведя взгляд на Стива. — Он сможет найти тессеракт?

— Поживем, увидим, — сказал Стив уверенно. — А ты не хочешь просто поговорить с братом? Семейные узы, братское понимание и....

— Лучше не стоит. Любит он глупости говорить, — неловко перебил Тор. — Заболтает, а потом оправдывайся перед ним за свои слова.

— Мне при встрече ничего не сказал, — пожал плечами Стив.

— Должно быть, не придумал, в чем можно тебя обвинить. Не знает же о тебе ничего.

Стив прикрыл глаза и на секунду опустил взгляд к столу. Сжал губы, сделал вдох, а потом вновь засиял скромной улыбкой, посмотрев на Тора. Он ведь и сам знал о себе не так много, что говорить о других?

Но Тор смотрел на него так, как будто что-то да знал. Или просто чего-то _боялся_?


	5. 05. Битва за Нью-Йорк

Хэликэрриер «Щ.И.Т.» представлял собой огромную базу со множеством корпусов, техники и персонала. Если агентов, конечно, можно считать персоналом. К счастью, большинство из этих агентов оказались вполне дружелюбными ребятами. Так, один из них рассказал Стиву о небольшой жилой зоне в западной части, где можно выпить чай или кофе, и которая, по счастливой случайности, очень часто пустовала.

Видимо, Фьюри не давал им спуску, не позволял бездельничать, воспитывая дисциплину. Пожалуй, это Стив одобрял.

Позвонив Лейв и объяснив сложившуюся ситуацию, Стив успокоился. Дочь не переживала, что папа не придет на спектакль. Новость о том, что он вновь будет носить костюм Капитана Америка, вызвала бурю эмоций. Видимо, Мэй (ну, или же Тони) сделала все, чтобы сводки о том, что случилось в Штутгарте не дошли до дома.

Тревожиться за дочь Стив перестал. Одной проблемой меньше, как бы сказал Тони, который прямо сейчас с Беннером искал тессеракт, так нагло похищенный Локи у «Щ.И.Т.».

Тессеракт — насущная проблема, которую необходимо решить чем скорее, тем лучше. Вот только Стив не хотел возвращать этот артефакт «Щ.И.Т.». В том, что Фьюри темнит, увиливая от ответов на вопросы, не было никакого сомнения. И это заставляло Стива думать о том, что будет после того, как тессеракт найдется. Позволит ли «Щ.И.Т.» Тору забрать его? Хотя Тор, похоже, относится к тем, кто не спрашивает разрешения.

— Все в порядке?

Голос у Тора громкий, Стив даже вздрогнул, услышав. Просто потому что не ожидал, что именно бог будет тем, кто застанет его здесь. Скорее, он ожидал увидеть Наташу, может быть, даже Тони, который оторвался бы от научной работы ради него.

— Я не следил за тобой, — начал Тор, заметив удивление на лице Стива. — Бродил просто, делать-то здесь нечего.

— Они выяснили уже что-нибудь о тессеракте? — спросил Стив.

— Ищут, — Тор пожал плечами, осматриваясь. — Твой Железный парень — гений. Ваша дочь… Она такая же?

— Она не наша дочь, — вздохнул Стив. — Моя дочь. Но не дочь Тони.

— Но я думал, что вы с Железным парнем, как муж и жена.

— Да уж, — Стив усмехнулся. Асгардцы выглядели довольно просвещенной расой, во всяком случае, даже Локи сразу понял, что к чему у них со Старком. — У Тони есть сын, — зачем-то добавил Стив, покачав головой.

— А общих еще не завели? — поинтересовался Тор, улыбнувшись.

— Не знаю, как у вас, — Стив заерзал на месте от неловкости, — но у нас, на Земле, мужчины не могут родить.

— Ну, — протянул Тор, ненароком вспомнив о брате, — у нас тоже. Но бывают исключения. Единичные случаи, правда, но все же.

— У тебя есть дети? — Стив исподлобья посмотрел на Тора.

Тот прошелся по кухне, взял бутылку с водой, которая прежде стояла на тумбочке, и затем сел недалеко от Стива, поставив ноги на ширине плеч.

— С чего ты взял? — спросил Тор, открыв бутылку.

— О детях обычно спрашивают только те, у кого есть свои дети, — пояснил Стив. — Наташе достаточно услышать только начало слова, чтобы убежать куда подальше от таких разговоров.

— У меня тоже есть дочка, — закивал головой Тор, сжимая бутылку. — Правда, давно я ее не видел. С этими… мировыми кризисами дома почти не бываю. Встречаемся мы редко, однако.

— Как ее имя?

— Наследница Тора, — Тор заулыбался. — Я зову ее Чайкой. Она воинственная, носит доспехи, точно такие же, как у меня. Принцесса, одним словом.

— У нее есть крохотный молот Тора? — спросил Стив.

— Нет, пока нет. Маленькая еще. Такую мощь в руках не удержит.

Стив почему-то вспомнил, как Лейв поднимала его щит. Вибраниум — легкий металл. А вот молот Тора явно не самое легкое оружие в Асгарде. Но, наверное, дочь Тора мечтает носить подобное оружие в руках, также как Лейв мечтает иметь свой щит Капитана Америка.

— О чем болтаем?

Их одиночество нарушил Тони, с улыбкой зашедший на кухню. Стив слышал его шаги, но почему-то думал, что тот выбрал другое направление.

— Что? — спросил Тони, поймав озадаченный взгляд Стива. — Говорят, тут можно кофе попить.

— Он тебе не понравится, — Стив покачал головой. — Узнал что-нибудь?

— Джарвис еще взламывает базы, — несмотря на замечание Стива, Тони все же решил попробовать здешний кофе. — Но, думаю, найду что-то интересное. Фьюри по жизни что-то скрывает. Даже от самого себя.

— Компьютер долго думает, — Стив поднял на Тони усталый взгляд.

— Что такое таинственное вы ищите? — вмешался Тор с интересом.

— Пытаемся понять, зачем Фьюри тессеракт. Мне, правда, все равно, но, когда гордость всей нации говорит, что это опасная штука, приходится принимать меры.

— Человек не справится с его силой, — подтвердил Тор. — Как коснется, так умрет. Этот древний артефакт имеет такую мощь, которая никому в этом мире непосильна.

— У нас есть машины, здоровяк, — Тони похлопал Тора по плечу. — Перед ними никакая космическая энергия не устоит. Кстати, там Локи все хочет с тобой поговорить. Мы к нему Наташу отправили. Ей нужен Бартон, так что все ответы она выбьет из этого лже-бога в два счета.

— Локи не так прост, как кажется.

— Ждет армию, хочет стать властелином мира, все это мы уже проходили, — с улыбкой сказал Тони и сделал глоток кофе. Напиток пах неплохо. О вкусе Тони такого сказать не мог. — Фу, что за гадость.

— Я же говорил.

Тони выплюнул то, что не успел проглотить, а остальной кофе вылил в раковину и еще какое-то время ругался на Фьюри. Стив не стал больше ничего говорить, прекрасно понимая, что на любое слово, просьбу или даже выражение ласки, сейчас Тони отреагирует с иронией и язвительностью.

— Так что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил Тор, прерывая Тони. — Если вы не доверяете одноглазому, то почему оба здесь?

— А я говорил Кэпу, что не буду плясать под дудку Фьюри, — подхватил Старк, забыв наконец про кофе.

— Ты пошел за мной, Тони, — согласно кивнул Стив, чувствуя укор в словах Тони. — И тебе лучше надеть костюм, мало ли что может случиться, пока Локи на борту.

— Расслабься, Кэп, мы не на войне. И вообще, пошли, помозолишь мне глаза в лаборатории.

Стив почесал переносицу. У него, на самом деле, были другие планы. Пока он сидел здесь и размышлял о космическом кубе, в голову пришла мысль пошариться по кораблю, в надежде найти что-то, компрометирующее Фьюри или подтверждающее самые страшные догадки об оружии.

— Локи намерен выпустить Халка, — раздалось по общей связи. Стив нахмурился, глянув на Тони. Тот от этой новости тоже был не в восторге. — Повторяю, цель Локи — Халк. Не дайте Беннеру выйти из лаборатории. Отправьте туда Тора.

— Я же говорил, — гордо сказал Старк, сложив руки на груди. — Разговорит любого. Это дар, здоровяк, даже не пытайся его понять, — Тони снова похлопал его по плечам.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Тор поднялся со стула. — Мне, кажется, назначили свидание.

Тони проводил его взглядом. Ни он, ни Стив не спешили нарушать тишину, пока широкая спина бога не скрылась за дверью. Но как только стало ясно, что они остались одни, Тони перевел взгляд на Стива, который все еще смотрел в сторону.

«Подождать, не подождать», — гадал Тони и смотрел на Роджерса. В целом, если прикинуть, он выждал действительно нужное количество времени, чтобы окликнуть Стива по имени.

— Ты странно себя ведешь, — Тони смешно почесал нос, нервно сжал губы, не отводя взгляда от Стива. — О чем вы так душевно болтали?

— О детях, — легко ответил Стив. — У Тора есть дочь.

— Надо же, какие мы тут все семейные, осталось Бартону с Романофф замутить и родить маленьких первоклассных шпионов. Сядем все в круг, будем говорить о детях и показывать их фотографии.

— Мне кажется или ты… — Стив нахмурил брови, а потом улыбнулся, едва не рассмеявшись. — Вот уж не думал, что Тони Старк на это способен.

— Эй, я же не кусок полена. У меня есть чувства, я могу… Так, стоп. О чем ты вообще?

— Ты приревновал меня к Тору, — с ухмылкой изрек Кэп.

— Что? — возмутился Старк. — Да не в жизнь. Больно надо ревновать тебя к будущему королю Асгарда.

Тони смущался. Стив просто знал это. Чувствовал, хоть и не видел очевидных изменений в его внешности или поведении. Он встал, подошел к Тони и осторожно приобнял его. Старк казался раздраженным, даже закатил глаза, когда рука Стива коснулась его талии.

— Я вот приревновал, — прошептал Стив.

— Что? — все тем же тоном продолжил Тони. — С какой это стати?

— Ну, как я понял, тебе нравятся высокие блондины.

— Ты не умеешь аргументировать свою точку зрения.

— Просто меньше лапай его плечи, ладно, дорогой? И надень костюм. Если Локи сможет осуществить свой план, я так понимаю, на карту будет поставлено многое. Не хочу, чтобы твоя жизнь была в этом списке. Ты слишком близко к Беннеру. Я не могу не переживать.

— Так будь со мной рядом. Прикроешь.

Опустив взгляд, Стив выдержал паузу. Выдать Тони все свои планы или оставить их в тайне? Но пока он думал, Старк вдруг дернул его за капюшон формы.

— Если спасем Землю, заведем третьего ребенка через пару лет? — спросил Тони.

Стив нервно хихикнул в ответ.

— Третьего?

— Питер частенько зовет тебя папой.

— О, нет, нет. Ты это сам придумал.

— Спасем Землю, я тебе докажу. А теперь пошли в лабораторию. Брюс наверняка меня заждался.

Тут Стив замялся, огляделся по сторонам.

— У меня есть одно дело.

— И какое же? — подняв брови, спросил Тони.

— Хочу выяснить кое-что о Фьюри.

— Джарвис почти закончил со взломом.

— Хочу поискать доказательства. Здесь. На корабле.

— Никто не зовет хэликэрриер кораблем, — подметил Старк.

— Прикроешь меня?

Этот взгляд из-под пушистых ресниц способен на многое. Тони знал, что это лишь его слабость, о которой сам Роджерс, похоже, не догадывался. Стив вообще очень красивый. И не только лицом и телом. Он сочетает в себе множество хороших качеств, желание помочь каждому, а его уверенность в том, что выход есть всегда, заразительна. И Тони смотрел на него и думал, как ему повезло. Интересно, когда Говард искал Капитана Америка, он мог предположить, что тот влюбится в его сына при первой встрече?

— Знаешь, — начал Тони, приобнимая Стива в ответ. Он постукивал пальцами по боку Кэпа, как по поверхности стола, и улыбался. — Я бы трахнул тебя прямо здесь, на этом столе. И плевать я хотел на Фьюри и его отряд могучих рейнджеров. Но ты просишь о другом. Так тому и быть.

— И что же тебе мешает сделать то, что хочешь?

— То, что в любой момент Беннер может найти тессеракт и нам придется остановиться. А я знаю, что не смогу. И тогда Земля канет в небытие.

— Тогда сначала спасем Землю, — Стив наклонился к Тони, — а когда вернемся домой, последуем твоему списку.

Тони поддался сам, навстречу губам, что так манили. Оторваться даже от поцелуя было тяжело, Тони все еще чувствовал ревность, хоть и понимал, что это чувство беспочвенно. Кэп не из тех, кто бросается на первого встречного, да и смотрит на него так же влюбленно, как и прежде.

— Иди, — сказал Стив тихо, отпуская Тони. — Я подойду позже. И надень костюм.

— А кто меня заставит? — Тони хитро улыбнулся.

Провокатор хренов.

 

***

Когда Стив вернулся в лабораторию, там царила полная неразбериха. Те, кого называли Мстителями, спорили между собой. Начала разговора он не застал, поэтому понятия не имел, с чего все началось, но стоило ему зайти и кинуть одну из найденных им пушек на стол перед Фьюри, как тот мгновенно изменился в лице.

От Капитана Америка он точно такого не ждал. Стив не показывал своей бунтарской сущности, в общем-то, никому. Но когда на кону стоит что-то действительно важное — спасение планеты от захватчика или людей от глобальной катастрофы — он не стесняется предстать во всей красе ни перед кем. Он ломает стены, если нужно. И в этот раз не прогадал.

— «Щ.И.Т.» использует тессеракт для создания оружия, — с гордостью заявил Стив. Тони поймал его неодобрительный взгляд.

— Это не то, о чем вы подумали, Капитан, — сходу сказал Фьюри, внимательно оглядывая пушку. Голос даже не дрожал.

— Повторите, что вы сказали? — иронично попросил Тони.

Фьюри повернулся к нему и увидел на экране, который Старк развернул, схемы, скачанные из архивов «Щ.И.Т.». Видимо, Тони вытащил их по ключевому слову. Подняв брови, Фьюри недолго думая обвинил Тора в использовании тессеракта. И заварушка продолжилась с новой силой.

Стива же волновал только Тони. Если на этой летающей штуке есть оружие, подобное оружию Гидры, тому необходимо обезопасить себя как можно скорее.

— Я не буду разгуливать по хэликэрриеру в костюме, Стив, — возмутился Тони, в очередной раз услышав предложение Стива. — Я ж не идиот. Мы болтаемся в воздухе, кто на нас нападет?

— У нас Локи на борту, если ты забыл.

Общая атмосфера так и подстегивала Тони делать глупости. Ругаться со Стивом — одна из них. Он мог бы спокойно объяснить, почему ему не нужен костюм, но вся обстановка, весь накал ситуации мешали рационально мыслить. Даже Стив потерял над собой контроль.

Когда взгляд Тони наполнился яростью, Стив понял, что перешагнул черту. Тони злился, и не так, как это бывало обычно. Нахмурившись, он прикрыл глаза, а затем оглянулся и посмотрел по сторонам. Подобной напасти подверглись все. Тони тоже мгновенно изменился в лице.

— Кэп, я… — начал он.

— Все нормально, — ответил Стив, подходя ближе. — Я тоже. Но все же думаю, тебе стоит надеть костюм.

— Если здесь станет опаснее, я так и поступлю. Но пока…

Тони не успел договорить, как послышался взрыв. От силы ударной волны он упал прямо в объятия Стива, который с трудом устоял на ногах. Впопыхах Роджерс осмотрел Тони, испуг на его лице говорил сам за себя.

— Пожалуй, надену костюм, — тихо сказал Тони, вставая на ноги.

— Да, надень, — соглашаясь, подхватил Стив.

Мария Хилл сообщила о поломке двигателя, к нему и направились Стив и Тони. Задача не из легких, но что-то подсказывало, вместе они справятся.

Проблема Тора была серьезнее. Ему требовалось остановить Халка, который проснулся после взрыва. Локи получал то, что хотел.

Тор спустился на нижний уровень, нырнув в дыру, которую пробило взрывом. Халк шел прямо на Наташу, когда бог ударил его молотом. Завязался бой. Тор слышал о Халке лишь то немногое, что позволялось говорить вслух агентам «Щ.И.Т.». Ну и Старк обмолвился о его мощи пару раз.

Халк оказался достойным соперником. Сильный, он не боялся ничего. С уверенностью шел навстречу и в качестве боевого оружия использовал все, что попадалось под руку. Но как бы Тор не старался, вырубить его не получалось. После всех ударов Халк был в сознании, а с каждым новым становился все злее. Тор сосредотачивался на цели, бил со своей силы, использовал всю свою мощь.

Но в голове сидела одна единственная мысль — есть ли кто-нибудь среди них, кто не позволит Локи трусливо сбежать и натворить дел?

Старк и Роджерс разбирались с двигателем, и судя по тому, что они все еще висели в воздухе, проблем у них не возникало. Напуганная Наташа могла бы отправится к Локи, но на пути ей могли попасться те, кого Локи превратил в марионеток. Среди них был и Бартон, которого она так хотела спасти. Сам Тор бился с Халком, который, кстати, с охраной Локи справился бы на отлично, будь у него больше мозгов и самоконтроля.

— Да успокойся ты, Беннер, — рявкнул Тор, давя на шею рукоятью молота. Он напал со спины. Трусливо, конечно, и совсем не в его стиле, но в битве с монстром, который в разы сильнее, любые средства хороши. — Говорят, ты тот еще умник, но пока что-то незаметно.

Халк прорычал в ответ что-то невнятное, пытался скинуть его с плеч, махал руками, словно пытаясь прогнать надоевшую ему муху, и, в конце концов, откинул его в сторону. Тор ударился спиной об металлические ящики, стоявшие вдоль стены. А следом Халк подбежал к Тору, схватил за ногу и пробил им потолок.

— Так со мной еще точно никто не обращался, — сказал Тор, вставая и призывая молот.

Но молот как будто где-то затерялся. Халк снова взял верх над Тором, кидал его в разные стороны, как мяч. Будь Тор обычным человеком, вряд ли выжил бы. Но, к счастью, он асгардец и отделался лишь парочкой синяков от каждого удара. Но кто знает, чем все закончилось бы, если бы это продолжилось.

Кто-то начал стрелять по Халку как раз вовремя. Он отвлекся от Тора, переключив свою злость на вызывающий в нем еще большую ярость объект, зарычал и прыгнул в никуда, разбив окно.

У Тора было время перевести дух. После битвы с Халком требовалось восстановить силы, так бы поступил любой разумный воин, но Тор знал, что у него другая миссия. На борту все еще находились враги, люди и агенты, подчиняющиеся Локи, а это значило, что в любой момент, они могли дать ему свободу. Допустить этого Тор не мог. Забрав Мьёльнир, Тор поспешил к Локи, боясь опоздать.

Он выдохнул с облегчением, когда, добравшись до капсулы, увидел, что Локи все еще в заточении. Не задумываясь, Тор прошел по мостику, встал прямо напротив брата и смотрел на него сквозь толстое стекло. В его сердце теплилась надежда, что в Локи еще оставалось что-то хорошее. Надежда на то, что Локи все еще считает себя его братом.

— Прекращай свои игры, брат, — начал Тор, пытаясь пробудить ту каплю сочувствия, которую видел в прежнем Локи. — Вернемся домой. Мама будет рада видеть тебя. Отец простит тебе твои прегрешения. Асгард — твой дом. Это место, где тебя любят и ждут. Матушка так скучает по тебе. Ты не представляешь, как она будет рада узнать, что ты жив.

— Матушка, — тихо сказал Локи, а потом рассмеялся, глядя в лицо Тора. — Она, пожалуй, единственная заботилась обо мне в Асгарде. И любила меня лишь она. Ты издевался, думая, что играешь, а Все-отец… Один. Он меня ненавидел.

— Мы семья, Локи. А семья прощает все, не оглядывается на плохие поступки, брат. Семья раскрывает все хорошее, что есть в твоем сердце.

— Семья, — с ухмылкой промолвил Локи. — Дом. Ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь? Столько толкуешь об этом мне, а сказал ты Стивену хоть слово о _доме_? О том доме, который был у него когда-то? О доме, который у него забрали за твои провинности. Рассказал? Или, может быть, мне стоит вмешаться? А то ты у нас бесхребетный такой порой, братец.

— Не смей говорить об этом, — в гневе выкрикнул Тор. — Ни мне, ни ему.

Ярость Тора сейчас напоминала ярость Халка — не раздумывая, он бросился на брата, выставив вперед молот, чтобы пробить стекло. Но на пути не было стекла, как не было Локи. Иллюзия исчезла в воздухе, за спиной послышался смех. Тор упал на пол, выронив Мьёльнир.

— Братец, кажется, ты всегда будешь вестись на этот трюк, — смеялся над ним Локи. Тор поднялся, хотел покинуть «клетку», но впечатался лицом в стекло. — Надеюсь, мне удастся провести такое еще не раз.

Последнее, что видел Тор, перед тем как упасть, Локи, протыкающего своим посохом Фила Коулсона. Немой крик, а дальше — стремительный полет вниз, к земле.

 

***

На столе перед Стивом лежали карточки, испачканные в крови. Он смотрел на каждую из них с особым сожалением, вспоминая те дни, когда некоторые из фотографий были сделаны.

Фил погиб, сражаясь. Он даже выстрелил в Локи, но мощи оружия оказалось недостаточно, чтобы причинить вред асгардцу. Фил был глупцом, который решил брать Локи в одиночку. На хэликэрриере столько подготовленных оперативников, но Коулсон оказался самым смелым из всех.

Взглянув на Тони, Стив вздохнул, пересел на соседний стул и взял его за руку. Старк поднял взгляд на него, попытался улыбнуться, но быстро сдался, понимая, что Стив чувствует себя не лучше. Этот бой они проиграли, потеряв человека. Сколько еще невинных жизней Локи отнимет ни за что, просто веселья ради?

— У него есть семья? — спросил Стив. Тони покачал головой.

— Была одна дама, виолончелистка, — ответил Тони нехотя. — Но у них ничего не вышло. Работа у него такая… Неромантичная.

Стив почувствовал, как Тони крепко сжал его ладонь. Работа у них и правда не располагает к романтике, более того опасная и нервная, полная потерь и разочарований. Не каждый справится, не каждый выдержит. Те, у кого есть семья, предпочитают избегать такой деятельности вовсе. Ведь вставая на путь «геройства», Стив ставил под удар не только себя, но свою семью — Лейв, Тони и Питера.

Любая поддержка, пусть то слова или ленивые поцелуи в лоб, цепкие пальцы, хватающийся за его руку, — все помогало ему пережить и принять ту тяжесть, что ложилась на плечи. Поэтому Стив проявлял повышенное внимание по отношению к Тони и в ответ получал тоже самое. Быть может, это и есть любовь?

— Всем вместе или нам с тобой в одиночку, без разницы как, но придется остановить Локи, — прошептал Тони тихо. — Понять бы, что он задумал.

— Он приведет армию, — напомнил Стив, — Тор говорил об этом. Как он сможет это провернуть?

— Не знаю. Портал? Фьюри говорил, что Локи попал к ним через портал.

— Тессеракт на это способен. Я видел, как он отправил Красного Черепа в бездну.

 — Ну вот, теперь только Локи нужно найти зрителей.

— Что? — Стив удивился, услышав.

— Как в Штутгарте, к примеру. Ему нравится, когда на него смотрят. Когда он — звезда, которой посвящают овации. Он рос рядом с Тором, неудивительно, что парню хочется внимания. Если бы мог, он стал бы звездой Бродвея. Надо бы ему предложить, кстати.

— Тони, будь серьезнее. Портал, сосредоточься на портале. Что нужно, чтобы создать портал?

— Мощный источник питания, все остальное у них уже есть.

И зрители, хотел добавить Тони. Но вдруг понял одну истину, которую должен был предусмотреть заранее. Локи неспроста выбрал Нью-Йорк для осуществления своих планов. Было что-то в городе, что привлекло его, и это была явно не его красота и старые архитектурные здания.

— Тони? — позвал его Стив.

— Звони Мэй, пусть они с Питером и Лив едут в Малибу, нечего им делать в Башне после спектакля, — быстро протараторил Тони.

— Её имя Лейв, — поправил его Стив.

— Да, но ты сам зарегистрировал ее как Оливию, так что, технически, она Лив. Звони, Стив, у нас не так много времени.

— Объясни хоть, в чем дело, — на нервах попросил Стив.

— Башня подключена к источнику чистой энергии, — начал Тони.

— Черт, — выругался Стив и поторопился набрать номер.

— Я за костюмом, — сказал Тони, уходя. — Найди Романофф. Встретимся в Нью-Йорке.

А потом вдруг вернулся и поцеловал Стива.

— Будь осторожен, — сказали они одновременно.

— Рада вас слышать, мальчики, — послышалось из телефона. Мэй ответила. Стив вздохнул с облегчением.

 

***

Битва за Нью-Йорк была тяжелой. Тони прикрывал с воздуха, и надо сказать справлялся с этим блестяще. Стив даже вспомнил о Баки, который прикрывал его вовремя войны. Бартон отстреливался на крыше одного из небоскребов. Стив и Тор сражались внизу, хоть иногда Тор и жарил молнией пришельцев на выходе из портала. Халк работал по всем фронтам и, кажется, получал настоящее удовольствие от битвы.

Наташа первой добралась до тессеракта, пока Тор сражался с Локи, снова попадаясь на его трюки. Когда казалось, что все закончено, что битва выиграна, Тони нырнул в портал с ядерной бомбой в руках. Стив весь извелся, нервничая, но все же приказал закрыть портал. Он смотрел в небо с надеждой. С надеждой на лучшее. И как же он был счастлив, когда увидел, что Тони умудрился протиснуться в портал и вернулся к ним.

Ожидая прибытия агентов «Щ.И.Т.», Мстители коротали время, рассматривая то, что осталось от башни Старка. Стив и Тони пытались подсчитать ущерб, так что за остальными никто не следил. Халк охранял Локи, которому сковали руки и заклеили рот по настоянию Тора.

Тор, кстати, не сидел на месте. Он ходил из комнаты в комнату, знакомясь с местным бытом. Не то, чтобы он никогда не видел человеческих апартаментов. Наоборот, он ведь прожил у Джейн несколько дней, так что вполне был с этим знаком.

В том месте, где когда-то был коридор, он нашел столик, на котором лежала цепочка. Аккуратно взяв ее в руки, Тор долго смотрел на цепочку. Она блестела в едва достающих до коридора лучах солнца. Блестела так же, как блестит золото в Асгарде. Кулон в виде букв, складывающихся в одно слово, очаровывал. Тор так засмотрелся, что, когда его позвали по имени, впопыхах сунул цепочку в карман и пошел на зов.

— Звали?

— Да, — сказал Кэп, улыбаясь. — Нужна помощь. Разобрать завалы, помочь тем, кто остался без еды, воды, жилья. Раненным.

— Да, конечно.

— Так, только спускаться придется по лестнице, лифт сломан.

— Не обязательно.

Тор подошел к Стиву, приобнял его, а у Тони, который взглянул в их сторону, даже лицо побледнело. Тор раскрутил Мьёльнир, Стив вцепился сильнее, чтобы не упасть, и в одно мгновение они взлетели в небо.

— А вот теперь мне можно ревновать? — услышал Стив в наушники и засмеялся.

— Нет в этом никакой нужды, Тони, — ответил он, когда они приземлились. Тор сразу же пошел на помощь, и все люди, бывшие там на службе, были рады его видеть. — Я не давал тебе повода.

— Обнимашки с богом, это ли не повод?

— Ты — мой бог.

— Ну ладно, — после небольшой паузы сказал Тони. — Но завтра я сделаю заявление. Соберу прессу и расскажу обо всем.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив, хоть и понимал, что Тони его не видит. — Обсудим все вечером. Люблю тебя.

Стив отключился, не ожидая ответа от Старка и пошел на помощь к Тору. Вход в метро был завален огромным валуном, и Тор пытался безопасно убрать его с дороги, когда Стив отказался рядом.

— А вы со Старком вообще в курсе, что связь общая? — спросил Тор, аккуратно сдвигая камень. С какого здания он упал, еще было не ясно.

— Да.

Ответ был прост, и Стив даже не собирался скрывать. Ничего из того, что чувствует или знает. К тому же, Тор больше не называл Тони «железным парнем». К таким результатам и приводит использование общей линии. Улыбнувшись, Стив принялся за другую работу.

Где-то в Башне Тони глупо улыбался, и никто не требовал пояснений, что же такого произошло.

Просто у Тони в жизни впервые за долгое время все действительно было хорошо.

 

***

_Апрель, 2015 г._   
_Нью-Йорк_

  
Семейные вечера случались не так часто, как хотелось бы, но Стив и Тони прикладывали все усилия, чтобы проводить больше времени с детьми. Сколько бы Питер и Лейв не противились, в силу возраста, родительской заботе, они оба прислушивались к тому, что говорили родители. В свое время, Питер слышал много историй про деда от своего отца и от Стива. Их истории в разы различались. Говард Старк, по словам Стива, был замечательным и очень внимательным человеком, очаровывал женщин и заботился о безопасности страны. Он был сумасшедшим ученым своего времени.

Папа же называл Говарда Старка холодным и расчетливым человеком, не любившим делиться теплом и «играть в семью». По его словам, всю свою жизнь Говард отдал исследованиям, а единственному сыну не смог выделить лишней минуты. И хоть на старой записи он называл Тони своим лучшим творением, детские обиды Старк прощать не собирался. Да и некого было прощать, ведь Говард и мама погибли больше двадцати лет назад.

— Последний ужин, — сказал Тони, поймав недовольный взгляд Питера, который торопился в кино на премьеру какого-то суперкрутого нового фильма. — А потом две недели нас не увидите вовсе. Будете зависать тут с Мэй и Пеппер.

— И куда собираетесь? — недоверчиво спросил Питер.

— Поедем в Малибу и будем целыми днями сидеть у бассейна, — с довольной улыбкой заявил Старк. — Ты, давай, меньше болтай, ешь говядину.

— Я тоже хочу в Малибу, — подала голос Лейв. Стив перевел взгляд на дочку.

— Ну так езжай туда летом, — предложил Тони.

В последнее время Тони, кажется, чересчур сильно пытался понравится Лейв. Не то, чтобы он ей не нравился. Стив от нее и слова плохого о нем не слышал, но, кажется, он чего-то просто не знал.

— Было бы здорово, — ответила Лейв. — Пит, поедешь со мной?

— Но у тебя же работа в волонтерском лагере, — вдруг сообразил Стив.

— Только в первой половине июня.

— Брось, Стив, — сказал Тони, отвлекая его внимание на себя. — Она все прошлое лето проработала волонтером. Работа с ветеранами Второй мировой не самая лучшая в мире, поверь. Дай ребенку отдохнуть.

— Это очень важная работа, — настаивал Стив, пытаясь быть строгим, но справедливым папой.

— Она ребенок, успеет еще наработаться на таких важных «работах».

Тони и Стив продолжили спорить. Лейв, сидевшая рядом с Питером, несколько раз пожалела, что затронула эту тему. Она ведь прекрасно понимала, чем все закончится, когда начала этот разговор. Вздохнув, она продолжила скоблить вилкой по тарелке, собирая остатки овощей.

— Они не из-за тебя ругаются, — вдруг прошептал Питер. — А из-за собственных взглядов на жизнь.

— Что-то не похоже, — фыркнула Лейв.

— Похоже. Поедем в Малибу в июле. Скажем Мэй, она их обоих уломает, потому что, скорее всего, к концу ужина, Стив будет не против, а папа, наоборот, скажет «нет».

Лейв кивнула, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

— Мой курс боевых искусств как раз закончится, — согласилась она.

— Вот и договорились.

Питер, подхватив улыбку Лейв, поцеловал ее в щеку. В этом не было ничего такого, как ему показалось, но Тони и Стив мигом перестали ссориться. Как они вообще заметили это невинное действие? От неожиданного внимания Лейв покраснела.

— Что? — возмутился ничего не понимающий Питер. — Она же мне как сестра.

— Никогда не видел, чтобы ты целовал ее в щеку, — строго сказал Тони.

— Да вот поэтому при вас никогда так и не делал. Вы, папочки, вечно раздуваете из мухи слона.

— Да когда это мы так делали? — спросил Тони.

— Вот только что. Ругаетесь из-за ерунды всякой.

— Умерьте пыл, молодой человек.

Питер вздохнул, махнул на отца рукой и вернулся к недоеденной говядине. Он надеялся, что ужин пройдет в тишине, но не тут-то было. Джарвис оповестил о прибытии гостя. И Тони, и Стив удивились, когда узнали, кто именно навестил их.

Бог Грома не приходит в гости просто так. Для этого должна иметься веская причина. Просто обязана быть. Они виделись не часто, но каждая их встреча сосредотачивалась на чем-то важном, вроде спасения человечества.

— Простите, — сказал Тор, остановившись на пороге. — Не знал, что уже время ужина.

— Перестань, здоровяк. Проходите к столу, — довольно отозвался Тони. — Мы всегда рады гостям.

Стив уже однажды виделся с Джейн, девушкой Тора. Они с Тони были проездом в Лондоне пару месяцев назад. Тор в тот вечер делился воспоминаниями о великих битвах.

Джейн — астрофизик, девушка науки, которая, как говорил Тор, могла в любой момент сорваться ради исследований. Рядом с Тором она выглядела хрупкой, какой на самом деле не являлась. Рядом с Тором, в общем-то, все выглядели хрупкими, даже Стив.

Лейв и Питер и раньше встречались со Мстителями. Питер обожал болтать по душам с доктором Беннером. Лейв всегда внимательно слушала их разговоры и оставалась этим общением вполне довольна. Особого интереса дети к Тору не испытывали, во всяком случае, не проявляли его так явно, как могли бы. За трапезой Питер задал несколько вопросов о Мьёльнире, вспоминая уроки истории в пятом классе. Лейв не отставала и с улыбкой спрашивала обо всем, что приходило в голову. Тони слушал и понимал, что не так-то уж много материала он усвоил на уроках истории.

После десерта Стив решился спросить, зачем же к ним пожаловал Тор. Огни Нью-Йорка за окном постепенно зажигались, украшая город разными цветами, и с высоты Башни наблюдать за ними было одно удовольствие. Питер не успел на сеанс в кино, поэтому они с Лейв остались дома и, сидя на диване, смотрели кабельное.

— Скипетр Локи — вот моя цель, — громко сказал Тор, стоя посреди лаборатории. — После того, как «Щ.И.Т.» пал, о нем не слуху, не духу.

— Почему мы сразу об этом не подумали? — Стив нахмурил брови.

— Потому что спасали твою задницу, — напомнил Старк, выстраивая что-то в воздухе. — Можно попробовать искать его по сигнатурам, которые использовались для поиска тессеракта в свое время. Ну, или основываясь на информации о портале, который этот скипетр закрывал.

— Мне без разницы, как ты найдешь его, Старк. Только найди.

— Но подмога все равно понадобится, — кивнул Тони. — Пожалуй, позвоню Брюсу.

Вот так семейный вечер превратился во что-то совершенно иное. Не так Стив надеялся провести это время, не так.

— Прости, что вторгся к вам без приглашения, — Тор заговорил первым. До них доносились едкие комментарии Тони, уговаривающего Брюса присоединится к их авантюре.

— Такая у нас работа, — кивнул Стив, сложив руки на груди. Рукава его синей рубашки были закатаны до локтя. — Быть на связи двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

— Я бы позвонил, — сказал Тор, улыбнувшись. — Джейн дала мне телефон, но я не знаю ваших номеров.

— Все в порядке. К тому же, дети, кажется, рады с тобой познакомиться.

— Мальчишка так похож на Старка, глядишь вырастет таким же гением, как и отец.

— Он уже не отстает, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Может, сидеть здесь часами и что-то мастерить. Лив порой сидит с ним, помогает.

— Она очень красивая, — подхватил Тор, улыбнувшись.

— Снова болтаете о детях? — спросил Тони, закончивший разговаривать. — Как твой спиногрыз, здоровяк?

— В шаге от того, чтобы получить свой Мьёльнир, — признался Тор.

— А я сказал Питеру, что если он только попробует сделать глупость и стать героем, посажу его под домашний арест.

— Не в почёте у вас герои.

— Да, но мы ими будем. Беннер будет здесь через час.

Тор уверенно кивнул. Работоспособность Старка его вдохновляла. Теперь, главное не ударить в грязь лицом.


	6. 06. Остров скипетра

_Конец июня,_ _2015 г.  
Восточная Европа, Соковия_

Выстрелы казались не такими громкими. На этот раз они были действительно близко. Никогда на них еще не спускали такую ораву наемников, преданно служивших Гидре. А Стив видел многое. Они с Сэмом и Наташей прикрыли около двадцати таких баз только за последние полгода, но никогда агенты Гидры не дрались так отчаянно. Они пытались тянуть время, а значит, за стенами этой крепости явно скрывается что-то стоящее.

То, что это скипетр Локи, Стив не сомневался. Оружие, которое использовали против них гидровцы, отдаленно напоминало то, что было создано Гидрой во Время второй мировой войны, а также разработки «Щ.И.Т.» с использованием энергии тессеракта. Космические артефакты оставляют след на всем, чего они касаются.

— Клинт ранен, — сообщила Наташа по общей связи. — Уберите кто-нибудь пушку.

Пока Халк громил пушку и ограждал от незваных гостей Наташу, оказывающую первую помощь Бартону, Стив продолжал отбиваться от солдат Гидры. Он прокладывал путь к крепости.

— Тони, мы попадем в крепость или нет? — Стив старался быть беспристрастным. Тони работал в своем ритме, искал пути решения, и он прекрасно это знал, совсем не желая торопить, но гидровцы порядком надоели.

— Потерпи, красавчик, — ответил Тони. Фигура Железного Человека взмыла в небо, и вскоре из-за покрытых слоем снега елей Старка было уже не видно.

Он уже был готов идти дальше, как вдруг кто-то сбил его с ног. Он не видел лица, даже не был уверен человек ли это или какое-то оружие. Приземление оказалось вполне удачным. Стив чертыхнулся про себя. А ведь все так хорошо складывалось.

Подняв взгляд к небу, Стив увидел склонившегося над ним Тора, который протягивал руку. Помощь Роджерс принял, не мешкая. Тор казался малость обеспокоенным, встревоженным.

— Мутант? — спросил Тор серьезно.

— Он, как размытое пятно, — сообщил Стив, оглядываясь в поисках незнакомца. — Я раньше таких не видел. Да и этого тоже.

— Клинту крепко досталось, его бы эвакуировать отсюда, — попросила Романофф. Тон ее голоса звучал как приказ.

— Доставлю Бартона на базу, — Тор начал раскручивать молот, чтобы взлететь, как вдруг из-за холма появилась боевая машина и несколько солдат-гидровцев. Стив закатил глаза, Тор вздохнул с усмешкой. Это выглядело забавно. Интересно, что двигало их решимостью: преданность идеалам или страх? — Вы со Старком найдите скипетр.

— Сделаем.

— В атаку пошли.

— Это они зря.

По ним начали стрелять. Стив поднял щит, закрывая им голову. Тор ударил по нему молотом. Молния ударила тех, кто был ближе. Ударная волна достигла остальных солдат и боевую машину, которая покатилась обратно по склону. Солдаты рассыпались в стороны по принципу домино, хватаясь друг за друга. Кто-то, кто был ближе к эпицентру атаки, упал наземь ничком и застонал от боли.

— Кажется, мы еще не применяли такую тактику в бою, — улыбнулся Стив.

— Да нет, много раз.

— Разве?

— Ну да.

— Припомни мне хотя бы один, — с иронией попросил Стив.

— Да запросто, — немного неловко отозвался Тор, а потом продолжил, ухмыляясь. — Помнишь, нашу первую встречу?

— Это когда вы с Тони пытались убить друг друга?

— Да, эту самую. Ну вот помнишь, как попросил меня отпустить молот?

— А, — отозвался Стив, а потом обратился к Тони в нетерпении: — Старк, мы в крепость попадем?

— Тебе дорогу из желтого кирпича выложить или сам дойдешь? Все двери давно открыты, золотце.

— Найди скипетр, — напоследок сказал Тор и взлетел в небо.

До крепости Стив добрался быстро. На подступах попалось еще несколько солдат, но и те были уже без сил, так что Стив справился с ними в два счета. Попав в цитадель, он поспешил снять шлем. Дальше Джарвис помогал ему проложить правильный путь, прямо по следам Тони. Везде ему встречались поверженные солдаты. У всех несерьезные раны, не позволяющие им встать или использовать оружие.

У Тони определенно есть свой стиль, подумал Стив. Наташа доложила о том, что горизонт чист.

— Время для колыбельной, — отдал приказ Стив. — У меня еще есть работа.

Старинная крепость наверняка являлась памятником культуры до того, как Гидра вторглась сюда. Стив шел осторожно, но торопился в надежде поймать кого-то из руководства Гидры. Это важно лично для него самого. Какой бы не была история этого здания, сейчас его ценность определялась в солдатах и ученых Гидры, которых они могут арестовать.

— Сэр, мистер Старк пропал с моих радаров, — вдруг сообщил Джарвис. — Но он находится в зоне видимости костюма.

— Спасибо, Джарвис.

Через несколько секунд Тони сообщил, что нашел скипетр. Стив с облегчением вздохнул и пошел дальше. В следующем коридоре его поджидали несколько солдат. Отбиваться от таких глупцов было просто привычкой. Двоих он вырубил щитом, одного скинул с лестницы, двое сбежали сами. Остался еще один, которого Стив за шкирку потащил по коридору, пытаясь выяснить местонахождение Барона Штрукера.

Барон Штрукер — разумный человек. Парень, попавшийся Стиву под руку, не знал ничего о том, в какой части крепости обитал барон и был ли он здесь, когда Мстители напали на базу. Но несмотря на абсолютную его ненужность, Стив продолжал тащить его за собой.

— Что знаешь о мутантах? — спросил Стив у него, заставляя зайти в арку первым.

Парень ответить не успел. Как только они вышли из арки, на лестнице, ведущей к нижним этажам, появился Штрукер. Стив отпустил солдата, и тот сразу дал деру. Штрукер стоял перед Стивом, высоко задрав нос. Как будто это он поймал Капитана Америка в ловушку, а не наоборот.

Барон — высокий, лысый человек, всегда с моноклем, который не придавал ему более умного вида, но делал более заметным и, возможно, влиятельным среди солдат и ученых, работавших под его командованием. То, что это был непросто монокль, Стив понимал, поэтому первым делом ударил щитом по нему, но промахнулся. Барон Штрукер уклонился.

— Штрукер, — произнес Стив. — Лучший ум Гидры.

— Ну, если формально, я работаю на «Щ.И.Т.».

— Что ж, тогда формально вы — безработный.

— Вам виднее, Капитан.

— На себе тоже ставили эксперименты? — фыркнул Стив недовольно.

— Странным образом, Капитан, скипетр Локи, который вы так усердно ищите, открывает глаза на многие очевидные вещи, которые мы не замечаем. Открывает загадки разума, указывает правильный путь, и вы последний глупец, раз сопротивляетесь эволюции.

— Скольких накачали этой дрянью?

Стив подошел ближе и готов был атаковать, если вдруг барон решит оказать сопротивление. Штрукер усмехнулся ему в лицо.

— Вы бы сами попробовали, Капитан. Вся ваша шайка против космических технологий ничто.

Делая следующий шаг, Стив боковым зрением заметил движение на лестнице. Нечто призрачное пронеслось перед глазами, а потом прямо перед ним появилась девушка. Ее глаза подсвечивались красным. Точно такие же линии света текли по пальцам. Ударная волна от маленького красного шара, которым девушка атаковала Стива, отбросила его на несколько метров назад. Выронив щит, Стив упал и ударился спиной о каменную стену. Когда он встал, девушки уже не было.

— Еще один мутант, — передал Стив по общей связи. — Женщина. Пока не трогать.

— Куда тебе до них, с твоей-то реакцией, — усмехнулся Штрукер.

Разозлившись, Стив резко ударил ногой по щиту, и тот, взмыв в воздух, огрел Штрукера по голове.

— Я взял Штрукера, — сообщил Стив.

— Надеюсь, ты мне не изменяешь.

Стив не сомневался, что Старк отмочит какую-нибудь шутку, вроде этой, и даже улыбнулся. Но в голосе Тони было что-то такое, что заставляло Стива беспокоиться о нем. Он увидел, как Старк взлетел в небо. Во всяком случае, с Тони все в порядке.

 

***

Бартон развлекал Тора. Даже будучи раненным, Клинт шутил так, словно стоял на сцене в стендап клубе. Тор смеялся искренне, хотя казалось, что порой он не понимал шуток. Шутки Бартона зачастую оказывались очень тонкими.

Стив, пройдя мимо них, кинув мимолетный взгляд на Наташу и Брюса, поспешил к Тони, который пилотировал джет, параллельно разговаривая с Марией Хилл. Стив встал позади него, чтобы не отвлекать. Он смотрел вперед и видел, как перед ними стелились белые облака. Они выглядели так умиротворяюще, что на какое-то время Стив забыл о том, что еще полчаса назад сражался с солдатами Гидры, что Клинт получил ранение, что Наташе снова пришлось использовать колыбельную против Халка. События сегодняшнего дня на минуту просто стерлись из его памяти. А потом Тони позвал его по имени, заставив вновь вернуться к реальности.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Стив, опустив взгляд на Тони.

— Да, — Тони уверенно кивнул.

— Выглядишь неважно.

— Просто устал. Инопланетное оружие, сумасшедшие ученые, перелет.

— Не юли.

— Все в порядке, — Тони снова кивнул. — Нам нужно развеяться немного, как думаешь?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Ну, мы нашли эту волшебную палочку, теперь можно и повеселиться. Устроить вечеринку, позвать гостей, включить легкий джаз.

Услышав предложение Тони, Стив поднял брови в удивлении. Конечно, он знал, что Старк любил устраивать званые вечеринки, на которых обычно присутствовали самые именитые жители Нью-Йорка. Заканчивалось такое мероприятие поздно, а сам Тони, насытившись вниманием гостей, по обыкновению уходил в лабораторию в середине вечера и пил в одиночестве. К счастью, чаще всего Стив успевал вовремя заметить отсутствие Старка и проводил оставшийся вечер вместе с ним, пока гости развлекали друг друга.

— Тор, — крикнул Тони, выглядывая из-за Стива, — вечеринка в честь нашей замечательной находки, что думаешь?

— Прославить подвиги, — Тор повернулся к ним, скрестив руки на груди. — Достойное предложение.

— Видишь, бог грома дает добро, — Тони перевел взгляд на Стива. — Бартон не пропускает ни одной вечеринки. Брюс, от тебя отказа не принимаю. Романофф с удовольствием поддержит компанию. Позвоню Роуди, а ты пригласи своего пернатого дружка.

Пока Тони говорил, улыбка Стива становилась все шире и шире. Его завораживало то, как Тони менялся на глазах. Как подбивал всех и каждого на очередное веселье. Он делал уверенные шаги для сплочения команды. Со времен нападения Читаури на Нью-Йорк отношения в их команде изменились, но Старк считал, что нет предела совершенству, а еще часто повторял, что «над отношениями нужно работать».

Как бы Тони не пытался улыбаться, Стив чуял, здесь что-то не так.

— Да, — сказал Стив вдруг. Он не знал, достаточно ли долгую паузу выдержал, но Тони остался вполне доволен его ответом.

— Как думаешь, Тор разрешит мне поиграться со скипетром Локи? — вдогонку спросил Тони. Стив удивился такому вопросу.

— Ну, если ты скажешь, что Брюс будет присматривать за тобой, думаю, да.

— Беннер согласится, — кивнул Тони. — Пойду договорюсь с Тором.

Все то время, которое они провели в пути до башни Мстителей, Тони почти не замолкал, травил свои любимые байки. Он сидел между Стивом и Тором, в нескольких шагах от них на больничной койке лежал Бартон, время от времени перебивающий Старка.

Мария Хилл встретила их улыбкой и горкой новостей. Первым к ней вышел Тони, и она заговорила очень быстро, отчитываясь. Для нее это было обычной практикой. После очередной миссии Хилл докладывала им о результатах, которые успевала получить за то время, пока они отсутствовали. Прежде, чем Хилл успела сказать что-то действительно стоящее, Тони приложил палец к губам и шикнул.

— Вообще-то, он босс, — сказал Тони, указывая пальцами себе за спину. — А я просто плачу за все.

— Тони, — простонал Стив за его спиной. — Ты не просто платишь за все.

— Да, еще сплю с тобой, — ухмыльнулся Старк, повернувшись к нему. Когда Стив оказался рядом с ним, Тони, встав на носочки, поцеловал его в щеку. — И подкидываю тебе работу. Мне пора в лабораторию. Веселитесь.

Стив вздохнул, посмотрев вслед уходящему Тони. Несмотря на успех операции, его все еще не оставляло ощущение, что что-то пошло не так. Он не помнил, в какой момент это случилось. Может, когда ранили Бартона или, когда они с Тором сражались спина к спине. Или, быть может, после слов Штрукера. Штрукер был главным звеном, убрав которое они надеялись развалить основу Гидры, отсечь голову.

Посох Локи не из этого мира, и этот факт не нес в себе ничего хорошего. Никто не знал его истинной силы, даже Тор не мог объяснить, как работает эта «магия», а он повидал миров больше, чем кто-либо из Мстителей. Скольких мутантов с его помощью создала Гидра? И что еще создать оказалось им под силу?

— Узнала что-нибудь о мутантах? — спросил Стив наконец и направился к лифту. Хилл следовала за ним.

— Ванда и Пьетро Максимофф, близнецы, осиротели в десять лет. Родители погибли от взрыва снаряда, попавшего в жилой дом. У Соковии была... грубая история, — оповестила Мария Хилл. — В общей сложности, в Нови Граде за последние полгода без вести пропало много людей. Не все эксперименты оказались удачными. Найдены захоронения вблизи базы.

— Значит, выжили только они, — Стив внимательно смотрел видео из хроник, которое демонстрировала ему Мария.

— Ее конек — нейро-электрический интерфейс, телекинез и психические манипуляции, — продолжила Хилл. Они остановились возле лифта. — У него сверхчеловеческая скорость, гиперускоренный метаболизм и, как следствие, быстрые рефлексы. Ведьма и скороход, если быть проще.

Еще какое-то время Стив смотрел видео с демонстраций. Соковия и так не казалась ему достаточно дружелюбным государством, но увидев весь масштаб беды, он понял, что удивляться тут нечему. Страна, брошенная на произвол, в которой царил хаос, не сдавалась. Люди каждый день пытались отстоять свое право на мирную жизнь, на жизнь без войны, без оружия.

Должно быть, Штрукер пообещал им золотые горы в обмен на участие в его экспериментах. Масштаб этой трагедии не передать ничем, но Стив лишь хмыкнул: он знал, что терять кого-то на войне всегда тяжело, но порой это просто неизбежно.

— Неудивительно, что выжили именно они, — сказал Стив, возвращая планшет Марии Хилл.

— Разве?

— Они не ждали чуда. Они боролись.

Двери лифта открылись, и Стив быстро зашел внутрь. Мария удивилась.

— Остальное после душа, — улыбнулся Стив дружелюбно. — Поищи пока, чем еще меня удивить.

 

***

С Марией Хилл он простился в половине восьмого. Спустившись к остальным в гостиную, Стив уселся на диван рядом с Тором, который с упоением смотрел какой-то телемагазин. Наташа разговаривала с Клинтом, расспрашивала его о встретившемся ему на пути мутанте. Стив не знал к кому примкнуть, поэтому просто слушал разговор и изредка поглядывал на телевизор.

Никто не видел Тони и Брюса с тех пор, как они прилетели. Стив не беспокоился, он знал, как эти двое погружаются в работу, забывая счет времени. Если бы что-то случилось, Джарвис дал бы ему знать, в этом не стоило и сомневаться. Поэтому Стив был спокоен ровно до того момента, пока в гостиной не появился Брюс. Он сел на кресло-мешок с большой тарелкой начос с сырным соусом.

Долгая умственная работа всегда будила у Брюса аппетит. Он не любил ужинать в одиночестве, и, вероятно, это и послужило причиной, по которой он пришел к остальным в гостиную.

— Ну, могучий мститель, — Тор обратил свой взор на доктора, подающего начос, — ваши исследования успешно прошли?

— Мы еще не закончили, — ответил Брюс. — Тони отпустил меня поужинать. Сказал, что за пятна горчицы на посохе я получу асгардских пенделей.

— Тони сказал «пенделей»? — Стив в удивлении поднял брови, взглянув на Брюса.

— Не похоже на Старка, — рассмеялся Тор, хлопнув Стива по спине.

— Слово явно не из его лексикона, — подхватила Наташа. Брюс легко улыбнулся.

— Будучи воспитанным в христианской семье, я не могу позволить себе выражаться так, как выражается Тони.

— Это так очаровательно, — отозвалась Наташа. Она села вполоборота, облокотившись локтем на ручку дивана. — Стиву это понравится.

— Знаешь что, Романофф? — возмутился Стив. Ему, конечно, не нравилось это подтрунивание, но он не злился. В конце концов, он прекрасно знал людей, с которыми работал, так что в своем промахе виноват сам.

Наташа отпустила очередную шутку в его сторону. Стив, ничего не ответив, поднялся с насиженного места и поспешил покинуть гостиную. Он услышал, как Наташа, крича ему вслед, просила прощения, и улыбнулся самому себе.

Правда в том, что он ушел вовсе не из-за комментария Наташи. Он уже давно перерос возраст, в котором на такие глупости обижаются. Он ушел, потому что понял, что пока Брюс не наестся до отвала, не станет возвращаться к Тони. Они, наконец, смогут побыть наедине. И, быть может, Тони расскажет, что случилось. Если что-то случилось.

Лаборатория была этажом выше. Когда Стив вошел, Тони даже не услышал его. Он был увлечен, сосредоточен и задумчив. Старк сидел прямо, одной рукой нажимая голограммные кнопки, а другой подпирал подбородок. Скипетр Локи же стоял в центре лаборатории. В воздухе вокруг него висело множество всяческих голограмм, цифры на которых менялись, словно на счетчике в такси.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Роджерс, — отозвался вдруг Джарвис.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Стив. Тони лениво повернулся, улыбнувшись.

— Привет, — зачем-то поприветствовал его Тони, одним движением убрав целую кучу голограмм, после спрятав руки в карманы. — Чем обязан?

— Я не могу зайти к тебе просто поболтать? — удивился Стив. Он сделал еще несколько шагов к Тони.

— Ну, ты без еды и, кажется, не собираешься меня за что-то отчитывать, — усмехнулся Старк. В его голосе Стив почувствовал ту ноту грусти, тянущуюся с самой вылазки в Соковию. — Значит, пришел загонять меня спать?

— Узнали что-то интересное об этой штуке? — кивком Стив указал на скипетр Локи.

— Не особо. В общем и целом, довольно занятная вещица. Знаешь, у меня слабость к инопланетным технологиям, — шутливо сказал Тони. — Но вот эта, несмотря на все мое очарование, никак не поддается моему очарованию.

— Ты неисправим, — усмехнулся Стив, сев рядом. Тони горделиво поднял голову, уголки губ дернулись, и он довольно прикрыл глаза на долю секунды.

Старк продолжил рассказ о скипетре Локи с улыбкой, и так увлекся, что не заметил, что из его кармана выпало кольцо на цепочке. Стив едва успел поймать его прежде, чем оно коснулось пола. Закрепив цепочку на среднем пальце, Роджерс внимательно рассматривал кольцо.

Он узнал его сразу, еще до того, как прикоснулся. Золотое, толстое, с тонким ободком из камней синего цвета. Четыре года назад, в тот день, когда Тони забрал Стива из Нью-Мексико, он еще носил это кольцо на безымянном пальце. Через полгода — снял его, как груз с плеч, и забыл о том, что оно когда-то было. Теперь стало очевидно, что в тот день Тони забрал кольцо себе, спрятав. В тот день Стив отпустил прошлое вместе с кольцом, и многое в его жизни стало проще. Жить прошлым не лучший вариант.

Кольцо служило ключом к прошлому Стива. И, вероятно, это самое прошлое очень беспокоило Тони Старка. Прошлое, покрытое мраком, могло в любой момент стать настоящим и забрать Стива. Тони думал именно так, хотя никогда не признавал этого. Проблема, с которой Тони пытался бороться в одиночестве.

Протянув кольцо Старку, Стив скептически улыбнулся и еще какое-то время не отпускал цепочку. Сказать по правде, забыть о ней было одним из лучших решений в жизни Стива.

— Все еще пытаешься найти мать Лейв? — Стив сглотнул. Под его взглядом Тони выглядел виноватым.

— Ну, — протянул Старк, пряча кольцо в карман, — это вроде как благородно. Человек должен знать свои корни. Вдруг ее мать будущая королева Англии.

— Тони, — вздохнул Стив, сложив руки в замок. Он опустил взгляд к полу, как будто надеясь найти там что-нибудь, а потом вновь посмотрел на Старка. — Раньше мы часто обсуждали это. Если бы она была жива…

— Или вообще была… — вставил Тони.

— ...то давно бы уже объявилась.

— Может, она не знает, что ты Капитан Америка, — иронично предположил Старк. — Поэтому молчит.

— В две тысячи одиннадцатом Джарвис мониторил все сообщения о поисках родных и близких. Она нас не ищет.

— И тебе совсем не интересно узнать об этой женщине хоть что-нибудь?

— Нет, — Стив покачал головой.

— Но что, если твоя дочь хочет, чтобы у нее было два родителя? Ты совсем не думаешь о ней.

Губы Стива тронула легкая улыбка. Он одарил Тони ухмыляющимся взглядом, а потом коснулся сложенных на коленях ладоней Тони своими, ласково переплел пальцы с пальцами Старка. Было в этом прикосновении что-то такое, отчего хотелось закричать — в хорошем смысле. Стив не говорил ни слова, и это бесило. Он слишком долго молчал для такого ответственного момента. Но когда, наконец заговорил, Тони осознал причину затянувшейся паузы — Стив не хотел говорить очевидные вещи.

— У Лейв и без этого двое родителей. Уже почти четыре года как, — продолжил Стив. Они столкнулись взглядами, и после Тони уже не смог перестать смотреть на Стива. — И она счастлива, живя здесь с нами. С тобой и Питером.

— Нет, Стив, — встрепенулся Тони, сообразив. — Это не то.

— Скажи это Питеру, когда он снова назовет меня папой, — хмыкнул Роджерс, сильнее сжав пальцы Тони.

— А ты мне не верил! — не задумываясь, ответил Тони.

— Ты дал нам с ней дом. Крышу над головой. Возможность начать жить заново. А затем и смысл жить. Почему ты думаешь, что нам нужно что-то еще?

— Я не…

— Думаешь. Иначе почему ты вообще вспомнил про кольцо?

— А я и не забывал. Это, знаешь, странно знать, что где-то, возможно, у твоего парня есть жена.

— Ты не вспоминал об этом три года. Не заикался, даже не шутил на тему «женатиков». Не называл меня окольцованным и даже отправлял ловить букет невесты на чьей-то там свадьбе в прошлом году. Почему ты снова вспомнил про кольцо? Я дал тебе повод сомневаться или…

— Да нет, конечно, Стив. Не говори ерунды, — начал Тони вдруг. Он заметно нервничал, кривя губы, но не отпускал руки Стива. — Как вообще можно сомневаться в тебе? Ты надежнее китайской стены. Просто я хочу, чтобы мы поженились, и мне нужно заслужить одобрение Лив. А еще мне нужна уверенность в том, что после свадьбы сумасшедшая мамаша не явится на порог и не будет мешать нашей жизни, пытаться отобрать у тебя дочь, а заодно часть моего состояния.

Стив поднял брови в удивлении. Осознавая все сказанное, Тони мерк на глазах, но Стив не переставал улыбаться. Эта маленькая импровизация была такой искренней и правильной, что Роджерс не сразу нашел, что сказать.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поженились? — спросил Стив после паузы.

— Ну да, — тихо сказал Тони. Вся эта ситуация немного вышла из-под контроля. — Кажется, это нормально для тех, у кого длительные отношения. Конечно, четыре года — не тот срок, но…

Стив отпустил руку Тони, не дав ему договорить. Он шарил в кармане недолго, но Старку казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Стив протянул ему бархатную коробочку и раскрыл ее. Кольцо блестело в искусственном свете, падающем от оставшихся «воздушных» голограмм. Тонкое, изящное и, наверняка, дорогое. Интересно, чью почку продал Роджерс, чтобы купить его?

— Я уже месяц таскаю его с собой. Но все никак не найду подходящего момента, — признался Стив.

— Так это была коробка с кольцом, — иронично отшутился Тони. Растерянный от заставшего его врасплох сюрприза, он не знал, как себя вести. — А я думал, что ты просто всегда так рад меня видеть.

— Тони, — Стив слез со стула и встал на одно колено прямо перед Старком.

— Слушай, я сболтнул лишнего, — виновато продолжил Тони. — Я…

— Тони, перестань, я же, блин, делаю тебе предложение!

Стив говорил громко и звонко, с ноткой возмущения, больше похожего на негодование. Тони знал этот тон и манеру, знал взгляд, которым Роджерс смотрел на него. Опустив взгляд на кольцо, а потом снова посмотрев на Стива, Тони вдруг понял, что все, что говорил Стив до этого момента было произнесено с полной серьезностью. И доказательством служил Стив, вставший перед ним на одно колено.

Вместо ответа, Тони ухмыльнулся, встал и отодвинул стул в сторону, а после опустился на одно колено, повторяя позу Стива, выудил из кармана подобную же коробочку с кольцом, открыл и протянул ее Стиву. Кольцо, выбранное Тони, было потолще, но все же тоньше кольца Стива «от первого брака». Золотое с красивым темным камнем. Стив удивился такому выбору не меньше, чем Старк, когда покупал украшение.

— Да, — переведя взгляд с кольца на Тони, сказал Стив. Он не знал, собирался ли Старк задавать свой вопрос, но точно знал, что должен ответить. В этом «да» не было сомнений, это «да» — единственное возможное будущее.

Дрожащими руками, с сумасшедшей улыбкой Тони надел кольцо на палец Стива. На фоне его светлой кожи, темный камень выглядел особенно выигрышно. Какое-то время Тони просто держал Стива за руку, любовался кольцом на пальце и, кажется, сам не верил, что все это реальность.

Правая рука Стива все еще была вытянута вперед. Сияющий от счастья Стив ждал ответа Тони, хоть и понимал, что, надев кольцо, Старк уже согласился. Когда Тони произнес «да» вслух, Стив замешкался. Волнение вдруг нахлынуло волной, но, совладав с собой, он вытащил свое кольцо, откинул коробочку в сторону и надел украшение на палец Тони.

Решив не тратить время на сантименты, Стив, все еще на коленях, потянулся к Тони за поцелуем. Момент оказался слишком романтичным, не в их духе, и всю ту неловкость, которая висела вокруг них, Стив решил спрятать в поцелуе. Тони ответил, обнял Стива и потянул на себя. Вцепившись друг в друга, они упали на пол. Стив едва удержался на руках, чтобы не упасть на Старка.

Разорвав поцелуй, Тони рассмеялся. Стив подхватил смех следом.

— Значит, мы женимся? — спросил Старк.

— Да, — кивнул Стив. — Женимся.

— Не верю, что попросил тебя об этом.

— А ты и не просил.

Стив снова поцеловал его. Тони ответил, обвил шею руками, заставляя Стива нагнуться ближе, чтобы не пришлось тянуться. Скользя пальцами по шее, Тони улыбнулся в поцелуй. Кажется, в его голове мелькнуло несколько неприличных мыслей, но прежде, чем Старк успел сказать об этом вслух, им помешали.

Тор шагал громко, как будто нарочно создавая лишний шум.

— Одетые, — хмыкнул Тор довольно.

Стив выдохнул. Встал и помог Тони подняться. Тор стоял на пороге, улыбался, осматриваясь вокруг. Дома он всегда носил странный халат, который больше похож на украшение, чем на действительно полезную домашнюю одежду. Черный бархат с золотыми оборками по краям выглядел красиво, но то, что только сзади полы халата доставали до пят, вызывало сомнение в его эффективности.

— Это срочно? — спросил Тони, недовольно садясь на стул. Стив встал позади него, сложив руки на груди.

— Ну да, — легко ответил Тор. — Там пиццу принесли.

— Я не заказывал.

— Я заказывал. А посыльный не принимает асгардские артефакты в качестве оплаты, даже у сына Асгарда, — возмутился Тор.

— Как же я сразу не догадался, — нервно рассмеялся Тони. — Джарвис, помоги нашему космическому другу.

Несколько секунд спустя Джарвис оповестил Тора, что заказ оплачен, а коробка с пиццей ждет его ровно там, где он ее оставил. У Стива вдруг зазвонил телефон. Старк заерзал на месте, поворачиваясь к Роджерсу. Ему звонил Сэм. Тони кивнул, и Стив ответил, отойдя на несколько метров от него.

Сэм никогда не звонил по пустякам. Ну, во всяком случае, именно так считал Стив. Тони не возражал, хоть порой и жутко бесился из-за его одержимости призраками прошлого. Не того прошлого, о котором так переживал Тони, а того, в котором Стив знал его отца и запал на Пегги Картер. Сэм — его связной: пока Роджерс участвовал в вылазках Мстителей, предотвращая угрозы мирового уровня, Уилсон гонялся за лучший другом Стива, потерявшим рассудок.

Следом зазвонил и телефон Тони. Питер всегда звонил не вовремя, но Старк уже привык, так что ответил на звонок, не задумываясь, а потом еще пятнадцать минут слушал разглагольствования Питера об их первой с Лив прогулки по Вашингтону. Старк не мог прервать сына, поэтому, когда Стив, закончив свой разговор, подошел к нему, молча кивнул. Поцеловав Тони в лоб, Стив вышел из лаборатории. Когда именно ушел Тор, никто не видел.

А дальше все было как в суматохе. Джарвис сообщил о странной активности посоха, на его зов пришел и заинтересованный Брюс. Работа была продолжена ровно с того места, где была закончена.

— Кажется, мейнфрейм глючит, — Тони заметил странное предупреждение. — Перезагрузится бы. Вот, видишь, говорит, что здесь не один асгардский артефакт.

Брюс всматривался в диаграмму активности внеземных технологий несколько минут, постоянно поправляя съезжающие очки. Тони наблюдал молча, хоть и закатывал глаза каждый раз, когда Брюс поднимал палец вверх, намекая на то, что у него есть идея, что это может быть, но в конце концов, прийти к каким-то выводам так и не удалось.

— Перезагрузим позже, — подвел итог Беннер. — Сейчас это нарушит работу.

— Мы можем использовать аварийные резервы.

— Тебя так раздражает этот индикатор?

— Кажется, что Тор или его противный братец прячутся под столом, — согласился Тони.

— Перетерпи, — вздохнул Беннер. — К тому же если асгардцы прячутся под столом, перезагрузка не поможет. Лучше займись делом. Вот тот модуль все еще недоделан.

Налив кофе, Тони начал разбираться с модулем «М». В конце концов, работы невпроворот, а время как всегда имело свои рамки. Индикатор так и продолжил мигать, даже когда Старк ушел спать. На утро индикатор погас, и Тони удовлетворенно выдохнул, увидев приятную глазу картину. К обеду вернулся Стив, и все стало совсем обычно.

Только вот раз за разом, смотря на Стива или разговаривая по телефону с Питером, Тони видел ту страшную картинку, которая в его голове проигрывалась на повторе, как достающий рекламный ролик. «Ролик», в котором гибла вся Вселенная, а Тони оставался живым.

И именно это заставляло его усерднее работать над асгардскими штучками.


	7. 07. Возвращение

Тони безвылазно просидел в лаборатории три дня. Брюс, конечно, составил ему компанию, но в отличие от Старка, периодически все же покидал его и наслаждался жизнью обычного человека. Эта жизнь состояла из простых человеческих прихотей, вроде перекуса и отдыха, а также общения с кем-то, кроме машин.

Накануне вечером Тони остался ночевать в лаборатории, ожидая результатов очередной компиляции кода. Джарвис, основываясь на жизненных показателях и фазе сна, в которой прибывал хозяин, не стал сообщать об очередной провальной комбинации. Так что Тони спал долго и сладко, хоть и на жутко неудобном диване, от которого наверняка будет болеть спина.

Он проснулся от голода, учуяв ароматный запах горячего кофе. Почувствовав жесткую ткань дивана, Тони нахмурился, прежде чем открыть глаза, понимая, что он не в спальне, а значит, вряд ли его ждет действительно приятное пробуждение, но удивился, когда услышал, как Стив зовет его по имени.

— Это ты так извиняешься? — спросил Тони, разлепив глаза. Стив повернулся на его голос, а затем, подняв ноги Старка над диваном, сел на освободившееся место и опустил ноги себе на колени.

— Я в чем-то провинился? — Стив ухмыльнулся, улыбаясь глазами.

— Оставил меня одного, заставил спать на тесном диване…

— Сэм позвонил. Мне пришлось срочно уйти.

— Сбежать, — Тони цокнул языком, убрал ноги с колен Стива и сел прямо, следом потянувшись к чашке. — Я бы выразился так.

Стив не пользовался кофеваркой. Он предпочитал варить кофе по старинке: в турке, со дна которой порой приходилось отскребать пригоревший кофе. Такое случалось не часто, но все же бывало. Каким-то образом, кофе все равно получался вкусным, и Тони выпивал все до последней капли. Была только одна проблема — Стив не часто варил для Тони кофе, протестуя против потребления Старком этого напитка в лошадиных дозах.

— Кажется, тебе больше нравится проводить свободное время со своим другом, а не со мной, — буркнул Тони. Он почти не злился, разве что самую малость: где-то в глубине сидела то ли обида за такой быстрый и внезапный отъезд, то ли ревность к работе, которой Стив обычно занимался. — А когда найдется твой «второй» лучший друг, то вообще обо мне забудешь?

— Не дождешься, — со смешком ответил Стив. Оттолкнувшись от спинки дивана, он придвинулся ближе к Тони и приобнял, касаясь пальцами спины в том месте, где задралась кофта. Тони вздрогнул, издав нелепый звук недовольства. — Прости, я больше так не буду.

— Это же детское извинение.

— Ну, после таких слов ты прощаешь Питеру абсолютно все.

— Ты не Питер.

— Но стоило попытаться.

Пока Тони поглощал кофе, Стив молчал, положив голову ему на плечо. Должно быть, Старку это не нравилось, но он не говорил ни слова. Аромат кофе затмил все запахи, прежде витавшие в воздухе. Позже Тони стащил с тарелки питательный батончик с орехами и сухофруктами, которые Клинт готовил каждый вечер с тех пор, как решил, что набрал вес. Грецкие орехи сводили Тони с ума. Стив знал это, и, кажется, поймал его в ловушку, притащив эти батончики.

— О боже, они всегда такие вкусные? — поинтересовался Тони скорее ради приличия, чем действительно ожидая ответа, и стащил второй батончик. Стив улыбнулся, сдерживая смешок. — Что? — жуя, спросил Старк. В его взгляде читалось явное непонимание.

— Я попросил Клинта сделать их для тебя, — признался Стив. — Обычно там нет грецких орехов и молочного шоколада.

— Извинения приняты, — дожевав, сказал Тони. — Знаешь, кажется, нам пора бы уже начать завтракать на кухне, как всем нормальным людям. Что думаешь?

— Думаю, это плохая идея.

— Это почему? Все мои идеи по умолчанию отличные, знаешь ли.

— Да, но не эта, — выдохнул Стив. То, что он собирался сейчас объяснить, почему плоха эта идея, было очевидно.

Стив предлагал ему завтракать на кухне месяца два назад, когда Питер и Лейв каждое утро вставали по расписанию. Тогда Тони отверг эту идею по ряду причин.

— Ты как будто забыл о косых взглядах Наташи, которая постоянно задает один и тот же вопрос, даже если мы правда спали всю ночь. Забыл о Клинте, который утверждает, что может пародировать птиц и рыб. Это, конечно, забавно, но порой просто выбешивает, — Стив улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Тони. Тот отставил чашку в сторону и смотрел на него с недоумением. — И поговорим о Торе. Может, у себя в Асгарде он бог и наследник престола, но, на мой взгляд, ни один из этих фактов не позволяет ему расхаживать в одних трусах по кухне в поисках молока. Ну и наконец Брюс. Не люблю, когда Брюс появляется во время завтрака.

— Но Брюс же душка, — Тони шутливо зажмурился, как будто от солнца. Он и сам такой же яркий, как первые утренние лучи, подумал Стив, приглаживая волосы. — Он как мармеладный мишка. С мягким пузиком и сахарной шерстью.

— Так он поэтому получает столько внимания? — хмыкнул Стив. Уткнувшись в плечо Тони, он потерся носом о темную ткань кофты. — Стоит ему зайти на кухню, ты забываешь о том, что завтрак должен был быть семейным.

— Наука, — Тони пожал плечами.

— Жаль, что я не так хорош в научных штучках, как Брюс.

— Имей ввиду, я не сплю с теми, кто умнее меня, — со всей серьезностью сказал Тони.

— У тебя не будет выбора, когда я стану твоим мужем, — выкрутился Стив. Хотя, конечно, он вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет стать умнее Тони.

Но Тони насторожился, хоть и не подал виду. Стив так и сидел, молчал, уткнувшись в его плечо, как будто чего-то ждал. Старк давал ему время подумать, доедая батончики. В голове крутилось несколько мыслей о реализации взаимодействия «разума» из камня из скипетра Локи со сторонним компьютерным интерфейсом. Тони представлял разные варианты. Их существовало множество, и как же жаль, что нет еще таких технологий, которые смогли бы просмотреть все эти варианты и в мгновение ока выбрать нужный для реализации.

— Как думаешь, — тихо начал Стив, — мы когда-нибудь сможем жить, не оглядываясь на возможные концы света?

— Устал стоять на защите мира? — спросил Тони, улыбнувшись на одну сторону. Взглянув на Роджерса, обнаружил, что тот сидит с закрытыми глазами.

— Просто иногда хочется покоя.

— О, детка, со мной покой тебе не светит, — рассмеялся Тони, взъерошив волосы Стива. — Но не оглядываться на конец света было бы здорово. Ты выглядишь уставшим, кстати. Поиски не задались?

Несмотря на огромное желание найти Баки, Стив все чаще оставлял эту работу Сэму, который никогда не возражал, понимая, что «мстительные» дела не отложишь в долгий ящик. Как мог, Стив принимал участие, распутывал клубок, который Наташа советовала не трогать. Кто знает, сколько бед натворил Зимний Солдат и сколько вреда еще может причинить.

Его история полна неясностей, в которые Стив погружался с головой, надеясь найти подсказки. Но они не попадались, как и Солдат, который, казалось, провалился под землю. За его спиной столько опыта, целый запас трюков и уловок. Стив в этом проигрывал, и даже титул Капитана Америки не давал преимуществ. Единственное на что ему приходилось рассчитывать — это помощь Наташи, которая порой думала так же, как и Солдат.

— Призраков сложно поймать, — начал Стив, дернув бровью. — Особенно, когда они не хотят быть пойманными.

— Может, стоит подождать, когда призрак позволит себя обнаружить?

— Это может плохо кончиться, — тихо сказал Стив, смотря в пол. Он сжимал пальцы в кулак, потирал их между собой, нервничал.

Как тема о семейном завтраке перешла к обсуждению киллера с почти что мировым именем, а по совместительству лучшего друга Стива, Тони не понял, но не сомневался, что сам завел их в этот тупик. Стив не болтал о Баки направо-налево, и все приходилось вытаскивать из него, задавая кучу наводящих вопросов.

— Ты узнал о нем что-то, что тебя расстроило? — Тони коснулся руками его подбородка, заглядывая в печально-голубые глаза.

— Нет, — губы Стива растянулись в улыбке. — Куда хуже, чем то, что уже есть?

Не отводя взгляда от Стива, Тони на секунду-другую выпал из реальности, словно провалился в пропасть. Стены Соковийской крепости давили на него, сужаясь вокруг, а пришельцы разных мастей один за другим ныряли в портал, ведущий на Землю. Под ногами лежали бездыханные тела Мстителей и бог знает кого еще. Тони потерялся в пространстве, в темноте, которая, окружая его, манила в свои сети, забирала. Он ощущал себя космическим мусором близ черной дыры.

— Тони? — голос Стива вырвал его из темноты. Не хрипящий, как в видении, а живой, родной, такой близкий, что мурашки немедля поползли по коже.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — отмерев, Тони похлопал его по плечу, надеясь вызвать более искреннюю улыбку.

— Прости, вчера не успел попрощаться.

Наклонившись, Тони легко поцеловал его. Он не злился, и именно так решил сказать об этом Стиву, на лице которого сразу же расцвела улыбка.

— Мне нужно проводить Питера и Лейв в аэропорт, — Стив поднялся, встряхнув затекшие ноги.

— Тихо, Хэппи отвезет, — следом за Стивом и встал и Тони.

— Что-то случилось? — Стив нахмурился. Осмотрел Тони со всех сторон, словно пытаясь найти подвох. Волнение слышалось в его голосе, стояло вопросом в глазах. — Пока меня не было?

На мгновение Тони вспомнил о черной дыре, о космосе, о воронке-портале в небе над Нью-Йорком. Но Стив осторожно коснулся руки, задрал рукав кофты — в поисках синяков, вероятно — и тепло, пришедшее от любимого тела, забрало все плохое с собой.

— Я плохо спал на диване в лаборатории, — Тони шутливо ткнул его в грудь пальцем. А потом рассмеялся, почувствовав, как Стив отпустил все волнение и обнял его.

 

***

У Тони свой подход к вечеринкам. Стив уже привык к этому и ничему не удивлялся. Сегодня Старк удивил всех, позвав в гости даже слишком много незнакомых людей. Гости всех возрастов разбрелись по верхнему этажу башни, вели светские разговоры и рассказывали друг другу истории, все в лучших традициях. Стив слонялся из угла в угол без дела до тех пор, пока не пришел Сэм.

Сам хозяин вечеринки оказывал внимание всем, кто его желал. Улыбался во все тридцать два и шутил, наслаждаясь весельем и смехом. Тони сновал среди людей, демонстративно поправлял идеально выглаженный пиджак и старался не флиртовать со всем, что движется. Не так-то легко избавиться от этой привычки.

С особой гордостью Тони рассказывал о Питере и его достижениях. Все его призы, выигранные олимпиады, конференции и научные викторины — Питер брал золото во всех видах. Стив понимал: во многом Тони так трепетно относиться к успехам сына из-за своих сложных отношений с Говардом, от которого в юности он получал не так много восхищения, как хотел.

— Я знаю, ты устал, — вздохнул Тони, повернувшись к Стиву. — Передай стакан.

— Не вздумай шутить про отбой в восемь вечера, — с улыбкой ответил Стив, протягивая стакан с бурбоном, судя по запаху.

— Возьми своего лучшего дружка, поиграйте в бильярд. Там на втором этаже есть несколько персон твоего возраста.

Отпив, Тони улыбнулся еще шире, видя недовольное лицо Стива. Старк обожал шутки по поводу возраста Роджерса и никак не мог упустить такую возможность — группа ветеранов Второй мировой обосновалась около бильярдного стола, и у них со Стивом явно много общих воспоминаний.

— Пиво в баре бесплатное, — подметил Старк, сделав еще глоток.

— Хочешь от меня избавиться, чтобы я не ревновал тебя к умникам?

— Хочу, чтобы ты повеселился, дорогой. Но слушать разговоры толстосумов явно не твое хобби. А партия в бильярд с пернатым — то, что нужно.

Стива не пришлось долго уговаривать. Взяв пива в баре, они с Сэмом поднялись наверх, все-таки решив принять предложение Старка.

Расслабившись, Тони пошел на охоту за новой добычей. Как ни странно, его удар на себя приняли Роудс и Тор.

Роуди большой любитель рассказывать истории. Будучи военным, он собрал приличную коллекцию рассказов о своих миссиях. Но, к сожалению, этим невозможно удивить бога, прожившего на полторы тысячи лет дольше, чем сам Роудс. Тони пристроился к ним, слушая историю о Боевой машине, но все равно оглядывался по сторонам, как будто бы ища собеседников получше.

— Я беру танк… — рассказывал Роуди. Тони почти не вслушивался в историю, но голос успокаивал как нельзя кстати.

Кошмары, мучившие его, ненадолго отошли на второй план. Этот вечер должен скрасить всю эту тяжелую неделю. Тони возлагал на него большие надежды, надеясь расслабиться, освежиться, забыть на время все неудачи, которые они с Брюсом терпели в лаборатории.

Альтрон, который должен стать самым главным защитником Земли от любых нашествий, по-прежнему оставался только проектом. Искусственный интеллект, спрятанный в камне из скипетра Локи, никак не поддавался дрессировке, но ни Тони, ни Брюс не теряли надежды все же обуздать эту энергию из космоса.

У бара Тони заметил Брюса, за стойкой стояла Наташа. Она мешала коктейль, внимательно слушая доктора, который время от времени поправлял очки, рассказывая что-то, должно быть, очень умное и невероятно захватывающее.

— Мальчики, — послышалось за спиной, и Тони повернулся. — Рада вас видеть.

К ним подошла Мария Хилл, и Старк отвлекся. Красный цвет, однако, делал из нее настоящую диву, и не скажешь, что она — один из самых верных агентов Фьюри. Роуди стал рассказывать историю с самого начала. Уже в третий раз. История о доставке танка прямиком к дому премьер-министра (или генерала) была, конечно, интересной, но поднадоела.

— И зачем я только перед вами распинаюсь? — выдохнул Роудс, переводя взгляд с улыбающегося Тора на не понимающего ничего Старка.

— Это вся история? — весело спросил Тор.

— Да, она про Воителя, — нервно ответил Роуди, отвернувшись. Он бегал глазами по залу, кажется, в поиске новой жертвы. Кого-нибудь история про танк и «бум» все-таки должна рассмешить.

— Это самая смешная история про Воителя, которую я слышал, — усмехнулся Тор, похлопал Роуди по плечу. Хватка у Тора сильная, и Роуди впервые довелось почувствовать это на себе. Казалось, даже кости хрустнули, но это, конечно, лишь мираж.

— Джентльмены, где все дамы? — удивленно спросила Мария, решив, что уже можно прервать это безумие.

Первым делом она посмотрела на Тора, который выглядел счастливее всех. Быть может, конечно, дело в том пойле, которое он тайком от всех пил. Надо попросить его налить немного настойки Стиву, чтобы посмотреть возьмет ли асгардский алкоголь верх над сывороткой суперсолдата.

— Я одинок, как сокол в небе, — первым отреагировал Роуди.

— Джейн вся в работе, — хвастливо сказал Тор. — Ей, кажется, хотят дать эту… Нобелевку. Ее труды по схождению миров — прорыв в мидгардской науке.

— Ну, а моя дама сердца, — Тони огляделся по сторонам, и удивился, увидев Стива у бара. У них что, уже пиво закончилось? — Вон там, флиртует с Наташей у барной стойки. Очаровательно. Так, нет. Стоп, какого хрена? Стив! А ну, перестань! Если мне нельзя флиртовать, то тебе и подавно.

С минуту Тони смотрел на Стива, не отрываясь, таким взглядом, по которому невозможно было что-то прочесть. Стив терпеливо покачивался на пятках, оглядываясь на Тони, не поддерживая зрительного контакта, а потом не выдержал и все же подошел к Старку. Брови поползи вверх от удивления, когда Роджерс услышал вердикт. Осуждение во взгляде сменилось смехом, губы расплылись в улыбке, но вот Тони не торопился расслабляться.

— Я всего лишь немного помог Брюсу, — со вздохом объяснил Стив.

— Ты специалист по Романофф? — Тони выгнул бровь.

— Ну, всякое было, — Стив виновато улыбнулся.

— Что значит «всякое было»?

— Ну, помнишь, как развалился «Щ.И.Т.»?

То, как Тони закатил глаза, вызвало у Стива смех. Он на самом деле ничего не знал о тех днях, когда они с Наташей и Сэмом бегали от Гидры, но, в свою очередь, усердно защищал Лейв, Питера и самого себя, но обороняться не пришлось. И, вероятно, Тони спросил бы Стива о том, что было в их первую встречу после произошедшего, но, увидев его на больничной койке, забыл обо всем. И по сей день не вспоминал.

— Расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз, — виновато улыбнулся Стив. — Меня Сэм ждет.

— И как тебе в компании старичков? — усмехнулся Тони.

— Как на войне, — буркнул Стив и быстро сделал ноги.

Стив никогда не был мастером в бильярде, но с Сэмом игра складывалась. Должно быть, у них оказался один уровень владения кием. «Старички», сидевшие вокруг них, разговаривали громко и весело. Как показалось Стиву, они опустошили самые дорогие экземпляры винной коллекции Старка.

— Давай, Кэп, твоя очередь, — кивнул Сэм. Он открыл пивную бутылку о край стола.

— Покажу тебе мастер-класс.

— Ага, конечно. Знаю я твои мастер-классы, — Сэм скривил губы. — Старк сильно злился утром?

— Не больше, чем обычно, — Стив пытался сосредоточиться на шаре, по которому собирался ударить. — Я извинился.

— Пригласил на свидание?

— Принес кофе в постель.

— Как банально, Кэп, как банально, — Сэм отпил пива, а Стив в этот момент ударил по шару. — Эй-эй, не выкидывай меня из чемпионов так быстро!

— А это не банально? — хмыкнул Стив. — Твоя очередь.

— Я отыграюсь, будь уверен, — довольно заявил Сэм.

Но он не смог сдержать обещания до конца игры. Стив даже пытался поддаваться, но все же имел преимущество — он не пьянел.

— Говорят, там Тор разливает асгардское вино, — сказал Сэм, разочарованный проигрышем. — Думаю, тебе стоит попросить у него пару капель перед разговором со Старком.

— О чем ты? — недоумевал Стив. Они сидели на диване, наблюдая за старичками, играющими в бильярд. Их пиджаки были увешаны медалями, и Стив смотрел на них с долей грусти.

— Будь ты хоть Капитаном Вселенной, храбрости все рассказать Старку у тебя не хватит.

Вздохнув, Стив допил остатки пива и поставил бутылку на маленький столик с цветочным горшком.

— Признай, я прав. Это не бильярд, и здесь мы оба на равных.

— Зачем говорить о том, что, возможно, никогда не всплывет?

— Тебе решать.

В последней фразе Сэма слышались недомолвки, и Стиву оставалось только гадать, что именно его друг не договорил до конца. Но увидев Тора, наливающего что-то из небольшой фляжки одному из ветеранов, Стив задумался над тем, что Уилсон ему предложил.

Гости разошлись уже за полночь. Мстители сидели на диване и перемывали кости всем, кому могли. Тор продолжал пить пиво, в отличие от всех остальных. Клинт стучал по столу китайскими палочками.

— Может быть, Тор маг? — когда на секунду в комнате повисло молчание, спросил Клинт. — Иначе как объяснить это?

Палочкой Клинт указал на молот Тора, стоящий на столе. По словам того же Тора, молот зачарован магией Одина, которая и мешает простым смертным поднимать оружие богов. Звучало, конечно, грозно, но это высказывание не решало самой проблемы. Не может быть такого, что только Тор — единственный во всей Вселенной, мог поднять какой-то молот.

— Я бы с удовольствием заколотил асгардским молоточком гвоздь в стену, — уверенно сказал Клинт пьяным голосом. Наташа, сидящая возле него, улыбнулась.

— Так попробуй, — ухмыльнулся Тор, отпивая еще пива. — Думаю, гвоздик у Старка найдется, не зря же он такое пиршество закатил.

— Серьезно?

Клинт не верил словам Тора и, если честно, боялся получить по голове от бога за то, что не понял сарказм.

— Да, вперед.

Попытки Клинта поднять молот вызвали волну смеха. Громче всех смеялся Тони, но только до тех пор, пока Бартон не предложил ему самому попробовать силы.

— Может, не стоит? — с довольной улыбкой спросил Стив. Тони растерянно посмотрел на него. — Расстроишься, раньше времени, что не можешь что-то поднять.

— Звучит, как провокация.

— Это она и есть.

— Лучше помолчи, — с иронией сказал Тони. — А то однажды я об этом вспомню.

Стив примирительно опустил взгляд в пол. Но и это не помогло Тони. Молот не поддавался, как Старк не пытался его поднять. Даже перчатка костюма не облегчала задачу. Вызвавшийся помочь Роуди только мешал, но до последнего не сдавался.

— Что-то здесь не так, — отступил Тони. — О, доблестный капитан, ваша очередь. Поднимете молот и станете королем Асгарда.

— Что? — Стив нервно рассмеялся. — Тор такого не говорил.

— Тор? — Тони повернулся к богу. — Станет ведь королем, если поднимет?

— Ну да, да, — закивал Тор. — Конечно. Как без этого. В соревнованиях должен же быть хоть какой-то приз.

— Вот, дорогой, Тор пообещал. Обещание бога — неписаный закон.

Пришлось подняться и поучаствовать в соревновании. Где-то позади него Тони выкрикивал лозунги, которые больше напоминали кричалки, использующиеся во время футбольных матчей. Взглянув на молот перед собой, Стив засучил рукава. Что-то подсказывало, силы ему понадобится много, чтобы поднять такое могучие оружие. Тор справлялся с ним на раз-два, так может, и у Стива получится?

В последний раз оглянувшись вокруг, Стив поймал пьяный улыбающийся взгляд Тора, который выглядел немного обеспокоенным, а следом увидел, как восхищенно на него смотрит Тони, и забыл обо всем.

Повернувшись, он собрался с силами, уперся ногой в стол, коснувшись рукояти молота. Схватился крепко, потянул на себя, а потом закрыл глаза, так и не приложив всей силы к молоту.

Внутри все кипело, казалось, даже волосы на руках встали дыбом. Это были лишь секунды, но Стив, не в силах отдернуть руки, тонул в воспоминаниях, которые текли, словно кровь по венам.

_Асгард был золотым, красивым и блестел в лучах звезды…_


	8. 08. Свой среди чужих

_1945 мидгардский год,  
Асгард_

  
Золотые стены дворца Одина, возвышавшегося в центре Асгарда, блестели в свете солнечных лучей. В саду звонко пели птицы, наполняя утро чем-то поистине волшебным. Мелодия их песни запоминалась на весь день, но не надоедала, а, напротив, вызывала улыбку, настолько она была прекрасна.

Подъём был ранний. Стив умудрялся вставать ещё раньше. Как ему ещё не попало за пробежки на тренировочной площадке, оставалось загадкой, но пока никто не говорил, что так делать нельзя, он не собирался останавливаться.

Когда все воины только поднимались с кроватей, чтобы принять утренний душ, Стив уже бодрый и чистый, спешил на завтрак. Он привычно сел за стол и стал ждать. Он знал, что раньше, чем через полчаса ему вряд ли удастся поесть, но зато у него было время, чтобы подумать.

С тех пор как месяц назад он очнулся в госпитале, прийти в себя было сложно. Лекарь, конечно, допустил его до тренировок, потому что воин Асгарда всегда должен быть готов к бою, но Стиву определённо нужен был отдых. Поэтому каждый день Стив выделял себе полчаса, чтобы подумать. Обо всём.

Его тревожили разные мысли, он даже вспоминал войну и свою родину, но совсем не помнил, как очутился здесь, в Асгарде. Как и не помнил, что же было для него родиной.

— Стивен, снова здесь. В такую-то рань.

Голос был настолько знакомым, что Стив просто не смог сдержать улыбку, хоть и пытался.

— Доброе утро, Мегет, — всё же улыбнулся Стив.

Мегет была добра к нему. Иногда в эти полчаса она занимала его разговорами, или просто уговаривала кухарок накрыть для Стива стол пораньше. Он не знал, чем заслужил такую честь. Мегет говорила, что он храбрый воин, а храбрый воин заслуживает всех почестей. Быть может, она была права.

— Кажется, сегодня ты пришёл ещё раньше.

— Нет, так же как всегда. А ты…

— Я не слежу за тобой, — она села напротив него, убрав свои длинные рыжие волосы за спину. — О чём на этот раз задумался самый храбрый и доблестный воин армии принца Тора, будущего правителя Асгарда?

— Я не самый храбрый. И тем более не доблестный.

— Однажды ты попал в плен к эльфам и умудрился сбежать от них в одиночку, предварительно ввязавшись в драку и отобрав у них оружие.

— После этого я попал в госпиталь? — подняв брови, спросил Стив.

— Конечно, нет, — покачала головой Мегет. Она положила руки на стол перед собой. Стив с интересом разглядывал её пальцы: длинные, тонкие, изящные, унизанные кольцами. Синие. Во всём дворце Мегет была такая одна, и именно её Стив вспомнил, когда проснулся. Точнее, узнал.

Может, дело было в синей коже, может, в чём-то ещё, Стив старался не зацикливаться на этом и просто принял, как факт. Мегет была мила с ним, всегда была готова поговорить, если уж Стиву очень хотелось. И Стив удивлялся, что такого она в нём нашла, потому что порой казалось, что она преследовала его. Хотя, конечно, всё это легко могло оказаться самой большой глупостью в его жизни.

— Почему ты каждое утро здесь? — спросил Стив, игнорируя её вопрос.

— Всё просто, как дважды два, — ответила Мегет и ухмыльнулась. — Нам с девочками приходится рано завтракать, потому что в то время, когда завтракают все остальные слуги, у принца Тора как раз начинаются водные процедуры.

— Об этом я не подумал, — признался Стив и улыбнулся.

— Порой мне кажется, что ты вообще не думаешь. Точнее, ты думаешь, но и сам не знаешь о чём.

Стив опустил взгляд в стол. Это была правда, которую он не хотел признавать, поэтому отчаянно пытался найти на поверхности стола какую-нибудь подсказку, чтобы перевести тему. Но кругом была пустота. Так что Стив, тяжело вздохнув, грустно взглянул на Мегет.

— Вдали от дома сердце каждого из нас тоскует, — сказала она вдруг. Стив кивнул, не произнеся ни слова. — Знаешь, я всегда думаю о том, что было бы, верни меня владыка Один домой. Я пытаюсь представить семью, которая меня встречает, друзей, но потом… Потом вспоминаю, что я здесь именно потому, что у меня нет _дома_.

— Но Асгард твой дом…

— И твой. Помни об этом.

Мегет потянула к нему руку, выставив ладонь вперёд. А потом замерла, так и не дотронувшись до него. Её рука остановилась на расстоянии пары сантиметров от груди, напротив сердца.

И Стив снова задумался. Какое-то время он смотрел в одну точку, казалось, даже не дыша. Затем он взглянул на Мегет, которая печально улыбалась. Ее взгляд был полон самого настоящего сочувствия и жалости.

— Здесь, в Асгарде, воинам армии принца Тора разрешено иметь друзей, семью…

— Стивен, — Мегет закатила глаза, рассмеявшись.

— Я просто подумал, — заикаясь, продолжил Стив, — что мы здесь оба чужие и… Было бы здорово, если бы… Чёрт, я не уверен, что кому-то когда-то говорил что-то подобное, но…

— Тебе не понравится.

— Мегет, послушай…

— Просто перестань.

— Мне нужен друг, — вопреки её словам продолжил Стив. — Кто-то, кому я могу доверять. И что-то подсказывает, что тебе можно доверить всё, что угодно.

— Ты слишком чувствительный для воина, — она коснулась пальцем его подбородка.

— Для воина в самый раз, — хмыкнул Стив. — Так что скажешь?

Мегет посмотрела ему за спину, и Стив тоже обернулся, но не увидел ничего, кроме пустоты.

— Давай попробуем, — согласилась она наконец. — Но помни, что здесь, во дворце мы все друг для друга друзья.

— Может быть, — хмыкнул Стив. — Но я… чувствую себя здесь чужим.

— Взгляни на меня, Стивен, — Мегет игриво склонила голову и улыбнулась. — Я эльфийка. И таких, как я, здесь не любят. Но они полюбили меня. Не за то, какой я расы или из какого мира, а за то, кто я есть вот здесь, — Мегет потянула руку и на этот раз коснулась груди Стива.

Сердце. В который раз Стив слышал об этом? От её руки он почувствовал волну тепла и постепенно все тревоги ушли. Это была поддержка (а может, очередное колдовство, Стив не особо в этом разбирался), которая была так необходима.

Он отличался от воинов Асгарда. Это не пугало его, но заставляло задуматься и сомневаться, а Мегет только подливала масла в огонь тем, что находилась в этом дворце. Войско Тора выглядело как целая армия богов, и Стив не находил себе среди них места, хоть и очень пытался.

И среди всех этих богов, Стив часто видел Мегет и думал, что есть что-то общее в их судьбе.

— Асгард — твой дом, — продолжала Мегет, не убирая руку. — Не знаю, здесь ты родился или где-то в другом месте, но Асгард тебя принял и открыл новые горизонты. Тебе выпала великая честь, не каждому дано возглавлять войско будущего владыки.

Взглянув на неё ещё раз мельком, Стив кивнул.

Через час после завтрака Стив и его небольшая команда во главе с Тором выдвинулись в леса Асгарда. В одном из них, по словам Тора, была отличная тренировочная арена, а Стиву давно пора было размяться по-настоящему.

Верхом на лошади было непривычно. Стив не мог отвести взгляд от Тора, который умело управлял лошадью, но при этом не ехал слишком быстро, а держался совсем рядом со Стивом.

— Что ж ты с поводьями никак совладать не можешь, — покачал головой Тор. — Конь под тобой благородный, будь с ним мягче.

— Нужно взять пару уроков, — почему-то шёпотом откликнулся Стив. — Чтобы восстановить мышечную память.

Тор рассмеялся, а потом вдруг остановился. Словно по щелчку пальцев остановился и весь конвой. Стив тоже попытался притормозить свою лошадь, но та остановилась только тогда, когда команду отдал Тор. Ещё больше недоумения у Стива вызвала рука, протянутая Тором.

Стиву совершенно точно не требовалась помощь, чтобы спуститься с лошади, но подумал он об этом только тогда, когда оказался на земле. Рука Тора была горячей, температура его тела была выше, чем у Стива.

— Сам залезешь? Или подсадить? — спросил Тор, и Стив отдёрнул руку, смущенно заморгав.

Осмотревшись, Стив увидел, что его лошадь отводят в сторону, к трем запасным лошадям, которых вели за ними. Перед ним же стоял конь Тора. Вздохнув, Стив кивнул. Он крепко схватился за свисающие поводья, другой рукой держась за седло, всунул ногу в стремя и, ненадолго повиснув в воздухе, быстро перекинул свободную ногу через спину лошади.

В седле Тора было гораздо удобнее. Оно было удивительно широким, приятным на ощупь. Стив, видя, что Тор намерен сесть на коня позади него, сдвинулся в седле максимально вперёд.

Тор взлетел в седло куда быстрее и расторопнее его. Стив почувствовал, как он прижимается к его спине своей мощной грудью, и от неожиданности едва не выпустил поводья.

— Мало здесь места для двоих, — пробормотал Стив, пытаясь сесть удобнее.

— Хватит для нас с тобой, — уверил его Тор.

Когда Стив почувствовал руки Тора поверх своих ладоней, то успокоился. Теперь эта затея не казалась такой уж глупой. Всю дорогу до тренировочной площадки Тор объяснял ему принципы управления лошадьми. Стив запоминал и был уверен, что в следующий раз справится с этим сам.

Надо сказать, Тор был хорошим учителем. Стив подметил это сразу же. Ещё в тот день, когда его отпустили из госпиталя. Они устроили небольшое соревнование, и Тор, конечно, победил, но для Стива это было хорошим опытом. Он усвоил для себя две вещи: умение быстро бегать у него в крови и щит в его руках — лучшее оружие.

Щит Стива был особенным. Он был таким же круглым, как и те, что были у других воинов, но его форма знатно отличалась. Его щит блестел даже после самой кровавой драки, как говорил Тор, из-за того, что он покрыт тем же металлом, из которого был выкован Мьёльнир. Этот факт почему-то безумно вдохновлял.

— Ты много времени проводишь с Мегет, — вдруг начал Тор. Они ехали достаточно далеко от остальных. Стив смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь вспомнить названия деревьев, что росли вокруг, и вёл коня под руководством Тора.

— Ты следишь за мной? — Стив усмехнулся.

— Просто заметил.

— Во дворце её держат заложницей, — продолжил Стив. — Ей нужен _друг_. Я просто хочу помочь.

— Благородство, — понимая, сказал Тор. Он потянул поводья на себя, замедляя лошадь. — Похвально. Но она не заложница.

— Конечно, — смекнул Стив, подняв бровь. Дорога подходила к концу. — Ведь пять красивых девушек важны для сохранности жизни, когда кто-то из королевской семьи принимает ванну. Я не осуждаю, просто… Просто Мегет нужен друг. Чтобы с этим справиться.

— Так вот какого обо мне мнения выдающийся воин, — начал Тор.

— Все об этом говорят, — ответил Стив, глухо выдохнув.

Они добрались до ворот, и это значило, что странный разговор можно закончить. Взгляду Стива представился довольно большой дом с окнами, закрытыми стальными ставнями, и он был совсем не похож на армейскую базу.

Они разгружали поклажу, когда Тор снова заговорил с ним. Стиву, в общем-то, было плевать, как и с кем Тор проводил своё свободное время. Было ли это привилегией царской семьи или древние обычаи народа, ему было неважно. Ни в том, ни в другом случае, он этого не одобрял.

— Клянусь бородой Одина, я не спал с ней, — тихо сказал Тор. Они были одни, Тор прислонился спиной к белой каменной стене. Стив застёгивал ремни на своей броне и удивился, когда услышал Тора. — Не могу говорить за всех, но за себя могу.

— Это потому что она эльфийка?

— Понимаешь, когда с ней остаёшься, то просто пользуешься случаем послушать её голос и невероятные истории. Мегет — мудрая женщина. А мудрая женщина всегда знает, как отсюда уйти, если ей не нравится.

— Если я мирился с этим раньше, — после небольшой паузы начал Стив, — то в состоянии и сейчас закрыть на это глаза.

— Она тебе нравится? — спросил вдруг Тор, игриво смотря на Стива. — Мегет тебе нравится?

— Что? Не-е-ет, — неловко ответил Стив, краснея.

— Нет? — удивился Тор. — Неужели не хотел бы схватиться за…

— Нет, — более твёрдо сказал Стив.

— Ты ведь можешь.

— Но не буду. Да и она не захочет. После таких богов, как ты.

Тор надул губы, как ребёнок.

— Я же клялся бородой Одина.

— Просто забудь, ладно? — Стив посмотрел на Тора, подняв брови вверх. Он надеялся, что выглядит уверенно. Да, Мегет красивая женщина, но что-то подсказывало, что она не для него.

— Тогда на ринг? — весело подхватил он.

— На ринг.

Стив уже предчувствовал, как долго придётся отмываться от грязи сегодня.

 

***

Трибуны сегодня пустовали. Как и всегда в это время года. Поединки между асгардцами и монстрами, которых те захватили в плен, устраивались теперь не так часто, как раньше. Стив уже одолел трёх сильнейших воинов. Это было несложно. За время тренировок он запомнил о них довольно много интересного. Он знал их слабые места и технику боя, которую те никогда не меняли.

Следующим был Тор. Его выход вызвал овацию у небольшой группой поддержки: Сиф, Бальдер и Фандрал свистели, как ненормальные, а Стив смотрел на них и понимал, что в нём они «своего» не видят.

После коротких аплодисментов кто-то ударил в гонг. В руках Тора были щит и дубинка с железными вставками. У Стива с прошлого сражения остался лишь щит и копьё, которое он позаимствовал у предыдущего соперника. Улыбнувшись, Тор сразу же пошёл в атаку, побежав с большой скоростью в сторону Стива.

Стив устремился ему навстречу, послышались возгласы со стороны Бальдера и Фандрала, которые, кажется, осуждали Стива за такой ход.

Но в самый последний момент Стив пригнулся, заскользил по мокрой грязи и подставил щит под ноги Тора, который не успел затормозить. Как только его ноги коснулись щита, Стив резко толкнул его вверх. Это оказалось немного сложнее, чем он думал, но всё-таки вышло почти так, как и планировалось. Тор пролетел на несколько метров вперёд и плюхнулся в грязь. Фандрал вдруг громко захохотал и зааплодировал.

Наверное, это хороший знак.

Тор никогда не учился на ошибках, а из-за реакции Фандрала разозлился так, что поднявшись, сломя голову снова понёсся в сторону Стива. На этот раз они столкнулись щитами. Тор пустил в ход дубинку, и копьё Стива показало свою абсолютную непригодность в поединке.

Отбиваться щитом было так легко. Щит удобно лежал в руках, он был почти что частью Стива, как будто выплавленный под него. Идеально. С какой бы стороны не оказывался Тор, Стив всегда оборонялся, а следом шёл в атаку. В конце концов, он почти уничтожил дубинку Тора своим щитом — она распалась на две части, одну из которых невозможно было взять в руки.

У Тора была хорошая тактика, точные удары и невероятная ловкость, но Стив по-прежнему не забывал о его слабых сторонах, ища лишь момент, чтобы воспользоваться одной из них.

Когда противник возвёл остаток дубинки так, словно в его руках был Мьёльнир, Стив ударил щитом по левой ноге, а затем – по правой, схватился за ремни на броне Тора и повалил его на землю, уже в четвёртый раз. Он сел сверху, прижимая голову Тора к земле. Тот тяжело дышал, смотрел ему в глаза и улыбался. Должно быть, он просто ненормальный.

— Смирись, громовержец, — выкрикнул Фандрал, забавляясь. — Стивен уделал тебя в два счёта. Он уложил тебя четыре раза.

— Я ещё возьму своё, — рассмеялся Тор, опустив руки в грязь.

Только тогда Стив позволил себе вольность: он сильно вымотался от этой драки, гораздо больше, чем во всех предыдущих вместе взятых, потому слез с Тора и лёг рядом, посмотрев на гладь неба. Наконец, он мог отдохнуть.

Ощущение усталости свалилось грузом в один миг. Стив выравнивал дыхание и думал обо всем понемногу.

Несмотря на проигрыш, Тор выглядел расслабленным и довольным, улыбался и отвечал что-то невпопад на все выкрики Фандрала. Позже к ним подошла Сиф. Она протянула Стиву руку, улыбаясь одними глазами.

— Не каждый может уложить его и один раз, — сказала она, когда Стив всё-таки принял помощь.

— Я бы справился, будь мой молот рядом, — снова рассмеялся Тор. Он сел, согнув колени, и посмотрел на Стива снизу вверх. Грязи на его волосы налипло немерено много, но, кажется, это последнее, что сейчас имело значение. — Я не использовал всю свою мощь и силу.

— Я бы справился, — ухмыльнулся Стив, сложив руки на груди.

На этих словах Тор поднялся, встал, отряхнув ноги, и подошёл совсем близко. Стив не шелохнулся, стоял прямо, немного подняв голову вверх, чтобы смотреть Тору в глаза. Он упрямый, сильный, несгибаемый. Стив знал, что способен на многое, возможно, даже на то, на что когда-то не был. И был уверен, если представится шанс попробовать, испытать себя, нельзя отказываться от него.

— Может быть, однажды устроим дуэль, — тихо сказал Тор. Стив смотрел на своё отражение в его голубых глазах. — Но _пока ты со мной_ , пока ты — главнокомандующий моей армии, такого не случится.

— Боишься, что он надерёт тебе зад? — спросила Сиф.

Стив и Тор вздрогнули, переводя на неё взгляд. Напряжение, струной звеневшее между ними, вдруг исчезло. Сглотнув, Стив опустил взгляд вниз и стал рассматривать свои испачканные ботинки. Один сапог был порван, на самом же Стиве — лишь пара безвредных, почти затянувшихся царапин. Всё это казалось чужим.

— Стивен? — позвал его Тор, и Стив опомнился, помотав головой. — Всё в порядке?

— Сапог, — он кивнул вниз, — порвался.

— Хорошо, что только один, — на лице Тора появилась насмешливая улыбка. Его взгляд был мягким, и когда их глаза встретились, Стив снова почувствовал напряжение. Как будто Тор чего-то боялся, но такого не могло быть даже в теории. — Заменим.

Стив кивнул.

Сборы домой были недолгими. Около дома туда-сюда сновали люди. Торопились, чтобы успеть собраться до темноты. Слуги Тора готовили лошадей, а Стив снова задумался. Он стоял, опершись плечом о дверной косяк, и думал. Целую вечность. Люди маячили перед глазами, кто-то кричал, но всё, что слышал Стив — голос Мегет в своей голове, который убеждал его, что Асгард — его дом и всегда им был.

Потом появился Тор. Он отдавал команды, не замечая никого вокруг. Стив смотрел на него и думал, что на поле боя Тор, должно быть, просчитывает все шаги наперёд, словно в игре, и всегда знает, кем жертвует. На секунду представив такую ношу, Стив вдруг закрыл глаза. Что-то красное мелькнуло в темноте.

— Ты сам не свой.

Тор стоял напротив. Он сменил броню на простую одежду. За спиной развевался красный плащ. Наверное, он всегда с ним. Как знак, как символ, как талисман.

— Я просто… Не понимаю, почему не помню всего этого, — опустив голову, сказал Стив. — Не знаю, как называются птицы и животные, не знаю мест и растений. Не знаю ничего из этого мира, и…

— Ты помнишь меня? — перебил его Тор.

— Да, — согласился он, отводя взгляд. — Помню. Голос, плащ, имя.

— Если сомневаешься, что Асгард — твой дом, попробуй не сомневаться в том, что твой дом _рядом со мной_.

На горизонте занялся закат. Цвет неба был невероятно красивым, местами переходя из красного в розовый, а затем очень плавно в голубой. Стив молчал, не в силах ответить. Он просто не находил подходящих слов.

— Я поеду на своей лошади? — спросил он. Ему не требовалось разрешение от Тора.

— Если ты уверен.

В середине пути ему снова пришлось делить с Тором одно седло на двоих. И где-то в глубине души, но не так глубоко, как Стив думал, была радость. Он сглатывал каждый раз, когда Тор прижимался к нему сзади, — не специально, случайно, слишком резко дёргая поводья, — и пытался отогнать все возможные мысли о Торе. Но слыша дыхание за спиной, представляя принца во всей красе, Стивен просто не мог себе этого позволить. Что ж, остаётся надеется, что мужественные асгардцы ему нравились всегда.


	9. 09. Чувство в груди

Стив проснулся со странным чувством в груди. Оно мучило его уже давно, но никак не позволяло себя определить. Сначала Стив думал, что это была лишь тоска по дому, но за последние пару месяцев, которые он провёл здесь в здравом уме и памяти, понял, что это совсем не то.

Асгард — его дом, об этом говорили все. Мегет, Тор, Сиф и даже милая пухлая женщина, которая приносила ему ранний завтрак. Он привык к этому, принял и в конце концов словил себя на мысли: теперь его здесь ничего не удивляет. Всё стало серым и привычным. А чувство в груди никуда не исчезло.

Время бежало так, что он попросту не успевал даже думать. Не только о чувствах, но в целом о самой жизни. Не то, чтобы это было чем-то необходимым, но иногда хотелось на миг забыться, отдохнуть от всего и просто смотреть на звёздное небо.

Вылазки на тренировочную площадку участились. Тор брал с собой в путь всех, кого мог, и никогда не позволял Стиву остаться. И Стив не жалел. Он показывал себя как хороший и умелый воин, почти не проигрывал, хотя, конечно, и ему случалось поваляться в грязи. Он не расстраивался из-за проигрышей, ведь это тоже был своеобразный опыт. Так что улыбался, поднимаясь, и продолжал бой. Это почему-то шокировало всех вокруг, а Тор говорил, что Стив просто не умеет вовремя останавливаться.

За два месяца интенсивных тренировок, Стив выработал собственный стиль. У него было несколько тактик, рассчитанных на противников различной мощи и силы; он дрался как с обычным асгардцами, так и с монстрами различных видов, собранных со всех девяти миров. О нём знали все вокруг, это было привычной частью его жизни.

Странное чувство всё ещё было при нём.

Сегодняшнее утро было хмурым. На Асгард обрушился страшный ливень, из-за которого пришлось отложить поездку на тренировочную площадку. Поэтому Стив слонялся по общим залам, совсем не зная, чем себя занять. Блуждая и рассматривая причудливые интерьеры, он чуть не умер от скуки, когда вдруг встретил Мегет.

Неожиданно, она вывернула из-за угла. Стив, не заметивший сразу, едва не сбил её с ног. Мегет скрывала свою голову капюшоном из плотной тёмно-синей ткани. Плащ закрывал плечи и спину, лишь тонкие пальцы сжимали его за края. С плаща на пол капала вода.

Взгляд Мегет был слегка испуганным, но быстро смягчился, как только она обратилась к Стиву по имени. Он улыбнулся, и вместе они двинулись в сторону спален работающих во дворце слуг.

Спальни находились на нижнем этаже. Это были маленькие комнаты, в которых не помещалось ничего, кроме кровати и шкафа. На этаже была общая ванная комната, часы пребывания в которой были строго расписаны на каждый день. Находиться здесь было неприятно. Стив, как главнокомандующий армии будущего владыки Асгарда, не понимал, почему Тор вообще допускал такое обращение с людьми.

Каждый из них мог бы иметь друзей и семью за пределами дворца, каждый мог жить своей жизнью, но вместо этого они были заперты в этой коробке и не имели никаких прав.

— У нас здесь душно, — пояснила Мегет, когда они дошли до нужной ей двери, — вот я и вышла на улицу.

— А я думал, что в Асгарде всегда светит солнце. И не бывает дождей.

— Это потому что Тор может их контролировать?

Мегет улыбнулась и наконец открыла дверь. Она зашла в комнату, Стив проследовал за ней.

На кровати были разложены различные книги, и как только дверь закрылась, Мег принялась закрывать их одну за другой. Стив сел на стул, стоявший у стены.

Комната была совсем не похожа на свою хозяйку. Мегет всегда ходила в ярких платьях и носила украшения (особенно нежно она любила золотые браслеты), а комната была серой и унылой. Разве что покрывало на кровати выделялось своим красивым розовым цветом. Здесь не было ни цветов, ни красивых картин на стенах, только пустота. И быть может, конечно, причина крылась в самой Мег, ведь в остальных комната Стив никогда не был, но что-то подсказывало, что в этих своих мыслях он был не прав.

— Снова читаешь летописи Асгарда? — хмыкнул Стив, заметив знакомый ему переплёт. Вся книга была написана на странном языке, которого Стив не знал, поэтому он так и не смог её прочитать; а Мегет пыталась.

— Ищу упоминания об эльфийских поселениях вблизи Асгарда, — легко ответила она, улыбнувшись.

Она скинула плащ, повесив его за капюшон на деревянный выступ на стене. Стив заметил, что кончики её волос были мокрыми. Она снимала свои многочисленные кольца-браслеты, продолжая разговаривать со Стивом.

— Всё ещё пытаюсь понять, как меня сюда занесло.

— Асгард твой дом, — отсутствующе произнёс Стив.

— Дом, — добродушно отозвалась Мег, закрывая шкатулку с драгоценностями. — Но мне всегда хотелось узнать что-нибудь о своих корнях. Вдруг мои предки были героями. Если так, я должна об этом узнать.

— А если нет?

— Тоже. Есть одна книга, в которой рассказывается о путешествии Тора в Мидгард.

— Мид… Гард? — переспросил Стив.

Мег кивнула, заплетая волосы в косу. Она вплетала розовые и зелёные ленты в волосы, смотрела на себя в зеркало, не обращая внимания на Стива.

— Да, — не отрываясь от занятия, ответила Мегет. — Он путешествовал по радужному мосту в другой мир, к людям, что звали себя викингами. Они поклонялись Тору, как своему богу, чествовали его, а потом устроили войну, в которой погибли сотни хороших воинов. У них остались жены и дети. Кто знает, что с ними было дальше.

— Тор, — подняв брови, сказал Стив. Просто для того, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Если только, — опустив взгляд, ответила Мег. — Сегодня большой пир. Ты идёшь?

Полностью развернувшись к Стиву, Мег поправила платье и улыбнулась. Она улыбалась много, часто, даже Стив порой уставал от её улыбки, а ей всё это было лишь в радость.

— Я предпочёл бы сражаться на арене, как было и раньше в день Тора.

— Вы, воины, всегда думаете только о деле, — Мег подошла ближе, склонилась над Стивом и поправила выбившийся, тянущийся к верху локон волос. — Любая победа требует достойных только её почестей, но это не значит, что веселиться нужно только после битв. Можно выпить хлебного напитка и без повода.

— Для Тора всегда есть повод.

— Ну, так ещё бы. Каждую новую неделю наступает _его_ день. Ты же так любил подобные праздники раньше.

— Я не помню, что было раньше, — напомнил Стив.

— Есть повод вспомнить, — закивала Мегет, и её серьги-кольца застучали друг о друга. — Подраться всегда успеешь. Я могу…

Вдруг в дверь постучали. Мегет посмотрела на Стива, тот вздохнул, бормоча себе под нос. Кажется, кто-то издевался нарочно, отсчитывая время по секундам.

— Увидимся вечером.

Выйдя в коридор, Стив увидел одного из слуг Тора, который вечно таскался за ним. Возможно, Тор думал, что Стив не из тех воинов, кто в ладу с головой, когда приставлял к нему этого мальчишку.

Его испуганный взгляд выдавал с потрохами все замыслы и указания, которые он получал от Тора. К тому же, парень абсолютно не умел вести себя тихо, а с его медвежьей походкой порой даже не мог пройти и не уронить что-нибудь на пол.

— Что случилось, Бьёрн? — спросил Стив.

Бьёрн неуклюже топтался на месте, боясь поднять взгляд. Ко всей своей нелепости Бьёрн не выговаривал букву «р».

— Пг’инц Тог’ хочет видеть вас.

Торопясь, Бьёрн побежал вперёд по узком коридору и почти сразу же врезался в стену. Смотря на него, Стив думал о том, что таких как Бьёрн нужно обучать.

Бьёрн проводил его до апартаментов Тора. Стив не бывал здесь прежде, поэтому осматривал всё с огромным любопытством. На полу большой, мягкий ковёр, на стенах висели картины в золотых рамах. Напротив входной двери стояла царских размеров кровать с плотным, бордовым балдахином. На богатом золотистом покрывале в изголовье высилась груда подушек с мохнатыми золотыми кисточками на углах.

— Пг’инц Тог’, — начал объяснять Бьёрн, зачем-то склонив голову. Возможно, это было дело привычки, ведь вряд ли в этой комнате он разговаривал с кем-то, равным ему, — в ванной комнате. Пг’исядьте, Стивен. Он пг’осил, чтобы вы подождали.

Не желая заставлять Бьёрна нервничать по пустякам, Стив сел. Ему хотелось пройтись по комнате, осмотреть каждый уголок, выйти на балкон и полюбоваться видом на Асгард. Стив довольствовался малым, любуясь покоями Тора. Золота здесь было немногим меньше, чем во всём дворце.

Он наблюдал за Бьёрном, который бегал из стороны в сторону и постоянно что-то поправлял. Несколько раз парень сдвинул ковёр, словно пытаясь найти для него наиболее подходящее место. Стив подумал, что он часто занимается чем-то подобным. Несмотря на маленький рост, Бьёрн был сильным, без труда двигал мебель, и всё выглядело так, словно он мог заниматься этим весь день.

Вскоре за большой массивной дверью послышались шаги и голоса. Бьёрн тут же встал у двери, подняв подбородок, сложив руки по швам. Он выглядел таким вдохновляющим, что Стив не сразу заметил, что двери открылись.

Как принцу Тору были отведены покои с собственной ванной комнатой. Она пряталась за красивыми дверями из красного дерева. На ней было много-много узоров, и когда Стив изучал их, поймал себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо попробовать нарисовать их. Один из них напоминал птицу с невероятно красивыми крыльями, другой — дракона, извергающего пламя, которое переливалось в свете огня, что пылал в чаще рядом, освещая часть комнаты. Но Стив не умел рисовать.

Тор оказался перед Стивом в одном халате, который больше походил на мешок. Ещё ничем не подвязанный, халат не скрывал абсолютно ничего, но Стив даже не успел смутиться, когда вдруг за спиной Тора оказался молодой парень, похожий альва. В нём Стив увидел ту же утончённость, что была у Мег. Тонкие руки и ноги, лёгкий и светлый взгляд. В отличие от Тора, его халат был плотно запахнут. Альв аккуратно начал подвязывать халат Тора.

Когда дело было закончено, альв вышел из-за спины Тора, а следом за ним вышли ещё четверо мужчин. Из одежды на них были тёмные штаны и белые майки с нелепыми пуговицами на груди. Самый главный альв вдруг поклонился Тору, и Стив обратил внимание на его ноги, на которых было слишком много синяков. Некоторые из них были похожи на отпечатки зубов, и когда Стив это понял, то чуть не издал истошный вопль. Всё было слишком очевидно.

— Свободны, — махнув рукой в сторону, сказал Тор.

Альвы выпрямились и, построившись, гуськом вышли из покоев. За ними же увязался и Бьёрн, так что как только дверь закрылась, Стив и Тор остались одни.

— Не знал, что и мужчины тебе… — начал Стив, подняв смущенный взгляд.

— Осуждаешь меня, воин? — насмешливо спросил Тор.

— Нет, — покачал головой Стив. — Твоя спальня — твои правила.

— О таком все вокруг не говорят?

— Возможно, говорят, только не со мной.

Когда Тор повернулся спиной, Стив увидел что его длинные волосы заплетены в косу. Халат полностью скрывал его ноги, и получилось разглядеть лишь босые пятки, от вида которых Стив поежился.

— Снова был в комнате Мегет? — поинтересовался Тор.

— Следишь за мной?

— Бьёрн слишком быстро тебя нашёл.

— Зачем я так срочно тебе понадобился?

— Неужели я не могу позвать тебя к себе как одного из моих лучших друзей? — Тор опустился на небольшой, явно удобный диван, стоявший у выхода на балкон. — Это слегка оскорбительно.

— Только если это правда, — усмехнулся Стив.

Озадаченность на лице Тора сменилась улыбкой.

— Пошли в город, — сказал Тор.

— В город? Там же бушует шторм, мы просто не дойдем.

— Я повелитель штормов, — все так же весело продолжал Тор. — И я хочу показать тебе кое-что, что может тебя заинтересовать. Мегет наверняка тебе забила голову своими историями…

— Совсем нет, — осмелился перебить Тора Стив.

— Асгард — твой дом.

— Я знаю, Тор, знаю.

— Ты должен увидеть то, что я хочу тебе показать.

Поджав губу, Стив сделал вид, что задумался, но на самом деле он лишь тянул время, надеясь, что Тор сам сболтнет что-нибудь. Но время шло, Тор молчал, а Стив вдруг почувствовал, как преследующее его чувство в груди стало немного легче, раскрылось, словно бутон розы.

Грудь Тора вздымалась в такт ровному дыханию.

— Скоро начинается празднование дня Тора, — вспомнил Стив. — Разве тебе не нужно там быть?

— Пропущу один день, — рассмеялся Тор, — у меня ещё миллионы таких впереди.

— Тогда у меня есть условие.

— Слушаю.

— Ты расскажешь мне о Мидгарде? Мегет сказала, ты бывал там.

— Хорошо, — после небольшой паузы ответил Тор.

— Когда выдвигаемся?

Тор с улыбкой поднялся с дивана.

 

***

В городе некуда было ступить. Все вокруг праздновали. На каждом углу торговали асгардским пивом и предлагали попробовать мясо. Веселье коснулось каждого. Мужчины и женщины, альвы и гномы, все как один танцевали и пили, восхваляя Тора.

Стив улыбался, смотря на всё это. Смотреть на таких жителей Асгарда было особым удовольствием. Их радость и счастье были настоящими, искренними. Это не сравнится с тем, что он видел во дворце.

Они с Тором шли рука об руку. Многие асгардцы оборачивались, с особой тщательностью разглядывая Тора, но слава Одину, никто не воспринимал их всерьёз. К удивлению Стива, они сливались с толпой. Даже Стив. Для него это было лучше любого комплимента, его принимали за асгардца.

— Оказались люди эти лживыми тварями, — Тор всю дорогу рассказывал ему о своём путешествии в Мидгард — мир людей — которое повергло его в шок. — Убивали своих же ни за что, просто забавы ради. Тени своей боятся, да любят сородичей своих запугивать гневом Тора и немилостью Одина.

— Почему ты отправился именно в Мидгард? Как же остальные миры?

— Мидгард — мой мир. Защищать людей и богов — моё предназначение. Их мир под моей защитой, под защитой бога. Но оказывается людей нужно защищать только от них самих. И даже богу это не под силу.

— Ты вёл мидгардцев на бой, — начал Стив, — они делали всё, чтобы угодить тебе.

— Принесли лишь разочарование в мою жизнь, да забрали веру в людей.

— Может быть, однажды какой-нибудь мидгардец вернёт тебе эту веру.

Тор вдруг остановился. Стив успел пройти на несколько шагов вперёд, прежде чем замереть на месте. Он повернулся к Тору, пытаясь понять, что случилось, но тот просто стоял среди асгардцев и смотрел на Стива. Улыбка исчезла с его лица, взгляд был задумчивый и сосредоточенный.

— Это будет великим чудом для всех девяти миров, — вдруг сказал Тор.

— Что-то случилось?

— Мы достигли цели.

— И где мы?

— На площади Все-отца.

Стив видел мост через реку, журчание которой было подобно песне; статуи, стоявшие по периметру площади и большой старый дворец. Его стены были грязными, местами пробитыми, а окна были заколочены досками. Казалось, что он весь собран из обломков когда-то падших зданий, создан из _ничего_. Ко входу во дворец вела массивная каменная лестница, с неровными косоурами и подобной им тетивой. Лестница была длинной, с двумя поворотными площадками, опорные балясины на которых были золотыми.

Этот дворец совсем не был похож на тот, в котором жил Стив. Он не был богатым, не имел украшений и с виду походил на давно забытое и заброшенное место. Стив недоумевал, как такое могло случиться. Над крышей возвышалась статуя то ли бога, то ли человека. Она обросла мхом, рога на шлеме статуи были сточены, а от копья осталась только золотая нить, спиралью спускающаяся к ногам статуи.

— Зал славы перед тобой, — сказал Тор, и Стив перевёл на него взгляд. Сколько он так простоял? — Здесь собраны сокровища Одина, в его хранилище сотни редких и диковинных вещей. Когда-то и Мьёльнир хранился здесь. И щит, что спасает тебя во всех сражениях.

Открыв рот, Стив так и не придумал, что сказать в ответ. Это было… Странно. Старый дворец, от чего он вообще мог защитить? Хотя, если всё, что там хранится, защищено магией Одина, то беспокоится Асгарду совершенно не о чём.

— Идём, — скомандовал Тор. — Чего застыл?

Они двинулись вверх по лестнице. Стив удивлялся, что никто не сказал им ни слова и даже не смотрел вслед. Они поднимались долго, и если Тор бежал вперёд, то Стив постоянно останавливался, чтобы увидеть открывающийся им прекрасный вид. Город с этой высоты выглядел не таким, как из дворца. Отсюда были видны маленькие домики, стоявшие по всему периметру площади.

Вход оказался выше, чем Стив думал, почти под самой крышей. На входе их встретили два ворона, сидящих на золотых колоннах. Тор их попросту проигнорировал и зашёл внутрь. Стив задержался на пару секунд, а потом последовал за Тором.

Внутри было и холодно, и жарко. С одной стороны, по левую руку от Стива, на них дул прохладный ветер, с другой — словно горел костёр, обжигая. Эта игра контрастов продолжилась и дальше. В одном из залов каменные стены были увешаны разнообразными предметами: чаши, украшения, оружие. Всё, что висело на левой стене блестело серебром, на правой — золотом. Тор сказал, что сокровища принадлежат Все-отцу и досталось в награду за победы в битвах.

— Все-отец помог многим, — рассказывал Тор, рассматривая трофеи. — Он всегда помогал тем, кому была нужна помощь.

— Меня ждёт курс истории Асгарда? — вскинув брови, спросил Стив, скептически оглядываясь вокруг.

Копья, ружья, шлемы, доспехи. Экспонаты. Они были отполированы, блестели в огненном свете. Стив не понимал только одного: зачем?

— За таким лучше к Локи, — поджав губы, ответил Тор. — Нам сюда.

Они вошли в ещё один зал, в котором сразу же зажглись факелы. По одной стене, прямо напротив входа, висело большое и плотное полотно. Вероятно, за ним пряталось окно. Комната была большой, просторной, но большую её часть занимала скульптурная группа, изображающая сражение.

Посмотрев на Тора, Стив поймал его взгляд. Тот улыбнулся и кивнул, призывая его подойти ближе, чтобы увидеть всё своими глазами. Композиция, очевидно, была не закончена, но это совсем не мешало её рассмотреть и понять.

Центральной фигурой был Тор. Стив узнал его по молоту и плащу, который будто бы развевался на ветру. Вокруг него было несколько воинов. Первой Стив заметил Леди Сиф. Она стояла по правую руку от Тора, вонзив свой меч в землю. Было ли это символом борьбы или победы не ясно. Вдали стоял Бальдер, натянув тетиву лука, он как будто готовился к выстрелу. За Бальдером стоял кто-то ещё, но понять кто это было сложно, потому что скульптура была ещё не готова.

За спиной Тора стоял сам Стив. Было странно смотреть на себя _так_. В его руках были щит и меч, на голове был надет странный шлем (Стив такого, конечно, не помнил), доспехи закрывали грудь. Он шёл в бой, вставал на защиту Асгарда, прикрывал Тора и, по видимому, был готов лечь костьми, лишь бы спасти этот мир. Эта мысль казалась ему родной.

— Хочешь снова сказать, что Асгард — мой дом? — усмехнулся Стив. Он повернулся к Тору, который всё это время смотрел только на него, и поймал его взгляд.

Тор улыбнулся так, что в уголках глаз образовались морщинки, а потом нервно засмеялся. У Стива от такого смеха мурашки пошли по коже.

— Думаешь, всю жизнь теперь тебе это доказывать буду? — спросил он сквозь смех. — Повторять одно и тоже совершенно мне не свойственно.

Облегченно выдохнув, Стив отвернулся и снова стал разглядывать статую. Она и правда была очень красивой и точной до мелких деталей, которые он замечал, даже не приглядываясь.

— Смею предположить, что скоро будет битва, — вдруг серьёзно заговорил Тор, приблизился к Стиву на несколько шагов. — Хотел, чтобы ты вспомнил, как это было когда-то. Меч, щит, сражения. Порой монстры погибали от моего молота или от твоего клинка.

— Это война, — спокойно отозвался Стив, но сглотнул, когда сердце предательски сжалось, — смерть идёт за ней по пятам. Ведь если не убьём мы, убьют нас.

— Это война, — повторил Тор. — И я хочу быть уверен в том, что ты готов.

Стив напряг плечи. Голос Тора как и прежде был громким, но звучал так приятно и томно, что на минуту он подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы Тор всегда разговаривал так. А потом вдруг всполошился, когда Тор снова заговорил.

— Хочу, чтобы ты был готов. Чтобы я знал, что ведя в бой своё войско, я не потеряю ни одного воина, что никто не падёт на этой битве. Я хочу знать, что ты вернёшься живым.

На последних словах Стив повернулся к Тору. Тот стоял совсем близко, ещё шаг и Стив упёрся бы ему в грудь. Они столкнулись взглядами и ни один не посмел отвести глаза. А Стиву так хотелось. Потому что в груди снова заиграло то чувство, с которым он просыпался каждое утро; потому что хотелось посмотреть на губы Тора, на мощную шею.

Его голубые глаза были невероятно красивыми. Блестящие, светлые, глубокие. В них отражалось пламя.

— Я готов, — с трудом ответил Стив. — Тебе не стоит сомневаться во мне.

— Видел я тебя в бою, знаю, как ты сражаешься и сейчас, — Тор слегка наклонил голову. — Ты достойный воин, Стивен. Я рад, что ты возглавляешь моё войско.

— Это большая честь для меня, — Стив выдохнул и сразу же набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие. — Это всё? Если так, то мы ещё успеем на праздник.

— Да, — кивнул Тор и сделал шаг назад. Тепло, которое шло от его тела, пропало, и Стив вновь почувствовал холод с одной стороны и жар с другой. — Иди, жди меня на входе. Нужно погасить факелы.

Кивнув, Стив быстро зашагал к выходу. Сердце в груди бешено стучало от волнения. Он повторял себе раз за разом одну фразу, он говорил себе, что не соврал.

Оставшись наедине с самим собой, Тор обошёл статую, встал у стены и гордо поднял голову.

— Выходи, — сказал он.

Никто не отозвался. Откликнулось только эхо, что волной разнеслось по комнате.

— Знаю, что здесь ты, — уже громче произнёс Тор, сложив руки на груди, — выходи, брат, встреться со мной лицом к лицу.

Комната наполнилась смехом. Статуя Стива вдруг рассыпалась на маленькие части, и на её месте появился Локи в зелёно-золотом одеянии.

— Ты думаешь, он тебе поверил? — усмехнулся Локи, скривив губы.

— Да, — уверенно сказал Тор. — Прими мою благодарность за помощь, брат.

— И как ты планируешь уговорить отца добавить его статую к этой группе?

— Ещё не знаю.

— Ты играешь с огнём. Мегет собирается бежать из дворца, а твой Стивен пойдёт за ней хоть на край света. Тёмные эльфы никогда не были надёжными слугами.

— Я заставлю его остаться.

— Только силой, брат. Только силой. Или что, снова сотрёшь ему память? — усмехнулся Локи. — Ты же знаешь, что второй раз это не сработает. Мьёльнир не может хранить _разную_ память одного и того же человека.

— Он останется со мной, потому что захочет этого сам, — Тор едва не сорвался на крик от досады. Локи злил его, так было всегда, цеплял за свежие раны, пугал предательством, пытаясь доказать, что он один-единственный, кто всегда будет с ним.

— С удовольствием посмотрю, как ты будешь воплощать свои обещания в жизнь.

Локи посмеивался над ним. В этом не было ничего необычного, в этом была вся его сущность. Он любил его, как брата, но порой вёл себя несносно. Тор привык. Привык настолько, что если бы Локи перестал так поступать, то Тор никогда бы ему не поверил.

— Перестань верить в эту древнюю чушь, — вновь воззвал к нему Локи.

— Я всегда буду верить в пророчество, — ответил Тор. — Если бы я не встретил воина, способного поднять Мьёльнир, я бы не расстроился, но потерять того, кто смог сделать это, я не могу.

Выйдя из дворца, Тор сделал глубокий вдох. Стив спустился и стоял на поворотной площадке, облокотившись на перила. Ветер дул ему в лицо, шум реки, что бежала под ним, успокаивал. Он смотрел на воду и думал, что это чувство в груди, преследующее его, можно погасить водой или разжечь огнём ещё сильнее.

— Ты со мной? — спросил Тор, спустившись к нему.

— Тор?

— Ты со мной, Стивен?

— С тобой, — твёрдо ответил он, совершенно не понимая, о чём его спрашивали. — _С тобой_ , если так нужно.

Кажется, Тор его разжигал.


	10. 10. День Тора

Традиция зародилась вновь. Утром все воины направлялись на тренировочную аренду во главе с Тором, который всегда был не против лично поучаствовать в битвах; а вечером начинали отмечать день Тора. Весь Асгард гулял и радовался, поднимая кружки с пивом вверх, произнося имя своего будущего правителя. Восхвалять Тора действительно было за что. Во всяком случае, именно так считал Стив.

Они не праздновали победы, потому что их не было, а те, старые, давно позабытые, уже не считались. Асгардцы праздновали просто потому что могли праздновать, и, возможно, это было одно из достижений Тора и его войска.

Стив шёл по направлению к комнате Мегет, когда встретил Бьёрна и пятерых альвов, шедших в сторону королевских покоев. Опустив взгляд, альвы следовали за Бьёрном, в точности выполняя его команды. Один из альвов, что шёл позади всех, тихо передразнивал Бьёрна, а остальные так же тихо, почти бесшумно хихикали. Стиву показалось, что это был тот самый альв, который в прошлую их встречу подвязывал Тору халат.

Встав к стене, Стив дал им пройти и только потом стал двигаться дальше. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Мег его ждала. Это был уже четвёртый день Тора, на который они решили пойти вместе, чтобы не скучать по одиночке.

— Ну, доблестный воин, — улыбнулась Мегет, встречая его, — принёс с собой множество наград?

— Сегодня все почести достались принцу Тору, — с досадой ответил Стив. — Вполне заслуженно. Локи наколдовал огромных пауков, и Тор разделался с ними всеми. Один.

— Принц Тор любит делать всё напоказ, и Локи скорее всего не имеет к этому никакого отношения, — покачав головой, Мег посмотрела в зеркало, поправляя волосы. — Ну что, пойдём?

— Ещё рано, — фыркнул Стив. — По пути сюда я встретил альвов.

— Тебе не нравятся альвы?

Мег повернулась, и подол её платья причудливо закружился в воздухе. Розовый цвет был ей к лицу, прекрасно сочетался с любимыми браслетами и с лентами, которые по случаю праздника она снова вплела в волосы. Смотря на неё, Стив пытался найти что-то общее между ней и альвами, но не мог. Все альвы преимущественно были белокожими и светловолосыми, много улыбались и имели невероятно выразительные глаза. Их взгляд был тёплым, мягким. Мегет была из полной противоположностью.

— Всё понять не могу, — сделав умный вид, начал Стив, стараясь скрыть собственное раздражение, вызванное её вопросом, — вы с ними, вроде как, одной крови. Не пробовала искать свои корни в _их_ истории?

Нервно рассмеявшись, Мегет отвернулась к зеркалу снова. Стив прекрасно видел её отражение, видел, как изменилось её лицо: нахмуренные брови, полные отчаяния глаза. Поняв, что перегнул палку, он поднялся, подошёл к ней сзади и положил руки на плечи.

— Прости, — тихо прошептал он, — просто мне казалось, что это…

— Они светлые, Стивен, — напомнила Мегет холодным голосом, — а я – тёмная. Мы принадлежим эльфийской расе, которая населяет нашу Вселенную. Но мы разные. Как Асы и ваны, как люди и боги.

Она вдруг развернулась, и Стив обнял её, успокаивая. Это казалось правильным поступком. Её серьги-перья щекотали плечи.

— Порой кажется, что ты единственный в этом дворце, у кого есть сердце, — шёпотом сказала Мег. — Совсем не похож на всех остальных.

— Видать, мы с тобой единственные в своём роде, — усмехнулся Стив, опустив взгляд на рыжую макушку.

— А ты бы сбежал со мной? — вдруг спросила Мег. Стив продолжал обнимать её, не торопился отпускать, но на этих словах его сердце забилось сильнее.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — после минутной паузы поинтересовался Стив.

— Хочу понять, доверяешь ты мне или нет, — призналась Мег.

Стив выпустил Мегет из объятий, та сразу же смахнула слезу, что текла по щеке, и улыбнулась. Она не выглядела расстроенной, и всё вроде было как всегда, несмотря на то, что Стив даже не собирался отвечать на её вопрос. Он считал, даже задать его, было большой глупостью.

У него есть долг, обязательство перед Асгардом и его жителями, у него есть смысл жизнь, задача, которая чётко поставлена перед ним. Он как будто знал лишь одно слово — должен, и отчего-то придерживался его, обозначая им всю свою жизнь. Должен Вселенной, Асгарду, Тору.

Зажмурившись, Стив тихо-тихо ругнулся про себя, а потом, открыв глаза, посмотрел на Мегет. Её взгляд такой же, каким был всегда — понимающий; и больше никаких вопросов. Кажется, он провалил проверку. И, быть может, оно к лучшему?

Они уже были готовы отправиться на праздник, когда Стив вдруг решил признаться.

— Мне не нравятся альвы, — его голос звучал слегка раздраженно, — когда они крутятся где-то рядом.

 _С Тором_. Он не договорил.

Они вышли, и Стив больше не вспоминал об альвах. В конце концов, он не имел к ним никакого отношения.

 

***

Празднование дня Тора всегда проходило в Валаскьяльве. Праздник раскинулся на весь большой зал дворца. Один восседал на Хлидскьяльве, на спинке которого с обеих сторон сидели два ворона. Они словно следили за каждым гостем на пире. Здесь собрались и воины, служившие на благо Асгарда, и слуги королевской семьи, присутствовали и боги, сыновья Фригг и Одина. Локи сидел на высоком стуле, близко к отцу и матери, где-то среди гостей расположился и Бальдер, распивая пиво вместе с Фандралом; Сиф устроилась с ними рядом и улыбалась. Они сидели втроём, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Тора, конечно, здесь не было.

Стив пил красный сок и смотрел по сторонам, ожидая захода солнца. Всё самое интересное начиналось именно в тот момент, когда солнце скрывалось за горизонтом, даря день и свет другим мирам. Зрелище, достойное внимания.

Асгардцы умели веселиться. Часто кто-нибудь из богов заводил за столом песню, и все подпевали ей. Пение их звучало слаженно, гармонично, так, словно это было отрепетированное выступление. Кто-то пел тише, кто-то — громче, но ни один голос не вырывался из общего потока.

Сегодняшний праздник не обошёлся без песен. Они были громкие и звонкие, не давали празднующим сидеть на месте. Первый танец принадлежал Сиф и Фандралу. Прежде, Стив не видел, чтобы кто-то из присутствующих вставал на танец, и это было в новинку. Следом за Фандралом и Сиф последовали и остальные боги, в конце концов даже Один и Фригг танцевали. Те, кому не досталась пары, продолжали петь, громко и звонко.

Положив голову ему на плечо, Мегет подпевала. Она не сводила с танцующих взгляда, улыбалась, иногда прикрывая глаза, напевая очередную трогательную строчку из песни. В её глазах Стив видел ту каплю грусти, которая говорила о тоске.

— Ты единственная не танцующая здесь женщина, — усмехнулся Стив. Мегет подняла на него свой взгляд и тепло улыбнулась, но тоска никуда не делась. — Не хочешь присоединиться?

— Приглашаешь меня на танец? — иронично протянула она, садясь прямо.

— Подмечаю несправедливость и хочу её исправить, — оправдался Стив, но всё равно немного покраснел. Ему лишь хотелось убрать грусть из её глаз.

— Стивен Праведный.

— Не называй меня так.

— Ты хотя бы танцевать умеешь?

Стив пожал плечами в ответ.

— Рискнёшь? — добавил он, протягивая Мег руку.

Танцевать, как оказалось, Стив не умел, но Мегет как-то быстро это исправила. Может, дело было в магии, может, в чём-то ещё, но они танцевали вместе весь вечер, даже когда Фандрал и Сиф уже вернулись за стол.

Позже, перед самым закатом, кто-то затрубил в рог. Это был знак. Вскоре в зал вошли альвы, а следом за ними появился Тор в красивых выходных доспехах, которые блестели ярче солнца.

Когда взгляд Тора упал на Стива, тот вздрогнул, но не посмел отвернуться. В горле пересохло от его настойчивого взгляда. Стиву показалось, что принц слишком долго стоял на одном месте, не двигаясь и смотря на него. Но через несколько мгновений Тор сделал шаг, а Стив продолжал смотреть на него. Чтобы не значил этот взгляд, Стив его запомнил. Запомнил, как что-то родное и тёплое, и даже, когда Тор отвёл взгляд в сторону трона Одина, он думал об этом. Думал о том, почему взгляд Тора всегда такой всеобъемлющий и разжигающий.

Говорили, что со своего трона Один видел все девять миров; видел каждую душу и каждое горе. Тору для этого не нужен был трон, с его-то глазами.

Альвы поставили в центр зала камень, который за секунды увеличился в размерах. Тор встал позади него и склонил голову. Сначала вокруг него выстроились альвы, а затем и все те, кто присутствовал на празднике. Один из альвов вышел вперёд, навстречу Тору, лицом к Северу, и стал рисовать в воздухе знак Мьёльнира пальцами, из которых «лился» магический свет.

— Освящаю это место Мьёльниром, — говорил он тихо, но так, чтобы слышали все. — Сбережёт он нас от лютого холода.

Повернувшись на Восток, он поднял голову вверх и гордо продолжил, снова рисуя Мьёльнир в воздухе. Тор повторял все движения за альвом.

— Освящаю это место Мьёльниром. Пусть он охраняет нас от напастей ётунов.

По закатному небу пронеслась молния. Альв повернулся на Юг, снова опустив голову к ногам. Вытянув руки вперёд, он сложил ладони вместе. Теперь из пальцев свет «лился» сильнее.

— Освящаю это место Мьёльниром. Пусть он хранит нас от ярости Муспелля.

Он снова повернулся, теперь на Запад. Его руки по-прежнему были вытянуты вперёд, но он больше не держал ладони сложенными. Альв рисовал сразу два Мьёльнира, приговаривая:

— Я освящаю это место Молотом Тора. Пусть он защитит нас от волн Мирового Змея.

Молния вновь осветила небо. Альв повернулся на Север, снова встал перед Тором. Одну руку он поднял вверх, другую отпустил вниз.

— Аса-Тор, — кричал альв, — охраняй небеса над нами! Винг-Тор, охраняй землю под нами! Да будет твоя мощь во всех девяти мирах!

То, что альв шептал дальше было практически не разобрать. Он говорил очень быстро, стоя перед Тором, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Альв воспевал могущество Тора, славил его храбрость и отвагу, превозносил власть и даровал ему в руки будущее Асгарда.

 

_Мы празднуем День Тора_

_Тьма и холод больше не будут мучать нас_

_Сила Стража людей и богов всегда с нами_

_Друг наш и брат, враг всех несчастий,_

_Тор, мы славим тебя!_

Альв и Тор постоянно пили из больших кружек, словно это был не ритуал, а один из тостов, которые так любил Тор. Вдруг, они замерли и перевернули кружки. Остатки вина полились на пол, и как только капли достигли цели, другой альв ударил в бубен.

— Мы верны тебе, сын Одина, — сказал альв и склонил перед Тором колено. — Тор, мы славим тебя!

— Славим тебя, — подхватили все присутствующие.

В следующий миг небо наполнилось светом. Разноцветные огни взрывались то в одной его части, то в другой, сопровождались шумом, напоминающим раскат грома. За всем этим они могли наблюдать прямо из дворца, ведь в честь дня Тора Один «спрятал» серебряную крышу Валаскьяльва.

Было очень шумно, Стив не мог сосредоточиться. Из-за лишнего шума в его голове то и дело звучали голоса. Он видел людей, которые мелькали перед глазами размытыми картинками, пришлось опустить голову вниз.

Зажмурившись, Стив потер глаза, а затем открыл их. Все вокруг подняли глаза к небу. Все, кроме него и Локи, который стоял в углу и не замечал постороннего взгляда на себе. От его улыбки, Стиву было не по себе. Он улыбался так, словно вот-вот должно было что-то случиться. И он далеко не сразу разглядел приближающихся к ним врагов.

У них были крылья, как у насекомых — тонкие и белые, вытянутые морды и огромные зубы, которыми они клацали без остановки, но звук терялся среди шума от взрывов.

Все кричали во славу Тора, но никто, ни одна душа не смела перевести взгляд с необычно красивых огней в небе на опасность, которая настигала их.

Стив звал Фандрала и Бальдера, звал Сиф, но не получал ответа. Выбежав в центр круга, он практически закрыл собой Тора, когда перед ним появился нарисованный магией Мьёльнир. Схватившись за рукоять, он ударил молотом первую приблизившуюся к ним тварь, и с ужасом понял, что это обычная гигантская оса.

Залезая на камень, который служил алтарём во время ритуала, Стив оттолкнулся от него и подпрыгнул вверх, оседлав пролетающую мимо осу. Он снова ударил её, а потом попытался вырвать ей крылья. Магический молот упал вниз, и Стив лишь краем глаза видел, как он приземляется на пол, прямо на алтарь. Оса летела вверх, и всё, что ему оставалось это надеяться, что всё обойдётся.

Впереди была лишь темнота, где-то сбоку всё ещё взрывались фейерверки. Он молился себе под нос, хоть уже и не был уверен, что выживет. Оса, что попалась ему, была очень упрямой. Когда, раскрыв глаза, он посмотрел в сторону, то увидел и других летающих насекомых.

Ему до смерти хотелось посмотреть вниз. Взглянуть, увидеть, что там происходит, ведь это летающее войско вполне может уничтожить всех, кто был в зале, ведь все они, как думал Стив, были зачарованы.

Быть может, всё не так и плохо. В конце концов, он сделал все, что мог. Удача была не на его стороне. Оса несла его куда-то ввысь, ветер бил в лицо.

Вдруг он почувствовал руку на своём плече. Кто-то прижался к нему сзади, обхватив одной рукой. Стив боялся открыть глаза, но он почувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Отпусти её, — прошептал знакомый голос, от которого мурашки прошли по телу; стало жарко, невыносимо, но Стив кивнул.

Он разжал пальцы, ни о чём не думая. Тор его удержит.

 

_Аса-Тор, охраняй небеса над нами! Винг-Тор, охраняй землю под нами! Да будет твоя мощь во всех девяти мирах!_

***

— Твой мидгардец весь вечер танцевал с ней. Видел бы ты, как он смотрел на неё.

Голос Локи звучал недовольно. Он почти шипел. Тор его не слушал, лишь смотрел на Стива, который лежал с закрытыми глазами на кровати.

— Он верен ей, а не тебе, — продолжал Локи.

Тор не желал его слушать.

— Вот увидишь, брат. Увидишь. Ты поймёшь, что должен был доверять мне, а не ему.

— Я доверяю тебе, брат, — недовольно фыркнул Тор. — И я доверяю Стивену. Он останется со мной.

— У тебя уже есть план, не так ли?

Локи поднял на него свой взгляд, и на мгновение стало так холодно, как никогда раньше. Почему-то не осмелившись ответить вслух, Тор невесомо кивнул.

— Потом будет поздно кусать локти.

 

***

Стив не помнил, как оказался здесь. Открыв глаза, он увидел знакомые картины в золотых рамках и тяжёлые шторы, а потом заметил и Тора, уснувшего на кресле. На нём всё ещё были праздничные доспехи, рядом стоял Мьёльнир.

Последнее, что помнил Стив — полёт в бездну на спине гигантской осы, а потом голос Тора, призывающий его отступить. А теперь он лежал здесь, в кровати Тора, и смотрел на спящего принца. Он улыбнулся самому себе, чувствуя как сердце словно заново начало биться.

Он продолжал лежать на кровати, рассматривая спящего Тора, не смея его разбудить. Он не считал сколько времени прошло, просто ждал, сам не зная чего. Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что Тор скоро проснётся сам, или что всё окажется очередным, ничего не значащим сновидением.

Кажется, таким спокойным Тор не бывал никогда. Он всегда шумный и громкий, всегда обозначает своё присутствие, забирая на себя внимание всех присутствующих, не важно на пиру или на поле битвы. И порой Стиву казалось, что именно _это_ заставляло его сердце трепетать и будило загадочное чувство в груди.

Вдруг Тор зашевелился, а через некоторое время открыл глаза, медленно поморгал и потянулся. Он выглядел так, будто и сам не понимал, где находится. А потом перевёл взгляд на Стива.

— Стивен, — воскликнул он и, встав, направился к кровати.

Он говорил взволнованно и тихо. Стив вообще не знал, что голос Тора может звучать так и не напоминать раскат грома.

— Я пытался вырвать осе крылья, — вдруг сказал Стив.

— Магический световой молот разбил алтарь. И все мы очнулись от дурманящего сна. Все целы.

— Почему я здесь?

— Лекарь сказал: тишина и покой. Более подходящего места не нашлось.

Он чувствовал себя хорошо. Он был в порядке. Ничего не болело. Стив мог назвать это только удачей, иначе как ещё это ему удалось? Не каждый день выпадает шанс оседлать осу, взлететь в асградийское небо и остаться живым.

— Кажется, я умер, — после паузы вымолвил Стив; услышав это, Тор вздрогнул и испуганно посмотрел на него. — Потому что это всё слишком хорошо.

— Везучий воин всегда избегает смерти.

— Только если кто-то помогает ему в этом, — добавил Стив.

А потом замолчал. Замолчал, потому что засмотрелся на задумавшегося над чем-то Тора. В который раз тот спас ему жизнь? Подумать страшно. Должно быть, каждый раз, когда Стив падал, Тор ловил его; должно быть, каждый раз, когда Тор поддавался колдовству, Стив разрушал заклинание мечом или молотом; должно быть, когда они сражались рука об руку, были непобедимы.

Кровать слегка прогнулась, Тор сел на край. Стив машинально дёрнулся, выпадая из своей полудрёмы, сдвинулся в сторону на пару сантиметров и сделал глубокий, напряженный вдох. На щеке резко начала саднить рана, о которой он и не подозревал. Он прижал её рукой так сильно, как только мог.

— Её крылья ранили тебя, — Тор приблизился и заставил Стива убрать руку со щеки.

На ладони была тонкая струйка крови. Тор потянулся за влажной тряпкой, что лежала на прикроватной тумбе, аккуратно вытер ладонь Стива, держа его руку своей, а потом с ещё большой осторожностью провёл по щеке.

— Настойка останавливает кровотечение, — сказал Тор.

Казалось, эти несколько секунд Стив не дышал.

— Кажется, всё в порядке, — прошептал Стив. Он хотел встать с кровати и уйти к себе, в общую спальню, потому что вся эта ситуация словно стирала границы дозволенного. — Пора мне освободить постель. Я…

— Стой, — Тор схватил его за руку, за ту, на которой ещё минуту назад была кровь. — Тишина и покой. Спи, до утра ещё есть время.

— Это не моя постель, и…

— Ты спас весь Асгард, — укоризненно сказал Тор. — Спас Все-отца, маму, моих братьев и воинов. Какая разница в чьей постели ты уснёшь сегодня? Ты спас _меня_ , Стивен. И это меньшее, чем я могу тебя отблагодарить.

— Не хочу стеснять тебя, — продолжил настаивать Стив, уже вытащив ноги из-под одеяла. — Отдых принца Асгарда важнее. Вдруг завтра бой и…

— …И я умру, коли тебя не будет рядом, — вырвалось у Тора. — Коли не поправишься ты, коли случится что-то непоправимое. Ты же со мной, ты говаривал так.

— _С тобой_ , — согласился Стив, смотря на ладонь Тора, которой тот держал его за запястье.

— Остался бы ты в постели, если бы она принадлежала Мегет?

— При чём здесь она?

Не понимающе взглянув на Тора, Стив вдруг увидел печаль в его глазах. Грусть и тоску, одолевавшую принца.

— Все говорят, что она мила твоему сердцу. Говорят, ты танцевал с ней весь вечер сегодня.

— Только потому что никто другой её не пригласил, — фыркнул Стив оскорблённо. — Она была единственной женщиной во всём зале, которую никто не пригласил на танец. Я не мог оставить это так, ведь Мег мой друг.

— Значит, у тебя нет чувств к ней?

— Никаких, кроме братских.

— И ты со мной?

— Я служу Асгарду, служу его народу и принцу, — уверенно произнёс Стив. — Я предан Асгарду и его народу, предан тебе, как будущему правителю.

Когда Стив поднял взгляд на Тора, то почувствовал, как сердце предательски ёкнуло, желудок скрутило; запястье жгло от крепкой хватки. Тор повторял про себя одно и тоже.

— _Со мной_ , — говорил он, как зачарованный. — Со мной.

Его рука скользила по предплечью Стива, но тот даже не обратил на это внимания, так был очарован самим Тором.

— Я видел как ты смотрел на альвов с того самого дня, когда застал меня с ними, — начал Тор, говоря чуть громче, — но из-за Мегет сомневался, что трактую правильно. Никогда не умел читать по взглядам.

— _Тор_? — сглотнул Стив.

Тор положил руку на затылок, двинулся к Стиву ближе, провёл пальцем по нижней губе, на которой ещё оставалась маленькая царапина. Тор удивлялся как быстро всё на нём заживало. Для смертного мидгардца слишком быстро.

Закрыв глаза, Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Вдруг проснётся, и уже ничего этого не будет. Ни прикосновений, ни Тора, ни его покоев. Только тишина, спокойствие и рана на щеке. Но когда Тор поцеловал его, забыл обо всём, о чём думал, и, положив руки ему на щёки, придвинулся ещё ближе.

Он отвечал с желанием, не позволяя Тору и на секунду усомниться в правильности выбора. И, борода Одина, если это всего лишь сон, то это лучший сон за всю его жизнь. Руки Тора на талии, его плечи под собственными ладонями и поцелуи, жаркие и глубокие, совсем не были похожи на сон.

Альвы больше никогда не пересекали порог покоев Тора.

 

***

Стоя за дверями покоев Тора, Локи внимательно ловил каждое слово. Он долго ждал развязки, пытаясь понять, как Тор заставит Стивена остаться, чем привяжет его к Асгарду. И никак не ожидал, что оковами станет сам Тор.

— Воспользоваться той слабой ноткой любви, что осталась в мидгардце. Хороший ход, братец, — фыркнул Локи недовольно, признавая, что впервые Тор был на шаг впереди. — Хороший ход.


	11. 11. Вопрос доверия

Бальдер был не только храбрым, как его величали все вокруг, но и сильным, и несмотря на всю его мягкость и простоту, дрался свирепо и яростно. Войско, в котором бился Бальдер, просто не могло проиграть, даже самому могущественному противнику. Но Стив не собирался сдаваться, каким бы сильным не был его напор.

Упрямства хватало обоим. Щитом Стив защищался от деревянных мечей Бальдера, который владел ими мастерски. Эти мечи служили ему и оружием, и защитой. Ловкости его рук оставалось только позавидовать.

На памяти Стива это был первый раз, когда он видел Бальдера без шлема. Так он ещё больше походил на Тора. Похожие черты лица и улыбка, небесного цвета взгляд и храбрость, решимость. В нём было всё то, что было необходимо будущему правителю, и Стив подозревал, что Один растил его как замену Тору. На всякий случай.

От резкого удара деревянного меча по щиту загудело в ушах. Стив пошатнулся, но не упал. Всё получилось ровно так, как он хотел, оставалось только сделать шаг навстречу и ударить Бальдера, но его предавали ноги. Усталость от боя чувствовалась сильно, но упертости и стремления к победе в нём было больше.

Стив сделал шаг, Бальдер ударил по ногам, за что в ответ получил удар щитом в челюсть. Чтобы не упасть, Бальдер вонзил один из мечей в землю, опершись на него. Стив не дал ему времени на передышку и ударил ещё пару раз. Отлетев на метр, Бальдер упал.

Это был не конец.

Изловчившись, Бальдер поднялся и в следующий момент ударил Стива в живот, затем по ногам и спине, и тот всё-таки упал. И пока Бальдер во всеуслышание праздновал победу, Стив не шевелился. Лежал с закрытыми глазами, в грязи, усталый и думал о том, как быстро он стал таким уязвимым.

Ему приходилось сражаться с богами каждый день, и в конце концов его собственная методика дала сбой, силы кончались, и всё, чего ему хотелось в этот самый момент, это прижаться к тёплой груди и уснуть.

Пересилив себя, он поднялся и, ничего не говоря, пошёл в раздевалку. От него ужасно пахло после всех этих боёв, а грязь попала даже под доспехи. Стив шёл неторопливо, собирая чужие взгляды на себе. Кто-то из воинов довольно ухмылялся, кто-то смотрел на него с разочарованием. Сам же Стив оценивал своё положение трезво и не спешил делать выводы. Он проиграл, а проигравших не чествуют, о них порой даже не помнят.

Он быстро помылся и вышел в раздевалку в халате, надеясь переодеться прямо там. Судя по звукам, что доносились со двора, бои ещё шли. Воины не собирались останавливаться.

Шкафы были расставлены в ряд. Деревянные, зачарованные магией, они могли быть открыты только тем, кому принадлежали. Стив тихо шёл к своему шкафу, а повернув, удивился, увидев Тора. Тот улыбнулся в ответ.

Тор выглядел слегка измученным. Волосы спутаны, подбородок испачкан в грязи, на плече цвёл синяк. Он стоял напротив Стива, на смешном расстоянии, и так можно было рассматривать его всего подолгу.

— Бальдер бьёт сильно, — констатировал Тор, рассматривая ноги Стива, по которым его брат нанёс множество ударов. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Всё в порядке, — выдохнул Стив, делая шаг назад.

— Ты весь в синяках.

— Не впервой.

— Тебя что-то гложет, Стивен, — вдруг взволнованно заговорил Тор. Он снова подошёл ближе, а Стив сделал очередной шаг назад и упёрся спиной в шкаф. — Я читаю это в твоих глазах, слышу в словах и вижу в движениях.

— Я.... — начал Стив, подняв взгляд на Тора, — я... не знаю. Просто стал замечать, что среди всех воинов Асгарда я – самый слабый. Как мне вести армию за тобой, если я не в состоянии удержаться на ногах после ударов деревянным мечом?

— Бальдер бьёт сильно, — повторил Тор, — и не всегда дело в силе. Есть и другие качества, благодаря которым именно ты возглавляешь мою армию.

— И какие же? — грустно усмехнулся Стив.

— Доверие. _Моё_ доверие.

Стив выдохнул и отвернулся. Чего он ждал? И ждал ли? Вопросов было много, и отчего именно сегодня он захотел узнать ответы на все сразу, было абсолютно неясно. Помотав головой, Стив пытался избавиться от лишних мыслей и стал искать одежду.

Он чувствовал, что Тор не сводит с него взгляда. Несмотря на это, Стив снял халат и стал натягивать штаны. Поправив ремень, он взял рубашку, как вдруг почувствовал, что тёплые руки Тора легли на его талию. Стив неуклюже развернулся к нему лицом, сжимая в руках рубашку тёмно-болотного цвета.

Тору пришлось немного наклониться, чтобы поцеловать его. Не сдержавшись, Стив прижал руками рубашку к его груди.

Получать поцелуи вот так вот урывками Стив не очень любил, но порой такие поцелуи были единственным, что имело смысл. Они не говорили об этом вслух, не делали даже намёков, боясь разрушить всё, что уже успели создать.

Эти недолгие три недели между ними творилось что-то несусветное. Стив не мог это описать, но был необычно счастлив просто от того, что Тор смотрел на него. Но при этом боялся, чертовски сильно боялся всё это потерять, боялся снова почувствовать пустоту в груди, которую ничем не заполнишь. Тор не позволял страху взять верх, целовал порой, напоминая, что теперь их объединяет нечто большее, чем воинская служба. Он раз за разом пытался доказать Стиву, что то, что происходит между ними, _важно_ для него.

Только вчера вечером Тор говорил об этом, в красках и лицах, описывая свою радость. Стив сидел на кресле в его покоях, наблюдал и улыбался.

— Ты один из немногих, кто может поднять Мьёльнир, — продолжил Тор, обнимая его аккуратно, чтобы не испачкать. — Это ценится в нашем кругу.

— Не очень подходящий момент для шуток.

— Это не шутка. Только отец, я и ты можем поднять Мьёльнир.

— И ты позволяешь какому-то молоту решать за тебя?

— Ну, он служит мне верой и правдой много лет, так что, думаю, Мьёльнир имеет право сказать своё слово, — улыбнулся Тор, пригладив влажные волосы Стива. — Важно, чтобы за мной стоял тот, кто сможет справиться с моим оружием.

— Хороший аргумент.

— И тебе нужно подстричься, — подметил Тор. Стив поднял на него взгляд.

— А тебе сбрить бороду.

— Тебе же нравится моя борода, — довольно улыбнулся Тор. Стиву ничего оставалось, как согласиться.

— А ещё мне нужно одеться.

Понимающе кивнув, Тор отошёл в сторону, и Стив беспрепятственно надел рубашку. Пока он одевался, Тор болтал что-то о Бальдере и его манере драться. Стив слушал вполуха. Он и сам прекрасно знал, как Бальдер дрался, ноги болели от его ударов.

Описывая их со Стивом драку словами, Тор вдруг замолчал, прислушиваясь. Вдалеке слышались шаги, тихие и мягкие. А затем в проходе появилась Сиф, довольно улыбаясь.

— Владыка Тор прячется, — сказала она, сжимая руками тонкий пояс. — Стивен, кажется, в полном порядке.

— Я должен был удостовериться в этом, — сквозь зубы как-то зло прошипел Тор. Стив никогда не видел, чтобы он так с кем-то разговаривал. Тем более с Сиф. — Лично.

— Вы часто шушукаетесь по углам, — продолжила Сиф, подходя ближе.

— Обсуждаем тактику боя, — уже спокойнее ответил Тор.

Стив видел, как напряглись его плечи, на лице появилось раздражение, глаза потускнели, как будто видели то, что не видел никто другой.

— Зачем пожаловала? — спросил Тор, не давая молчанию повиснуть в воздухе.

— Пришла проверить Стивена. Против Бальдера он продержался довольно долго, учитывая что ему пришлось противостоять богу.

— Все мои воины способны противостоять богам, кем бы они не являлись: людьми или гномами, раса не важна. Как и пол. Сиф.

Склонив голову, Сиф ушла. Кажется, она попала к Тору в немилость. Он смотрел вслед уходящей воительнице и ни на секунду не отводил взгляда. И только когда шаги стихли, он повернулся к другу.

— Что-то не так? — поднял брови Стив. Он стоял прямо, сложив руки на груди. Тесная рубашка обтянула его руки и плечи так сильно, что можно было рассмотреть весь рельеф.

— Туго у меня с хранением секретов, — буркнул Тор, глупо улыбнувшись, а потом подошёл ближе и продолжал так же глупо смотреть на Стива. — Нужно быть великим мастером.

— Ну, — натянул улыбку Стив, — ты уже великий, так что остаётся стать мастером. Пошли.

— Стивен, — позвал Тор, когда тот уже дошёл до выхода. — Возможно, стоит приоткрыть завесу тайны. Мои родители и братья…

— Мы не говорим об этом, — прервал его Стив. — Не здесь, Тор. И точно не сейчас.

— Тогда пошли ужинать. Я такой голодный, что съел бы пузатого чибиса.

— Кого? — нахмурился Стив.

— Пузатого чибиса, — рассмеялся Тор, видя озадаченность на лице Стива, попытался изобразить упомянутого зверя. — Ну, такой чешуйчатый, толстый, большерогий. Не видел таких?

— Кажется, нет.

— Как-нибудь сходим глубже в лес. Увидишь. Не понравятся они тебе. Те ещё твари. Останемся здесь до завтра? Тогда и сходим. Их лучшего всего утром ловить, когда солнце только-только поднимается над Асгардом. Греться любят.

Тор продолжил рассказывать о пузатых чибисах и не замолкал до самой столовой. И не замолчал бы, если бы голод не взял над ним верх.

Пузатые чибисы Стиву не понравились. В чём-то Тор был прав.

 

***

У Тора был традиционный ужин с семьёй. Стив не мог на нём присутствовать, поэтому очень надеялся найти Мегет и погулять с ней по дворцовому саду. Он шёл к ней, думая о том, что не заметил в какой момент дворец стал ему домом.

После пробуждения в беспамятстве Стив чувствовал себя здесь чужим, а сейчас всё было настолько привычным, настолько родным, что, когда он задумывался об этом, по коже пробегали мурашки.

Рядом с Тором его дом. Принц говорил ему об этом не раз и не два: во время драки на ринге, в постели, после любовных ласк, за обедом и во время звездопада, который они наблюдали однажды. Кажется, Стив просто принял это, считая единственной возможной правдой.

Был ли дом Тора рядом с ним? Это был сложный вопрос, который иногда Стив задавал сам себе.

Он забыл обо всём, когда повстречал Мегет, которая болтала с Бальдером. Прежде Стиву никогда не доводилось видеть их вместе, но он не удивился, прекрасно зная положение Бальдера и обязанности, возложенные на Мегет. Задача решалась просто. Он хотел было уйти, но Мег, быстро закончив беседу с Бальдером, подбежала к нему. Она обняла его, взъерошив волосы.

— Ты где пропадал столько времени? — возмутилась она, когда они вышли в сад. Погода была дивной.

— Мы жили на тренировочном полигоне, — легко ответил Стив, шагая следом за ней. — Всё это время.

— Охотились на пузатых чибисов? — спросила она, усмехаясь.

— Ну, издалека на них посмотрели. Тор попытался одного оседлать, но тот его скинул, едва не размозжив рогами голову. Фандрал долго хохотал над этим.

Стив продолжил свой рассказ о Торе и о неудачной попытке поймать пузатого чибиса, потом говорил о боях, в которых участвовал сам, да и о тех, за которыми наблюдал. Вспомнил, как Тор и один из воинов по имени Хольм пили пиво из больших кружек на скорость. Тор тогда так много выпил, что Стив еле довёл его до спальни.

Самым значимым воспоминанием для Стива был его бой с Бальдером. И когда речь зашла об этом, Мегет остановилась. Они стояли вдвоём в нескольких десятках шагов от ворот, ведущих из дворца в город. Поднялся ветер, и Мег постоянно поправляла тонкую шаль, внимательно слушая Стива.

Его рассказ был полон впечатлений. В нём было и разочарование от проигрышей, и восхищение от побед, преклонение Тору и его команде, их сплоченности и преданности. Они были не просто братьями по оружию, которым судьбой приказано драться с недругами плечом к плечу, а настоящими братьями по крови, которые готовы друг за друга пройти через огонь и лёд.

— Ты не устал от этих драк? — вдруг спросила Мег, взглянув на Стива. Тот резко замолчал.

Он раздумывал над её словами, испуганно смотря по сторонам. Почему-то смотреть в глаза казалось ему плохим тоном. Но, может, он просто боялся?

— Не думаю, что смогу жить без этого, — признался наконец Стив. — Войны, битвы… Сражаться за правое дело. Это всё, что я могу. И пока нужна моя помощь, буду биться. Порой покой держится только благодаря тому, что кто-то воюет, стоит на страже, и я готов нести это бремя. Хоть всю жизнь.

— Ты скорее пойдёшь за Тором, чем за _свободой_ , — совсем тихо прошептала Мегет, сильнее закутываясь в шаль. Стив поднял на неё взгляд. — Где-то там, за стеной, за Асгардом, есть мир, в котором ты подчиняешься сам себе. Ты мог бы уйти туда со мной.

— За стеной другие миры, — воскликнул он, негодуя, — с такими же правителями и своими законами.

— Где-то там мой дом! — тихо, но с возмущением огрызнулась Мег. — И я хочу попасть туда. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной… Потому что для такого светлого тебя, — она положила руку ему на щеку. Ладонь была едва тёплой, — здесь слишком много грязи и королевских интриг. Недалеко до драки за престол, и ты не на стороне победителя, Стивен!

— Об этом ты разговаривала с Бальдером? — Стив вдруг отстранился от её руки.

— Он обещал помочь мне _бежать_ , — объяснила Мег, подходя ближе, но Стив делал шаг назад каждый раз, когда она шагала вперёд. — Пойдём со мной. Забудешь Асгард как страшный сон.

— Асгард мой дом!

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так, — помотала головой Мег. — Я не знаю откуда ты, но ты не асгардец. Ты…

— Я знаю, кто я, — оборвал её Стив, — и знаю, где _должен_ быть.

— На всё одно слово, — фыркнула Мег, разозлившись, — « _должен_ ». Наверное, это слово на твоём члене написано!

— Что? — Стив покраснел то ли от гнева, то ли от неловкости.

— Бальдер мне всё рассказал. Рассказал, как вы с Тором зажимались, и, что слышно вас было даже под землёй. Должен, должен, должен! Как тебя не тошнит от этого? Тор повесил на тебя этот ярлык, оставил метку, и ты заучил назубок все его наставления, повторяешь их без конца! Ты настолько ему веришь, что прыгнуть к нему в постель кажется вопросом чести и долга!

— Тебе ли говорить о морали, — ляпнул Стив, не подумав.

На секунду ему показалось, что её глаза вспыхнули огнём. К его счастью откуда-то появился Тор. Он был весел и улыбался. Мег, зло сжав губы, отвернулась от Стива и перевела взгляд на принца, а затем, поклонившись, убежала в сторону дворца. Какое-то время он тупо смотрел ей вслед. Так хотелось догнать Мег, извиниться, рассказать про чувство в груди и попросить понять.

Но Тор не позволил бы.

Стив провожал Мегет взглядом, пока та не скрылась меж высоких деревьев. Тогда он повернулся к Тору, который выглядел слишком довольным. Наверное, Бьёрн снова выслеживал его и Мегет по приказу Тора. Стив думал, что Тор успокоился и больше не посылал слугу следить за ним. Но, кажется, ошибался.

— Снова следишь за мной? — спросил Стив серьёзно.

— Присматриваю.

— Ты говорил, что доверяешь мне.

— Тебе, — Тор наконец перестал раздражающе улыбаться. — Но не эльфийке. Её натура тёмная. Я не могу доверить тебя ей.

— Настолько не доверяешь мне, что даже сбежал с ужина?

— Он закончился, — пожал плечами Тор.

Кинув на Тора беглый взгляд, Стив хмыкнул и направился в сторону дворца. Наглость Тора выбила его из колеи. Неужели, он недостаточно показывал свою преданность? Неужели есть что-то в нём, что заставляет Тора сомневаться?

— Ты рассказал Бальдеру, — сказал Стив, когда Тор схватил его за предплечье.

— Что рассказал? — не понял Тор.

— О том, что между нами что-то есть, — не поднимая взгляда, ответил Стив.

— Ни одна душа не знает об этом. Клянусь бородой Одина, я держу слово, которое дал, и не нарушу его без твоего разрешения.

— Тогда откуда он знает?

Задав вопрос, Стив высвободился из хватки Тора и направился ко дворцу. У самого входа его ждала Мег. Он был удивлён, но сразу же принялся извиняться, действительно сожалея о своих словах. У Мегет были красные глаза. Неужели, плакала? Она обняла его прежде, чем заговорить.

— Я тоже погорячилась, — тихо сказала она, утыкаясь ему в грудь. — Чувства — они ведь не произвольные, не по приказу действуют, а как вздумается сердцу. Но прошу, Стивен, подумай. Я была бы рада, если бы ты пошёл со мной.

Стив прикрыл глаза, отрицательно помотав головой. Сердце стучало слишком громко.

 

***

Для асгардца вспыльчивость Тора была слишком велика. Другое дело — бог. Он мог рвать и метать и никто не имел права осудить его. Поэтому, ворвавшись в комнату к Локи, Тор даже не подумал начать с извинений и приветственной речи. Под его громкий голос из покоев Локи вылетела светловолосая девушка. Локи, отодвинув в сторону книгу, поднял взгляд на Тора и вскинул бровь.

— Проблемы со слухом? — спросил Локи хладнокровно.

— Ты рассказал, спрашиваю! — взревел Тор.

— Больно надо мне болтать с Бальдером. Может, стоит обратить внимание… ну не знаю, на своё поведение? Или снизить громкость голоса, выкрикивая его имя. Признаюсь, ты хорошо играешь, вживаешься в роль. Тебе бы в пьесах играть, что ставят на площади. Ты почти обманул меня, это достойно похвалы. Стивен никогда не догадается, что ты нагло _лжёшь_ ему в лицо.

— Ты рассказал Бальдеру. Кроме тебя никто не знал.

— Скажи, а Стивен знает, что ты был помолвлен с Сиф ровно до того момента, как он появился? — губы Локи искривились в усмешке.

Что бы не делал Локи, ему всегда всё прощалось. Тор закрывал глаза, списывал всё на его сущность, которая досталась тому при рождении. Локи не был рождён будущим владыкой, и Тор предполагал, что это его уязвляло. Он был хуже Тора только потому, что родился на пару лет позже.

Порой Тор замирал, как сейчас. Он стоял на месте, смотрел в одну точку, сильно нахмурившись. В комнате было тихо, лишь дрова потрескивали в камине. Во всей этой тишине прекрасно было слышно чужое дыхание, и если Тор слышал, как ровно и легко дышал его брат, то Локи разбирал волнение и тревогу, которые пробивались сквозь сбивчивое дыхание. Тор боялся.

— К мидгардцу, которого ты едва знаешь, доверия больше, чем ко мне? — спросил Локи, выводя Тора из оцепенения. — Что ж, я не ожидал.

— Где бы ещё Бальдер раздобыл эту информацию, как не у тебя?

— Я не выдаю твои тайны, брат, — Локи улыбнулся и захлопнул книгу. — А ещё я не верю в то, что твоё будущее в качестве правителя хоть как-то связано со Стивеном. Брось эти игры. Дай ему уйти с Мегет и жить долго и счастливо. Ты ведь знаешь, что он не проживёт с тобой даже четверть твоей жизни. Ты обрекаешь человека на…

— Так это всё ты? — вдруг осенило Тора. Он склонился над столом, упершись в него руками. — Мама обучила тебя магии. А теперь ты сеешь смуту вокруг.

— Хм, — Локи, подняв брови, встал и повторил позу Тора. Так они смотрели прямо в глаза друг другу. — Всё-таки, ты умнее, чем кажешься. Но Бальдеру я не говорил и слова.

— Зачем ты делаешь это? Почему так хочешь помешать мне?

— Хочу доказать, что я прав.

— Не вмешивайся в мои дела, — строго сказала Тор и отошёл на несколько шагов назад. — Не мешай мне, или я решу, что ты претендуешь на моё место.

— Я даже не думал об этом.

Локи сел на стул и снова раскрыл книгу, принявшись читать дальше. Он не проявлял к персоне Тора никакого интереса. Потоптавшись ещё какое-то время, Тор ушёл, с гневом хлопнув дверью.


	12. 12. Бог, который не бог

Тренировочные бои не прекращались. В любой день — хмурый или яркий, Тор упрямо твердил о необходимости регулярных тренировок, словно ожидал нападения врага в любой момент. Всё чаще Стив ловил себя на мысли, что бои повторяются. Каждый раз всё как по выученному сценарию, отточенному до мелочей. Каждый раз Бальдер уделывает всех, кто противостоит ему, а в итоге проигрывает Тору.

Стив наблюдал за их поединком исподтишка. Сам поединок его мало интересовал, ведь даже дурак знал, чем закончится такое противостояние. Он наблюдал за Тором. За тем, как он дрался, как сильно стискивал отобранный у Бальдера меч, как прикусывал губу, делая сильный удар, и напрягался, когда не понимал, каким будет следующий шаг брата.

С тех пор, как Тор обозначил своё недоверие, Стиву было сложно с ним разговаривать. Поэтому они беседовали только в те моменты, когда необходимо было выстроить тактику боя, всё остальное время молчали, переглядываясь.

Стив намерено всё спускал на тормоза, считая, что лучше остановиться там, где есть возможность, чем там, где её уже не будет. И полагал, что это был его личный и правильный выбор.

Вдруг Бальдер повалил Тора на землю, прижав его всем весом и приставив к горлу деревянный меч. Стив даже вздрогнул, испугавшись, как и все, кто наблюдал за схваткой. Тор вцепился в меч руками и мгновением позже отбросил брата в сторону на несколько метров. Бальдер упал, а с ним и меч. Так закончился бой. А после Тор ушёл, быстро и торопливо.

Позже они встретились в проходе между кухней и столовой. Столкнулись плечами, и, кажется, впервые были так близко друг к другу за последние несколько дней. После водных процедур Тор выглядел посвежевшим, волосы ещё не высохли и липли к щекам. Сделав вдох, Стив заговорил первым.

— Прости, я не заметил тебя, — твёрдо сказал он, стараясь не сводить взгляда с Тора.

— Бьёрн сказал, ты искал меня, — в тон ему ответил Тор.

— Наверное, сказал даже зачем, — выдохнул Стив.

Бьёрн был болтуном, и, признаться, он рассчитывал на его болтливость с самого начала, когда говорил, что ищет Тора, чтобы поговорить о _Мег_. Стив догадывался, что упоминание её имени заставит Тора самого прийти к нему. Так и случилось.

— Ты хочешь вывести Мег в город, — серьёзно сказал Тор. От его взгляда по телу прошли мурашки.

Это была не лучшая идея, но Стив на что-то рассчитывал. Клин клином вышибают, и Стив, кажется, сам не осознавая, делал всё, чтобы проверить Тора на прочность, верность и чёртово _доверие_. Это было испытание.

Морщинки, появившиеся между бровей, когда Тор нахмурился, вмиг пропали, разгладились, а на лице появилась лёгкая улыбка. Она была ненастоящей, неискренней, и от увиденного Стиву стало противно на сердце. Неужели Тор думает, что так легко может его обмануть?

— С вами пойдёт королевский конвой, — кивнул Тор.

А потом ушёл, оставив Стива наедине с самим собой.

Внутри была пустота. Перед глазами стояла противная улыбка, но Стив старался не думать об этом. Тор одобрил его выход в город с Мег, так что он получил, что хотел. Королевский конвой не был проблемой. Стив ведь не собирался сбегать и точно знал, что не позволит сделать это Мегет во время прогулки.

Аппетит пропал, так что он развернулся и пошёл на выход. Через час объявят отбой, и лучше, если он уснёт до того, как остальные начнут расходиться по своим комнатам. Он встретил Бальдера на выходе. Тот стоял, смотрел на небо, ещё не ставшее полностью чёрным. Он окинул Стива быстрым взглядом, а потом вновь отвернулся и продолжил смотреть вверх, словно ожидая, когда зажгутся первые звёзды.

— Кажется, вы с Тором не ладите в последнее время, — начал Бальдер. Он сложил руки на груди. Доспехи на руках и груди стукнулись друг об друга. — Что так разозлило моего брата?

— Моя дружба с Мегет, — коротко ответил Стив, сглотнув. — Эльфийка, — зачем-то добавил он, но должно быть Бальдера этот факт не интересовал.

— Тор никогда не любил делить свои игрушки с нами, — вновь заговорил Бальдер. — Да и вообще ни с кем другим. Таскал Сиф за её длинную косу, если та хотя бы прикасалась к ним, а потом она плакала на моём плече. Я отдавал ей все свои игрушки, чтобы хоть как-то утешить.

— Думаю, найдётся тот, кто теперь утешит Тора, — буркнул Стив недовольно.

— Почему ты не ужинаешь, как все?

— Я не голоден, — признался Стив. — А ты?

— Жду Сиф. Она редко опаздывает.

Кивнув, Стив пробормотал извинения себе под нос и спустился по маленькой лестнице, в надежде спокойно уйти. Без разговоров и вопросов рядом с Бальдером было слишком неловко. Упрекал ли его Бальдер? Стиву казалось, что должен был. И когда вдруг ему вслед донёсся голос принца, он ждал осуждения.

— Ты не участвовал в наших боях уже дней семь как. Почему?

Вздохнув, Стив прикрыл глаза, а затем улыбнулся.

— Ноги болят.

 

***

Город кишел жизнью. Люди сновали туда сюда, не смотря друг на друга. Они не торопились, но напоминали Стиву жуков, кружащих вокруг своего «дома». Мегет улыбалась, рассматривая город. Причудливые дома, смешные крыши, дорожки, выделанные из жёлтых и красных камней стелились под ногами.

— Значит, хочешь сбежать? — спросил Стив.

За ними вился хвост от самого дворца, но Стив старался об этом не думать. В конце концов, город был единственным местом, где они могли поговорить о _побеге_. Он понимал Мегет, понимал её желание и думал, что сможет помочь. Во всяком случае, он очень хотел быть полезным.

Услышав о побеге, Мегет напряглась. Её губы растянулись в улыбке и уже не выглядели привлекательно-пухлыми.

Взяв за руку, она отвела Стива в сторону, к воротам, ведущим на городскую ярмарку.

— Не хочешь зайти? — спросила Мег, ухмыльнувшись. Стив смотрел на неё слегка озадаченно. — Говорят, там продаются медовые пряники, которых никогда не бывает во дворце.

Народу было немного, но достаточно, чтобы Мег и Стив могли затеряться среди них. Они остановились около витрины с украшениями, от которой Мегет не могла оторвать взгляда. Стив же облокотился спиной на деревянную колонну, поддерживающую тканевую крышу.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что не обязательно идти таким путём, — решившись, он продолжил разговор. Как бы Мегет не была сосредоточена на украшениях, Стива она слушала внимательно. — Есть и другие.

— Можно вот тот, с розовой лентой? — спросила Мегет у мужчины, что торговал безделушками. Тот довольно закивал и через несколько секунд уже упаковывал указанный браслет в красивую коробку. Отсчитав нужное количество монет, Мег повернулась к Стиву. — И что же ты предложишь?

Мужчина протянул покупку. Взяв её, Мегет пошла дальше, а Стив старался от неё не отставать.

— Тебя не держат заложницей.

— Стивен, — снисходительно прошептала Мегет, не смотря на него, — дворец — главная тюрьма Асгарда. Мы с тобой похожи. Нас привели туда и сказали, что мы что-то _должны_. То ли за спасённую жизнь, то ли за что-то другое. Я понимаю, что ты не видишь этого и не могу осуждать тебя за то, что ты чувствуешь к Тору. Но ты такой же заложник, как и я. Никому из нас не позволено уйти из дворца просто так.

— Я поговорю с Тором, — настойчиво продолжил Стив.

— Тор просто пешка среди всего этого дерьма.

— Думаю, он может помочь.

— Даже не смей соваться в эти королевские интриги, — предостерегла Мегет. — Обещай, что не скажешь Тору и слова об этом.

Мегет смотрела на него пристально, серьёзным взглядом. Этот взгляд был сильный, говорящий. Вопросы были ни к чему, поэтому Стив кивнул и только после они двинулись дальше.

— Если всё-таки решишь убежать со мной, — тихо сказала Мег на выходе с ярмарки, — я буду рада.

Сглотнув, Стив покачал головой. Он не собирался убегать, и они оба это понимали. Эти слова были нужны Мегет, в них была _надежда_ на будущее и на совершенно другой мир, в который они могли бы попасть вместе. Даже в голове Стива это звучало ужасно глупо.

Он знал, что Мегет будет уговаривать его до последнего.

В душу закралась печаль. Стив молчал, не в силах перестать думать об этом. Он привык к Мегет так сильно, будто они были знакомы всю жизнь. Потерять её всё равно что потерять лучшего друга — больно и необратимо, но он просто закрывал на это глаза, потому что знал, что её решение не в его власти. Стив желал для Мегет только лучшего, и если лучшим было жить другой жизнью, он не мог препятствовать этому.

Время близилось к обеду, когда они подходили к дворцу. Стиву не хотелось возвращаться. Казалось, словно если переступить порог, Мег растает, исчезнет, как глупое видение.

— Почему ты не сказал, что влюблён в Тора? — она выглядела счастливой и улыбалась, медленно шагая.

Стив усмехнулся, стеснительно подняв брови. Он всегда так делал, когда смущался: начинал оглядываться по сторонам, пытаясь придумать, как перевести тему. Это выглядело забавно. Может, такой взгляд и выдал его Бальдеру?

— Я и сам не знал, — пожал плечами Стив, стараясь не сильно улыбаться.

— Как можно не знать? — возмутилась Мег.

— Я ничего не помнил, когда проснулся, — напомнил Стив. — Это _чувство_ уже было со мной.

— Да ладно тебе, — рассмеялась она. — Всё ещё не разговариваете?

— Только по делу, — покивал Стив в ответ.

— Ну и как наш будущий владыка в постели? Как бог?

— Мег! — Стив покраснел, поджав губы.

И не то, чтобы Стиву было с кем сравнивать Тора, но пока Мег продолжала дальше рассуждать на эту тему, он пытался. Тор действительно был как бог. Во всём.

Тор _был_ богом. Стив — нет.

 

***

Что это был за шум, Стив не знал. Все бегали, как заведённые, но никто не говорил ни слова. В коридоре, прилегающем к большому залу, столпились слуги. Они расступались, когда кто-то выходил из зала или, наоборот, хотел зайти внутрь. Девушки, стоявшие у самой двери, хихикали, рассказывая что-то друг другу, но Стив их не слышал.

Такие «сборища» не были традиционными, поэтому Стив искренне удивился. Он гадал, что такого могло произойти, что все, кто жил во дворце, стояли здесь вместо того, чтобы делать свою работу. Слуги перешёптывались друг с другом, из-за чего стоял гул, а те, кто не смог найти себе собеседника по душе, просто глазели по сторонам с глупыми лицами.

Когда все вдруг замолкли, Стив повернулся и увидел Тора, который направлялся к нему. Вернее, не к нему. Тор шёл в большой зал. Стив сглотнул и отвернулся к толпе. Слуги склонили головы и разошлись в стороны, чтобы Тор мог пройти.

Вскоре Тор остановился. Он встал рядом с ним, нахмурив брови и осматривая слуг. Вероятно, как и всегда выискивал Бьёрна. Его здесь не было, Стив знал об этом, потому что видел его несколько минут назад, когда тот заходил на кухню. А потом Тор резко схватил Стива за руку и потащил за собой.

Когда перед ними открылись двери, Тор подтолкнул Стива, чтобы тот вошёл первым, и только потом вошёл сам.

Стив сразу заметил лекарей, стоящих возле Локи. Тот сидел смирно, держал руки на коленях и слушал то, что говорил Один. Стив не понимал его язык, но Локи, видимо, понимал всё прекрасно, потому что на некоторые слова, если их можно было так назвать, реагировал очень бурно.

— Все-отец, — начал Тор, выходя вперёд, — как такое могло приключиться?

Стив услышал как кто-то глупо ухмыльнулся слева от него. Повернувшись, он заметил Бальдера. Из-под плаща с меховым воротником виднелись доспехи. Когда Бальдер посмотрел на него в ответ, Стив отвернулся, смутившись. Он нервничал. Ему хотелось уйти, чтобы не чувствовать взгляд, прожигающий спину, и не думать о самодовольной улыбке, с которой Бальдер смотрел на него.

Тем временем Тор подошёл к брату и пристально смотрел на него, что-то болтая на непонятном Стиву языке, который звучал довольно причудливо и немного грубо. Локи отвечал ему в привычной для себя манере — недовольно фыркал. Тор, судя по всему, просто читал ему нотации.

Вдруг Локи закричал, толкнул Тора в сторону и побежал к Фригг, рядом с которой стояла Сиф и с интересом наблюдала. Он встал на колени, схватив её за подол платья. Взгляд Фригг был жалостливый, сочувствующий, но Все-отца это не трогало. Фригг молчала, лишь гладя сына по волосам. Стив видел, как медленно двигались губы Локи и дрожали руки, тонкие пальцы хватались за зелёный щёлк. Локи молился.

Когда Один двинулся с места, Тор поспешил к Локи, встав между Все-отцом и братом, настойчиво что-то крича. Он словно пытался донести до отца что-то очень важное. И пока Тор и Один спорили, Локи поднялся на ноги и упал в объятия матери. Минутой позже Фригг, Локи и Сиф вышли из зала, за ними последовал и Бальдер. Стив увидел, как конец его плаща мелькнул в проходе, прежде чем дверь закрылась.

— Он всё ещё мой брат, — строго сказал Тор, и Стив словил себя на мысли, что совсем забыл про него. — И твой сын.

На этих словах Тор повернулся к Одину спиной и пошёл к выходу. Стив заворожено смотрел на приближающегося принца, затаив дыхание. Плащ Тора развивался из-за слишком быстрых шагов, волосы растрепались. Плотно сжатые губы и взгляд, который не просил, а приказывал, очаровывали.

_Борода Одина, как он скучал!_

— Пошли, — сказал Тор, подходя к Стиву.

Он снова взял его за предплечье и потащил за собой. Так они прошли несколько коридоров, прежде чем нашли тот, который был пустым. Лишь белые стены и никогда не затухающие факелы на них. Тор отпустил Стива, отошёл на шаг и поднял свой уверенный, властный взгляд на него.

Что-то дрогнуло. Стив чувствовал, как закипала кровь. Он сглотнул слишком громко, задрав голову, и прижался плечом к стене.

— Стивен, — начал Тор тихо, опустив плечи, его взгляд померк. Он знал, что нельзя говорить громче. Здесь, во дворце, у всего есть уши. — Прими мои извинения. Я доверяю тебе, но в груди засела ревность, с которой очень трудно справиться. Ревность душит и губит сердце, и я сожалею о своём поступке, сожалению и словах, которые сказал, не подумав.

Стив улыбнулся, подняв плечи, внимательно слушая Тора. Он привык видеть его другим: гордым и уверенным в своих поступках, с надменным лицом, таким, будто бы асгардский трон уже принадлежал ему. А прямо сейчас Тор был абсолютной противоположностью.

— Неужели тебе приходилось сомневаться во мне? — спросил Стив спокойно.

Все эти дни он думал об этом. Думал о том, что, возможно, однажды предал Тора и теперь не может заслужить доверия. В этом мире возможно всё, к тому же он до сих пор не знает подробностей битвы, во время которой вся его память испарилась как роса на солнце. Сердцем Стив чувствовал, что такого не может быть, что это не в его сущности, не в его характере, но пытался найти оправдание для Тора.

Вдруг, однажды, до того, как его жизнь круто изменилась, они с Тором были больше, чем друзья; вдруг уже тогда между ними висело чертово напряжение; вдруг Стив предпочёл кого-то другого Тору.

— Никогда, — на выдохе ответил Тор. — Ни на день, ни на минуту, ни на секунду.

— Скажи Бьёрну, чтобы он перестал следить за мной. И за Мегет.

— Хорошо.

Кивнув, Тор отступил ещё на шаг. Когда он снова начал говорить, то его голос зазвучал громче. Это не настораживало, но по коже прошли мурашки.

— Завтра мы выдвигаемся на юг, — начал Тор, наконец становясь самим собой, отбрасывая в сторону всё то, что делало его слабым. — Я, отец, Бальдер и небольшая армия моих воинов. На границе с Ванахеймом беда. Нас ждёт серьёзная битва, но мы надеемся, что сможем избежать этой участи.

— Битва? Почему ты говоришь об этом только сейчас? — взволнованно спросил Стив.

— Потому что ты остаёшься в Асгарде, — коротко сказал Тор. Не дав Стиву возможности возмутиться, продолжил: — Ты будешь защищать дворец и всех тех, кто здесь остается. Воинам, стоящим на страже дворца, нужен командир. И никто не справиться лучше тебя, Стивен, никто.

— И сколько тебя _не будет_?

Он должен был задать вопрос по-другому. Он должен был спросить о длительности путешествия или, например, о том, сколько времени ему придётся в одиночку сторожить огромный дворец. Но Стива интересовало не это. Он думал только о том, сколько часов, дней, недель не увидит Тора.

— Несколько месяцев, — ответил Тор. — Быть может, время что-то изменит, и ты простишь мне мою глупость.

— И это всё, что ты хотел сказать мне? — голос дрожал.

Стив сказал это так, как будто обвинял Тора в чём-то; как будто это было разочарование всей его жизни; как будто он ждал чего-то большего, совершенно другого и вполне очевидного. Тор поднял брови, удивившись такому тону, а потом кивнул.

— К красивым речам нужен дар.

— Да плевать я хотел на красивые речи.

Это расстояние в два шага, что было между ними, Стив преодолел за секунду и, положив руки Тору на плечи, поцеловал. Крепко, страстно, с желанием, сильно сжимая руки на кожаных креплениях плаща к броне. Тор был бы полным идиотом, если бы не ответил с таким же напором и пылкостью.

Пусть он — бог, пусть он — будущий владыка мира, царь девяти миров, объединённых Асгардом, рядом со Стивом он стал чувствовать себя смертным, таким, каким и был Стив. Простым, открытым, уязвимым, но бесконечно сильным и упрямым. И, кажется, Стив и правда его любил. Любил так, как любят земные люди.

 

***

Стив любил вплетать пальцы в волосы Тора, когда тот лежал на его коленях и рассказывал о своих подвигах, или когда массировал ему голову, намыливая. В особенности Стив любил зарываться в них влажные после душа или намокшие от пота, крепко вцепляясь, упираясь головкой члена в горло.

Судя по тому, как Тор довольно мычал, он был совсем не против. Собрав его волосы в хвост, Стив, что называется, командовал парадом, заставляя Тора брать глубже, так, как хотелось.

Он опирался на горой сложенные на кровати подушки, а Тор лежал, вытянув ноги и держа его под ягодицы. Он подчинялся каждому неуверенному движению рукой, каждому протяжному стону. Это не было его слабостью, это было его желанием, жаждой, с которой он охотно справлялся.

По периметру покоев Тора горели свечи, двери на балкон были открыты, но завешены шторой. От прикосновений Тора жаркая волна прошла по телу, на лбу выступил пот, Стив вскрикнул, когда почувствовал, что пальцами Тор стал ласкать сосок.

Ему оставалось немного, чтобы закончить. Пару движений или минута жарких ласк ртом, на которые Тор всегда был щедр.

— Стой, — хрипло прошептал Стив. Выпустив член изо рта, Тор поднял на Стива вопросительный взгляд. — Обведи его губами.

Ухмыльнувшись, Тор коснулся губами головки, просовывая между ними кончик языка, спустился по стволу ниже, оставил мокрый след на мошонке, смачно втянув в рот яйца, а затем снова повёл губами вверх, и, когда его губы снова коснулись головки, Стив со всей силы схватил его за волосы двумя руками и вставил член в податливо открытые губы.

Его ноги утопали в мягкой перине и было сложно найти твёрдую опору, но Стив трахал рот Тора с такой силой, с какой только мог, иногда двигаясь быстрее, иногда замедляясь. Тор позволял. Стив кусал губы, стараясь не стонать, но стоны вырывались с тяжёлыми вздохами. Ему было хорошо, и он несколько раз пытался сказать об этом вслух, а потом задрожал, сильнее сжав Тора за волосы.

Он вытащил член изо рта прежде, чем кончил, и семя попало на губы Тора и щёку, пара капель долетели даже до голых плеч. То, что было на губах Тор слизал, а остальное вытер собственной рубашкой, лежавшей рядом.

Подтянувшись вверх, он лёг рядом со Стивом, на подушки. Когда Стив раскрыл глаза, то поймал себя на мысли. Он хотел нарисовать Тора таким: расслабленным, с раскинутыми ногами, опавшим после секса членом и спутанными волосами, в кой-то веки не заплетёнными в косу.

— Я когда-нибудь рисовал? — спросил он, нарушив тишину.

— Рисовал? — удивился Тор. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я смотрю на тебя и хочу нарисовать, — объяснил Стив, переворачиваясь на бок, коснулся руками груди Тора и провёл по ней пальцами. Кожа покрылась мурашками. — Всё-таки, ты бог и достоин быть запечатлен на множестве картин.

— Я не бог, — облегчённо сказал Тор, взяв Стива за руку. Он коснулся её губами, аккуратно целуя каждый палец. — Я такой же, как ты.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Я умел _рисовать_? — он снова задал свой вопрос.

— Да, — на выдохе ответил Тор. — Но я не знаю, сможешь ли теперь. Ты пропустил целую вечность практики.

— Пальцы не забывают, — уверенно сказал Стив.

Он соскользнул с кровати в считанные секунды, поспешил к рабочему столу Тора, нашёл жесткую бумагу, угольный карандаш и какую-то толстую книгу с ровной обложкой и только после вернулся в кровать.

— Ты же не против? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Стив. Тор кивнул в знак согласия.

Тор лёг на бок, повторяя позу, в которой Стив лежал до того, как решил _нарисовать_ его. От взглядов, которые Стив бросал на него время от времени, Тор заводился, но терпел, не смел мешать. В конце концов, Стив и сам всё прекрасно видел. Таким увлечённым он не был даже во время боя.

Его преданность завораживала.

Когда наконец Стив развернул Тору листок, показывая быстрый портрет, тот улыбнулся, взял его в руки и стал рассматривать внимательно, удивляясь, какими точными были некоторые детали. Линии были плавными, где нужно — чёткими. Сходство было поразительным.

— Ну что, разучился? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Стив.

— Даже боги ошибаются, — рассмеялся Тор, отложив рисунок в сторону. — Фантастично всё, что ты делаешь своими руками. А теперь ляжешь ко мне?

Стив вложил рисунок в книгу и кинул её на пол, сверху положив уголь. А потом нырнул в объятия Тора, прижавшись спиной к его груди. Широкая ладонь в мгновение легла ему на живот.

Сильный порыв ветра вдруг задул почти половину свечей. Им пришлось укрыться, чтобы не простыть, хотя Стив был уверен, что ни ему, ни Тору это не грозило.

— Без тебя будет тяжело, — прошептал Тор, целуя Стива в макушку.

— Так возьми меня с собой.

— Не могу. Не положено. Пока я не владыка, не король, не могу менять порядки.

Стив прижал свою ладонь к руке Тора. Он чувствовал, что его глаза закрывались. Сон приходил постепенно, позволяя оставаться в сознании пока звучал голос Тора.

— Ты можешь рассказать, — прошептал Стив, когда губами Тор коснулся его плеч. — Родителям, братьям, кому хочешь.

— Уже не боишься быть не таким, каким тебя видят люди?

— Когда я лгу, это уже не я.

— Локи подслушал нас с тобой однажды, — вдруг сказал Тор. — Это он рассказал Мегет.

— Сделал мне одолжение. Поблагодари его при встрече.

Тор усмехнулся.

— За что, кстати, его сегодня так? Я не понял ни единого слова, что говорили Локи и Все-отец.

— Глупость совершил, — стал рассказывать Тор. — У нас на границе с Великим лесом строил стену один великан. Ему здорово помогал его конь Свадильфари, камни перевозил. Сильный конь. Локи решил помешать планам великана выстроить стену до зимы. Превратился в кобылицу и отвлёк могучего коня. Хозяин в бешенстве, теперь просит, чтобы Все-отец возместил ему потерю коня на одну ночь. Вот Все-отец и ругается.

— Много просит? — полусонным голосом спросил Стив.

— Нет, гроши. Но Все-отец слишком твердолобый, — продолжил Тор. — Не желает он платить. Говорит, что не должен давать золото тому, чей конь обрюхатил его сына.

— Прости, что? — сон испарился за секунды.

— Локи в виде кобылы не только отвлекал коня, но и развлёкся с ним. А теперь ждёт потомство.

— То есть, это нормально? — Стив поднялся, повернулся к Тору лицом. — Потому что звучит совсем ненормально.

— Это наименьшее из зол, которое можно ожидать от Локи, — рассмеялся Тор.

— Хочешь сказать, что в один день так и я могу… понести? — глаза Стива расширились от испуга. — Я больше не позволю тебе кончать в меня!

— Стивен, — улыбнулся Тор, проводя по волосам, — Локи был _кобылицей_. Ты же не кобыла.

— Слава Одину!

— Возможно, однажды, если Все-отец посчитает, что мы достойны, он подарит нам дитя. Но пока тебе не стоит волноваться.

Эти слова мало успокаивали. Но Тор, со всей нежностью, что у него была, притянул Стива к себе и поцеловал. Может быть, это поможет?


	13. 13. Войны не заканчиваются

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сделала небольшой коллаж к этому фанфику - [здесь (Тор/Стив)](http://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/175642550834/i-made-it-for-fic-named-i-was-waiting-for-you-on)

Казалось, будет легко. Во всяком случае, так говорил Тор, когда с отцом, братом и войском уходил в Ванахейм. Время шло незаметно. Каждое утро Фандрал помогал Стиву поднимать ленивых солдат. Он стучал по металлическим вёдрам, что висели на стенах в их спальнях, и громко кричал, напоминая о долге перед Асгардом. Когда Стив наблюдал сие действие впервые, сильно удивился и смотрел на происходящее, раскрыв рот и думая о том, что никогда прежде не видел асгардской нерасторопности.

Двери в тронный зал всегда были закрыты. Праздники не проводились, лишь пару раз Стив слышал где-то за дворцовой оградой, как люди распевали песни, восхваляя своих богов.

Несмотря на это, Стиву часто доводилось видеть Локи у дверей тронного зала. Порой он стоял там в виде кобылы со смольно-чёрной гривой, но потом появлялась Фригга и возвращала ему истинный лик. Это было так интимно, что Стив избегал подсматривать за этим, спешно уходил по делам. Дел теперь у него значительно прибавилось.

Фандрал говорил, что тот был хорошим командиром и умелым воином, ещё чаще он говорил о том, что ошибался в Стиве, но Стив не знал, что это значит. И спрашивать тоже не хотел.

Как и всегда, перед тем как отойти ко сну, Стив прогуливался по коридорам. Он направлялся в спальню Тора, чтобы несколько минут постоять на балконе и подышать ночным асгардским воздухом. Эта процедура успокаивала и дарила хороший, глубокий сон.

В коридорах было тихо, несколько патрульных воинов застыли у дверей двореца, ещё двое охраняли вход в тронный зал. Локи стоял в нескольких метрах от них, смотрел на ворота и молился. Стив никогда не думал, что боги тоже могут молиться.

Остановившись у большой колонны, Стив прислонился к ней и стал наблюдать. Его взгляд задерживался на пылающих огнём факелах, порой он смотрел в сторону, в пустой коридор, а иногда на Локи. Пламя отражалось в золотой поверхности его шлема, рога блестели. Красивые камни, которыми были расшиты рукава его платья, казались ярче, чем в любом другом свете, а длинные, до лопаток, чёрные волосы напоминали Стиву о густой гриве прекрасной кобылы, перед которой не смог устоять даже самый сильный конь.

— Тебе известно, — нарушив тишину, Локи медленно повернулся. Стив перестал разглядывать стены и посмотрел на него. Было что-то во взгляде Локи — тяжёлое и неприятное, что-то, чего Стив не мог объяснить. Он и раньше замечал это в Локи, но, кажется, из-за всего случившегося с ним эти чувства обострились. Эта была не _ненависть_ , но что-то невероятно близкое к ней. — Что очень скоро даже матушка будет не способна поддерживать мой облик таким?

— До тех пор, пока ты не родишь, — кивнул Стив.

— Значит, не будешь искать меня, если я вдруг пропаду, — во взгляде теперь появилась улыбка. Хитрая, как и положено богу. — Хорошо. Почему ты не ночуешь в покоях Тора?

— Что? — удивился Стив. Вопрос был странным, и отвечать на него Стив не очень-то хотел. — В смысле… Это покои Тора, а не мои.

— Сколько вы уже вместе? — продолжил Локи, подходя ближе. — Ты считаешь? Дни, недели, месяцы?

— Никто не считает дни, — фыркнул Стив, сделав шаг навстречу Локи. — Это глупо.

— Глупо? Совсем нет. Глупо не думать о том, что будет дальше. Глупо хранить секреты, которые нельзя сохранить. Глупо улыбаться врагу перед битвой. Считать дни — зарядка для нашего ума. Уверен, даже твоим мозгам порой нужно расслабиться. Я считаю дни до рождения малыша, — последнее предложение Локи почти прошипел. Убедительно, резко и тихо. А затем так, чтобы слышал только Стив, добавил: — Я считаю дни _до свободы_.

— Что есть свобода для тебя?

— Однажды я буду править. Возможно, ты доживёшь до моего триумфа. И тогда всё узнаешь сам, почувствуешь, примешь и будешь _свободен_. Ты был таким тихим и смелым, когда появился здесь. Мне казалось, я смогу извлечь из тебя пользу. Мне нравилось, что ты был таким правильным, переживающим за раздавленного муравья. А теперь ты тот, кто давит цветы кожаной подошвой.

— О чём ты говоришь? — тихо спросил Стив, не понимая.

— Ох, Стивен, не пытайся меня обмануть. Я вижу всё в твоих глазах, в них не таятся тайны. То, что ты спишь с моим братом не позволяет тебе даже на время стать _королём_. Только король может дать тебе свободу. Только я.

Непонимания на лице Стива было слишком много. Не нужно быть экспертом, чтобы увидеть это, заметить как дрожали ресницы, а губы шевелились, когда Стив открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в конце концов просто промолчал.

Голос Локи словно звучал в голове, занимал его мысли, _был вместо них_ , но Стив сопротивлялся, сам того не понимая.

— Локи! — послышался голос Фригги.

Фригга была по-асгардски красива. Все её одежды всегда были утончёнными, волосы аккуратно убраны даже в самый ветреный день. Настоящая королева.

Первым делом Стив увидел успокаивающую улыбку, а потом тёплая рука легла ему на плечо. Он почувствовал странное тепло в груди, вспомнил мамино лицо, её голубые глаза, которые всегда смотрели на него с тревогой. Что-то пошатнулось, сердце сжалось, Стив громко выдохнул, пытаясь вернуть свой стержень, пытаясь оставаться твёрдым и решительным, но его эмоции давали сбой.

Стив отошёл в сторону, когда Фригга положила обе ладони на щёки Локи и начала шептать что-то на незнакомом Стиву языке. Локи не отрывал от неё взгляда. Слышала ли она всё то, что сказал Локи за секунды до её появления? Или его голос звучал лишь в голове Стива?

Пока Фригга разговаривала с Локи, который брыкался, как кобыла, сжимал зубы, сдерживая собственную злость, Стив поспешил уйти. Это было что-то личное, семейное, что-то между матерью и младшим сыном, и Стив был уверен, что здесь была особая связь, другая материнская любовь и ласка. Тор и Бальдер были взрослыми, но Локи, что бы он не натворил и сколько бы лет ему не исполнилось, всегда будет самым младшим. И она всегда будет любить его не так, как других сыновей.

Оказавшись в покоях Тора, Стив не стал зажигать свечи. Он помнил каждый угол комнаты, так что по наитию прошёл до балконной двери, а потом вышел на него. В небе светили звёзды. Сегодня особенно ярко. Стив думал о маме.

Он помнил золотистые волосы, голубые глаза и мягкий запах апельсинов. Она была как самый светлый и солнечный день в этом мире. Если бы Стив мог, нарисовал бы её, с любовью изобразив каждую морщинку и спадающие на плечи локоны, но он не мог. Ему не хватало воспоминаний, чтобы воплотить образ полностью.

— Стивен?

Повернувшись на мягкий голос, Стив увидел Фриггу. Локи с ней не было. Она смотрела на него так, словно ждала разрешения. Он кивнул, хоть и думал, что это слегка бестактно.

— Ты выглядишь усталым и обеспокоенным, — сказала Фригга, подходя к нему. — Дело в Локи, не так ли?

Стив поднял брови.

— Нет, — после недолгой, но неловкой паузы ответил он. — Локи говорит много, но большую часть его речей, я просто не понимаю.

— Локи может задевать самые глубокие раны. Он всегда пользовался этим. Найти что-то, что гложет человека для него равносильно самой простой задаче, которую дети решают часы напролёт.

Матери всегда оправдывают поведение своих детей. Стив не винил Локи ни в чём, даже не был уверен, что всё, что тот говорил ему, было на самом деле. Но Фригга, как мать, старалась убедить Стива, что в словах Локи, которые тот порой говорит, не думая, нет правды, лишь забава, ради которой он готов на всё.

_Забава._

Стив не считал это достаточным оправданием. Даже для Локи.

Прикрыв глаза, он улыбнулся образу мамы, появившемуся перед глазами на мгновение.

— Вы знали мою маму? — спросил Стив. Он не разговаривал о семье ни с кем, кроме Мег, для которой эта тема тоже была близка и важна.

— Нет, — помотала головой Фригга. — Я не знала ни твоих родителей, ни родителей Фандрала или Сиф.

— Они асгардцы, — понимающе кивнул Стив.

— Но это не открывает тайну их происхождения. Они сироты, которых мы приютили. Как и тебя однажды.

— И вас не пугает, что мы, не знаю, можем оказаться убийцами и ворами?

— Доброта — это всегда риск. До сегодняшнего дня нам везло.

Её улыбка с каждым словом становилась всё теплее. Это помогало успокоиться, настроиться на нужный лад. Возможно, это была всего лишь магия.

— А что бывает с теми, кто хочет уйти? — спросил Стив взволнованно.

— Они уходят, — пожала плечами Фригга, — но никто не знает куда.

В небе появлялись новые звёзды. Стив глубоко вздохнул, думая о том, что у каждой звезды в этом небе есть своя история. Не обязательно счастливая. Не обязательно с хорошим концом. Возможно, одна из звёзд хранила _его_ историю. Это было важно.

В вихре мыслей, накрывающих его, Стив забыл о реальности, о мире вокруг него. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя _чужим_ для этого мира, но Асгард за этот год стал роднее и ближе. Асгард стал домом, пусть и с пустыми стенами, без воспоминаний и возможности их вернуть. Здесь ему были рады. Здесь ему говорили о важности. Здесь ему говорили о любви.

— Тебе незачем бежать отсюда.

Голос Фригги всегда звучал так спокойно, что порой Стив удивлялся этому. Но ещё больше он удивился, когда она поцеловала его в лоб, словно одного из сыновей.

— Оставайся сегодня здесь, — продолжила она, сделав шаг назад. — Завтра прикажу выделить тебе покои на этом этаже.

— Не нужно, мэм, — выпалил Стив. В этом «мэм» чувствовалось что-то неправильное, не здешнее. — У меня есть, где спать и...

— Мы семья, — и снова эта улыбка. Мягкая, легкая, настоящая. Стив смотрел и был не в силах оторвать взгляда. — Ты нужен нам здесь. Тебе не нужно убегать, не нужно прятаться. Еще несколько лет, и ты станешь тем, кого знает каждый асгардец.

— Я стану…

— Когда ты поведешь войско в бой, тебя будет знать каждый.

— Считаете, что война ждет нас?

— Война ждет всегда, но случается тогда, когда мы не готовы.

Вместо ответа Стив просто кивнул. Фригга была права. Каждое её слово несло в себе много смысла и правды.

Когда она ушла, Стив ещё долго смотрел на звезды, тихо повторяя то, что сказала ему Фригга.

_Мы семья._

 

***

Дни становились одинаковыми. Стив будто бы выучил их наизусть. Он знал, когда будет нужен Фандралу, знал и когда встретит Мег в коридоре. Поэтому когда вдруг увидел начальника королевской стражи, был шокирован. Тот бежал навстречу, в глазах горел огонь и это было страшно, потому что весь с головы до ног он трясся, в панике, не зная, куда бежать.

— Стивен, — громко вскрикнул он, — как хорошо, что я нашёл тебя.

— Что случилось, Арнбьёрг?

— Беда, — тяжело дыша, ответил воин. — Ваны совсем с ума посходили.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

— Тор послал меня. Готовь войско, они идут на нас, идут на Асгард, хотят занять трон, чтобы править девятью мирами. Владыка Один, Тор и Бальдер прибудут сюда, как только разгонят Ванов на границе.

— Сколько воинов идут на нас? — спросил Стив, не теряя самообладания.

— Тысяча, минимум.

— Но у нас от силы человек сто!

— Асы сильнее. Мы не раз побеждали ванов, но они мстительны, никак не успокоятся.

— Иди в жилую половину дворца, найди Фриггу, Локи и Сиф. Вместе с Сиф помогите Фригге усмирить Локи и спрячьте их вместе с остальными в убежище. Потом отправляйтесь к западной стене. Главное, удержать оборону, прежде чем прибудет подмога.

Кивнув, Арнбьёрг направился в сторону царских покоев. А Стив быстро побежал в казармы, где сегодня проходили любительские бои. Асгардцы любили глупые забавы. Всем встречавшимся на пути воинам Стив говорил одно: в доспехах к центральным воротам. Вскоре он встретил Фандрала, который уже узнал новости от одного из стражников. Проявив инициативу, Фандрал отправился на восточную стену.

В рекордные сроки всё войско окружило дворец. Защитников было слишком мало, но Стив стоял во главе, у главных ворот.

Главные ворота были большими и мощными, с двумя высокими башнями, с которых смотрители выслеживали приближение неприятеля. Большой магический щит, возведённый Одином, окружил замок, словно кокон. Все воины говорили, что против ванов эта «завеса» не даст даже форы.

Стены, шедшие от ворот и башен, больше походили на выставленные друг за другом трубы, на которых прятались лучники. Все они были золотыми, под стать всему убранству царского двора Асгарда. Они напоминали Стиву один из любимых Тором музыкальных инструментов. Самой главной преградой для ванов была река, что проходила через весь Асгард.

По приказу Стива несколько человек были отправлены в город, призывая людей прятаться в подземелье своих домов. Услышав о возможной битве, асгардцы прятали детей, а сами брались за оружие и готовились атаковать, если понадобиться.

Всё произошло так быстро, что Стив даже не чувствовал, как бьётся его сердце. Суматохи не было, день постепенно сходил на нет, а это значило, что ваны всё ближе.

Арнбьёрг поведал, что на свою сторону ваны призвали существ, которым не нравятся нынешние порядки. Некоторые из них особенно кровожадные, жесткие, любят пытки и совершенно лишены сострадания.

Каждый вдох был последним. Никто не знал, чего ждать от ванов. Никто не боялся, каждый воин в Асгарде отличался смелостью и с гордостью сжимал оружие в руке. Стив крепко держал щит. Кожаные крепления были такими приятными на ощупь, а голый металл ещё блестел. Скоро на нём будут кровь и грязь, которые будет трудно смыть. Даже если щит снова будет блестеть, Стив будет знать, что замарал его.

Ближе к закату послышались первые звуки битвы. По команде Стива каждый войн взялся за оружие. Ожидание было мучительным. Лучники, прятавшиеся на стене с захабом, готовились отражать атаку, натягивая тетивы, и зорко высматривая будущие цели. Они знали, что ворота падут первыми, следом под удар попадут башни и люди, защищающие их. Как только первый наездник приблизился достаточно близко, в него выстрелили — кто-то меткий попал ему прямо в глаз. С этого началась битва.

У ванов были и всадники, и пешие воины. Стив пошёл в бой одним из первых, как только ворота были уничтожены, и чувствовал себя как нельзя хорошо. Война была ему близка, бой — почти равный по духу, и вдохновение накрывало особой волной. Волной, которая не позволяла ему сдаться.

В первых рядах монстров не было видно. Стив, кажется, никого не убил, только ранил, но кровь уже стекала по поверхности щита. Его не волновала кровь, струйки которой бежали по лезвию его меча, и та, что пачкала руки. Он бил наотмашь. Вместе с остальными он стоял стеной, защищая _свой_ дом.

Все эти люди — ваны, как называл их Арнбьёрг — шли на них с жестокостью в глазах и твёрдыми намерения — взять в плен, измучить, вымотать и убить всех, кто будет сопротивляться, кто _будет_ сражаться, даже упав на колени.

Стив отбивался от ударов очередного воина, когда вдруг перед ним появилась Сиф. Её меч пролетел у Стива над плечом, послышался крик, но ему некогда было смотреть по сторонам. Он ударил щитом по лицу вана, стоявшего перед ним, ранил в ногу и добил, ударив локтем по голове. А потом обнаружил позади себя монстра, который лежал бездыханный. Сиф поймала его благодарный кивок.

— Они используют скрывающую магию, — крикнула Сиф, протыкая мечом очередного монстра. Насаживала их одного за другим, как мясо на шпажки. — Убить бы главного.

— Как вычислить, кто из них главный?

— Найти того, кто колдует.

Она снова вонзила меч в грудь чудовища, похожего на дракона. Прежде чем упасть ничком, он встрепенулся, приняв человеческую форму. Со стороны Стива по-прежнему бежали только человекообразные существа, некоторые из них выглядели довольно странно. Стив бил их, но они поднимались. И глядя на то, как легко Сиф разделывается с врагами, он понял, что здесь, на поле боя, нельзя никому давать поблажки.

Они встали спиной друг к другу, сжимая в руках оружие, Стив ждал атаки. Сиф выставила вперёд свой клинок, один из нападающих сразу же напоролся на него.

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил он. Во время боя разговаривать было не положено, но разве кого-то сейчас это волновало?

— Арнбьёрг — король Запада, справится без меня. А здесь много работы, — грубо, но с усмешкой ответила она.

Вдвоём сражаться было проще. Поддержка никогда не была лишней, а две головы всегда лучше, чем одна. Стив тяжело дышал, ожидая следующей волны, но пока было тихо. Подозрительно тихо.

— Самые свирепые воины всегда выходят под конец, — заметила Сиф, не сводя взгляда с линии горизонта.

— Надеюсь, они успеют, — выдохнул Стив.

Сколько шла битва, Стив не знал. Время не имело никакого значения. Война никогда не кончалась быстро. Зная это, он с настороженностью наблюдал за временной тишиной, когда такая выдавалась, а потом с такой же настойчивостью дрался с вновь прибывшими воинами. Он не думал о том, сколько силы осталось в руках, сколько шагов он сможет еще сделать; он просто шёл вперёд и не собирался сдаваться. Он верил, что войско Все-отца с его сыновьями скоро прибудет в Асгард.

Стив ждал. Он считал удары сердца, думая сколько таких ударов он пережил сегодня, считал моменты. Несколько раз он спасался от верной смерти, и всегда рядом оказывался кто-то из лучших друзей Тора: Сиф, Фандрал или Вольштагг. Стив уже не благодарил, а потом спасал кого-нибудь из них.

Когда прибыл Тор с небольшим войском, Стива и Сиф уже прижали к стенам дворца. По небу рассыпались молнии, послышался гневный рёв, и сотни лошадей с наездниками оказались во дворе. Так началась новая битва, лица врагов освещались светом молнии, гром заглушал крики поверженных ванов. Сомнений в скорой победе больше не возникало.

С силой Тора и монстры, и ваны были им нипочём. Тор сражался рядом со Стивом. Слажено, плавно, как будто отрепетировано. Они понимали друг друга без слов, просто делали то, что должны были, и старались не думать о том, скольких живых душ они сегодня погубили и скольких своих соратников потеряли. Мьёльнир и щит были лучшим оружием для каждого из них.

Решающий удар нанёс Стив. Тор наблюдал за этим с особой гордостью. Последний противник пал, горизонт был чист. Дворцовый сад был разворочен, повсюду лежали раненые и убитые, но Тор улыбался, глядя только на Стива. Его лицо было перепачкано кровью и какой-то липкой гадостью.

Светало, когда вороны принесли весть, что горизонт чист. Они наконец сложили оружие. Стив почувствовал усталость и опёрся на стену. Вероятно, его помощь была нужнее людям с восточной стены, чем белому дворцовому камню, но ему так хотелось чуть-чуть побыть наедине с Тором, что остальное его мало волновало.

— Они шли за твоей головой? — спросил Стив. Потому что Тор молчал, а Стив не хотел молчать. Молчание убивало всё вокруг.

— Мне неизвестны их мотивы, — сказал Тор и подошёл ближе. Он был весь грязный, измотанный за те дни пути, которые прошли без единого привала, вымученный погоней, — мои сожалению небу, я не хотел использовать оружие.

— Иногда только меч может помочь. Воины гибнут, здания рушатся, а меч… только рукоять может слегка проржаветь от чужой крови, — сказав это, Стив опустил взгляд на свой меч и сапоги. Всё было испачкано, замарано не самым лучшим образом. — Я хочу пойти в город, помочь простому народу.

— Стивен, — улыбнулся Тор, — я скучал по твоему благородству и бесконечной преданности людям нашего мира.

Тор взял его за руку, грязную, в синяках и крови. Взял и легко коснулся губами царапины. Стив скользнул пальцами по его щеке, зарылся в волосы, притягивая к себе ближе, чтобы обнять. Его глаза _горели_ голубым, словно небо, даже в рассветном свете солнца. Следующий поцелуй пришёлся Стиву в лоб. Лёгкий, нежный, родной. Стив робко вцепился грязными пальцами в его запястья, сжав их.

Стив смотрел на его губы и хотел целовать их, хотел, чтобы этот кошмар закончился и забылся. Стив рассматривал синяки на лице от ударов и недосыпа и хотел провести по каждому из них. Он выбрал не самое подходящее время, постоянно одёргивал себя, говоря простое «нельзя», и, вероятно, только это его и спасало от настоящих глупостей. Хотелось прикоснуться губами к неаккуратной бороде Тора, которую он прежде никогда не видел, и после сегодняшнего дня вряд ли увидит ещё раз. Она придавала Тору особую харизму. Стив нервно рассмеялся.

Топот копыт глухим эхом отдавался где-то вдалеке, не привлек их внимания. Поэтому когда чёрная лошадь выбежала из дворца, они отпрянули в сторону и не поняли, что происходит. В том, что это был Локи, не было никакого сомнения. Так же неожиданно появились ваны. Их маленькое войско насчитывало примерно двадцать душ, и они сразу, роем, как пчёлы, накинулись на Локи.

Тор сорвался с места, велев Стиву оставаться на страже дворца и защитить любого, кому это потребуется. Несколько ванов и правда напали на него, но пройти во дворец не смогли. Даже сражаясь, Стив не мог отвести взгляд с Тора. Он в одиночку собирался одолеть тучу воинов? Стиву казалось это сумасшествием.

Ваны сковали Локи верёвками. Тот брыкался, ржал, да так громко, что уши закладывало. Подобравшись ближе, Тор заставил его лечь на землю и придавил хвост рукоятью Мьёльнира. Он дрался врукопашную с теми, кто направлял на него мечи, не давал причинить Локи вред и был готов погибнуть за него.

Стив долго мялся, не зная, что делать. Он не мог сорваться со своего места, но и не мог смотреть, как выбившийся из сил Тор пытается защитить брата один. Казалось, что прибывали новые воины, и Стив про себя ругался на разведку, которая предоставила ложные данные. А потом всё-таки сорвался.

Он атаковал со спины, как трус, и сразу убил двоих, а потом пошёл по головам, отдал Тору свой кинжал, который носил на случай потери меча. И когда уже почти все враги были убиты, Локи был в безопасности, Тор орудовал молотом, не боясь, что кто-то сможет утащить брата, Стив вдруг услышал пронзительный женский крик. Он закрыл глаза на секунду, моргая, а потом увидел Мег, лежащую на земле. Он кинулся за обидчиком во дворец, не слыша никого вокруг. Фандрал и Сиф подоспели вовремя.

_Началась новая битва._


	14. 14. О бог мой, боже

Казалось, даже стены потускнели. Из ровных и белых, они превратились в грязно-серые, шероховатые. Стиву было больно даже просто смотреть на них.

Стиву было больно.

Он злился на самого себя, на своё неумение концентрироваться и чрезмерную уверенность в собственных силах. У него была простая задача — защитить тех, кто остался во дворце, но он не справился. Не справился настолько, что потерял Мегет. Единственную в этом чёртовом дворце, которая понимала его.

Разозлившись, Стив ударил кулаком по стене. Неровности царапали кожу. Неощутимо, незаметно, без крови. И Стив стал бить сильнее, в надежде почувствовать хоть какую-то боль, кроме той, что отзывалась в сердце.

Он бил сильнее, сжимал зубы, чтобы не закричать, но ничего, _ничего_ из этого ему не помогало. Было очевидно, что уже ничего не поможет. Он знал это, не помнил откуда, но знал, словно испытывал в своей жизни что-то похожее. Пожалуй, Мегет была той, кто действительно мог бы рассказать ему об этом. И теперь её _нет_.

Грязь от сражения была давно смыта, но Стив не торопился выходить из ванной комнаты. Здесь было одиноко и жарко, так, как надо. Здесь можно было не давить свою грусть, обиду и слёзы. Когда он услышал, как открылась дверь, даже не шелохнулся.

Упираясь ногой в выступ на стене, Стив сделал глубокий вдох и снова ударил по стене. Кто бы там ни был, кто бы ни пытался вытащить его отсюда, пускай он идёт к чёрту. Стив имеет право зализать собственные раны. Он слушал шаги, сглатывая.

— Стивен, — голос Тора был тихий, не отдавался эхом от пустых стен. В нём Стив слышал жалость и горечь; слышал то, что так ненавидел, — ты здесь слишком долго. Все уже легли спать.

Стив молчал. У него не было слов, не было желания произносить что-то вслух, но голос Тора — вот такой тихий, совсем не похожий на гром, коим его обычно величают, такой личный, интимный — успокаивал. Вдохи всё равно получались глубокими, Стив не знал, как это можно контролировать и вообще можно ли.

— Тебе нужен отдых, — продолжал Тор, подходя ближе. — Сражение выдалось трудным, тяжёлым. Ты ранен. Воинам… нужно восстанавливать силы, никто не знает, когда нас застигнет врасплох следующая битва. Ты должен быть силён. Мы должны быть сильны.

— Я сплоховал, — вдруг прошептал Стив отчаянно. — Подвёл самого себя, как я могу стоять на страже Асгарда?

— Люди погибают в войнах, — начал Тор, но Стив тут же прервал его.

— Воины погибают, — грубо сказал Стив, даже не заботясь о том, как звучит его голос. Он был зол, и только это сейчас имело для него значение. — Те, кто стоит на страже Асгарда. Те, кто сам выбрал свой путь. А Мегет… Она даже не асгардка, Тор. Она погибла, и в этом виноват я.

— Она хотела сбежать, — повысил голос Тор. Стив чувствовал его дыхание на своей спине, но не торопился поворачиваться.

Он не хотел его видеть. Не потому что был зол, просто боялся, что при одном только взгляде вся злость уйдёт, и больше ничего не останется внутри — только пустота, неизмеримая, огромная, с которой уже никак не справиться.

— Если бы она осталась там, где было велено, там, где её не ждала _опасность_ , она была бы жива. Смерть Мегет — последствие её выбора.

— Я знаю. Я _знал_ об этом с самого начала, — сказал Стив громко. — И нужно было позволить ей уйти.

— Стивен, прекрати. Хватит! Эта женщина _не достойна_ твоей печали.

С этими словами Тор коснулся губами спины Стива. Тот вздрогнул. Поцелуй был мягким, нежным, отросшая щетина колола спину. Почувствовав теплые ладони на талии, Стив повернул голову назад.

Он видел белую макушку, тонкую косу, сильные плечи, на которых едва держался шелковый халат.

Тор целовал его искренне. Он не надеялся, что поцелуи помогут, а просто хотел поделиться ими. Он хотел дать их Стиву, чтобы тот почувствовал, что он не один. Это было приятно.

Положив руку ему на затылок, Стив заставил его поднять взгляд, а потом потянулся губами к его губам, целуя сквозь слёзы. Тор прижался к его спине грудью, обнимая крепко, обхватив сильными руками. Ткань халата неприятно липла к влажной спине, раздражала, хотелось от неё избавиться, скинуть и растоптать ногами, но, несмотря на это, Стив жался в ответ, ближе, вжимаясь задницей в прикрытый халатом пах.

Насколько же он отчаялся? Стив старался не думать, и поцелуи здорово помогали ему в этом. Тор не позволял себе многого, не расслаблялся и не поддавался инстинктам. Руки были крепко сцеплены в замок на талии Стива, плечи напряжены. Он как будто готовился, если понадобится, схватить Стива и утащить отсюда силой, не дать ему сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Он как будто был готов оберегать его от любой напасти.

— Прошу, — прошептал Стив, разрывая поцелуй. Он снова смотрел на белую стену. — Сделай со мной то, что ты делал здесь со альвами, сын Одина.

— Я же просил, — отозвался Тор, а потом поцеловал плечо. — У меня есть собственное имя, не отцовское.

— Тор, — грустно улыбнулся Стив. — Сделай со мной то, что ты делал здесь со своими альвами, _Тор_.

— С ними всё было не так, — оправдывался Тор, продолжая целовать Стива.

Стив ловил особое удовольствие от того, как кололась щетина. Кожа покраснела от жара, и было не видно, как жесткие волосы царапали её. Опустив голову, Стив уперся руками в стену.

Тор наконец-то позволил себе больше. Он трогал, гладил, сжимал, больше не пытаясь утешить. Больше не жалел — ни Стива, ни себя. Стив чувствовал его везде. И руки, и губы были чем-то особенным, невероятным. Тяжело дыша, Стив пытался себя контролировать, но выдержка давно дала сбой, все попытки были похожи друг на друга и заканчивались неудачей. Стив забывал об этом, как только горячие руки Тора обжигали его.

Казалось, сражение должно было выбить из него все силы и желания. После такого лучше всего поспать, и чем дольше, тем лучше, но Стив просто не смог бы уснуть. Лучшей заменой сну был Тор, и он знал, что тот ни за что не сможет ему отказать.

Тор подтолкнул его в сторону большой каменной ванны с золотыми бортиками. В ней всё ещё была вода, по поверхности которой местами плавала пена. Стив стоял, смотрел на пенящуюся воду, от которой шёл пар, но не спешил залезать в неё.

Прижавшись к нему со спины, Тор заставил Стива нагнуться, наклонился вместе с ним, фиксируя его руки на крае ванны, и поцеловал, поймав неожиданно вырвавшийся стон. Он сомкнул пальцы в кольцо вокруг члена, слушая последовавшие за этим приглушённые стоны Стива. Стив не умел быть тихим, просто не мог, когда Тор так настойчиво прижимался к нему, когда ласкал, целуя шею и покусывая мочку уха; его тяжёлое дыхание сводило с ума.

Стив смотрел на свой член, на руку Тора, ласкающую его, и жмурился, а потом снова открывал глаза и видел такую же картину. Тор дрочил быстро и резко, Стив сильнее хватался за края ванны, сжимая их. Он часто дышал, отчего сильно сушило губы; капли пота скатывались по лицу и иногда попадали на язык. Как бы он ни старался сдерживать все стоны, не получалось. Стив давился ими, кусая собственное предплечье. Они и так уже нарушили всё, что можно: все правила, поставленные самим себе; все приличия, принятые народом, так что он пытался сохранить хоть что-то, подчинить себе то, что мог.

Когда Стив начал толкаться в его руку, Тор перестал ласкать. Он выпрямился, но не дал сделать того же Стиву, при первой же попытке грубо толкнув его в спину. Огладив бёдра, Тор ухмыльнулся и сжал их.

— Ни у одной девы я не видел таких прекрасных ягодиц, — сказал он, садясь на колени. Стив смотрел на него через плечо.

Взгляд Тора блестел. Так, как будто он смотрел на нечто прекрасное. Задницу Стива вполне можно было отнести к прекрасному, зная, насколько принц Асгарда к ней неравнодушен. Он сжимал ягодицы, разводил их в стороны, нашёптывая себе под нос что-то, и в таком состоянии Стив отдал бы всё, чтобы услышать эти нелепые слова Тора.

— Скажи громче, — попросил он, хрипя.

Но Тор не услышал. Или просто не захотел услышать. Разведя ягодицы, он мазнул меж них языком, прижался губами, продолжая ласкать чувствительное место. Стив дёрнулся и зашипел, сжав зубы, на мгновение потеряв всякую ориентацию в пространстве. Держаться за ванну было невыносимо, руки затекли, пальцы болели, поэтому вскоре Стив схватился за собственные колени, чтобы не упасть.

Тор то старательно вылизывал его, так, что у Стива подгибались колени, то любовался, сжимая ягодицы, раздвигал их и гладил большим пальцем, надавливая на вход, и говорил Стиву о том, как тот красив.

— Тебя такого только целовать, — прошептал он, — и ласкать. Да слушать стоны твои, что звучнее любых песен.

Лизнув ещё раз, Тор отодвинулся немного назад, Стив слышал, как его колени терлись о пол. А потом язык сменился смазанными пальцами, которые легко скользнули внутрь. В глазах потемнело, когда Тор загнал пальцы слишком глубоко для первого проникновения.

— _О-бог-мой-боже_ , — заскулил Стив, снова схватившись за ванну.

Он опустил голову, глубоко дыша, и смотрел в пол. Тор замер, не двигаясь. Стив сгорбился, и это почему-то возбуждало. Эта мысль возбуждала и самого Стива.

— Ещё, — попросил Стив, но Тор даже ухом не повёл. Он попытался двинуться сам, насадиться на пальцы так, как чертовски сильно хотелось, и запрокинул голову назад. — Дай мне ещё их, пожалуйста. Мой Бог, дай мне ещё…

Тор прервал его молитвы сильным и грубым толчком пальцев. Стив застонал, принимая, и несколько раз глухо сказал: «Ещё». На каждое сказанное слово, Тор делал движение, сильное и резкое, вставлял так глубоко, как только мог. Он видел, как трясутся колени Стива, с каким трудом он сжимает бортик ванны, а затем перевёл взгляд на собственные пальцы в его заднице.

— На колени, — выдохнул Тор. Он вытащил пальцы, поднялся и постелил Стиву под ноги свой уже давно помятый халат.

Стив упёрся грудью о бортик ванны и нетерпеливо задвигал бёдрами. Он хотел Тора, хотел его всего в себе. Неважно, что произошло сегодня, неважно, что они потеряли, сейчас Стив мог думать только о Торе, о его руках на своей талии и члене в заднице. Тор был лучше любой панацеи, заставлял его забыть о том, что где-то за пределами этой ванной комнаты существует что-то ещё.

Тор притирался к Стиву, тёрся членом об его бёдра, вырывая неконтролируемые стоны, больше похожие на скулёж. Представляя, как Тор войдёт в него, Стив снова задвигал бёдрами. Он прикрыл глаза, потому что так картина представлялась ярче, ему казалось что вот-вот тяжёлая головка проскользнёт в него, раздвинет тесные стенки, и от этих мыслей голова шла кругом, а рот наполнялся слюной.

Каково же было разочарование, когда вместо члена Тор снова вставил пальцы. Стив ничего не имел против, он очень любил его пальцы, в обычное время нежные и осторожные, но сейчас хотелось другого.

— Ты издеваешься? — пробормотал Стив.

— Лучшего быть не может, — довольно ответил Тор, ускоряя движение пальцев. — Ничего лучшего, чем готовить тебя для себя, чувствовать неукротимое желание твоего тела, так прекрасно отзывающегося на мои ласки. Сказочно. Движения твоих бёдер восхищают глаз. И твои прекрасные губы на грани удовольствия, что я дарю тебе.

— Сильнее, — вдруг выдохнул Стив, обрывая Тора.

Он упёрся руками на край ванны и двигался сам навстречу пальцам Тора. От этих движений голова шла кругом и перехватывало дыхание. Стив почти что принял сидячее положение, трахая пальцы, а потом одной рукой притянул Тора к себе и поцеловал.

— Горячо, — прошептал Тор в губы Стиву. — Ещё, Стивен. Тебе позволено двигаться.

Стив снова поцеловал его.

— Мне придётся оседлать тебя, как лошадку, если ты… боже, — простонал он, когда Тор провёл пальцами по его члену.

Прикусив мочку уха, Тор резко вставил пальцы до самых костяшек и также резко вытащил их.

— Не позволю, — выдохнул он, пристраиваясь сзади Стива. — Я сам решу как и когда это случится.

— Надеюсь, прямо сейчас, — ответил Стив.

Тор толкнул его, снова заставляя упереться грудью на бортик ванны. Это было неудобно, но повернув голову назад, увидев как сосредоточенно Тор проводит рукой по собственному члену, Стив забыл обо всех неудобствах.

Вставив наполовину, Тор замер, склонившись, поцеловал спину. Стив дрожал под ним, привыкая. Часто дыша, он закрыл глаза, одну руку опустил в ванну, ища опору. Но Тор, вдруг резко толкнулся глубже. Было хорошо, так, как надо, но Стив всё равно ощутимо громко вскрикнул.

Пальцы сильно давили на поясницу и на бока, Стив чувствовал каждый из них по-отдельности, чуть подаваясь назад, к Тору, но тот встряхнул его, снова резко вставив.

— Нравится мне твоя настойчивость, — говорил Тор с придыханием, — твоё упорство, пылкость, с которым ты идешь в бой.

Стив слушал вполуха, пытаясь удержаться на краю ванны и не упасть лицом в воду от толчков Тора.

— Каждый раз, когда мы занимаемся любовью, ты словно узник, слишком долго сидевший на цепи, наконец получивший свободу, — продолжал Тор. Его голос звучал рвано и хрипел. — Принимаешь меня полностью, так _глубоко_. И чем я глубже в тебе, чем ближе, — говорил он, наклоняясь, — к тебе, тем сильнее проявляется твоя пылкость и нетерпение.

— О мой бог, — простонал Стив, уже ни на что не способный.

Схватив Стива за волосы, Тор укусил его за загривок, а потом стал двигаться быстро и без остановок. Его рука сильно стискивала плечо, но Стив смотрел на неё и не мог отвести взгляд. Он был рад тому, что ещё мог дышать.

Тор был сильным во всём, и сейчас не сдерживал свою силу. Ни капли осторожности, ни нежности, всё на острых ощущениях, на скорости и в сумасшедшем ритме. И выдержать его такого было сложно; сложно было не спустить сразу после одного из глубоких толчков или укуса.

Тереться об край ванны было больно, Стив совсем не хотел заработать себе мозоль, поэтому пытался подняться, но Тор возвращал его на место каждый раз, никто из них не собирался сдаваться в своей борьбе, поэтому Стив стал сам двигать бёдрами, насаживаясь.

От этих движений Тор замер. Он смотрел на спину Стива, гладил её, смахивая руками пот.

— Непокорный, — усмехнулся Тор тяжело дыша.

Стив не ответил, лишь задвигал бёдрами сильнее, застонал громче, едва не рыча. Ему казалось, что оргазм уже близко, и он был готов на всё, чтобы выбить его из своего тела и наконец успокоиться. Но Тор, кажется, рассчитывал на что-то другое. Он вдруг резко остановил его, вытащил член и легко постучал им по заднице.

Повернувшись спиной к ванне, сев, Стив с облегчением выдохнул и потянулся за поцелуем. Глубоко, грязно, он целовал Тора, держа его за плечи. Когда тот стал подниматься, Стив не удивился, не сказал ни слова, продолжая.

Такие поцелуи были самыми искренними.

— Куда? — вдруг спросил Стив, когда понял, что они направляются в сторону двери.

— В спальню, — спокойно ответил Тор, — хочу видеть твоё лицо, когда ты достигнешь пика удовольствия.

Они целовались до тех пор, пока Стив не почувствовал мягкую кровать своей спиной. Схватившись за одеяло, он перевёл взгляд на Тора, который сжимал его ягодицы. Он не позволил Стиву полностью залезть на кровать, считая это неинтересным, банальным. Его задница висела над полом, Тор разводил ягодицы, держа за бёдра. Убедившись, что тот крепко держится, Тор вошёл в него.

Прикрыв глаза, Стив выдохнул. Тор не сводил с него взгляда, улыбался, смотрел прямо в глаза и на румянец, который покрывал щёки.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Стив, — я не могу больше терпеть.

Когда Тор стал двигаться, Стив понял, что удержаться на кровати не так просто. Спиной то и дело ёрзая по одеялу, он крепко держался за плотную ткань балдахина, который висел слева от него. Тор любил рваный, непостоянным ритм, и такая поза была самым лучшим способом его потренировать.

Он умудрялся входить глубже, чем прежде, Стив изгибался, пытаясь найти уверенную опору. Тор смотрел на него, смотрел и рычал, шипел сквозь зубы и не позволял себе стонать, не позволял себе насладиться по-настоящему, полностью отдаться, отпустить себя и просто взять то, что ему дают.

Постепенно Тор толкал Стива на кровать дальше, сам подходил ближе, и в один момент Стив с облегчением понял, что может больше не держаться. Одной рукой он сразу же стал ласкать член, а другой схватил Тора за руку. Ему хотелось поцелуев, как и всегда перед самым оргазмом, и он тянулся к Тору, дроча себе, когда уже был совсем на грани.

Вцепившись в его плечо рукой и поцеловав, Стив почувствовал, как член начал пульсировать, семя обожгло руку, и он выгнулся, разрывая поцелуй и громко застонав, а затем упал на кровать с закрытыми глазами.

Дышать всё ещё было тяжело. Он слышал шипение Тора, но не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться. Темнота перед глазами внезапно стала белой. Вскоре Тор рухнул рядом, прижался к его груди. Стив хотел поцеловать его, но вдруг послышался чей-то голос. О нет, подумал Стив, но ничего не сказал.

— Вон! — громко крикнул Тор, приподнимаясь. Стив чувствовал, как сильно прогнулась кровать.

— Милостивый пг’инц Тог’, я…

— Вон отсюда! — повторил Тор ещё громче и грубее.

Он снова лёг рядом, когда дверь закрылась.

— Что, если ему было велено доложить тебе что-нибудь? — спросил Стив, открыв глаза.

— Потерпят до утра.

— Что, если это что-то важное?

— Мне всё равно, — Тор наклонился и поцеловал Стива в лоб.

— Из-за _меня_?

— Из-за нас.

Наверное, это было правдой. Стив надеялся, что было. Тор был таким красивым.

Уже утром им сказали, что Бальдер умер той ночью.


	15. 15. Про расчёт

Каждую ночь Тор видел, как большой корабль отправлялся в путь, корабль без капитана и без цели. Усыпанный множеством цветов, украшенный множеством огней, он не встречал препятствий, плыл по течению, оставляя всю свою жизнь.

Каждую ночь Тор видел, как корабль пропадал в огне. Он горел красиво, словно праздничная гирлянда. Цветы вяли за секунды, пламя забирало их жизнь, дурманя своей красотой. Пепел падал на воду, оставляя серебряный след на всей глади.

Каждую ночь Тор видел, как лицо Бальдера тлело, как жизнь покидала его тело навсегда. Он был бы и рад не смотреть, но душа не позволяла, а сердце просило, требовало.

Каждую ночь Тор видел сон, а когда открывал глаза, видел стеклянный взгляд ярко-голубых глаз, который _теперь_ никогда не оставлял его.

Сегодня Тор снова проснулся в холодном поту. Он резко поднялся на кровати, упираясь руками в мягкий матрас, и тяжело задышал. Сидевший в кресле Стив тут же подскочил и оказался рядом. Он сел на кровать медленно, не сводя с Тора взгляда. Тот выглядел потерянным, от дыхания вздымалась грудь, растрёпанные волосы спадали на плечи, подволоски липли к щекам.

Взяв в руки влажное мягкое полотенце, Стив вытер пот с груди и рук Тора, а потом протянул ему кувшин с водой. Тот пил с жадностью и за четыре глотка опустошил ёмкость. На тёмной глянцевой поверхности остались следы от влажных пальцев.

— Ты опять не спал, — тихо сказал Тор. Он опустился обратно на кровать. Подушка была ещё тёплой, ткань противно липла к плечам.

— Я спал, — твёрдо ответил Стив.

— Когда?

— Две… Может, три ночи назад. Это неважно.

— У тебя весомые проблемы с расстановкой приоритетов.

— С моими приоритетами всё в порядке. Я стою на страже будущего Асгарда.

— Какой от тебя будет толк, когда ты упадёшь от усталости на поле боя?

— Не упаду.

Стив не знал, насколько уверенно звучал его голос, но очень надеялся, что это было убедительно. Его задачей было охранять сон Тора. Не потому что он должен был, а потому что так хотел сам.

Со смерти Бальдера прошло уже больше ста дней, и с тех самых пор не было ни одной ночи без кошмаров. Стив не видел их глазами Тора, но наблюдал с замиранием сердца, как тот вздрагивал во сне, и слушал его шёпот. Он разбирал некоторые слова, искал их в словарях, которыми была переполнена библиотека, но смысла всё равно не понимал. И в каждой новой книге он находил разные значения.

Рукой Тор коснулся его ладони, сжал уставшие пальцы и улыбнулся, когда Стив посмотрел на него. Искренний взгляд, такой, какого Тор никогда не видел, запомнился теплом в душе и отозвался нежностью и заботой в сердце.

— Потеря брата подкосила меня, — тихо заговорил Тор. — Потеря бога для народа Асгарда страшная трагедия.

— В его честь по-прежнему поют песни.

— По нему плачут. Слёзы асгардцев посмертное признание всех его подвигов.

— Что тебе снится?

— Конец всему сущему. По преданиям обещано, что смерть моего брата станет отправной точкой.

— Начало конца?

— Да, — грустно согласился Тор и сильнее сжал его руку в своей.

— _Miðgarðr_ , — прошептал Стив. — Ты постоянно говоришь о нём во сне.

— Мы все в опасности. Если падёт Асгард, падёт и Мидгард. Этот мир под моей защитой, и если там случится какая-то беда, я должен стоять на страже.

Стив лёг рядом и вытянулся. Скоро рассвет. От этой мысли у Стива слипались веки, и он наконец признал, что ему не хватало сна. Но каждый раз, когда глаза закрывались, всё что видел Стив перед собой — это непроглядная темнота, а вдалеке лёгким голубым блестел любимый взгляд.

Он проснулся, усталость ненадолго исчезла, Тор всё ещё был рядом. Но не спал. Он уже не лежал, а сидел на кровати, всё ещё помятый после сна, но улыбался так, как будто всех этих кошмаров не было, будто бы он видел самые сладкие сны всю беспокойную ночь.

Зажмурившись, Стив потёр глаза и попытался снова не уснуть.

— Тебе нужен сон, — шёпотом сказал Тор. — Ты не властен над собой сегодня.

— Я не могу спать, — поморщился Стив, — когда знаю, что ты видишь все эти ужасы, стоит тебе закрыть глаза.

— Ты не знаешь, что я вижу.

— Но я всё прекрасно слышу. Ты веришь предсказаниям, не так ли?

— Я лишь прислушиваюсь к ним. Древние асы были умными, умели читать звёзды и будущее по ним.

— А что, если ныне звёзды лежат иначе?

— По древним преданиям Нидхёгг погубит нас.

— Но Нидхёгг пал от твоей руки, — напомнил Стив. — Сотни троллей и альвов были тому свидетелями.

— Сначала мы теряем бдительность, а потом проигрываем войну.

— Мы не проиграем, — тихо-тихо сказал Стив. Он снова почувствовал слабость, глаза закрывались, и это было ему неподвластно. — Ты будешь защищать Мидгард. А я встану на твою защиту.

— Забыть о том, что предначертано?

— Ты не должен идти по тому пути, который указывают тебе древние боги. Ты волен выбирать свою судьбу сам. Ведь я не был предначертан тебе, а ты — мне, — с закрытыми глазами говорил Стив, — звёзды не могут знать, что будет чувствовать то или иное существо.

Тор изменился в лице. Он растерялся, громко сглотнул. _Не был предначертан_. Тор знал, что был. И что он шёл по этой дороге только потому, что на неё было указано. Ему сказали однажды, что тот, кто поднимет Мьёльнир, сохранит его трон, его жизнь и власть. Сказали, что расчёт лучше чувств, правдивей и надёжней. И он верил в это ровно до этого момента.

Потому что, посмотрев на Стива, он вдруг понял, что есть что-то большее, чем расчёт. Есть что-то, что греет теплом. Он молчал, думая об этом, и уже когда Стив уснул, накрыл его одеялом.

Любовь больше, чем расчёт и боязнь потерять всё. Тор почувствовал это на своей шкуре и совсем не жалел.

***

— Уже совсем скоро я стану дядюшкой! — довольно завопил Тор. Стив ухмыльнулся, подняв на него взгляд.

Он рисовал. Стив предпочитал садиться за стол каждый раз, когда не мог найти для себя другого занятия. К тому же, стол Тора был всегда в его распоряжении. Сегодня Стив рисовал очередной пейзаж. Он повидал здесь многое, но не всё успел перенести на бумагу. Это занятие было увлекательным, Стив порой засиживался здесь целый день, порой сидел криво и лишь старался найти удобную опору для руки, чтобы та не дрожала.

Стив любил детали и уделял им слишком много внимания, так что когда поднял на Тора свой взгляд, почувствовал, что шея, всё-таки, затекла. Тор выглядел по-настоящему счастливым, и, с тех пор как Бальдер покинул этот мир, был таким нечасто. Но Стив старался изо всех сил, чтобы эта улыбка озаряла лицо будущего владыки Асгарда как можно чаще.

Сегодня за него это сделал Локи. Иногда от него был толк, а не только неприятности. Хотя даже сегодняшний повод для радости когда-то был большой проблемой. Ещё немного, и Стив перестанет пугаться внезапного топота копыт во дворце.

— В лучшем случае, он родит лошадь, — усмехнулся Стив.

— Нет, в лучшем случае это будет двойня. Два здоровых жеребёнка. Один с золотистой гривой, как у Свадильфари, а второй весь чёрный, худощавый, но могучий.

— Ты описал это так, как будто это _ваши с ним_ дети.

— Не-е-ет, — протянул Тор, садясь в кресло напротив Стива. — У меня будет дочка. Красивая, как одна из Валькирий, с настоящими крыльями за спиной. Смелая, сильная, с золотистой косой до пояса. И… — он замолчал, посмотрев на Стива, и улыбнулся, а только потом продолжил. — … у неё будут твои глаза. Голубые, с изумрудной нотой…

Тор без труда увидел замешательство в глазах Стива, когда тот посмотрел на него. Его рука замерла, уголь выпал из рук, а губы дрожали от волнения. Когда Тор услышал глубокий вздох, то рассмеялся.

— Я же шучу, — ухмыльнулся он, — иди ко мне. А то всё своё время проводишь за этим столом. Как же я?

— Я нарисовал тебя на фоне бескрайнего озера, — Стив продемонстрировал рисунок Тору.

Любопытство Тора взяло верх, и он встал, чтобы рассмотреть изображение поближе. Улыбнулся, увидев, что Стив умудрился нарисовать даже маленький Мьёльнир. На рисунке Стива Тор стоял спиной, плащ развевался от ветра, а волосы были заплетены в косу.

— А почему я один? Почему без тебя? Разве я могу потерять своего самого верного воина?

— У тебя широкие плечи, — улыбнулся Стив, пожав плечами, — меня не видно.

— Ловко вышел из положения, — сказал Тор, опустив рисунок на стол.

Он коснулся пальцами щеки Стива и легко поцеловал его, а потом, отпрянув, заметил, что пока рассматривал рисунок, испачкал их в тёмном угле. Отпечаток его руки остался и на щеке Стива. Посмотрев на его пальцы, Стив вздохнул и быстро нашёл влажную тряпку, которой и сам вытирал пальцы, пока рисовал, чтобы грязь не въелась под кожу.

Остатки угля стирались легко, Стив почти не прилагал усилий. Когда он закончил с руками Тора, то направился к зеркалу, чтобы оттереть то, что отпечаталось на его лице. Он не удивился, когда увидел в отражении Тора позади себя.

— Что? — настойчиво спросил Стив. — Всё в порядке?

— Ты ещё грустишь о Мегет? — подняв брови, поинтересовался Тор. Он нахмурился, ожидая ответа. Стив многозначительно молчал, думая.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — сказал Стив после паузы. Он повернулся к Тору, рукой разгладив морщинки между бровей.

— Я так горевал о брате, что ни сразу не спросил, как ты справляешься.

— И дело только лишь в этом? — лукаво спросил Стив, улыбнувшись. Тор поморщился, помотав головой, а потом поджал губы, глубоко вдохнув. — Что Локи сказал тебе на этот раз?

— Почему сразу Локи?

— Я тебя умоляю.

— Сказал, что ты любил её. Любил так, как не любят братьев и сестёр. Любил так, что пошёл бы за ней в огонь, если потребуется. Любил так, как будто был готов прожить с ней всю свою жизнь.

Стив выдохнул.

— Не знаю, что я сделал Локи, за что он так со мной, — помотал головой Стив.

А потом вдруг вспомнил, как однажды Мег приложила руку к его сердцу. Это воспоминание заставило его резко дёрнуть Тора за руку. Он приложил его ладонь к сердцу.

— Чувствуешь? Когда я вижу тебя, оно начинает биться сильнее.

Тор смотрел то в глаза Стиву, то на руку, прижатую к груди.

— Я не знаю, что мне нужно сказать или сделать, чтобы ты перестал слушать брата. Я любил Мег, как друга. Но тебя… — Стив сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы Тор наконец поднял на него взгляд, — тебя я люблю так, как любят тех, с кем живут до конца своих дней.

Тор поддался ближе, его рука оказалась на шее Стива, и целовать так было даже удобнее. Стив отвечал охотно, обхватив Тора за талию. И, наверное, это зашло бы дальше, если бы Бьёрн внезапно не влетел в покои.

— Пг’инц Тог’, — начал он, но Тор перебил его сразу же.

— Если роды не закончились, то тебе лучше убраться отсюда немедленно.

— Поэтому я здесь, пг’инц Тог’, — довольно закивал Бьёрн. — Закончились. Жег’ебьёнок появился на свет. Пг’инц Локи г’ад г’ождению сына.

— Нас ждёт пир, — заулыбался Тор. Он взял Стива за руку и потащил за собой.

Они быстро вышли из покоев, притормозили лишь однажды, когда Тор вдруг решил, что хочет поцеловать Стива, а после продолжили свой путь.

***

На десятый день после родов, Локи впервые появился на людях. У него больше не было копыт и густой гривы, а вот взгляд не изменился совсем. Стив сидел рядом с Тором, пил асгардский напиток с привкусом тыквы и наблюдал за асгардцами, что танцевали в центре зала.

Когда Локи появился, музыка стихла, танцы прекратились. Один и Фригг поднялись на ноги. На лице Локи тут же заиграла улыбка. Ему нравились эти почести, которые все выказывали ему. Внимание и чествование дразнили его самолюбие. Не сводя взгляда с Тора, Локи прошёл через весь зал и занял место, на котором в обычные дни восседал Тор.

— Вы с ним когда-то не ладили? — спросил Стив, когда зал вновь наполнился музыкой и стуком каблуков.

— Отчего вдруг?

— По детской глупости.

— Мы братья, — гордо заявил Тор, но не очень твёрдо. Кажется, он выпил слишком много. — Мы не должны быть в распрях.

— Это правило?

— Обязанность.

Кивнув, Стив снова отпил из своего стакана.

— Ты думаешь, что Локи претендует на трон? Претендует на моё место?

— Просто пытаюсь понять, почему он себя так ведёт, — оправдался Стив. — Я только делаю, что наблюдаю за тем, как он вставляет тебе палки в колёса.

— Он дурачится, — Тор допил остатки пива из своего стакана и, поставив его на стол, откинулся на спину стула, потянув Стива за собой. — Асгардские годы бегут, не успеваем их считать, но Локи всё не взрослеет.

— А ты? — вдруг улыбнулся Стив, положив голову ему на плечо. — Ты взрослеешь? Или не совершаешь глупых поступков, потому что боишься разочаровать Все-отца?

— Может, у меня просто не было шанса? — подмигнул Тор.

Стив усмехнулся и больше ничего не сказал. В слова Тора верилось с трудом. Может, потому что Стив знал его другим? В Торе было много бунтарства и озорства, ничуть не меньше, чем у Локи. Для Стива это было очевидно, но, возможно, за щитом из благородства Тор умело прятал это от остальных.

Этот вечер был наполнен весельем. Ни на секунду не останавливаясь, асгардцы пели песни, танцевали, ели и пили. Тор пил больше. Он опрокидывал одну кружку пива за другой, будто бы с кем-то соревнуясь. К концу вечера Тор был не способен твёрдо стоять на ногах, и когда празднующие разошлись, Стиву пришлось практически нести его на себе.

У пьяного Тора не было границ. Он болтал без умолку, отвешивал комплименты всем, кого они встречали по пути и хватал Стива за всё, что попадалось под руку. Стив несколько раз убирал его руку со своей задницы, потому что идти так было неудобно, но Тор настаивал на своём. В очередной раз, когда Стив сказал, что Тор слишком распустил руки, тот разозлился и хотел поворчать на Стива, но тут их у самых покоев встретил Один.

Все-отец никогда не приходил сюда сам. Это было то ли низко для его титула, то ли просто из-за гордости, так что Стив удивился, увидев его.

— Что-то случилось, отец? — встревоженно начал Тор.

— Мне нужно поговорить с сыном, — кивнул Один Стиву. — Наедине.

Стив помог Тору устроиться в покоях, а потом вышел, оставив его один на один с отцом. В комнате было холодно, осенний ветер задувал в открытое окно, но свечи непоколебимо горели. Один сел на софу, что стояла рядом с небольшим столиком из стекла. Обычно, там лежали вазы с фруктами, но сегодня этот стол пустовал. Сложив руки вместе и положив их на колени, Все-отец поднял строгий взгляд на Тора, который пытался сфокусироваться на чём-то.

— Твой Стивен, кажется, действительно прекрасный воин, — начал Один, осматриваясь. — Храбрый и преданный. Честный.

— Отец, я обещал, что он не подведёт нас, — закивал Тор, но потом сразу же пожалел об этом. Голову закружило, и он едва сдержал подступающую ко горлу рвоту. Хотя, возможно, это была простая отрыжка. — Несмотря на то, что он не асгардец, его сила огромна. Его раны заживают быстро, он ловок и резок, быстро учится и беспрекословно подчиняется приказам.

Тор говорил медленно, иногда делая паузу, собираясь с мыслями. Один слушал его внимательно.

— Не сомневайтесь в его силе и мощи, отец, — продолжал Тор. — Он ни раз доказывал, что достоин. И на арене, и на поле битвы.

— Я не сомневаюсь в его силе, сын мой.

— Тогда почему ты заговорил о нём?

— Рядом с ним ты слабеешь, — строго сказал Один. — Я не вижу твоей прежней силы и мощи. Не вижу того, чем ты так славился раньше.

— Это не так. Кто сказал такую глупость?

— Это не глупость, Тор. Рядом с ним ты ослабел так, что не смог спасти брата.

Громкое заявление. Тор сел ровнее, сильно сжал губы, чувствуя как понемногу пьяная дрёма уходить. Один же просто оглядывался по сторонам, не обращая внимания на сына. Молчание затягивалось, а Тор, всё ещё слыша в голове слова отца, пытался утихомирить разыгравшуюся злость. Он скрипел зубами вместо того, чтобы высказать своё мнение, прятал его за злостью и пьяным рассудком.

Что Один мог знать о них со Стивеном? И с каких пор стал интересоваться его силами и его слабостями? Стивен был тем, благодаря кому он верил, что Рагнарёк никогда не случится; он верил, что идя с ним рука об руку всю жизнь, он станет великим правителем и сделает многое для народа Асгарда.

— Ты забываешь, сын мой, что он смертный, — гордо подняв голову, сказал Один. Он как будто читал его мысли.

— Он сильнее, чем любой смертный, с которым мне доводилось встречаться, — Тор встал резко. Он пошатнулся и, чтобы не упасть, схватился за выступ на стене. — Он живёт с нами уже много лет, но ни капли не изменился. Он больше, чем просто смертный.

— Локи был прав, — покачал головой Один. Он стоял около стола, за которым Стив любил рисовать. — На тебя нельзя рассчитывать.

— В чём? — нахмурился Тор. — Ты веришь Локи, а не мне?

— У меня нет причин не доверять ему, — Один повернулся к Тору, оторвав взгляд от незаконченного рисунка. — Просто ты выбрал неправильный способ. Ты _неправильно_ привязал Стива к себе. Но речь сейчас не о нём. Я хочу поговорить о твоём погибшем брате.

— В чём срочность?

— Нам нужен Бальдер, — спокойно ответил Один. — И мы вернём его любой ценой.

***

— Стивен, Стивен!

Бьёрн бежал быстро, как бы странно это не выглядело. Сначала Стив услышал голос, а затем только увидел его. Он торопливо шагал в его сторону, постоянно поставляя волосы, и выглядел слегка напуганным.

— Стивен, — запыхавшись, он остановился рядом, согнулся пополам и тяжело задышал, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Вам нужно бежать из дворца, Стивен.

— Что? — удивился Стив.

— Вам нужно бежать отсюда, Стивен! — продолжил Бьёрн, хоть и всё ещё запыхался. — Неугодных убивают здесь, а я слышал, как Все-отец говог’ил о вас!

— И что он говорил? — спокойно спросил Стив. Он не поддавался панике, в отличие от Бьёрна.

— Сказал, что пг’инц Тог’ становится слабым из-за вас!

— Бред, — хмыкнул Стив, но всё же напрягся. Бьёрн, услышав неверие в его голосе, мигом испарился, обидевшись.

Стив сидел на ступеньках и старался не думать о словах, что так неосторожно Бьёрн произнёс вслух. Мимо него проходили слуги, которые разбирались столы в большом зале. Их было немного, но они сновали туда-сюда так быстро, что у Стива кружилась голова.

Когда его подсознание добралось до тех дней, в которые он был одинок, в которые он чувствовал себя не своим, Бьёрн вдруг снова оказался перед ним. Он чесал подбородок, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

— …. Я не смогу его поднять, милейший, — закончил Бьёрн, и Стив помотал головой. — Пг’инц Тог’давно не пил так много.

Стив, без вопросов поняв в чём дело, поднялся и пошёл вверх по лестнице. Когда он зашёл в покои, едва не наступил на Тора. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и бормотал что-то о солнце. Его язык заплетался и почти ничего было не понять.

— Так, пожалуй, тебе пора спать, — сказал Стив, наклонившись и упершись коленями в пол. — Дашь мне руку?

— Стивен? — Тор открыл глаза и, поймав взгляд Стива, улыбнулся.

Он стал резко подниматься, Стив даже не понял, что случилось, когда вдруг они сткнулись лбами. Было больно. В голове звенело так, будто бы его ударили чем-то железным. Пока Стив пытался прийти в себя, Тор полез целоваться, и пришлось отбиваться от настырного бога.

Когда Стиву всё-таки удалось уложить Тора в кровать, тот выглядел излишне довольным. Широко улыбался, взглядом изучая Стива так, словно видел его в первый раз.

— Я теперь дядя, — довольно сказал он. — И ты тоже.

— Конечно, — понимая, что лучше не спорить, согласился Стив. — И дяде надо поспать, чтобы протрезветь. А то если ты дыхнёшь на маленького жеребёнка, он опьянеет.

— У него восемь ног, — продолжал Тор. — Восемь! Представь, насколько он быстр. Как молния.

— В следующий раз пьешь только разбавленную настойку, а не мешаешь её с пивом.

— Сегодня я видел, как Локи убаюкивал его. Он ещё такой кроха. Слейпнир, конечно, не Локи. Локи так счастлив.

— Охотно верю. А теперь давай я укрою тебя одеялом, и ты будешь спать?

— Стивен, нам надо завести ребёночка, — вдруг оживился Тор.

— Тебе, что, ещё кто-то подлил, пока меня не было? — подняв брови, тихо спросил Стив.

— Ну, — протянул Тор, улыбаясь и прикрывая глаза. — Когда отец ушёл, я сам себе налил.

— Отец сказал тебе что-то, что тебя расстроило?

— Он говорил о Бальдере. Много и непонятно.

— _Только_ о нём?

Тор поднялся и, увидев, что Стив всё ещё стоял на полу, потянул его на себя, нахмурившись. Через секунду Стив уже лежал рядом, заключённый в крепкую хватку Тора.

Стив ждал, что Тор вымолвит хоть словечко. Он смотрел на его приоткрытые губы и старался не дышать. Запах в покоях стоял отвратный. Спустя мгновение Тор заснул, а Стив остался в ловушке до самого утра.


	16. 16. Наследница Тора

— Ты давно видел Локи?

Подушки были раскиданы по полу вокруг маленького круглого стола, на котором стояли тарелки и бокалы с вином. Тор лениво раскинулся на подушках, смотрел в потолок и иногда норовил дотянуться до Стива и сжать ему что-нибудь. Под вино это получалось особенно сладко, потому что каждый раз Стив вздрагивал так, как будто не ожидал чужой руки на своём теле.

Шторы были раскрыты настежь. Не любоваться звёздным небом было просто невозможно. Каждая звезда манила взгляд Стива, притягивала к себе, заглядывала в душу. Каждая из них была по-своему особенна и интересна, и хоть половину из них Стив не видел из-за крыши дворца, чувствовал с ними какую-то особую связь.

— Локи? — нахмурился Стив, переведя взгляд от тёмного неба к Тору. Его светлые глаза улыбались, волосы стелились на подушках. — Я… Я не знаю. Мне нет надобности следить за ним.

— Кажется, мой брат исчез, с тех пор как отец забрал Слейпнира, — на секунду Тор закрыл глаза, будто бы вспоминая, а потом снова широко раскрыл их. Потолок его очаровывал. — Ни проделок, ни дурацкого колдовства. Ненавижу магию.

— Ты ненавидишь магию Локи, не обобщай почём зря.

— Ладно. Ненавижу магию Локи. Доволен? Его всё равно здесь нет, и он не услышит, что я это признал.

— Зачем он тебе? — Стив пододвинулся ближе к столу и стащил небольшую ветку винограда.

— Может, я соскучился по брату, — буркнул Тор и тут же протянул руку, таким образом прося Стива поделиться. — И по тому бардаку, который он устраивает обычно.

— Тишина и спокойствие слишком скучны для бога грома? — подняв брови, усмехнулся Стив. — Наслаждайся, пока можешь. А то, глядишь, скоро станешь дядей во второй раз.

— И что же в этом плохого? — Тор поднял голову, потянувшись за протянутой Стивом виноградинкой. — Осуждение в твоём голосе звучит неприемлемо.

Стив усмехнулся. Тор, кажется, не считал, что зачастую всё, что делал Локи доставляло много проблем всем вокруг. Или просто Стив в нём ошибался? Тор говорил, что с рождением Слейпнира, Локи изменился. Должно быть, это было правдой, раз за всё это время он ещё ни разу не успел натворить непоправимого.

— Не хотел тебя обидеть, — Стив вдруг поднялся, положил остатки винограда на тарелку и, расправив плечи, зашторил шторы. Тор кинул на него непонимающий взгляд. — Я скажу Бьёрну, чтобы он убрал здесь всё.

— Подождёт до утра, — улыбнулся Тор, поднимаясь следом.

Повернувшись к Стиву, надеясь упасть в его объятия, Тор удивился. Стив стоял у самой двери и уже успел схватится за ручку. Он поймал себя на мысли, что Бьёрн это последний человек во всём дворце, которого он бы желал сейчас видеть. Поэтому позвав Стива по имени, Тор в два счёта подскочил к двери и прижал её рукой прежде, чем Стив успел дёрнуть её на себя.

— Бьёрн будет возиться всю ночь, — проворчал Тор, опустив взгляд на Стива. — Давай сегодня без него.

— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Стив. — Если тебе нравится этот запах вина и мяса в воздухе.

— Не так сильно он и чувствуется.

— Это потому что ты пьян.

— Тогда стоит проветриться, — ухмыльнулся Тор.

А в следующее мгновение поднял его над полом и потащил в сторону балкона. Они едва не упали, запутавшись в шторах. Стив был счастлив, когда его поставили на пол. Грациозность пьяного Тора оставляла желать лучшего, так что он просто обнял его, чтобы тот ненароком не свалился с балкона.

Ночь была поразительно тёплой, небо — чистое, усыпанное звёздами, играло разными красками, переливалось всеми цветами космоса. От него было сложно оторвать взгляд. Асгард блестел золотом, вдалеке виднелись корабли с пилотами и без. Пролетая мимо, многие останавливались здесь, в Асгарде. Переночевать, перекантоваться, и для таких путников всегда находилось место. Сегодняшние корабли больше напоминали грузовые, так что, вероятнее всего, никого, кроме пилотов, там и не было.

— Однажды я случайно разбил Мьёльниром один из грузовых кораблей. На нём не было ничего опасного. Лишь хлеб да зерно. Но попало мне тогда знатно.

— А что случилось?

— Мьёльнир пытался найти путь. После этого отец два года заставлял меня носить старую броню, потому что она была не пригодна для боёв.

— Странно он тебя наказал.

— Почему же? Я так любил эти бои! Достойное наказание.

— Достойным наказанием было бы лишить тебя молота, — Стив слегка покачнулся, наблюдая за кораблями. — Лишить тебя силы, а не ребячества.

— И за этим ребячеством есть особый смысл. Все-отец никогда не делает что-то, не подумав.

— Поэтому я всё ещё удивляюсь, что он не вышвырнул меня из твоей спальни и дворца. Мистика, иначе не назовёшь.

Стив всё ещё смотрел на покидающие Асгард корабли. Их ждал долгий путь, и Стив провожал их взглядом, желая хорошей дороги. Поэтому не сразу заметил, что тишина затянулась. Повернувшись к Тору, он увидел озадаченность на его лице и сначала подумал, что тому наконец-то стало плохо из-за количества выпитого им вина.

— Что? — спросил Стив, подняв брови. — С тобой всё в порядке? Может, позвать лекаря?

— На кой мне лекарь? — проворчал Тор. — Скажи лучше, почему мой отец должен выставить тебя из дворца? Он чтит тебя и уважает, считает достойным воином армии Асгарда. Просто он редко проявляет эмоции, и то лишь по воле матери.

Не найдя подходящего ответа, Стив молчал, раскрыв рот. Тор смотрел на него внимательно, ждал и всё-таки надеялся, что услышит хоть слово, но тишину нарушил быстро влетевший в комнату Бьёрн.

— Пг’инц Тог’, пг’инц Тог’, — крикнул он, а следом растерялся, обнаружив абсолютно пустую комнату и остатки ужина на столе.

Услышав звук бьющихся друг об друга бокалов, Стив потащил Тора за собой в покои. Бьёрн никогда не заходил в покои Тора по пустякам. Стиву показалось, что голос Бьёрна взволнованно дрожал, когда он старательно и усердно звал Тора. Когда они ввалились в покои, Бьёрн едва не закричал от страха: широко раскрыв глаза и тяжело задышав, он положил руку на грудь и попытался выглядеть более уверенным, но всё равно больше был похож на загнанную в угол жертву.

— Случилось что? — спросил Тор. — Так громко кричал, будто пожар где-то.

— Пг’инц Тог’, Все-отец велел сг’очно доложить вам его пг’иказ - слово в слово!

Подняв брови, Тор улыбнулся. Стив уже не держал его, давно сел в кресло, что стояло у стола, и стал рассматривать свои последние рисунки. В последнее время он рисовал лишь свой щит и был готов сесть и снова нарисовать его, слушая приказы, которые Один отдал несчастному слуге ночью.

— Что такое? Локи опять понёс? Или битва близко? Чудовище движется к Асгарду?

— Все-отец хочет видеть вас со Стивеном на семейном ужине завг’а вечег’ом.

У Стива из рук выпал кусок угля, которым он рисовал. Шок на его лице было ничем не скрыть, и Тор едва не рассмеялся, увидев его. Бьёрн так и стоял на месте, не понимая, что ему следует делать дальше. Когда Тор, наконец, кивнул, Бьёрн с облегчением принялся убирать грязную посуду со стола.

Тор же дошёл до кровати и резко плюхнулся на неё, раскинув руки в стороны. А ещё он смотрел на Стива. Смотрел, как тот то хмурился, то пытался улыбнуться, но от волнения дрожал всем телом. Это было так странно, Стив никак не мог понять, почему эта новость пугала его. Может, потому что впервые за столько лет его пригласили на семейный ужин?

— Меня хотят разжаловать? Или ты хочешь меня бросить? Или я в чём-то провинился? — спросил Стив, когда Бьёрн убрал всю посуду и пожелал спокойной ночи. Всё это время его мучил этот вопрос, но он не был уверен в том, что Тор знал на него ответ.

— Дурак, — хихикая, сказал Тор и жестом позвал его к себе. — Все-отец просто хочет что-то нам сказать. Через несколько лет меня ждёт коронация, и я думаю, что сегодняшний ужин и мо… наше будущее как-то связаны.

— Дичь какая-то, — пробормотал Стив, сев на край кровати. Он не хотел ложиться, потому что понимал, что теперь не уснёт. И даже то опьянение, которое Стив чувствовал после бокала вина, пропало.

Стив волновался. Как тут не волноваться, если сам Один вызывает к себе на ковёр? Но он старался не показывать своего волнения. Тору незачем знать об этом, а если всё пройдёт спокойно, он совершенно не хочет выслушивать извечное «а ты мне не верил».

— Если я пойду туда, то ваше семейное спокойствие нарушится, — после паузы продолжил Стив.

— Всё твердишь об одном и том же, а толку мало. Отказ не принимается, потому что, если так захотел Все-отец, то это приказ, от выполнения которого тебя только смерть спасёт.

— Кажется, пришло время прогуляться на радужный мост, — протараторил Стив, а потом почувствовал, как Тор потянул его на себя. Всё-таки пришлось лечь. — А потом сигануть с него.

Тор тихо рассмеялся, а затем, уложив голову Стива на своей груди, стал водить пальцами по его волосам. Ему показалось, что они были длиннее, чем обычно, наверное, Стивен пропустил стрижку, думал Тор, перебирая пряди.

— Разве бесстрашный Стивен может чего-то бояться? — спросил Тор, оставив поцелуй на лбу Стива.

— Я не боюсь, — спокойно ответил Стив, не поднимая взгляд. — Просто не понимаю, почему сейчас.

— Объяснял же я уже.

— Здесь что-то не так, я чувствую.

Предчувствие действительно было паршивым. Стив уже давно смирился с тем, что никогда не поучаствует в семейном ужине королевской семьи, даже несмотря на то, что столько лет являлся её частью. Но это приглашение сбивало с толку, в голове возникали всё новые мысли, одна хуже другой.

Стив не был тем, кто любил накручивать себя, но иногда казалось, что другого выхода просто не было и всё случалось как-то само собой. Примерно тоже произошло и в этот раз. Он не паниковал, лишь слегка волновался и немного дрожал от холода.

— А-ай, — вскрикнул Тор. — У тебя ледяные ноги.

— Холодно, — пробормотал Стив, сильнее прижавшись к Тору и уткнувшись носом в шею. Он не хотел разговаривать.

Тор быстро накрыл их покрывалом, что лежало рядом, и сжал Стива в объятиях, делясь теплом.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, и, прикрыв глаза, Стив пытался успокоиться и откинуть прочь все свои сомнения. Он пытался убедить себя в том, что здесь нет никакого подвоха, что это лишь семейный ужин на один вечер. Но потом вдруг подумал, что теперь Один готов признать _его своей семьей_. Что, если это и правда серьезный шаг к их будущему?

 

***

— Я не вижу радости в твоём костюме, — строго сказал Тор, зайдя в покои. Стив уже подвязал расшитую узорами тунику (что была длиной до колен) и даже закрепил на правом плече синий плащ. На ногах красовались чёрные полуботинки на совсем маленьком, почти незаметном каблуке. — Все-отец любит золото, надень что-нибудь, что блестит.

— Твоя привилегия носить золото, — хмыкнул Стив. — Этот плащ ужасный. Я выгляжу в нём как идиот.

— В нашей семье все их носят, — рассмеялся Тор, поправив свой. — Смирись.

— Но почему он такой короткий?

Плащ Стива едва достигал колен. Он был яркого синего цвета с красивой серебряной застёжкой на плече. Несмотря на длину, плащ красиво струился, а его глубокий синий цвет красиво переливался в свете свечей. Пожалуй, в этих бликах была спрятана вся его красота.

— Ты просил синий, — пожав плечами, ответил Тор, — этот единственный. С цветом ты не промахнулся. Такой синий тебя украшает.

Стив едва заметно улыбнулся, а потом стал поправлять плащ. У него были небольшие проблемы с застёжкой и пришлось повозиться, чтобы плащ держался прямо и ровно. Тор долго настаивал на том, чтобы сменить брошь на золотую, но Стив упрямо отказывался, говоря, что золото и синий цвет не сочетаются.

Спустя некоторое время они наконец спустились к большому залу. Шли быстрым шагом, Тор не уставал болтать, а Стив лишь внимательно слушал и старался убедить себя в том, что всё в порядке. Было, есть и будет.

У входа в большой зал их ждал сюрприз. Локи расхаживал у дверей в своей парадной одежде, с «рогатым» шлемом на голове. Тор улыбнулся, увидев брата. Только вчера он вспоминал о нём и вот, как по щелчку пальцев, Локи стоял около входа в большой зал в ожидании. Стив разочарованно вздохнул.

Со слов Тора, Локи не появлялся на традиционных семейных ужинах с тех самых пор, как Слейпнир научился кушать сам, и, пытаясь прикинуть сколько прошло времени, Стив так задумался, что пришёл в себя только, когда врезался Тору в спину. Они оба удержались на месте, не упав.

— Ты снова творишь какие-то пакости? — уже возмущённо воскликнул Тор.

Пока Стив подсчитывал количество незаметно пролетевших лет, братья уже успели поругаться. Для этого им не нужно было много времени. Тор мгновенно вспыхивал, Локи холодел, с отвращением смотрел на Тора и недовольно выплёвывал оскорбления. Сегодня, к счастью, обошлось без них. Может быть, в этом была заслуга тех самых пролетевших лет, в которых Локи казался призраком, лишь иногда появляющимся в дворцовых воротах?

— Накликаешь беду на Асгард, сам того не увидев, — продолжал Тор, его голос звучал печально и разочарованно. Как будто разом все его надежды рухнули и за этими стенами уже ничего не было. — Отец, если узнает о твоих грязных делишках, будет зол. Ты понимаешь, что с тобой будет?

— Успокойся, — холодно, с каменным лицом произнёс Локи. — Все-отец в доле. Это была его идея.

— Что? — не поверил Тор. — Ты бредишь. Он не мог поручить что-то тебе, а не мне.

— Как оказалось, _смог_ , — подняв подбородок, ответил Локи.

— Что же такое нужно сделать, что ты можешь, а я не могу? — Тор почти закричал. В нём закипала злость, ещё чуть-чуть и казалось, что от напряжения вся его одежда расползётся по швам.

В голосе Стив отчётливо слышал обиду. Это было ему знакомо. Тор порой напоминал маленького ребёнка, у которого отбирали самую вкусную конфету. И сейчас был как раз тот самый случай. Его эго было задето, да ещё так небрежно и без капельки сочувствия, как мог сделать только Локи.

Пытаясь успокоить Тора, Стив гладил его по плечам, но молчал, не желая встревать в разговор.

— Многое, — Локи поднял брови и улыбнулся. — Ты же не способен замарать руки. А я всегда могу найти того, кто сделает это за меня. Ты не можешь опустится так низко, как иногда нужно. Ты ничто без своего молота, а мне не нужно таскать с собой игрушки и _талисманы_ , чтобы знать, что всё, что я делаю, правильно.

— Говори честно, брат! Не лукавь! Хоть раз в жизни!

— У тебя свои секреты, — противно хихикнув, сказал Локи, а затем посмотрел на Стива и не сводил с него взгляда так долго, что даже Стиву стало не по себе. — У меня свои. Прими это и перестань вести себя как дикарь. В конце концов, я не ловлю контрабандистские корабли в отличие от некоторых. Ведь, кажется, кроме Мьёльнира он доверил тебе только _это_? Ах да, — Локи слегка надул губы, изображая обиду Тора, — ещё королевство. Но это пока.

Ухмыльнувшись, Локи сделал несколько шагов назад, а потом зашагал к большому залу. Перед ним сразу же открылись двери, и он вошёл туда, не оглядываясь назад.

Тор стоял на месте, тяжело дыша от злости. От его радостного настроения не осталось и следа, и Стив думал, что теперь идти на ужин не следовало. Он оттащил Тора в сторону, к стене, чтобы не стоять посреди коридора, и попытался успокоить, достучаться до его разума, не пленённого злостью и обидой.

— Проблемы с братом? — спросил Стив непринуждённо, надеясь, что за лёгкой беседой Тор сможет расслабиться.

— Вывел он меня, — сказал Тор, потирая переносицу. — У него талант быть невероятно вредным, но при этом оставаться любимым братом.

— Он младший, — поднял бровь Стив. — Тот, кому одновременно достаётся всё и ничего.

— И вечно лезет куда не следует, — опустив взгляд к ногам, прошептал Тор. — Я должен был стать ему наставником, помочь, показать ему путь.

— Он выбрал его сам, и тебе остаётся лишь принять его таким, каков он есть.

Преклонив перед Тором колено, Стив заглянул ему в глаза. Грусть всё ещё была там, пряталась в голубой глади, но злость прошла. Это был хороший знак. Им пора идти. Их ждали все, даже Локи, и задержаться еще на несколько минут значило бы неуважение к Одину и Фригг.

Собравшись с мыслями, Стив вдруг взял Тора за руку и потянул за собой, в большой зал. И только это заставило громилу сдвинуться с места.

Когда они вошли, Стив открыл глаза от удивления. Сегодня вечером этот зал совсем другой. Наверное, во время семейных ужинов всегда так. Один большой стол, накрытый расшитой золотыми узорами белой скатертью. Посуда на столе тоже золотая. Красивые чаши с узорчатыми выступами, так же как блюда и тарелки.

Тор быстро зашагал к матери, склонился перед ней на колено и поцеловал подол её платья, а следом и протянутою ему руку. Стив стоял позади и молча наблюдал, не решаясь сделать хотя бы шаг. Ему стало не по себе, казалось, все смотрят на него, хотя на самом деле никто не обращал на него внимания. Тор уже приветствовал отца, а Локи с недовольным видом наблюдал за этим, ухмыляясь. Наверняка, несколько минут назад, он проделывал тот же самый ритуал.

Когда Тор сел, Стиву стало и совсем неловко. Пути назад уже не было, но ему ужасно хотелось скрыться. Здесь он чувствовал себя чужим, как и всегда, когда появлялся Один. Все-отец заставлял его сомневаться во всём, что с ним произошло, и в такие дни Стив пытался вспомнить, что же всё-таки с ним случилось, когда он потерял память.

И всё, что было до. И возможно, если бы Мегет не погибла в той войне, он докопался бы до истины.

Но ему не повезло.

— Стивен, — мягко позвала его Фригга, и он будто очнулся от забвения. — Иди к нам, дорогой.

Её голос всегда успокаивал. Он был каким-то особенным, тихим, не таким громким, как у всех асгардцев. Стив нервно сглотнул, но поднялся по ступенькам на выступ, на котором стоял стол, и сел на свободный стул рядом с Тором. Тот улыбнулся, посмотрев на него, и волнение, копившееся в груди всё это время, наконец пропало. Всё как будто вдруг встало на свои места, и здесь, на этот самом месте, Стив чувствовал себя лучше некуда.

— Рад видеть тебя здесь, Стивен, — сказал Один, посмотрев на Стива.

— Я благодарен вам за приглашение, Все-отец.

— Нам с женой давно следовало тебя пригласить, — продолжил Один. — Ты — член нашей семьи на протяжении многих лет, но мой старший сын почему-то не догадался привести тебя сюда сам.

Локи едва слышно хихикнул, чем сразу же разозлил Тора, но нужно отдать ему должное, в присутствии родителей Тор всегда хорошо держался.

Ужин проходил хорошо. Разговор получился искренним несмотря ни на что, и Стив был рад этому. Фригг уделяла ему много внимания, спрашивала обо всём. Один слушал, кивал и порой тоже чем-нибудь интересовался. Тор и Локи тоже не оставались в стороне. Атмосфера была сказочная. Стив улыбался.

Наверное, все эти годы ему не хватало именно этого – настоящей семьи. И сейчас эта мысль заставляла улыбаться. Ничто уже не тревожило разум, мысли были чисты, но потом вдруг всё изменилось, когда Один вдруг заговорил, обращаясь ко всем сразу.

— Я давно ждал этого момента, — признал он, поднявшись. — Мой старший сын, Тор, вскоре ты займёшь моё место на троне и будешь править Асгардом. Мы с мамой знаем, что ты будешь великим правителем, будешь любим народом Асгарда и всеми, кто тебе служит. Но до того, как это произойдёт, я хочу, чтобы у тебя появился наследник.

На этих словах Тор, который пил вино, не ожидая подвоха, подавился и ещё с минуту пытался прийти в себя после. Стив сидел и непонимающе смотрел на всех вокруг. Фригга всё так же мягко улыбалась, а Локи не сдерживал свою радость и смех.

— Я думаю, вам пора обзавестись потомством, — подвёл итог Один. — И чем скорее, тем лучше.

Он говорил так спокойно, что на какое-то мгновение Стив решил, что это простой розыгрыш. Словно Один хочет узнать, как быстро убежит Стивен, если на его шею опустится что-то действительно серьёзное, груз, от которого никогда не избавиться.

— Но отец, — возмутился растерянный Тор, — мы с ним даже не женаты.

Услышав это, Стив еле сумел сдержать вздох возмущения. Как-то раз они с Тором поднимали эту тему, но потом всё забылось, и если честно, Стив бы предпочитал не поднимать её снова. Не то, чтобы женитьба казалась ему чем-то страшным; просто он не верил, что ему будет позволено быть с Тором всю жизнь. Кажется, он ошибался.

— Это не проблема, сын мой, — подметил Один. Тор встал, но не было понятно зачем. — Хоть завтра, хоть послезавтра, хоть в начале зимы, или в тот день, когда начинает цвести сакура, женитесь.

Стив поднял брови, но всё ещё молчал. Он чувствовал, что влезать не стоит. Всё-таки, тут боги спорят, кто он против них? Они спорили громко, и Тор разговаривал, не думая, грубо и резко. В конце концов, Стив не выдержал и вмешался.

— Никто из нас не сможет родить, — сказал он, поднявшись.

— Всё верно, — ответил Один. — И я уже нашёл решение этой проблемы.

Услышав это, Тор быстро выскочил из зала. Почти сразу же Стив извинился перед Одином и Фриггой и поспешил за ним. Уже выходя из зала, он вдруг увидел перед собой Локи. Тот стоял и улыбался.

— Тор так быстро сбежал, — хитро сказал он, вздёрнув подбородок. — У вас не ладится?

— Что?

— Неужели тебя не смущает его реакция на предложение отца? — спросил Локи. Стив отрицательно помотал головой. — Свадьба не должна пугать любящих друг друга людей. А его пугает. С такой скоростью он не убегал даже от гигантских пауков. Быть может, все его чувства ненастоящие? Может, он просто использует тебя? Ведь на это есть причина.

— Ты просто пытаешься меня запутать, вселить в меня сомнение, — ответил Стив строго. — Я не верю ни одному твоему слову. И сам в состоянии разобраться в этом.

— Спроси его о том, как он нашёл тебя однажды в Ванахейме.

— Я никогда не был в Ванахейме.

— Что ж, Мьёльнир хранит множество тайн.

На этих словах Локи исчез, и Стив смог продолжить свой путь.

 

***

Стив нашёл Тора на балконе. Он сидел прямо на парапете, смотрел вниз и болтал ногой. Выйдя на балкон, Стив замер и какое-то время просто смотрел на Тора, думая о том, следует ли вмешиваться в его думы, но потом, собравшись с силами и поправив плащ, всё-таки пошёл к нему. В конце концов, проблему нужно решать, а не просто бежать от неё.

— Я думал, весь этот маскарад хотя бы принесёт пользу, — тихо прошептал Стив, вставая рядом. — Но мы не пробыли на ужине и получаса.

— Прости, что заставил тебя участвовать во всём этом. Ты не зря не хотел. Если бы я знал, к чему клонит отец, то никогда бы не привёл тебя туда.

— А к чему он клонит? — поинтересовался Стив. У них с Тором наверняка были разные взгляды на сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Всё очевидно, — махнул рукой Тор, отвернувшись. — Отец всегда думает только о власти. Чувства ему чужды, он холоден, как глыба льда в устье ледяной реки. Противостоять ему невозможно.

— Тебе не позволено, — легко произнёс Стив. — Посмотри на меня, не отворачивайся.

Тор повернулся. В его волосах путался ветер. В глазах была печаль, тоска, грусть, и Стиву хотелось что-то сделать, чтобы всё плохое разом ушло, но это было не так просто. Он сделал ещё один шаг навстречу Тору, встал совсем рядом и, положив руки на плечи, коснулся его губ своими, легко и нежно. От таких прикосновений в душе всегда трепетало.

— Я уйду, — прошептал он Тору в губы. — Вернусь в казармы, продолжу обучаться и обучать. Только на свадьбу не зови.

— Ни за что, — Тор обнял Стива, прижал его к себе крепко, бормоча себе под нос. — Ты никуда не уйдёшь. Если уйдём, так вместе.

— Брось, это того не стоит. Ты гром, ты молния, ты свет, и все жители Асгарда желают видеть тебя своим королём. А королю нужен наследник. Со мной…

— Отец мог бы и подождать, — громче сказал Тор, — не кидать эту новость, как нож в спину! Мог бы не унижать меня в присутствии брата и матери, мог бы дать нам время, чтобы это принять и пережить. Мы все не вечны, но, кажется, Все-отец исключение из всего списка.

— Ты почти что вечен, в отличие от меня, — вдруг заговорил Стив. — И, признай это уже, я не нравлюсь твоему отцу. Потому что я из… Я из Мидгарда.

— Что? — нахмурился Тор, поднявшись. — Кто тебе это сказал? Кто ляпнул?

— Слышал однажды в коридоре, как Фандрал с кем-то шептался. Давно было.

— Это не имеет никакого значения. Ты со мной, ты можешь поднять Мьёльнир, и я хочу, — Тор положил руку на свою грудь, — провести с тобой всю ту часть жизни, которую смогу.

— Тор… — попытался сказать Стив, но тот не дал.

Он снова крепко сжал его в объятиях, а потом поцеловал так крепко, что у Стива закружилась голова. Разве это того не стоит, пронеслось у Стива в голове, но он быстро забыл о промелькнувшей мысли.

Руки Тора были везде. Он сжимал, тёрся, целовал, а от его дыхания напрочь терялся здравый смысл. Стив пытался отвечать ему тем же, так же пылко и чувственно. От этих игр кожа покрывалась мурашками и бросало в жар, каждый раз, когда Тор рукой накрывал пах. Разум взывал к Стиву, и потребовалось время и много сил, чтобы наконец отстраниться и попытаться поговорить.

— Мы так и не решили проблему, — выдохнул Стив, когда Тор от губ перешёл к шее.

— Ты никуда не уйдёшь, — фыркнул Тор, сильнее сжав Стива в своих объятиях.

— Тор… Твой отец ждёт твоего взвешенного решения.

Но Тор как будто его не слышал, продолжая целовать. И Стив сдался, потому что, признаться, сопротивляться уже не хотелось.

Тор уже был готов опуститься на колени, как вдруг услышал, как распахнулись двери в его покои, а следом громкий голос Одина. Он всё ещё обнимал Стивена, когда Все-отец зашёл на балкон.

— А, вот вы где, — довольно проговорил он. — Сбежали оба, как самые трусливые мыши.

— Прости, отец, мы как раз собирались вернуться.

— Да-а, — прокашлялся Стив. — Как раз собирались.

— Что ж, я вас опередил, — всё таким же тоном продолжал Один. — Фригг, прошу.

Стив отошёл в сторону, но Тор всё равно притянул его к себе. Кажется, он был не намерен его отпускать, чтобы кто ни говорил и ни думал. Но потом на балкон вошла Фригг со свёртком на руках. Тор удивился, когда мать подошла и протянула этот свёрток им.

Маленький ребёнок, укутанный в несколько слоёв тёплых и дорогих одеял, сладко спал. Не мешкая, Стив взял его на руки, пока Тор приходил в себя.

— Это ваше дитя, — сказал Один строго. — Девочка. Наш вам подарок.

— Если что-то будет нужно, — заговорила Фригг, — зовите Бьёрна. И я всегда готова помочь вам.

Держа ребёнка на руках, Стив только лишь кивал в ответ на слова Одина и Фригг и следил за обезумевшим взглядом Тора. Он как будто пытался подобрать какие-то слова, но никак не мог. А потом просто обнял их, улыбаясь, и тихо-тихо прошептал слова благодарности.

— А как её имя? — спросил Стив.

— Мы с Фригг называли её Торлейв, что значит наследница Тора.

— Отличное имя, — кивнул Стив.

Он всё ещё чувствовал себя странно, но тепло в груди успокаивало.


	17. 17. Закат

_Одиннадцать земных лет спустя_

Плетение кос всегда успокаивало Стива. Он довольно быстро освоил технику и никогда не отказывал дочери в помощи. Зайдя в покои, Тор увидел Стива, сидящего на кровати и плетущего Лейв косы, и улыбнулся. Признаться, на мгновение Тор позавидовал Стиву, он проводил куда меньше времени с дочерью, чем Стив. На его плечах, плечах Тора, лежало куда больше ответственности и было множество важных дел. Стив мог позволить себе остаться во дворце хотя бы иногда. Тор не мог позволить себе такого даже единожды.

Всё это выглядело настолько мило, что Тор решил их не тревожить. Принять ванну для него было единственным правильным решением. Поэтому поцеловал в лоб дочку и Стива в щёку, и поспешил скрыться за дверью ванной комнаты.

— Расскажи сказку, — попросила дочка, когда они снова остались одни. — Расскажи, как Все-отец спас Мидгард от ледяных великанов.

— Я никогда не рассказывал тебе эту сказку, — подметил Стив.

— Ну, па-а-ап, пожалуйста!

— Ты же уснёшь, как только твоя голова коснётся подушки, а я ещё не доплёл тебе косы.

— Ну, одной проблемой меньше же, если я усну.

Стив рассмеялся.

— Давай сначала закончим.

— Ладно, — согласилась она. — А мне обязательно идти на завтрашний праздник?

— Чайка, это не просто праздник. Завтра состоится коронация твоего отца. Важное событие.

— Но это скучно! Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня драться, отбиваться от врагов и побеждать их, выигрывать войны и спасать ни в чём не повинных людей.

— Ты ещё слишком юна для войн, — хмыкнул Стив, закрепляя одну косу лентой.

Чайка вдруг повернулась к нему, нахмурившись. Её светлые брови сдвинулись к переносице, голубые глаза заиграли тёмными красками. Надутые щёки и сложенные на груди руки говорили лишь об обиде.

— Ты считаешь, что девочки не должны драться? — проговорила она зло.

— Такие юные девочки, как ты, да, — согласился Стив. — А вот когда подрастёшь и если захочешь, ты можешь стоять на страже Асгарда, пока не станешь его королевой.

У Чайки вытянулось лицо.

— Повернись, нужно заплести ещё одну косу.

— Пап, — послушно повернувшись, Чайка села на колени. — А кто такие валькирии?

— Воины, — начал рассказывать Стив, плетя косу. — Они стояли на страже Асгарда много лет, если верить легендам. Я никогда не видел валькирий. После страшной битвы все валькирии погибли, но они защищали Асгард до конца, и спасли его ценой своих жизней.

— А я могу стать валькирией? Я хочу ездить верхом на летающей лошади, как они!

— Когда твой отец станет королём Асгарда, задай ему этот вопрос.

Стив быстро доплёл косу, слез с кровати и посмотрел на дочку прямо, пытаясь понять, ровно ли он заплёл ей волосы. Осматривая её, он обратил внимания на подвеску на шее: на тонкой золотой цепочке висели точно такие же золотые буквы, складывающиеся в её имя « _Þorleif_ », но, присмотревшись, он понял, что в её имени не хватает первой буквы, от неё осталась только петелька, на которую эта самая буква крепилась.

— Орлейв, — прочитал Стив, и Чайка опустила взгляд вниз, к своей подвеске, а потом виновато посмотрела на папу. — Не переживай, отремонтируем.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Хорошо, что ты не ругаешься.

— Тебе пора спать.

— Не хочу, хочу пудинг.

— Пудинг завтра, а сегодня пора спать, — ласково сказал Стив.

— Обещаешь? — хитро спросила Чайка.

— Конечно.

— Тогда ладно, — она спрыгнула с кровати. — Спокойной ночи, папочка.

Она проскакала к двери, ведущей в ванную комнату, осторожно приоткрыла ее и, зажмурив глаза, пожелала Тору спокойной ночи, а затем вышла из покоев в сопровождении Бьёрна.

Через несколько минут вернулся Тор. Подобно Чайке, он сел на кровать перед Стивом и молча протянул ленту для волос. Лента блестела, переливалась в искусственном свете. Улыбнувшись, Стив взял её в руки и стал заплетать волосы. Хорошо, что волосы Тора были короче, чем у Чайки.

— Твоя дочь хочет стать валькирией, — стал рассказывать Стив, перебирая волосы.

— Валькирией? — удивился Тор. — Она такая воинственная.

— Ты служишь для неё хорошим примером.

— И, видимо, должен буду создать элитные войска для неё, когда стану королём.

— Сиф будет в восторге.

— Думаешь? — Тор ухмыльнулся. — Она такая одна на весь Асгард.

Стив рассмеялся. Тор всегда гордился тем, что среди его воинов была Сиф, а ещё он знал её так хорошо, что даже не скрывал, что лукавил. Сиф будет только счастлива воспитывать подрастающее поколение воительниц.

— Всё, — сказал Стив победно, закончив плести. — Это было самое интимное прикосновение к тебе за последнее время.

Тор лёг на кровать. Перина была мягкой, удобной, и после долгого дня казалось, что не может быть ничего лучше, чем утопать в теплоте и мягкости. Стив ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как Тор, закрыв глаза, наслаждался.

— С этой подготовкой к коронации, — продолжил Тор, не открывая глаз, — я потерял столько времени, которое мог бы провести с вами.

— Лейв не злится, — подхватил Стив, ложась рядом. — Она гордится своим папой.

— А _ты_? — Тор резко открыл глаза и поднял взгляд к Стиву, — Стивен, ты злишься?

— Разве что на то, что приходится засыпать одному. Иногда мне кажется, что ты просто меня разлюбил, — в шутку хмыкнул Стивен и ткнул Тора локтем в бок.

— Когда ты почти король, сложно правильно распланировать время. Коронация, большой пир, Все-отец терпеть не может подготовку к праздникам, да и мама не особо. Приходится всё делать самому.

Звучало, как отговорка. Тор заметил, что Стивен загрустил. Такое случалось не часто. С его лица пропала ухмылка, глаза потускнели и совсем не походили на море, как раньше. Подумав, бог поманил его пальцем, и Стив наклонился, усмехаясь. И только Стив хотел поцеловать возлюбленного, как в комнату вошёл Бьёрн. Заикаясь, сказал, что юная Торлейв хочет послушать сказку на ночь. Стив уже хотел встать, но Тор остановил его.

— Хочу немного побыть с ней, — сказал Тор, улыбаясь, — в ночь перед коронацией. Дождись меня.

Кивнув, Стив попросил Бьёрна принести воды.

 

***

Комната юной наследницы Тора была небольшой и уютной, заставлена всякими интересными вещами. Истории всех вещей Тор не знал, но был уверен, что дочь могла с лёгкостью рассказать о каждой из них. Некоторые стеллажи были заполнены от пола до потолка, и все они без единой пылинки.

— Папа сказал, что ты не хочешь идти на мою коронацию завтра, — сказал Тор, с любовью глядя на Лейв. Она лежала на боку и повернулась только на голос отца. Тор улыбнулся.

— А это долго? — спросила девочка, сев и подтянув одеяло к себе.

— Нет. Обещаю.

— Тогда я приду.

— Так бы и поступила любая из валькирий, если бы такие водились в наших краях ныне.

— Я буду первой, — вскочив, сказала Лейв. — Правда?

Улыбнувшись, поджав губы, Тор погладил её по голове и сказал:

— Поговори об этом с Сиф.

— Это «да»?

Не ответив, Тор кивнул. Для Лейв этого было достаточно. Улыбка на её лице стала ещё шире, а глаза светились радостью. После целого дня бесконечных репетиций, это послужило хорошей наградой. Сев на край кровати, Тор положил ладонь поверх одеяла, и Лейв тут же схватила его за руку, сжав своей маленькой рукой средний и безымянный пальцы. Кольцо на одном из них давило на другой, но Тор не жаловался. Хватка дочери была сильной.

— Расскажешь сказку? — спросила она. — Расскажи о том, как Все-отец спас Мидгард от ледяных великанов.

— Задолго до твоего появления на свет, — начал Тор.

Лейв слушала внимательно. Тор был хорошим рассказчиком, без труда показывал всё в лицах, когда это было нужно, и прекрасно описывал космическую пустоту, с которой сталкивался Один на своём пути. Его путь был длинным и опасным, на каждом шагу его подстерегали враги, все тёмные силы Вселенной желали ему смерти, преграждая путь к своим владениям.

Когда-то Тор сам вдохновлялся этой историей. Могущество его отца никогда не ставилось под сомнение. И Один не раз доказывал это своим сыновьям. Он показывал им миры, которые процветали после освобождения их от тьмы, миры, в которых славили его, и даже тот, зовущийся Мидгардом, который чествовал всех асов. Лейв нежно любила Мидгард и все истории о нём. Тор иногда шутил, что он достанется ей в наследство.

История была длинной, но интересной, и заканчивая, Тор заметил, что Лейв уже засыпает. Как и всегда, в конце Тор рассказывал о Мьёльнире, о его создании, его мощи и силе, которую он даёт достойным.

— А я смогу поднять Мьёльнир? — сквозь сон спросила Лейв.

Наклонившись, Тор поцеловал дочку в лоб, тихо прошептав:

— Конечно.

Ведь дочь короля Асгарда не может быть недостойной.

 

***

День выдался солнечным. Тёплые лучи скрывали холодное небо, ветер волновал реку, протекающую через весь Асгард. Самые сильные всплески доставали до Радужного моста. Стоя на балконе, облокотившись на перила, Тор смотрел вдаль, любуясь стихией.

Пальцы подрагивали от холода и волнения, постепенно приходило осознание значения сегодняшнего дня, самого великого во всей его жизни. Он станет королём, законным правителем Асгарда и будет делать всё, чтобы народ процветал. В том, что он станет хорошим правителем и великим защитником, не стоило и сомневаться. Единственное сомнение, хранившееся в душе, касалось Стивена.

Достигнув цели, Тор не знал, как быть дальше. Пророчество будет исполнено, и к сожалению громовержца, ни одно другое предсказание не говорило о том, что будет в будущем. Тор не знал, какова дальнейшая судьба человека, который смог поднять молот, и порой мысли уводили его не туда, куда следовало бы.

Тор думал о чувстве, с которым прожил столько лет. Что это было: долг, обязанность или всё-таки та любовь, о которой мидгардцы слагают стихи и песни?

— Тебе стоит задать свои вопросы Стивену, — холодный голос Локи был узнаваем без труда. Тор даже не повернулся. Он знал, что брат окажется рядом через мгновение.

— Ты думаешь, у меня есть вопросы? — грустно усмехнулся он.

— Просто обязаны быть.

— Я без одного дня законный правитель Асгарда. И этого уже ничто не изменит. Предначертанное сбывается.

— Как бы не так, — засмеялся Локи, прикрыв глаза.

— О чём ты?

— Наш дорогой брат, наш Бальдер погиб давно, — вспоминал Локи, не сводя взгляда с Тора, — но как видишь, Рагнарёк не застал нас врасплох. Все живы, целы, даже _твой_ Мидгард. Все эти годы, проведённые со Стивеном, ты потратил зря. Ты зря потратил время на того, кто тебе не мил.

— Я не тратил время зря.

— О, — коротко сказал Локи и, чуть наклонившись к Тору, но не понижая голоса добавил: — Средство. Он всего лишь средство. Ты хотел трон и только поэтому Стивен был рядом.

— Это не так.

— Расскажи ему. Расскажи правду, верни воспоминания, заключенные в Мьёльнире, узнай его истинные чувства, спроси, хотел ли он этого, нравилось ли ему быть твоей марионеткой, спроси, знает ли он, почему ты так поступил.

Голос Локи звучал в голове, противно и громко. Тор зажмурился, пытаясь выкинуть эту дымку из головы. Локи затягивал его, продолжая нашептывать, шипеть как змея. От него было не избавиться, он не знал, как убрать Локи из собственной головы, не знал, как вынырнуть в реальный мир. И только на грани, когда уже не видел другого выхода, Тор оттолкнул брата. Локи отлетел на несколько метров, исчез с глаз долой. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он увидел, что брат лежит у стены и, ухмыляясь, смотрит на него.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — вскрикнул Тор. — Ты говорил, что ты со мной. Говорил, что предан мне. Почему ты настроен против Стивена?

— Хочу доказать, что тебе не нужны одурманивающие разум вещи, чтобы быть королём. Как ты не понимаешь…

— Так же, как и ты, брат. Стивен дорог мне, как любой в этом дворце, оставь его. Он сам решит свою дальнейшую судьбу.

— Отец выкинет его отсюда, не успеешь ты и на свой железный стул сесть.

— Хватит! Уймись, Локи. Стивен не просто мидгардец! За эти годы он не изменился, не постарел и не потерял своей силы. Он достоин того, чтобы остаться здесь навсегда!

Тор, повернувшись, поспешил покинуть балкон, и замер, когда Локи вновь заговорил.

— Я нашёл Бальдера, — сказал он, а потом просто исчез.

Сглотнув, Тор не мог пошевелиться. Он стоял и пытался осознать всё, что произошло. Видение? Мираж? Бред? Сказать было сложно.

— Папа, папа, — вдруг послышался детский голос. — Папа, мы опоздаем на коронацию.

— Не опоздаем, Чайка, — ответил ей Стив.

Глаза Тора закрылись сами по себе, глубокий вдох не дал нужного успокоения.

Что, если всё это время Стивен стоял за шторой и слушал? Что, если он слышал каждое слово? Каждое сомнение в голосе Тора и все гадости, которые Локи нашёптывал ему?

Пока шорох и возня в покоях не прекратились, Тор стоял на балконе, боясь предстать перед Стивом.

 

***

Стив держал Чайку за руку. Она осматривалась вокруг, любовалась роскошно украшенным залом и была в восторге от количества асгардцев, пришедших сюда сегодня. Они стояли недалеко от Одина, чуть позади Фригг, наравне с покачивающимся на пятках Локи, который то и дело кидал взгляды в сторону Стива. Тот был не в настроении, и это было слишком очевидно. И как бы он не прятался за улыбкой, которую дарил дочери, та обида, непонимание и злость были видны на поверхности.

Локи не мог перестать улыбаться.

Как только заиграла музыка, в зал вошёл Тор. Он улыбался, смотрел по сторонам и приветствовал свой народ в лучших традициях Асгарда. Иногда он переводил взгляд на членов своей семьи: отец смотрел на него строго, мать с улыбкой, Локи лишь закатил глаза на его выпендрёж, а Стив… Смотреть на Стива после утреннего происшествия было тревожно, но он не подал и вида, а в ответ получил уверенный кивок.

Народ выкрикивал его имя. «Да здравствует Тор!», — кричали асгардцы так же громко, как и в любой из дней Тора, который праздновался во дворце. На каждое такое приветствие Тор поднимал вверх молот, и его улыбка становилась ещё шире. В солнечном свете, проникающем во дворец, его шлем блестел. Он улыбался своим воинам, кричал вместе со всеми. Этот проход сквозь толпу, между воинами Асгарда, выстроившихся в две колонны по обе стороны от Тора, встреча с отцом и долгожданное событие, насытили Тора уверенностью, дали ему то, чего он всегда хотел, и всё, что было «до», просто отошло на второй план.

Остановившись перед лестницей, ведущей к Одину, Тор встал на одно колено, поставил рядом Мьёльнир и снял шлем, ухмыльнувшись. Он снова одарил собравшихся довольным взглядом, поймал улыбку дочери и подмигнул ей. У Чайки глаза горели восторгом.

Один поднялся с трона, сделал несколько шагов навстречу Тору и ударил посохом по полу. По залу гулко разнеслось эхо. Наступила тишина.

— Тор Одинсон, мой наследник, — начал Один, — мой старший сын, тебе вверяется могучий молот Мьёльнир, выкованный в сердце умирающей звезды. Ему нет равных, как разрушительному оружию и как созидательному инструменту. Это подобающий спутник для короля. Я защищал Асгард и жизни невинных существ всех девяти миров со времен великого начала.

Речь Одина была долгой, яркой и вдохновляющей. Тор слушал, внимал, запоминал. Он не раз слышал многое из того, о чем говорил Все-отец, но сейчас воспринимал его слова так, как будто слышал впервые.

— Клянёшься ли ты защищать все девять миров?

— Клянусь.

— Клянёшься блюсти мир?

— Клянусь.

— Клянёшься ли ты отбросить все эгоистичные амбиции и действовать лишь на благо миров?

— Клянусь! — подняв молот, ответил Тор с улыбкой на лице, уверенно и громко.

Ещё немного и их жизнь изменится. Тор понимал это, понимал, на что идёт, ощущал, как его желание течёт ему в руки. Кровь закипала, волосы на руках вставали дыбом от осознания значимости и величественности момента. Чем долгожданнее момент, тем более сладким он казался.

— Значит, сегодня, — продолжил Один, смотря на Тора строго, — я, Один Все-отец, провозглашаю тебя…

Он замолчал резко, а следом затряслись стены. На секунду дворец накрыло мраком, похолодало, по столбам поползли ледяные узоры. Все-отец побледнел.

— Ледяные великаны.

Началась паника. Стража выводила людей из дворца. Тор вскочил и подбежал по ступенькам к Стиву и дочери. Он думал, Лейв испугается, но та встала так, словно была готова к битве. Держа её за руку, Тор посмотрел на Стива, положил ему руку ему на щёку, и, на его удивление, тот не отпрянул, не попытался уйти от его прикосновения.

Это мгновение показалось Тору таким длинным, таким тяжёлым, что он никак не смог ничего сказать.

— Тор, Локи, за мной, — крикнул Один и снова ударил копьём по полу.

— Стивен, прости, я должен был так с тобой поступать.

— Я в порядке. Мы в порядке. Иди.

Кивнув, Тор последовал за отцом. Но прощальный взгляд Стива стоял перед глазами, не давая забыть о том, что даже боги совершают ошибки, и здесь, в Асгарде, чаще ошибаются именно они.

 

***

Сидя в покоях, Стив пытался убедить Чайку, что им нечего бояться. Все-отец сказал, что ледяные великаны погибли от рук Разрушителя, верно стоящего на страже Асгарда, но ей всё равно было страшно. Она слышала множество историй об этих существах, не имеющих ни капли жалости. Их всегда интересовала только собственная выгода. Они погружали планеты в холод и темноту, убивали всех без разбору, в надежде завоевать миры и подчинить их себе.

Слушать сказки о таких существах было не так страшно, но заиндевевшие узоры, змеящиеся на столбах, так впечатались в память, что Лейв осматривала свои руки постоянно, надеясь никогда не увидеть ледяных обручей на своих предплечьях.

— Если они ушли, — спросила Чайка, в её голубых глазах всё ещё был страх, — то почему папа ещё не вернулся?

— Он король, — оправдывал Тора Стив. — Ему нужно позаботиться о благополучии всех жителей Асгарда. А о тебе позабочусь я.

— Всегда ты, — грустно улыбнулась Лейв, сжав тонкими пальцами руку Стива.

Стив крепко обнял её. Её беспокойство передалось и ему, так что объятия — это лучшая поддержка, которую они могли дать друг другу. В маленьких ручках было много тепла и любви, и это лучшее, что произошло со Стивом за весь сегодняшний день.

Это было по-настоящему. Тепло, нежно и так по-детски, так истинно и без выдумок. Это то, что стоило бы ценить. Стив ценил, любил, оберегал, как мог. Но сейчас Чайке требовалось ещё одна пара тёплых и любящих рук.

— Папа просил у тебя прощения, — сказала Лейв, оборвав мысли Стива. — Почему?

— Потому что чувствовал себя виноватым, — спокойно ответил Стив, погладив её по голове.

— В чём он виноват? — тихо-тихо спросила она.

— Он не сказал мне.

Позже пришёл Бьёрн. У него было хмурое лицо и расстроенный голос.

— Милостивый Стивен, пг’инц Тог’. Он собиг’ается к ледяным великанам. Милостивый Стивен, остановите его, не дайте наделать глупостей. Все-отец не пг’остит этого.

Оставив Чайку с Бьёрном, Стив побежал в залы, где проходила несостоявшаяся коронация. Все столы были перевёрнуты, еда разбросана по полу, а Тор и его воины, в том числе Локи, стояли среди этой разрухи и совещались.

По дороге к ним Стив задел один из золотых бокалов, что валялся на полу. На шум повернулся Тор. Озадаченность проявилась на его лице, когда их взгляды встретились. Воины тотчас оставили их, а Тор пошёл к нему навстречу. Его шаги были огромными, взгляд решительным, от той печали, что Стив видел раньше, не осталось и следа.

— Ты не можешь пойти в Ётунхейм, — сходу выпалил Стив, как только Тор приблизился к нему.

— Мы должны поставить великанов на место, Стивен, — возмутился Тор. Не этого он ждал от Стива. — Пробрались единожды, проберутся снова. Мы не должны позволять им такого.

— Это ледяные великаны, вы не вернётесь оттуда живыми.

— Я должен туда пойти. Война — это то, чего они хотят. Один…

— Один шёл туда с войском!

— Ётунам не должно это сойти с рук!

— Они заплатили своими жизнями сполна!

— Я пойду, Стивен. Я всё решил. Я должен знать, что вы с Лейв будете здесь в безопасности.

— Ну, положим, меня здесь уже не будет…

— Поговорим об этом, когда я вернусь, — нахмурился Тор.

Ничего не сказав, он последовал за друзьями. Стив смотрел им вслед и не знал, как следует поступить. Были мысли догнать Тора и попытаться его отговорить от по-мальчишески глупого поступка. Но не было ни капли надежды на то, что Тор его услышит. На выходе Локи задержался. Повернувшись к Стиву, он одарил его одной из своих фирменных торжествующих улыбок и довольным взглядом. Ответ на вопрос, кто надоумил Тора пойти против слова Одина, нашёлся сам собой.

 

***

Было ясно, что Тор проиграет. Пойти практически в одиночку к ледяным великанам, всё равно что прыгнуть с радужного моста в бесконечность космоса и надеяться выжить. Стив это понимал и боялся подумать, что за этим последует. _Только бы не смерть._

Когда Один ушёл вслед за Тором, Стив хотел пойти на Биврёст, чтобы встретить их по возвращению. Но идти туда с Чайкой было опасно, поэтому стоя на балконе, наблюдал издалека.

Могло случиться всё, что угодно. Теперь Один не поскупится на наказание, не поступит так, как поступал раньше и будет жесток с Тором, а значит они с Чайкой тоже в опасности. Гнев Все-отца страшная вещь, и Стив лишь надеялся, что с Лейв всё будет хорошо.

Первая вспышка была самой яркой. Стив прикрыл глаза рукой, до того стало больно от этого света. На мосту одна за другой появлялись фигуры. Кто-то был ранен. Воины помогали прибывшим. Кто-то нёс караул, на случай, если ледяные великаны проберутся в Асгард через радужный мост. Царила суматоха, какой Стив давно не видел.

Фигурки на мосту были маленькими. Тор назвал бы их крошечными, подумал Стив. Но что-то подсказывало, что среди них не было Тора. Бог грома всегда был заметной фигурой в своём красном плаще. Но сейчас из всех возможных цветов, Стив видел лишь блеск поверхности радужного моста.

Появлялись всё новые вспышки, и Стив следил за ними в надежде увидеть наконец Тора. Всё, что случилось между ними перед тем, как Тор покинул Асгард, до сих пор казалось какой-то сказкой, но он прекрасно сознавал, как вляпался в неё. Мегет однажды предупреждала его, но Стив не слушал. А теперь совершенно не знал, как поступить, если судьба позволит ему встретиться с Тором вновь.

Чувство, что Один сошлёт его обратно в Мидгард в отместку Тору, не пропадало. Стив знал, что и сам поступил бы так же, ведь это на благо королевства. Но он не хотел расставаться с Чайкой. Его маленькая Лейв — дитя Асгарда. Несмотря на это, Стивен не мог её потерять. Именно поэтому каждая новая вспышка казалась ему последней.

— Пап, — Лейв дёрнула его за рукав. — Ты узнал, почему отец извинялся перед тобой?

— Ты же уже большая девочка? — спросил Стив, присев на корточки. Лейв неуверенно кивнула. Ей не нравилось то, как папа начал этот разговор. — Я тебя люблю. И папа тебя любит. Но, возможно, после этой ночи мы с тобой больше никогда не увидимся.

— Но почему? — расстроилась Лейв. Её голос звучал до ужаса печально, так, что у Стива ёкнуло сердце от её тонкого дрожащего голоса.

— Это сложно, дорогая. Но это не меняет моего к тебе отношения.

— И куда ты уйдёшь?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Стив, — но где бы я не был, я всегда буду в твоём сердце, пока ты будешь хранить память обо мне.

— Почему ты не можешь остаться?

— Это не мне решать.

На глазах девочки появлялись слёзы. Одна за другой они скатывались по румяным щекам, падали на красивое платье. Стиву было больно от того, что он ничего не мог с этим сделать.

— Не уходи, прошу, папа.

— Чайка, всё решено за меня. Если бы твой отец послушал меня, всё сложилось бы иначе. Но он верен словам своего брата, а не моим.

— Это всё из-за того, что дядя Локи сказал сегодня утром? Он же не сказал, что папа не любит тебя!

— Но боюсь, это так и есть.

Лейв вдруг обняла его крепко, уткнувшись мокрой щекой в плечо. Стив обнял её в ответ, едва сдерживая слёзы.

— Я пойду с тобой, — всхлипнула она горько.

— Ты останешься с папой.

— Нет, не останусь. Я пойду с тобой.

— Останешься. Ты же хотела быть валькирией, помнишь? В моём мире нет валькирий. Мой мир тебе не понравится.

От этих слов Лейв заплакала ещё сильнее. Стив крепче прижал её к себе. Смотреть в её покрасневшие от слёзы глаза было равносильно самому страшному испытанию и сильной боли, но Стив смотрел, думая, что видит их в последний раз.

Прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, их накрыло вспышкой яркого света. Они летели в пропасть, Чайка вцепилась в его плечи и непрерывно звала его, дрожала в его руках. А повсюду разносился голос Все-отца, который гневался на Тора. Ему суждено покинуть Асгард, его время пришло. Но Чайка... Он хотел отпустить Чайку, вернуть её в тот волшебный мир, в котором она родилась, но вокруг был только яркий свет. Было поздно.

Это была бездна, глубокая, нескончаемая, в которую они падали вместе. И в этом избытке света Стив боялся потерять дочь, поэтому держал её так крепко, как ничто другое в этом мире. Всё закончилось так же внезапно, как когда-то началось. Наверное, это была кара — не его, а Тора, он просто попал под раздачу.

Перед глазами пробегала радуга. Цвета сменяли друг друга, но большой кокон горящих огней не заканчивался. Они летели в пропасть, но Стив не смотрел вниз. Он смотрел на Лейв, в её взволнованные глаза, полные непонимания. Сжимая губы, он шептал, что всё будет хорошо, и знал, что Лейв его слышит. Это были лучшие прощальные слова, которые он мог придумать.

Когда ноги коснулись Земли, он упал, не в силах устоять, но всё ещё продолжать крепко сжимать _своё сокровище_.


	18. 18. Страдание

_Асгард  
несколько мидгардских месяцев спустя_

  
Утро было морозным. Ветер задувал через балконную дверь, тревожил балдахин над кроватью, заставляя его края виться в воздухе. Тор отчетливо слышал шелест листов бумаги, что лежали на столе. Звук был приятным, напоминал о старых добрых днях, когда каждое утро начиналось с солнца и детского лепета; о тех временах, когда не было причины, чувствовать себя одиноким.

Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как Тор вернулся из Мидгарда и узнал, что Стивен остался по ту сторону мира вместе с их дочерью. Он всё ещё помнил тот день, как будто это было вчера. В тот вечер, гнев, обрушившийся на Бьёрна и Все-отца, напоминал самую страшную стихию, способную уничтожать миры. Ярость была непомерной, но Один посчитал, что в сложившейся ситуации такое поведение позволительно даже для Тора.

Но злость в венах так же быстро остыла, как закипела, и вскоре Тор понял, что всему виной был он сам. Так он принял этот урок и уловил главное правило отца: губить эмоции, прятать их, не позволять себе выглядеть слабым и не совершать необдуманных поступков. Цена этого урока слишком высока, чтобы просто забыть об этом.

Приближался рассвет. Тор все еще не привык спать в полном одиночестве и, устав ворочаться с одного бока на другой, наконец встал с постели. Босые ноги коснулись холодного пола. По телу прошли мурашки. Тор, встряхнув плечи, стянул со спинки кровати халат.

Несмотря на ранее утро, в покоях принца было темно. В последние дни Тор не зажигал свечей. Без Стивена спальня выглядела тоскливой, пустой и служила еще одним напоминанием о том, чего Тор лишился, поддавшись гневу. Быть здесь при свете дня — мучение, поэтому почти всё своё время Тор проводил с отцом или друзьями, готовился к будущим битвам и только ночью возвращался в комнату. По обыкновению, он скидывал одежду, принимал водные процедуры, не прибегая ни к чьей помощи, и ложился спать.

Дойдя до стола, Тор остановился. Он не садился за него уже несколько месяцев, держался, стараясь не жить лишь воспоминаниями. Говорят, если несколько дней подряд делать одно и то же, вскоре это войдет в привычку. Тор проверил это на себе и теперь не верил всяким глупостями. Шелест бумаги по-прежнему заставлял его вздрагивать, просыпаться среди ночи, и после не спать до самого рассвета.

Давно бы выкинуть ему всю стопку, сжечь в камине, а вместе с ней и воспоминания, что мучили его кошмарными снами. Тор не мог. Эта была та нить, которая все еще связывала его со Стивеном и Лейв. Здесь, на этих листах, в основном были портреты Лейв и Тора, Стивен не любил рисовать своё собственное лицо, считая, что довольно сложно передать собственные черты лица правильно. Тор зажег свечу и сел за стол.

Каждый лист казался ему самым хрупкий материалом во всех девяти мирах, поэтому он брал каждый из них очень осторожно. Рассматривая рисунки сейчас, он вдруг понял, что Стивен пытался запечатлеть каждый момент в их жизни. И ненароком вспомнил о тех картинах, что он видел в Мидгарде. Кажется, Дарси называла их фотографиями. На фотографиях люди выглядели живее, чем на рисунках.

Перебирая рисунки, Тор вдруг остановился. Он никогда не досматривал всю пачку до конца. Обычно он срывался и находил себе занятие, которое помогало отвлечься от воспоминаний, но сегодня всё пошло не так в тот самый момент, когда он решил подойти к столу.

На одном из рисунков были изображены Тор и Локи. Оба улыбались. Локи казался немного опухшим, и Тор вдруг вспомнил тот день. Тогда у них со Стивеном ещё не было Лейв и колец на пальцах, не было мыслей о будущем. Тогда Тор ещё не мог предположить, чем закончится их история.

Тогда он не думал, что однажды, разрушив радужный мост, потеряет последний шанс увидеть Стивена и их дочь.

— Пг’инц Тог’, — позвал его Бьёрн из-за двери. Тор вздохнул, оторвавшись от рисунка. — Мой господин, завтг’ак подан вам в общем зале.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Тор понял, что не заметил, как хмурые тучи сменились мягким солнцем, как утро шагнуло в его жизнь и пролился свет в покои. Первой мыслью было скорее скрыться, убежать куда глаза глядят и заставить Бьёрна принести одежду. Комната в свете дня настолько его пугала. Но потом он вдруг осознал, что нужно смотреть страху в лицо.

— Сегодня я буду завтракать в своей спальне, — громко сказал Тор. Бьёрн извинился и сказал, что сию минуту накроет стол.

И впервые за долгое время Тор насладился пребыванием в собственных покоях. После завтрака и утренних водных процедур, он пошёл к Хеймдаллю. Радужный мост еще не отстроили заново, но Хеймдалль по-прежнему мог увидеть любого человека во Вселенной.

Хранитель врат не покидал своего поста даже в такое трудное время. Стоять на страже — его вотчина, и Тор уважал и почитал всё то, что Хеймдалль для них делал. В частности, для него самого. Утренние визиты к Хеймдаллю вошли в привычку Тора куда быстрее, чем попытки стереть Стивена из памяти.

— Наш принц припозднился сегодня, — Хеймдалль стоял к нему спиной. — Должно быть вчерашняя битва вымотала тебя.

— Славная была битва, — ответил Тор, подходя ближе и крепче сжимая молот. — Леди Сиф уложила меня на лопатки дважды.

— Когда мост восстановят, вы с ней спасете множество миров.

— Мне бы один спасти.

Сердце ёкнуло. Для Тора не было подходящих объяснений этому явлению. Он переживал? Несомненно. Скучал? Безумно. Хотел быть рядом? С Лейв? Со Стивеном? Голос разума призывал не прислушиваться к этому чувству, но не так-то просто закрыть глаза.

— Они в порядке, — кивнул Хеймдалль, наконец повернувшись. — У них есть дом. Их приняли, как своих. Должно быть, однажды, Стивен сделал многое для своего мира.

Тор вдруг осознал, что, забрав память Стивена однажды, даже не поинтересовался его прошлым. Он не знал, кем был загадочный капитан Стивен Роджерс и почему его квинджет упал на поле в середине битвы. Жажда власти — страшная сила, неконтролируемая, тешащая самолюбие. Понимание такой простой сущности пришло слишком поздно. Однако, несмотря ни на что, Тор не сожалел о том своем поступке, как и не сожалел о том, что пошёл к ледяным великанам.

Последствия этих поступков были настолько разными, что глупо даже сравнивать их. И вот из этих последствий Тор вынес для себя множество важных выводов, он повзрослел, начал понимать, где стоило быть серьёзнее, а где всё ещё можно позволить себе чуть-чуть ребячества.

— А как _она_? — шепотом спросил Тор.

— Другая смертная? — переспросил Хеймдалль. Тор кивнул. — Ищет тебя.

— Спасибо, Хеймдалль.

Тор уже собирался покинуть мостик стражника, отошёл в сторону и начал раскручивать молот, чтобы взлететь, но Хеймдалль окликнул его вдруг. Его взгляд был серьезным, как будто он собирался сказать что-то очень важное и неприятное. Тор был готов. Он, кажется, был готов ко всему.

— Я сочувствую твоей потере, — начал он, — потерять разом супруга, дочь и брата для любого сердца большая трагедия. Но не забывай о том, что ты предназначен для другого. Не забывай, что ты воин. Не живи мыслями о тех, кого уже не увидеть. Стивен счастлив в Мидгарде, а тебе пора бы стать счастливым здесь.

Выслушав, Тор смиренно кивнул, а затем взмыл в небо.

 

***

Тор никогда не любил колоннады, украшавшие залы и портики дворца. Как-то в детстве он даже сшиб парочку колонн, играя с Локи. Конечно, Один восстановил эти колонны, а после и вовсе защитил их магией от разрушительной силы Тора. Тор бродил по освещенному солнцем залу между колоннами в томительном ожидании, надеясь получить ответы на вопросы, что мучили его.

Сейчас ему требовалась материнская ласка. Он нуждался в ней так, как не нуждался с самого детства. У матери дар, не иначе. Мама могла прижать его к груди и разом решить все проблемы. Именно таких объятий жаждал Тор. Он жаждал их с тех самых пор, как остался один, без Стивена и Лейв, но никак не решался попросить, считая, что давно перерос тот возраст, когда имел право что-то просить.

Мерить зал шагами надоело и Тор вышел на балкон. Тут тоже были колонны, поддерживающие золоченый портик над его головой. Поставив Мьёльнир рядом, Тор уперся локтями о парапет и посмотрел вниз. Там, прямо во дворе королевского дворца, тренировались воины. Среди них были и его друзья: Сиф и Фандрал помогали новичкам, учили их пользоваться оружием и, быть может, раскрывали секреты своих личных приемов.

Наблюдать за учебными схватками всегда интересно и приятно. Тор не сводил глаз со светящихся концов копья Сиф, которая объясняла совсем юному воину, как правильно использовать оружие в бою. Тор задержал взгляд на нескольких ножах, закрепленных на поясе воительницы и спрятанном в ножны мече. Воин должен уметь сражаться любым оружием, даже куском отвалившейся от скалы глыбы, и Сиф доказывала своё умение раз за разом, но не переставала удивлять его своим мастерством.

Засмотревшись, Тор не заметил, как на балконе появилась Фригга. Тихими шагами она приблизилась к нему и нежно положила руку на плечо. Тор сразу же узнал прикосновение матери и, накрыв её ладонь своей, повернулся к ней.

— Мама, — улыбнулся он, коснувшись губами её руки.

— Почему ты не с ними? — спросила она, кивнув в сторону плаца. Руками сжав парапет, Фригга с улыбкой посмотрела на воинов внизу.

— Припозднился. Сиф этого не любит. Да и после вчерашнего все еще болит плечо. У неё… рука тяжёлая.

— И дело лишь в этом?

Фригга повернулась, посмотрев на Тора. Всё читалось по её улыбке и глазам. Вопрос был куда глубже. Под «этим» пряталось так много не озвученных слов, и Тор не знал, за какой из вариантов зацепиться.

— Каждое утро, — продолжила Фригга, — я наблюдаю, как ты уходишь от Хеймдалля. Хмурый, печальный. Ты сожалеешь о ком-то. И я не уверена, что знаю, о ком именно. Столько потерь, невозможно выбрать одну и быть уверенным в том, что ты грустишь о тех людях.

— Невозможно выбрать одного и забыть об остальных, — подвел итог Тор. — Хеймдалль говорит мне, что…

Замолчав, Тор опустил взгляд вниз. Одному из новоиспеченных бойцов потребовалась помощь лекарей. Кажется, не все слушали технику безопасности. Покачав головой, Тор поймал взгляд Сиф. Воительница смотрела на него с укором. Вероятно, недовольна прогулом.

Когда Тор вновь перевёл взгляд на маму, та смотрела на него выжидающе. Он не договорил, не закончил, а она явно ждала этого.

— Он говорит, — Тор повернулся, прислонившись спиной к парапету. Где-то там слышались звуки вновь вспыхнувшей схватки, — что они счастливы. Должно быть, это всё, что я должен знать.

— Если хочешь знать больше, тебе нужно лишь спросить.

— Да, но я… Не уверен, что имею на это право. После всего. Столько ошибок я совершил.

— Один из способов узнать этот мир и научиться жить.

— Но я не имел права рушить чью-то жизнь в угоду себе.

— Любовь всегда разрушительна, — легко улыбнулась Фригга. — Чья-то рушит жизни, а чья-то — миры. Ты умудрился сделать свою любовь максимально разрушительной. Эта любовь разрушила _тебя_.

— Матушка, — протянул Тор, стараясь не терять лица.

Была в её словах та правда, от которой сердце трепетало. Тор совершил множество ошибок на своём пути, и почти наверняка совершит ещё столько же, но в его памяти навсегда останется та пара ошибок, из-за которых он потерял всё: семью, власть, любовь.

Сглотнув, Тор посмотрел на матушку. Она улыбалась, смотря на него. Коснувшись его щеки, Фригга сделала шаг навстречу Тору.

— Мы все скучаем по Стивену. Нам не хватает Лейв. Она была душой этого места — живой и яркой, — начала Фригга. Тор видел в её глазах сожаление и был уверен, что точно такое же чувство можно увидеть и в его взгляде, — прекрасное всегда заканчивается, но кто же знал, что всё пройдёт так быстро? Мне казалось, что со Стивеном ты был счастлив.

— Был, — кивнул Тор.

Он _был_ счастлив. Но было ли это счастье на всю жизнь? Было ли между ним и Стивеном что-то, кроме взаимного доверия и одностороннего расчёта? Хотя о каком доверии может идти речь, если Тор руководствовался лишь жаждой власти, заставляя потерянную душу влюбиться.

Было ли это ошибкой?

Вздохнув, Тор улыбнулся той улыбкой, при виде которой обычно кошки на душе скребут. Всё было в порядке. Пусть непривычно, пусть одиноко, но он вполне в силах с этим справиться. В конце концов, ни Стивен, ни Лейв не были для него потеряны навсегда.

— А как же _та_ девушка? — поинтересовалась Фригга, когда Тор отшатнулся от неё на шаг назад. — Твоя смертная.

— Меня ищет, — кивнул Тор матери. Уголки губ дёрнулись, Фригга не могла не заметить, как изменилась улыбка сына.

— Сколько бы лет тебе не было, сколько бы бед не свалилось на твои плечи, как бы сильно не изменился ты сам и твоя жизнь, ты всё равно остаешься таким, каким был в детстве.

Тор поднял брови в удивлении. Однажды он слышал точно такое же высказывание от Локи, хоть и немного в другой интерпретации. Может, и оказалось, что Локи не был ему братом по крови, но совершенно точно был сыном их матери.

Неожиданно, что-то кольнуло спину Тора. Повернувшись и выглянув с балкона, он увидел улыбающуюся Сиф.

— Ваше Высочество, — сказала она довольно, — не желаете спуститься к своим подданным и показать пару приемов?

— А как же все вашивысоческие дела?

— Тут один парень утверждает, что сможет поднять Мьёльнир.

Это определенно звучало, как вызов. Вызов выйти к народу, вернуться к привычной жизни, оставив позади все печали и беды. Выйти и показать себя достойным. Воином, достойным Мьёльнира и трона Асгарда.

Поцеловав маму на прощание, Тор поспешил на тренировочную площадку. Но слова, сказанные матерью, весь день не оставляли его.

_Если хочешь знать больше, тебе нужно лишь спросить._

 

***

Голоса были повсюду. С ним разговаривали будто бы несколько человек сразу, но голос звучал одинаково. Холодный, резкий, презирающий. Надменный и властный тон. Тору даже не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы понять, кому этот голос принадлежит.

Локи.

Голос звучал как живой. Сознание порой подкидывало ему всякие иллюзии, но со дня смерти Локи, он видел настолько живое «видение» впервые и, как назло, не мог проснуться. Его сковывал холод, вокруг было так темно, что Тору казалось, что даже во сне его глаза закрыты.

С волос на плечи капала вода. Холодные капли стекали по коже, и чем ниже они спускались, тем холоднее они становились. Должно быть, дойдя до ступней, они превратятся в лёд, а его ноги покроются ледяной коркой.

— Я горюю по тебе, брат, — сказал Тор, перебив голоса. Те мгновенно заглохли, как будто их и не было.

Темнота рассеивалась. Тор видел блеск глаз и тонкие губы в улыбке, мелькающие в окружающей его темноте. Он не сошёл с ума, повторял принц сам себе, это просто сон, в котором оживают его кошмары. Сон, в котором невозможно зажмуриться и закрыть глаза, почувствовать что-то, кроме леденящего душу холода и увидеть что-то, кроме ядовитого блеска в кромешной тьме.

— Конечно, горюешь, — голос Локи раздался эхом, а потом становился всё громче, пока не сорвался на крик, продолжая: — ты погубил всё. Погубил свою жизнь, мою жизнь, а главное — Асгард.

— Неправда! — рявкнул Тор, но его голос звучал значительно тише, как бы он не старался. — Ты сам себя погубил, когда возжелал власти.

— Считаешь, что я хотел лишь власти?

— Ну а как же! Ты помнишь всё, что сделал? Привёл ётунов, предал Асгард, а потом едва не лишил отца жизни. Ты обманом убедил меня сразиться с ётунами! Ты такое же чудовище, как они. И дитя твоё тому доказательство! Ты монстр, который теряет голову от власти.

Блеск пропал, а вместе с ним и холодная расчётливая улыбка. Тор в испуге смотрел перед собой, тяжело дыша. Даже в его снах Локи всегда побеждал, всегда был на шаг впереди.

— Просыпайся, просыпайся, просыпайся, — шептал Тор про себя, жмурясь.

Но темнота сгущалась, становясь чернее. А потом, как гром среди ясного неба — появился Стивен. В коротком синем плаще с серебряной застежкой, в белом рубахе и светлых песочных штанах. Его губы двигались, но Тор не слышал голоса.

Тор звал его по имени, желая взглянуть в глаза и ещё раз попросить прощения, но Стивен как будто и не видел его. Опустившись на одно колено, он жестом подозвал к себе кого-то и в миг ещё одна вспышка осветила темноту вокруг. Лейв держала Стивена за руку и улыбалась.

— А _папа_ разрешит мне стать Валькирией? — голос Лейв зазвенел в ушах.

— Конечно, если хорошо попросишь, — добродушно отозвался Стивен. — Пошли, спросим.

Девочка кивнула. Они удалялись. Вдалеке их фигуры становились всё меньше и меньше. Тор пытался догнать их, бежал, что было сил, но не приближался ни на шаг.

Локи всегда был впереди.

Через некоторое время они превратились в точку на стене. Кто-то коснулся его плеча. Поворачиваться было страшно, но страх — чувство мимолетное. Стоит сделать шаг ему навстречу, как забываешь о его существовании.

Прикосновение принадлежало Джейн. Её образ заставил Тора улыбнуться. Она видела. Она его видела, и это вселяло надежду.

— Просто спроси, — сказала она, — и получишь ответ.

Тор проснулся в холодном поту, подскочив на кровати. Он тяжело дышал, но встал в один миг и вышел на балкон, чтобы убедиться, что сон закончился. Ночной Асгард был особенно красив. Здесь не было тёмных красок, лишь полутона света ближайших звёзд. Сделав глубокий вдох, Тор перевёл взгляд на башню, в которой жил Хеймдалль. Вне всяких сомнений, стражник и сейчас был там, поэтому ни секунды не медля, не дожидаясь, пока страх вновь поглотит его, Тор поспешил одеться и отправился к Хеймдаллю.

Как ни странно, Хеймдалль встретил его улыбкой и взглядом, который ясно давал понять, говорил за хозяина. «Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Просто спроси». Тор стоял напротив, пытал его взглядом, пытаясь заставить себя сделать то, чего прежде не делал. Собирая всю волю в кулак, пытаясь откинуть все чувство и эмоции. Ему нужна чистая, свежая голова, без лишних мыслей и сожалений.

— Хеймдалль, — слишком громко сказал Тор, собравшись. — Покажи мне Стивена и Лейв.

— Мой принц не доверяет словам? — поинтересовался стражник.

— Покажи мне Стивена и Лейв. Тор, сын Одина, великого владыки девяти миров, единственный принц Асгарда, чьи душа и сердце изувечены тоскою, взывает к тебе и твоему великодушию.

— Вы сможете увидеть их, мой принц, но не они вас.

— Так к лучшему.

Подойдя к Хеймдаллю, Тор по его наставлению коснулся руками меча и закрыл глаза. Его закружило в вихре, ветер свистел в ушах. Эти ощущения были не из приятных, но Тор был уверен, что оно того стоит.

Ветер стих. Тор твердо держался на ногах. В нескольких метрах от него стояли Стивен и Лейв. Их одежда выглядела странно, но Тор знал, что все в Мидгарде одеваются странно на его вкус. Лейв выглядела немного повзрослевшей, но всё ещё носила косу. Её волосы переливались золотом в искусственном свете мидгардских фонарей.

— Если что-то будет нужно, звони, — сказал Стивен и поцеловал дочку в лоб, как будто прощаясь.

— Там будет бассейн, зачем мне что-то ещё.

— Мы приедем к выходным. Слушайся Мэй.

— Хорошо, — со вздохом ответила Лейв, обняв Стивена. — Ты как будто меня на войну провожаешь.

— Да, Стив, — заговорила женщина, и повернувшись, Тор увидел, что прямо за ним стоят ещё двое: женщина, по-видимому, та самая Мэй, и мальчик, который выглядел немного старше Лейв. — Мы едем в Малибу, а не к мысу Скроф в тысяча пятьсот семьдесят первый. Всё будет в порядке.

По ощущениям, Стивен смотрел прямо на него. Складка меж бровей, голубые глаза, широкие плечи — всё было совсем, как прежде, за исключением причудливой и непривычной причёски Стива. Как же было больно сознавать, что Стивен на самом деле смотрел сквозь него, на женщину, которой вверял Лейв.

Стивен хотел ответить женщине, и Тор был уверен, что тот никогда бы не стал грубить, но вдруг открылась дверь и в комнату вошёл ещё один мужчина. Тор разглядывал его с любопытством, пытался запомнить, но ловил себя на мысли, что не может даже разглядеть его лицо. Все вокруг расплывалось. Все, кроме Стивена и Лейв.

— Ну, чего ты так долго? — поинтересовался мужчина. — Смею напомнить, у нас полно работы.

— Не хочешь попрощаться с сыном? — спросил Стивен, посмотрев в сторону мужчины.

— Я уже попрощался. Двадцать две с половиной минуты назад.

Стивен вздохнул.

— Шевели ластами, работа сама себя не сделает.

Прежде, чем Стивен в очередной раз простился с дочерью, Тор громко воззвал к Хеймдаллю и его снова закружило в сумасшедшем вихре. Вновь открыв глаза, Тор увидел перед собой серьёзное лицо Хеймдалля и мигом отшатнулся. Ощущения были тяжелыми. Этот жалкий миг ничто во всей его долгой жизни. Той жизни, что ему предстоит прожить без Лейв.

— Они счастливы, — после затянувшегося молчания покачал головой Тор. — Спасибо, Хеймдалль.

Тор смотрел на стражника и боялся вопросов. Внутри всё кипело, бурлило, но он до сих пор не мог понять, что чувствовал. Он видел Лейв и Стивена, видел их счастливые глаза и улыбки, слышал голоса. Без него им было хорошо так же, как и когда-то с ним. Но Тор гадал почему так случилось. Почему теперь он разделен со своей семьей непреодолимым барьером?

— Вы были бы счастливее, если бы дочь осталась здесь, — вдруг заговорил Хеймдалль. — Но Все-отец был милостив к Стивену, решив не оставлять его в одиночестве. Вернуть Стивена в Мидгард — лучшее решение.

— Почему ты так считаешь? — спросил Тор тихо.

— В последний день его пребывания здесь изменилось всё. И его судьба. Его сердце болело до самого приземления в Мидгарде. Оказавшись там, он обрёл покой и заслуженное его поступками счастье.

— Разве он не получал этого здесь? — резко спросил Тор.

Хеймдалль сделал глубокий вдох, давай принцу время успокоиться. Это испытание, через которое ему предстоит пройти в полном одиночестве, и Хеймдалль, как никто другой, понимал, насколько это сложно.

— А разве вы любили его так, как он любил вас, Ваше Высочество?

У Тора не было ответа на этот вопрос.


	19. 19. Альтрон

_Июнь, 2015 г.  
Башня Мстителей_

_Последнее, что он помнил до столкновения с Землей — радужный мост. Красивый, переливающийся, завораживающий своими цветами. А после — серая, унылая Земля. И один луч света среди беспамятства..._

— Стив? — голос Тони звучал мягко и удивленно. Стив повернулся, не задумываясь.

Все, как один, смотрели на него. Тони — с ожиданием, Наташа — с вопросом в глазах, Роуди и тот ждал итогов состязания. Впервые Стив испытывал из-за этого дискомфорт. Потерев переносицу, Стив зажмурился, а когда вновь открыл глаза, глянул на Тора. Его взгляд по-прежнему был пьяным и теперь, к тому же, таким знакомым, что у Стива не нашлось слов.

— Не быть мне королем Асгарда, — сказал Стив, подняв руки в примирительном жесте.

Он услышал, как нервно посмеялся Тор, а следом сел, прижался к Тони и, учуяв запах крепкого бубона, поцеловал его в щеку забавы ради.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Тони, беспокойно взглянув на него. — Ты стал еще белее, чем был раньше, Белоснежка.

— Все хорошо, Тони, — прошептал Стив. Брюс навис над молотом, пытаясь его поднять, но Стив даже не взглянул в его сторону. — Не пей больше.

— Эй, я почти трезв. И стакана не выпил за вечер.

— От тебя несет бурбоном, — подметил Стив. Он попытался усмехнуться, но не смог.

Раз за разом перед ним вырисовывался Асгард. Золото, которое покрывало все вокруг, слепило глаза. Тор говорил громко, пахло пивом и свежим хлебом. Скрежет издавали мечи, стукаясь друг об друга. Под балконом их спальни проходили тренировочные бои каждый четверг.

Эти воспоминания оказались такими больными, что Стив не знал, как избавиться от них. Ему вдруг захотелось все забыть и никогда не вспоминать, никогда не знать, как его использовали, бросили и забыли. Как его легко променяли на кого-то другого. Тор столько времени был рядом и ни разу не попытался даже объясниться.

Стив хотел, чтобы все снова вернулось на свои места.

— Я пролил почти половину стакана на свою рубашку, — очаровательно ухмыльнулся Тони. — А вот твою кислую мину ничем не оправдать.

— Я… — замялся Стив. — Расскажу тебе позже.

— О, секреты, мистер Роджерс, — Тони заулыбался.

Их прервал громкий возглас Тора о том, что молот может поднять лишь тот, кто достоин. Он встал, демонстративно поднял молот, прокрутил его в руке, подкинул вверх, следом поймав его.

— Нет никакого шифра, ключа или загадки, — деловито продолжил Тор. — Дело в другом. Вы все недостойны.

— А что значит быть достойным? — спросил Стив вдруг. Тор, кажется, не ждал от него вопросов, потому что, обернувшись, посмотрел на него иначе, чем в тот миг, когда Стив не смог поднять молот.

— Ну, значит, быть сильным, — со смешком в голосе начал Тор, — смелым, спасать жизни невинных, не быть в стороне, когда нужна помощь. И быть чистым душой. Если твоя душа отравлена жаждой легкой власти, ты не будешь достоин, пока не изгонишь это желание. Я достоин.

— И кто это решил?

— Молот решил.

— Хочешь сказать, молот сам решает достоин ты или нет?

— Да, молот решает, — серьезно ответил Тор.

— Это ведь такая шутка?

Улыбка совсем пропала с лица Тора. Помнил ли Тор подобный разговор между ними, произошедший много лет назад? Были ли воспоминания таким же яркими и свежими для Тора, какими они были для Стива? Вряд ли Тор признается, даже если это так.

Стив переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Тони и улыбнулся ему. Тор вышел из ступора несколько секунд спустя. Он вернул свою широкую и искреннюю улыбку и огонь в глазах.

— Вы все недостойны, смиритесь с этим.

Бартон, должно быть, придумал очередной каламбур, но как только открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, был вынужден молчать. Тони шикнул на него, услышав странный голос. А потом послышался ужасный низкочастотный свист. Из лаборатории к ним навстречу шел один из легионеров. Он выглядел лишь наполовину собранным, контакты искрили. Стив посмотрел на Старка, который пытался вызвать Джарвиса, сообщая о неисправном роботе, но искусственный интеллект не откликался.

— Недостойны… — хрипел динамик легионера.

— Тони, — позвал его Стив, надеясь, что тот прояснит ситуацию. Но Тони не отвечал, продолжая взывать к Джарвису.

Легионер, остановившись, поднял голову, которая, казалось, вот-вот слетит с плеч.

— О чем тут говорить, — продолжал легионер. Он пытался жестикулировать, но его руки не были собраны до конца. — Убийца на убийце.

— Старк, — уже серьезнее сказал Стив.

— Я работаю, не донимай.

— Прошу прощения, я спал, — легионер не думал молчать. — Точнее, был видением. Шум, грохот, и я в переплетении цепей.

Речь легионера — вдумчивая, хорошо и слаженно построенная. На памяти Тони не было ни одной программы, искусственного интеллекта, который с таким успехом использовал метафоры. До сих пор эта способность была присуща исключительно человеку. Новый век, новые достижения. Стать свидетелем такого события все равно, что увидеть, как зарождалась жизнь на планете. Но несмотря на всю важность и торжественность момента, Тони был не в восторге.

Слишком много загадок. Слишком много неизвестных. Молчание Джарвиса не предвещало ничего хорошего. Джарвис — их первая линия обороны, он справлялся с этой задачей многие годы, а теперь что-то пошло не так.

— Пришлось убить того, второго, он был хорошим парнем, — продолжал легионер, пытаясь горделиво шагать перед людьми, с осторожностью наблюдавшими за ним. — Не хотел, но пришлось. Что поделаешь, мир суров.

— Кто твой хозяин? — угрожающе спросил Тор. Он стоял по левую руку от Стива, держа молот наготове.

Вот он бог, вечный защитник — всегда готов к бою, всегда держит оружие при себе, да так крепко, что никто не выхватит. Закроет собой любого, кто будет в опасности. Даст отпор врагу, покажет такую силу, против которой уже никто не захочет идти, но пойдет, потому что должен.

Им повезло, что Тор принял их сторону. Стив признавал это, как солдат. И не понимал его поступка, как человек.

Из динамиков легионера послышался смех, едкий и ироничный. А следом Стив услышал голос Тони на записи.

— Я обеспечу мир несокрушимой броней, — утверждал Тони.

— Альтрон? — насторожено произнес Брюс, посмотрев на Тони.

У ученых всегда свои секреты, Стив знал это и никогда не лез, но, кажется, стоило бы.

— Во плоти, — ответил легионер, повернувшись. Он как будто осматривал себя, свое недостроенное, несовершенное тело. — Хотя, не совсем. Это скорее кокон. Но я уже готов к своей миссии.

— К какой миссии? — спросила Наташа.

— Мир здесь и сейчас, — вместо Альтрона ответил Тони.

В этот же миг из лаборатории на них набросились другие легионеры. В отличие от кокона Альтрона, они имели силу, без труда взлетали и стреляли по всему, что двигалось.

Каждый оборонялся, как мог. Стив использовал вместо щита стол, Тони орудовал отверткой, обезвреживая робота. Мария Хилл делала меткие выстрелы по мишеням, но вряд ли это приносило пользу. Молот Тора наносил самый большой урон. Наташа прикрывала Брюса и вообще старалась держаться ближе к нему, зная, что она одна способна утихомирить Халка, и в этом была особая ирония, учитывая их первую встречу на хэликэрриере «Щ.И.Т.».

Битва была быстрой, но от этого не менее сложной. Они обезвредили всех легионеров, которых подчинил себе Альтрон, кроме одного. Один из них успел ускользнуть, прихватив с собой скипетр. Разобравшись с Альтроном, который на прощанье толкнул еще одну речь, Тор поспешил на поиски.

Остальные собрались в лаборатории и анализировали положение. Альтрон ушел из башни через интернет. Он имеет доступ к чему угодно на этой планете, к любой точке мира, куда проложена сеть. В его руках оказалось слишком много опасных штучек. Он мог уничтожить весь мир одной строчкой кода.

— Ядерные коды, — сразу же забеспокоилась Хилл. Она сидела на стуле и вытаскивала мелкие осколки стекла, впившиеся в стопу пинцетом. Хелен Чо сидела рядом с ней, держа в руках аптечку.

— Бомба? Так он обречет всех на гибель, — покачала головой Наташа. Она все еще не сводила пристального взгляда с Брюса.

— Скорее, на вымирание, — сказал Стив. За его спиной Тони недовольно фыркнул. — Он убил кого-то, — вспомнил он, переводя тему. — Но кого, если кроме нас здесь никого не было.

— Здесь был Джарвис, — со вздохом ответил Тони.

Остатки программного кода, визуализированные Старком с помощью голограммы, выглядели жалко. Обрубленные концы, разваленная сердцевина, лишние вставки. Кажется, Альтрон сделал все, чтобы обратно Джарвиса было невозможно собрать.

— Это ярость, — озвучил свои догадки Брюс. — Ни один современный искусственный интеллект не может испытывать эмоции. Ярость присуща людям, животным, тем, у кого есть нервная система. Еще не создали нейронную сеть, которая могла бы работать так же, как человеческий мозг. И…

Тор ворвался неожиданно и резко и сразу же нацелился на Тони. Жесткий взгляд, под стать ему твердые шаги.

— А ярость заразна? — поинтересовался Клинт, посмотрев на Тора.

Стив преградил Тору путь, встав между ним и Тони. Он стал живым щитом, показывая, что за Тони будет стоять до конца. Тор не имел права срывать злость на ком бы то ни было. Все допускают ошибки, никто не застрахован от таких подарков судьбы.

— Ты… — зло фыркнул Тор, взглянув на Старка, — сказал бы кто ты, да слов таких не подобрать.

— Тор, — бесстрастно начал Роджерс, — легионер?

— Ушел. Скрылся в темном небе на много миль к Северу. А вместе с ним и скипетр канул в бездну. Столько сил потрачено, и все зря.

— Джин выбрался из бутылки, — объявила Нат, и Тор переключил свое внимание на нее. — И имя ему Альтрон.

Когда Стив повернулся, Тони стоял у стола, упираясь руками в твердую темную поверхность. Прямо перед ним лежали останки тела, которое Альтрон создал сам для себя.

Тело — подобие костюма Тони и его легионеров. Все костюмы Железного Человека внешне напоминали настоящего человека. Имели две руки и две ноги, голову. Тони соблюдал пропорции, а по возможности и все необходимые анатомические тонкости. Альтрон мог только повторить это.

— Я не понимаю, — голос Хелен Чо звучал тихо на фоне громкого Тора и Стива, — ваша программа убьет создателя?

И после Тони уже не помнил себя. Руки дрожали, нервы были на пределе, и он почти не контролировал себя. Еще чуть-чуть и все пойдет не так. Нервный смех Старка не сулил ничего хорошего и заставлял Стива волноваться за него еще больше.

Парадоксы случались в жизни, и Альтрон отчасти имел именно такую природу. Он должен был стать защитником, а оказался разрушителем. Что такого он разглядел в людях, раз стал таким? «Убийца на убийце», — вспомнил Стив.

Он не отходил от Тони ни на шаг, пока они пытались решить, как быть с Альтроном. Ну или, хотя бы, как его найти. Программа Старка может убить его, да и любого, в принципе, неважно, кто встанет на пути.

— Это угроза мирового масштаба, — сказал Тони после пары минут молчания. — Террористы, грабители, уличные хулиганы, наркоторговцы… Все это меркнет на фоне Альтрона. Разве Мстители созданы не для этого?

— Но как отражать угрозы такого масштаба? — поинтересовался Брюс, который, приложив руку к созданию Альтрона, чувствовал укол вины за все, что случилось и может случиться.

Тони снова оказался на грани смеха и нервной истерики. Стив знал такое его состояние, когда он просыпался после ночного кошмара, когда не мог привыкнуть к обычной жизни после падения из портала. Они прошли через эти страхи вместе, и сейчас Стив не собирался его бросать.

Все допускают ошибки, напоминал себе Стив. Им просто нужно держаться вместе, так же, как было в ситуации с Локи.

— Вместе, — кивнул Стив. Тони взглянул на него. Он ему верил.

После, когда все разошлись по спальням, оставив Тора блюсти порядок, Стив сидел на кровати и ждал, когда Тони выйдет из душа. За окном Нью-Йорк не спал. Город не поддался панике, а значит, Альтрон скрылся незаметно для всех. Но что ждет их по утру?

Смотря на ночное небо, затянутое серыми облаками, Стив почему-то думал о месте, которое прослужило ему домом столько лет, сколько не служила Земля. Там небо всегда было красочным, ярким и невероятно красивым. Там не было серости, пустоты и грязных туч.

Он думал, что жизнь в Асгарде была прекрасна, Нью-Йорк он тоже любил всей душой. Но ему не доставало уверенности в своих чувствах, которые обрушились на него так внезапно. Отличить прошлое от настоящего он мог. С чувствами почему-то было сложнее.

— Сон — глупая трата времени, — войдя, тихо сказал Тони. — Нам бы стоило заняться поисками Альтрона. И решить, как будем его обезвреживать.

— Сколько времени ты не спал? — Стив повернулся к Тони, упершись правой рукой в мягкую перину. Тони опустил голову. — Тор остался на страже. И я уверен, что Брюс уже придумывает, как найти Альтрона. Никаких происшествий и инцидентов с ним пока не было.

— Я не могу спать, Стив. Не могу спать, когда творится такое.

— Почему вы с Брюсом не рассказали обо всём команде?

— Глупый вопрос.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне?

Сделав пару шагов, Тони сел на кровать. Глаза выдавали его волнение. Он не боялся, никогда не боялся, что что-то пойдёт не так, ведь всегда знал, что сможет выкрутиться. Если в нем и сейчас оставалась эта надежда, то у мира есть все шансы на выживание.

— А ты бы одобрил? — деловито спросил Тони.

— Нет, — помотал головой Стив. — Никто бы не одобрил. И я не понимаю, чем руководствовался Брюс, когда согласился тебе помочь.

— Я предложил ему свободную жизнь без Халка и оглядки на Веронику.

Стив вздохнул, не дослушав до конца. Он молчал, и Тони, решив, что на этом разговор закончился, залез под одеяло и лег на бок, повернувшись лицом к двери. Роджерс этого как будто не замечал, сидел и смотрел в одну точку. Пару раз Тони повернулся, надеясь, что тот отреагирует на его возню. Но Стив продолжал смотреть в одну точку в небе.

Тишина давила на плечи, голова гудела. Закрыв глаза, Тони пытался уснуть, но раз за разом поднимал веки, сдерживая тяжелый вздох. Спина Стива была все такой же напряженной, как и прежде, когда, отлежав бок, Тони перевернулся и посмотрел на него.

Темнота сгущалась. Где-то в небе над Европой гасли звезды, лунный свет сменялся первыми солнечными лучами.

Не удержавшись, Тони коснулся спины Стива пальцами.

— Спи, — тихо прошептал Стив, повернувшись.

Тони кивнул. Он не сможет уснуть, тут и думать нечего, но он попробует заснуть. Ради Стива. Он столько всего делает ради Стива. Это то ли зависимость, то ли страх. То ли простое желание угодить.

Они снова погрузились в тишину, глядя друг на друга. Тони гладил ладонь Стива. Прикосновения успокаивали.

— Я сделал это ради тебя, — сказал Тони хрипло.

Стив сдвинул брови, следом улыбнувшись, и в этот момент был похож на побитого щенка. Он лег на кровать, сгреб Тони в объятия, утыкаясь носом в макушку.

Когда Стив обнимал его так крепко и с любовью, страх пропадал. Все оставалось позади, но тот страшный кошмар, который он видел на базе Гидры, снова и снова возвращал его в Соковию. Сильные руки Стива вселяли уверенность в завтрашнем дне, и засыпая у него на груди, тихо-тихо, себе под нос Тони прошептал: «Я люблю тебя».

_Лишь бы Стив знал. Лишь бы Стив помнил._

— И я тебя люблю, — так же тихо ответил Стив, сжав его руку в своей, и поцеловал в макушку. Краем глаза он все еще смотрел в окно, вспоминая асгардское небо.

***

По утру новости от Альтрона не заставили долго ждать. Мария Хилл, отчитываясь перед Капитаном, сообщила, что убитых мало. После этих слов Стив вздохнул с облегчением.

— В основном жалуются на временное помутнение рассудка, потерю памяти, панические атаки. Говорят, что видели что-то промелькнувшее, но не могут описать ни форму, ни цвет.

— Близнецы, — сходу сказал Стив, ступая по ступенькам с еще не убранными осколками стекла, оставшимися после вчерашней драки.

— Скорее всего, — кивнула Мария. — Роботы нападают на оружейные склады, конструкторские бюро и лаборатории по всему миру. По одному или скопом.

Слышавший все это Тони не удивился, что главная цель выводка роботов Альтрона именно оружие. Вопрос лишь в том, как он собрался его использовать. В голове крутилось множество вариантов, не зря люди из года в год придумывали новые кошмарные последствия, которые могли возникнуть из-за захвата власти искусственным интеллектом.

Тони понимал, что в борьбе с ними, _с людьми_ , у роботов Альтрона есть преимущество — они все действуют, как один, получают одни и те же команды и указы, не путаются в заданиях и не боятся сделать что-то неправильное. Им не нужно принимать отягощающие душу решения. В какой-то степени это и есть их _свобода_.

— Значит, Барон Штрукер снова в деле? — нахмурился Стив.

— Барона нет, — ответила Хилл, протянув ему планшет с фотографией с места преступления. Барон Штрукер лежал на каменном полу камеры без чувств с разбитой головой. Слово «мир» было выведено на стене кровью.

— Значит, Барон что-то знал, — разочарованно выдохнул Стив. Подойдя к Мстителям, что кучкой стояли возле стола, он протянул планшет Тору, даже не взглянув на него.

— Что это? — Тор, не задумываясь, отдал планшет Старку.

— Альтрон оставил послание, — выдохнул Тони. Он повертел планшет в руках, а потом отложил его в сторону. — Намекает на что-то.

— Он толкнул речь, разве этого мало? — спросила Наташа, нахмурившись.

— Толкнуть речь — не значит раскрыть все карты, — подхватил Брюс. Колесики стула, на котором он подкатился к столу, скрипели. — Должно быть, Штрукер знал что-то, что нам не следует.

— И, конечно же, вся информация на Штрукера исчезла, — вздохнула Наташа.

— Вся да не вся, — с ноткой оптимизма сказал Старк.

В Башне Старка чего только не хранилось, но вот того, что здесь найдутся старые архивы «Щ.И.Т.» не ожидал никто. Позже Тони рассказал, что все это дело рук Марии Хилл, которая старалась ухватить за собой все, что могла, понимая, как во время информационных технологий и искусственного интеллекта важны старые добрые коробки с бумажными делами.

На их удачу кое-какая информация на Барона Штрукера нашлась. Как ни странно, ее откопал Тор. У Барона было много друзей, как подметил Старк, перебирая бумаги, вчитываясь в имена, надеясь увидеть кого-то знакомого, зацепиться, чтобы понять, как действовать дальше.

— Упаси Бог от таких друзей, — нервно сказал Брюс. Ему досталась самая тонкая пачка бумаг. — Сплошные озлобленные на мир гении и криминальные авторитеты.

— Стой, дай-ка сюда, — Тони протянул руку за папкой. — Знавал я его. Из африканских контрабандистов, оружие продает, — оторвав взгляд от папки, он посмотрел на Стива и сразу столкнулся с надменным осуждением. — Что такого? Просто знакомый. Я с ним дела не вел. Помню, все твердил про новинку, которая взорвет черный рынок.

— Вот, — Тор указал на фотографию. Стив проследил за его пальцем, указывающим на изуродованную кожу на шее.

— Татушка, — мгновенно отозвался Старк. — Тогда ее не было.

— Вот это татушка, — указывая на черную линию, торчащую из-под рубашки, пояснил Тор, — а вот это клеймо.

— Да, все верно, — Брюс, быстро сориентировавшись, уже сидел за компьютером. Без Джарвиса было тяжело, но они справлялись. — На одном из африканских диалектов это «вор» в нецензурном выражении.

— На каком диалекте? — спросил Стив.

— Ваканад… Ваканда, — прочитал Брюс с экрана монитора и повернулся к Мстителям, стоявшим за его спиной.

Стив снова взглянул на файл «Щ.И.Т.». Помимо фотографий в нем имелось немного информации о личности контрабандиста: Уиллис Кло — бельгиец, родившийся в Нидерландах. Был пойман вакандцами при попытке кражи вибраниума, позже сбежал.

Посмотрев на Тони, Стив вздохнул.

— А что, если он удрал из Ваканды, прихватив с собой кое-что интересное, — начал Тони.

— Твой отец сказал, что забрал оттуда все, что было.

— Ну, значит, не все. Мой отец, знаешь, и приврать мог. Или не договорить. На худой конец, он мог просто не знать, хоть и думал, что знает обо всем в этом мире.

— Объясни, что он взял в Ваканде? — непонимающе спросил Брюс.

— Прочнейший из всех металлов, — ответил Тони, протянув Брюсу файл с данными от «Щ.И.Т.».

Все, как один, посмотрели на знаменитый щит Капитана Америка, который стоял у стены.

— Так где этот твой друг?

Губы Стива растянулись в тонкой недовольной ухмылке.

***

Столкнувшись с Альтроном однажды, когда он еще не был так силен, Мстители не рассчитали своих сил. На одном из старых судов, стоявших на мели в давно обмелевшей реке где-то в Африке, их почти что разодрали в клочья. Могучие герои Земли были повержены в бою роботами и ведьмой-мутантом, которая играла с их страхами, как с куклами.

Проиграли. Да когда такое было? Каким образом Альтрону удалось нащупать болевые точки и ударить по ним?

Они висели в небе, высоко над Землей, и каждый приходил в себя, как мог. Клинт управлял джетом, пока Тони узнавал последние новости от Марии Хилл.

Пришедший в ярость Халк наделал много шуму, и Тони потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы его остановить. Он не справился бы без Вероники, но все же и ее части Халк рвал на куски. Что ждало Брюса по прибытию домой, в Америку, Тони даже боялся предположить, понимая, что вряд ли сможет просто откупиться. Не в этот раз.

— Вам бы залечь на дно, — сказала Мария Хилл. Каждый слышал ее и был согласен. Каждый понимал, что нужно переждать, дать людям время для принятия взвешенных решений.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — кивнул Тони.

Когда Мария Хилл отключилась, он оглянулся. Наташа, Брюс, Тор и даже Стив сидели по разным углам, прятались, как будто им угрожала опасность. Тони не знал, к кому первому ринуться на помощь, понимая, что каждому нужен кто-то другой, чтобы пережить то, что с ними случилось.

Стив имел привилегии. Самый близкий человек в жизни Тони Старка просто не мог остаться без его внимания. Это понимали все, и даже сам Стив, который, если честно, предпочел бы, чтобы Тони попытался утешить другого мстителя. Но выбор Старка слишком очевиден, и все, что оставалось Стиву — принять его.

— Ты как? — спросил Тони, встав перед Стивом. Он закрывал собой естественный свет, попадающий в джет через лобовое стекло.

— В порядке, — шепотом ответил Стив.

— Не хочешь поделиться?

Стив горько усмехнулся, уткнулся взглядом в пол и несколько секунд сидел вот так, не двигаясь и не дыша.

— Что мы можем противопоставить Альтрону, Тони?

— Хитрость и смекалку? — Старк выгнул бровь, пытаясь развеселить Стива.

— Не думаю, что этого будет достаточно. Он заручился поддержкой близнецов, и вряд ли это из благих побуждений. Попытаться бы выяснить, что у него на уме, да единственный, кто мог нам помочь, пал от его руки.

— Джарвис не помог бы. Интеллект Альтрона — инопланетная структура. Мы лишь заставили ее работать, включили тумблер, пустив заряд по нейронным сетям. Технически, он машина, но мыслит почти как человек, при этом имея доступ в любую точку мира. Он понимает, что самую большую опасность для людей представляют другие люди. Он не подчиняется законам Азимова, иначе его «мозг» давно бы закоротило.

— Предугадать бы его следующий шаг, — грустно улыбнулся Стив. — Но Альтрон всегда впереди нас.

— Справимся, вместе, — твердо сказал Тони.

— Да, — Стив согласился, а затем перевел взгляд с Тони в сторону, ненадолго застопорившись.

— Ну так, — выдохнул Старк, привлекая внимание. Он коснулся руки Стива своей, успокаивая, как бы говоря «я здесь». — Ты как? И нет, сразу говорю, забудь о работе, о приближающемся конце света и прочей ерунде. Я понимаю всю ту ответственность, которую чувствует на себе Капитан Америка.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

— Бартон рассказал, в какои состоянии он нашел Романофф. А мы все знаем, что у нее из всех нас самые стальные яйца.

— Я рад, что тебе не досталось, — улыбнулся Стив, цепляясь за пальцы Тони. — Всё в порядке. Тебе не о чем переживать.

— Даже бог не в порядке, а ты как будто из камня сделан, — иронично хмыкнул Старк. — Дай угадаю, ты тот парень, что сидит полуобнаженный на каменном стуле где-то в Греции.

Тор сидел слева от них, пустым взглядом смотрел в стену напротив и, кажется, даже потерял дар речи, раз не обмолвился ни единым словом, когда Тони назвал его богом. Ни громкого голоса, ни гордых речей, только лишь тишина, от которой джет едва не трещал по швам.

— Я в порядке, Тони, — взглянув на Старка, сказал Стив. Он улыбнулся, сжал его ладонь в своей и уверенно кивнул, не отводя взгляда. Старк точно так же кивнул в ответ.

В этом жесте скрывалось понимание. Стив был не готов поделиться с Тони тем, что его мучило. Этот факт немного уязвлял самолюбие Тони. Несмотря на все, что между ними есть, Стив по-прежнему не желает делиться с ним. Тони не настаивал, так как и сам порой скрывал больше, чем следовало. Альтрон служил отличным примером его недомолвок перед Стивом.

— Тогда, пожалуй, сменю Клинта за штурвалом, — прошептал Тони.

Прежде, чем Тони ушел, Стив поцеловал тыльную сторону его ладони. А позже, оставшись один, он думал обо всем, что случилось с того самого момента, как он коснулся молота. Его жизнь за одно касание перевернулась с ног на голову. И если, когда прошлое в лице Баки Барнса вторглось в его жизнь, Стив был счастлив, то теперь, когда Асгард вдруг стал большей частью этой жизни, он сомневался во всем, что творилось вокруг.

Клинт так и не передал Тони штурвал, но зато пообещал им временное прикрытие, где их точно никто не найдет. Оставалось лишь пережить пару часов напряженной тишины, разбитых взглядов и усталых вздохов, которые периодически Тони слышал за спиной. На это время Тони обосновался недалеко от Клинта, сев на железный ящик. Так он мог наблюдать и за постоянно меняющими форму облаками, и за разбитой вдребезги частью Мстителей.

Когда Клинт начал снижаться, Мстители оживились. Даже Брюс зашевелился, несмотря на то, что в последний час больше напоминал гусеницу, попавшую в кокон, а не человека.

На снижение отреагировал и Стив. С серьезным лицом, которое обычно присуще Капитану Америка, а не его человеческому альтер-эго, он подошел к Тони и Клинту, которые тихо переговаривались.

— Где это мы? — поинтересовался Стив. Серьезный, командный тон заставил Тони вздрогнуть, повернувшись на голос.

— Почти на месте, тебе здесь понравится, — заверил его Клинт.

— Да, точно, расслабься, — сыронизировал Старк, подняв взгляд на Стива. — Но, если что, я понятия не имею, куда он нас притащил. Со слов Бартона, это место называется «Увидишь».

Стив больше не задавал вопросов. Он сел на другой железный ящик рядом с Тони, ожидая посадки. Через несколько минут они приземлились где-то в поле. Высокая трава и кустарники скрыли их джет почти полностью.

Клинт помогал Наташе идти, почти нес ее на руках. Следом шли Тор, сжимавший свой молот, как будто боялся его потерять, и кутавшийся в куртку Брюс. Тони и Стив шли позади всех, плечом к плечу.

— Какая-то ферма, — подметил Тони шепотом. — Бартон нас к родителям привез, что ли?

Дом, который предстал перед ним, совсем не походил на особняки Старка, стоявшие по всему миру. Участок был огорожен невысоким забором, за которым, помимо дома, стоял гараж.

Клинт шел уверенно, не останавливаясь. С такой же уверенностью он открыл дверь, заходя без приглашения. Все Мстители шли ровно за ним, след в след, боясь оступиться или свернуть не туда.

— Дорогая, я дома, — крикнул Клинт, усадив Наташу на невысокую оттоманку.

Им навстречу вышла женщина. Тони раскрыл глаза от удивления, обратив внимание на большой живот. Кажется, у кого-то скоро будет малыш. Клинт обнял ее, а потом, развернувшись, наконец представил.

— Это Лора, — сказал он, — моя жена.

— А я вас всех знаю, — улыбнулась Лора.

— О боже, Тони, вы в порядке? — слева послышался голос Мэй.

И теперь Тони не знал, что его больше удивило: что Бартон на самом деле не такой холостяк, каким всегда пытался казаться, или то, что Мэй тоже была здесь. Налетев на его, она обняла Тони так крепко, как никогда прежде. Позже такие же объятия достались и Стиву.

— Где дети, Мэй? — серьезно спросил Тони.

— Наверху, — ответила Мэй. — С нами все в порядке. Полковник Фьюри позаботился об этом, как только в новостях появился сюжет о Мстителях. Оставаться в Майами было небезопасно.

Кто-то спускался по лестнице, сильно стуча ногами. В комнату вбежали двое незнакомых детей, мальчик и девочка, и повисли на Клинте и Нат. Анализируя все это, Тони постепенно начал понимать все происходящее. Прятать свою семью от мира — значит обеспечивать ей безопасность. Они со Стивом делали точно так же.

Позже к ним спустились Питер и Лейв. Хоть они и старше детей Клинта, но повисли на Тони и Стиве, как будто им по пять лет. Питер моментально задал целую тучу вопросов, на которые не ждал ответы, а Лейв внимательно осматривала отца на наличие ран и синяков.

— Эй, я в порядке, — сказал Стив, убирая руки дочери от своего лица.

— Ты получил по носу, — деловито ухмыльнулась Лейв, — но в целом и правда выглядишь отлично.

— Спасибо.

Тор, словно сам не свой, осматривался вокруг с осторожностью. Стив наблюдал за ним исподтишка, пытаясь не выдать себя. Бог грустно улыбался, глядя на то, как Лейв беспокоиться за отца, и, вероятно, сожалел, что к нему она равнодушна.

Все случилось довольно внезапно. Тор, смотревший на детей и их родителей, вдруг резко двинулся с места и пошел в сторону двери. А Стив, не задумываясь, бросился за ним. Им не выстоять против Альтрона без него, без его силы и оружия. Стив не мог позволить ему сдаться и уйти.

— Тор, — крикнул Стив вдогонку, обходя Тони и Питера. Но бог даже не повернулся.

Роджерс последовал за Тором на улицу. Тот, спустившись с лестницы, встал на тропу, смотря в небо, и уже готовился раскрутить молот. Стив остановился на крыльце, боясь спугнуть его. Они встретились взглядом. Напряжение, прежде никогда не возникавшее между ними, мешало сосредоточиться на конечной цели, но Стив, взяв себя в руки и вспомнив, что у них есть общая цель, наконец заставил себя говорить.

— Куда ты собрался? — спросил он решительно.

— Ведьма показала мне кое-что, — начал Тор, медленно раскручивая молот. Сколько же раз Стив видел этот трюк! — Но мне нужно увидеть больше.

— Что она тебе показала?

— Что Альтрон не самая большая катастрофа для этой планеты.

Стив не нашел ответа. Стоило бы что-то сказать, он знал это, чувствовал шестым чувством, но слова не складывались в предложения, а в горле как будто встал ком. Молчание не решало проблему.

— Я по глазам вижу, — начал Тор тихо, — что ты все вспомнил, жаль, что Лейв еще находится в беспамятстве. Но покидаю вас не из-за этого. Я должен найти ответы, пока мир не раскрошился на части.

Договорив, Тор взлетел и пропал в небесах. Стив, потоптавшись на месте, посмотрел по сторонам: тихое место, мечта для любого человека, желавшего тишины и покоя, кусочек мирной жизни вдалеке от городской суеты. Когда-то Стив мечтал о такой жизни. Но о чем он мечтает сейчас?

Повернувшись, Стив увидел в проходе Тони. Он стоял, прислонившись к косяку, смотрел на Стива с непониманием и с надменно поднятым вверх подбородком.

— Что имела ввиду Златовласка, говоря, что ты всё вспомнил? — спросил он.

Прикрыв глаза, Стив выдохнул, а затем сделал шаг навстречу Тони, но тот, к его удивлению, отшатнулся назад. Он не знал, что сказать, не знал, с чего начать. И, если честно, даже не понимал, стоит ли Тони знать об этом всем: о прошлой жизни, о Торе, об Асгарде, о тех потерях, которые пережил Стив, о том, откуда появилась Лейв.

Но он знал, что каждая новая тайна увеличивает расстояние между ними, добавляет ненужное напряжение, обязанность контролировать свою речь до мельчайших слов и высказываний. Тони — гений, от его взгляда ничего не спрячешь, но, кажется, Стив забыл об этом, поддавшись сомнению.

— Ты знаешь, обычно я не лезу в твои дела, — начал Тони. Он говорил тихо, чтобы никто посторонний его не услышал. — И в этот раз не собираюсь, — выдержав недолгую паузу, взглянув на Стива, а следом отведя взгляд, он продолжил: — Бартон просил помочь по хозяйству, пока мы здесь.

— Сейчас приду, — кивнул Стив.

Тони ушел, а Стив еще какое-то время стоял на крыльце. Вокруг тишина, и лишь тихий шепот листьев сбивал его с мыслей.


	20. 20. Явное

Домашних дел у четы Бартон было куда больше, чем самих Бартонов. Когда Клинт вообще успевал все это делать, если Мстители постоянно на разного рода миссиях? Наверное, у него есть какой-то секрет. Брат-близнец, например, который подменяет его на некоторых заданиях, а заодно варит их семье куриный суп на обед, когда миссис Бартон занята с детьми.

Стив складывал наколотые дрова в поленницу. Рутинная работа освободила его от ненужных мыслей, и на какое-то время Стив забыл обо всем, что случилось. Прежде чем Тони по просьбе миссис Бартон ушел чинить трактор, они вместе кололи дрова, и вроде бы все было хорошо, но в какой-то момент Тони как с цепи сорвался.

Он испытывал чудовищное напряжение из-за Альтрона, а тут еще Стив со своими тайнами. Любой бы не выдержал. Но надо отдать должное — Тони продержался довольно долго.

Нарочно выполняя работу медленно, оттягивая момент, в который придется задуматься над сущностью бытия, Стив связывал позорно малое количество дров, чтобы отнести их в поленницу. Он считал, что за ним никто не наблюдает, но просчитался.

— Для суперсолдата ты слишком долго возишься с этими деревяшками.

Повернувшись на голос, Стив увидел Наташу. Она переоделась в простецкую одежду Лоры Бартон. Легкий ветер трепал волосы. Взгляд полон сочувствия и неприкрытой печали, неужели он адресован ему?

— Не думаю, что для меня здесь найдется еще какая-то работа, — Стив затянул узел, крепко связав дрова. — Не хочу сидеть без дела.

— Дело в Тони, так ведь? — спросила Наташа. Стив в удивлении поднял брови. — Мы с Лорой наблюдали за вами.

— И даже здесь нам нет покоя, — хмыкнул Стив. Он опустил связку дров на землю и сел на нее.

— Так что случилось? Что не поделили на этот раз? Не можете выбрать место для медового месяца? Или никак не определитесь, какой священник вас поженит? Я слышала, на Лонг-Айленде есть несколько очень красивых церквей. Местные священники любят слушать интересные истории о знакомстве молодоженов. Уверена, ваша история, о том, как ты упал с неба, их очарует.

Вздохнув, Стив огляделся по сторонам. Нужно быть предусмотрительнее, когда хочешь кому-то что-то рассказать. Хорошо бы убедиться, что Тони все еще в гараже и наслаждается процессом починки трактора.

— У меня есть тайны, — тихо сказал Стив, перестав рассматривать все вокруг. — Секреты. То, что я прячу от Тони, потому что считаю, что так будет лучше. Для него.

— Сэм говорил, что вы раскопали что-то очень важное, — кивнула Наташа. Она изо всех сил пыталась делать вид, что они ведут обычную дружескую беседу, но говорила так же тихо, как и Стив. — И это каким-то образом касается Старка.

— Я не про эту тайну, — фыркнул Роджерс. Он нервно потирал пальцы.

— Оу, — воскликнула Наташа удивленно. — Значит, ты о той тайне, о существовании которой Старк осведомлен наилучшим образом и ничто не заставит его усомниться в своей правоте?

— Он слышал, как я говорил об этом, — согласился Стив, — но пообещал, что не будет лезть в мои дела.

— И поэтому вы выясняли отношения, пока рубили дрова, — вздохнула Наташа, подводя итог. — И что ты собираешься делать?

— Я… Не знаю. Это может испортить наши отношения. Тони легко заводится, а с его чувством собственного достоинства, он никогда не пойдет на попятную. Я боюсь _потерять_ его навсегда.

— Чем больше тайн, тем шире пропасть между вами. Я не специалист в отношениях, но знаю, что недомолвки до добра не доводят.

— Считаешь, надо все ему рассказать? — Стив поднял взгляд на Наташу. Она хмурилась, сводя брови к носу, смотря в сторону дома, и куталась в пиджак.

— Не обязательно все. Хоть что-нибудь, чтобы он не сомневался в тебе. Не подрывай его доверия, Стив. Оно дорогого стоит.

Слова Наташи только подкрепили собственное мнение Стива. Страх потерять Тони никуда не делся, наоборот, обострился. Думать о чем-то другом стало невозможно. Нужно действовать, но вместо этого Стив сидел на вязанке дров и ловил жалостливый взгляд Наташи.

— Просто сделай шаг, — Наташа нарушила тишину. Она подошла ближе, положила руку на его плечо и, наклонившись, по-дружески поцеловала в щеку.

Наташа понимала все без слов, и Стив считал это качество достойным. Некоторые вещи сложно произнести вслух, говорить их даже самым близким людям — настоящая пытка. Наташа спасала его от этого уже не раз.

— Чем быстрее поговорите, тем лучше.

— Ты права, — прошептал Стив. — Но надо закончить с этим.

Встав, Стив принялся развязывать веревку, чтобы захватить побольше дров для ускорения работы, но краем глаза увидел, что Тони выходит из гаража. Следом шел Ник Фьюри. Его появлению удивилась даже Наташа. Переглянувшись, они вместе поспешили к гостю, забыв о дровах и разговорах.

 

***

За ужином поговорить с Тони не удалось. Все внимание сконцентрировалось на Альтроне. Им все еще требовалось спасти мир от этого психопата. Но в целом Фьюри не сказал им ничего нового: роботы Альтрона продолжают преследовать свою цель, а близнецы ходят за ними по пятам.

По ощущениям, конец света ближе, чем никогда раньше. Стив видел это настроение в каждом из Мстителей, кроме Тони. Тот все о чем-то думал, на что-то надеялся (вероятнее всего, на себя самого) и ждал, когда придет время использовать весь потенциал, что у них имелся.

Но даже вера Тони в лучшее дала сбой. Стоило им остаться вдвоем, как вся нервозность и тревожность вылились на поверхность, обнажая его истинное эмоциональное состояние. На таком разговор не построить, Стив хорошо это понимал и искал лазейки, которые позволили бы им поговорить откровенно.

Стив честно хотел начать разговор. Он даже придумал, как расскажет Тони обо всем, что случилось с ним в Асгарде. Но Тони не позволил. Он повис на нем, целуя, и, кажется, не собирался останавливаться. Стив не торопил события. Держа Тони за талию, как самое дорогое, что у него есть, он лениво отвечал на поцелуи, пытаясь вставить несколько предложений, одно из которых должно было содержать извинения.

Настойчивости Тони не было предела, но Стив просто мог сказать «нет» и легко оттолкнуть его и все бы мигом прекратилось. После всего произошедшего, проявления желания со стороны Тони не могло не радовать. И Стив не хотел отказываться от этого. Тем более, что возможный конец света уже не за горами.

— Ты уверен в том, что ты делаешь? — шепотом спросил Стив. Их губы соприкасались. Он смотрел в глаза Тони, отчего сердце сжималось.

— Мне нужно снять напряжение, тебе нужно снять напряжение, мы обручены, так что вроде все по правилам, — торопливо ответил Тони.

— Но я должен тебе кое-что сказать…

— Т-с-с, — Тони приложил палец к губами. — Расскажешь позже. Я обещаю, что выслушаю тебя позже.

— Заставишь меня замолчать? — усмехнулся Стив.

И Тони заставил, втянув в поцелуй, вцепляясь пальцами за волосы, прижимаясь сильнее. Стив погрузился в это сумасшествие с головой, окунулся и забылся, затерялся в Тони, в его запахе, среди его поцелуев и рук, усаживая на собственные колени. Все случилось как в тумане: быстро и без обсуждения. Стив просто делал то, что Тони просил. Чаще не словами, а прикосновениями рук и губ. И Стив не помнил, как они пришли к тому, к чему пришли.

И теперь правым коленом Стив упирался в кровать, левой рукой цепляясь за спинку. Не всегда получалось держать равновесие, но он старался не забываться, чтобы не рухнуть на эту кровать, которая, кажется, была самой скрипучей кроватью в мире. Тони держал его за бока, трахал сильно, с присущей ему страстью, порой кусал за загривок, глуша свои стоны.

Бартон убьет их, если услышит хотя бы намек на то, что здесь происходит. Неспроста им выделена дальняя гостевая спальня на первом этаже. А за ужином примерно каждые двадцать минут Бартон напоминал, что в доме дети. Хотя, может быть, все дело в сквернословии Старка по поводу Альтрона.

Им обоим это нужно: острая встряска после всего, что случилось, и перед тем, что еще произойдет. И эта ночь передышки — возможность снять груз со своих плеч на несколько часов. Может быть, стоило набраться сил, но Стив так хотел Тони, что ни о каком отдыхе думать не мог.

— Тони, — шепотом простонал Стив, повернув голову. Старк наклонился к нему, замедляясь, и поцеловал в шею.

— Знаю, — отозвался Тони, двигаясь аккуратно. У Стива на доли секунды пропала возможность дышать. — Быть тихим вовремя секса — та еще задачка.

Поддаваясь назад, Стив замотал головой. Тони позволил ему насадиться с такой скоростью, с какой Стиву хотелось. Плавно переместив руки с боков на плечи, он держался и наблюдал за тем, как Стив двигался. Кровать еле слышно поскрипывала.

— Хочу оседлать тебя, — прошептал Стив, сильнее прогибаясь в спине. Правой рукой он схватился за колено, пытаясь удержаться.

— У тебя слишком сильная любовь к родео, — усмехнулся Старк, гладя Стива руками. Тони прятался за своим ироничным тоном, пытаясь контролировать себя, но чем сильнее Стив насаживался на его член, тем сложнее становилось удержать контроль. — Хотя ты вроде не техасец.

— Я же хороший наездник, — выдохнув, ответил Стив.

— О да, — согласился Тони. — Обожаю, когда ты даешь в задницу.

— Так трахай меня, а не болтай.

— Как пожелаете, Капитан.

Шепот Тони прозвучал томно, как нужно, и стоило Стиву прекратить движения, как Старк начал трахать его с новой силой, не давая нормально дышать. Кровать заскрипела сильнее, но еще не так громко, чтобы из-за этого стоило паниковать.

Стив наслаждался. Тони, то и дело наклоняясь к нему, томно шептал. Громкость голоса — единственное, что они оба еще контролировали.

— Это, блять, так хорошо, — сказал Тони на выдохе, пока Стив ловил ртом воздух. — Обожаю брать тебя так. Обожаю, когда ты перестаешь строить себя Капитана. Задницу твою обожаю. Чувствуешь, как глубоко я загоняю? Тебе ведь нравится, когда так глубоко? Нравится?

Роджерс мычал в ответ. Он сильнее сжал пальцы на спинке кровати, закусив губу, а правой рукой схватился за собственный член. Он быстро дрочил, часто выдыхая. Все тело трясло от предвкушения оргазма. Смотря на Стива, Тони думал, что не выключать свет было отличной идеей.

— Нравится? — повторил Тони громче, сжимая Стива за шею. Он потянул его на себя, грязно поцеловал. Стив кивнул, поймав настойчивый взгляд с вопросом. — Любишь…

— Подрочи мне, — приказным тоном сказал Стив. Тони вздрогнул. От просящего трахнуть, Роджерс быстро переключился на приказы. Он не просил, он требовал, и Тони не собирался идти против.

— Или что? — иронично отозвался Тони, рукой гладя бок Стива.

— Или мне придется, ах, — Стив выдохнул, чувствуя чужую ладонь на члене.

Не договорив, Стив начал двигаться навстречу Тони, а освободившейся рукой схватил его за задницу, прижимая к себе. Старк двигался, почти не выходя из Стива, распирал его изнутри, сам сходя с ума от этого.

— Х-хороший мальчик, — прошептал Стив довольно.

Тони хотел ответить ему, но не смог. К горлу подбирался стон, пришлось навалиться на Стива и вцепиться зубами ему в плечо. Из-за веса Тони колено Стива съехало с постели и он упал на мягкую перину, и кровать тут же громко заскрипела. Следовало бы остановиться, принять прежнюю позу и продолжить, но Тони не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы перестать хотя бы на секунду. И, кажется, Стив не был против.

Он разводил ягодицы руками, пока Тони ритмично вбивал его в постель и ругался на старые пружины. Тело горело от прикосновений, в голове — каша из пошлых мыслей, на озвучку которых уже не было сил. Стив мычал, кусая мягкое одеяло, а Тони жадно тащил его за волосы.

В предвкушении оргазма Стив выгнул спину, отрываясь от постели. Его член требовал внимания, до звенящей боли в яйцах, до хрипоты в горле. Он сразу стал дрочить грубо, в рваном ритме, который не совпадал с ритмом Тони. Широко раскрыв глаза, открыв рот в немом крике, Стив особенно остро прочувствовал последние движения Тони перед оргазмом. Резкие толчки, сжимающееся вокруг члена колечко мышц, принимающая Тони теснота. И в этот самый миг как будто бы больше ничего не было. Только они двое и их удовольствие.

Стив давно не кончал так. Он тяжело и громко дышал, по телу прошла дрожь, а крик, который рвался наружу, Стив заглушил, уткнувшись лицом в кровать. Пальцы, которыми он с силой сжал одеяло, болели, по спине стекали капли пота.

Ему так нравилось чувствовать Тони в себе, что стоило тому вынуть свой член из его задницы, как Стив сразу недовольно замычал. Тони, стянув резинку, провел членом по промежности, едва сдержал желание войти в любимое тело без защиты, и, замерев, надавил на ягодицы, сжав член между ними. Когда Тони начал двигаться, Стив тихо застонал.

Это продлилось недолго. Вскоре Тони упал на кровать и тут же вцепился в Стива поцелуем, продолжая дрочить себе, выдавливая последние капли спермы.

— Мне нужно немного воздуха, — прошептал Стив, взглянув на Тони.

— Открой окно, — кивнул Тони. Прежде, чем Стив поднялся, тот шлепнул его по голой ягодице. Пока Стив открывал окно, Тони лег на кровать, вытянулся и накрыл себя пледом, предусмотрительно оставив часть покрывала для Стива.

Свежий воздух постепенно наполнял комнату. За окном стрекотали сверчки, луна светила прямо в окно, добавляя немного романтики. Пахло свежим деревом и вечерним дождем, который они, должно быть, пропустили. Стив лег рядом с Тони, положив голову на его плечо, и наслаждался приятной прохладой, высунув ступни из-под пледа.

— В городе все иначе, — начал Тони. Он взъерошил волосы на голове Стива. — Обыденно как-то. Не находишь?

— Ты не сможешь жить без своих машин, — усмехнулся Роджерс, подняв взгляд. — Без кофеварки, без посудомойки, без Дубины…

— Ну, Джарвиса я уже потерял, — грустно подхватил Тони. — И, как оказалось, без него пока справляюсь. Но знаю, без кого бы точно не справился бы.

— Правда?

— Да. И не делай такое удивленное лицо, когда речь идет о тебе. Ты же сам все знаешь.

— Может быть, — кивнул Стив. — Но, знаешь, чтобы снять напряжение есть множество других способов.

— Ты идиот, Роджерс, — рассмеялся Тони.

И Стив правда чувствовал себя идиотом. Прошлое всегда должно оставаться в прошлом, сказал он сам себе. Он давно оставил и Тора, и весь Асгард, сам об этом не зная. Он променял все это на одного единственного человека и этим человеком оказался Тони Старк. Разве им мог быть кто-то другой?

— Ты вроде хотел что-то сказать, — вспомнил Тони.

— Ты не собираешься спать?

— Если бы я мог спать, — Тони покачал головой. Стив прекрасно его понимал. Понимал, почему он предпочел сну секс и разговор по душам. У Тони со сном всегда были проблемы в отношениях.

— Ты спрашивал, что я вспомнил, — начал Стив. Тони поднялся, сел, опираясь на подушки. Роджерс последовал его примеру.

— Что-то из твоего прошлого, верно? — Тони облизал губы. — Если бы Тор не упомянул Лейв, я бы подумал, что он имел в виду что-то простое. Бытовуху какую-нибудь, с которой мы вечно сталкиваемся в башне. Надо бы гнать их всех в шею оттуда, кстати.

— Это не гостеприимно, Тони.

— Не отходи от темы. Чего вы с Тором не поделили?

— Что ты слышал? — поинтересовался Стив мягко.

— Почти ничего. Бог говорил про что-то, угрожающее нашей планете. Случится какая-то катастрофа, предсказанная асгардцами? Я слышал, они асы в предсказаниях.

— Асгардцы предсказывали только Рагнарёк. По их легендам, в день, когда падет Бальдер Храбрый, один из братьев Тора, наступит темнота, а следом Суртур осветит Асгард адским пламенем, прежде, чем уничтожить.

Тони озадаченно взглянул на Стива.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — спросил он с недоверием.

— Программа средней школы. Изучал сказания вместе с Лейв два года назад.

— И что будет с Землей, если наступит Рагнарёк?

— В старых сказаниях говорилось, что под Земной корой в Мидгарде живет змей Ёрмунганд, который собой опоясал всю планету. Они с Тором должны сразиться после Рагнарёка и погибнуть вместе.

— Дай угадаю, Тор убил его, не дождавшись конца света?

— Это мне неизвестно. Я никогда не спрашивал его о мидгардском змее. Знаю, что он убил Нидхёгга, еще одного монстра, способного погубить Асгард.

— Это входит в ту часть, о которой говорил Тор?

— О чем ты? — не понял Стив. Он касался Тони своим плечом.

— О том, что ты все вспомнил. Про то, что Тор погубил Нидхёгга, ты узнал из сказаний или непосредственно от Тора?

Просунув язык между губами, Стив облизал их.

— Да, — ответил он, почувствовав, как небольшой груз упал с его плеч. — Тор рассказал мне об этом много лет назад, еще до появления Лейв. Я служил у Тора главнокомандующим.

Тони поднял брови вверх.

— То есть те семьдесят лет, что тебе искали, ты был в Асгарде?

— Когда я пытался остановить самолет, который Шмидт направил на Нью-Йорк, тессеракт перенес меня на поле битвы, где Тор и его воины нашли меня. Они забрали меня и отвели во дворец к Одину. Он позволил мне остаться, а Тор в знак благодарности за помощь в битве назначил меня своим главнокомандующим. Мы прошли с ним вместе много битв, поэтому так легко сработались.

Тони слушал внимательно, кивал, иногда отводил взгляд к окну, смотрел на луну, но потом вновь поворачивался к Стиву. Он следил за его мимикой и реакцией, за тем, где находятся его руки и что он ими делает. Видел, как тот дергает ступнями скорее от холода, чем от волнения.

— И что же случилось, что ты вернулся на Землю, нашел женщину и завел с ней ребенка?

 — Лейв асгардийка, Тони — почему-то шепотом ответил Стив. Он не лукавил, говорил правду, и Тони читал это по его глазам.

Раскрыв рот от удивления, Тони не сразу нашелся с ответом. Заявление Стива поставило его в тупик, как второклассника деление на ноль. Тони всегда казалось, что Лейв растет копией отца: те же золотые волосы, те же небесно-голубые глаза, даже мимикой порой она напоминала Стива. И в общем-то, Тони всегда знал, что в ней от Стива только половина, а все остальное досталось от матери. Но то, что ее мать, вероятно, из Асгарда внезапно осложняло ситуацию. Вряд ли его адвокаты смогут отсудить ребенка у асгардцев. После знакомства с Тором было ясно, что они не особо послушные ребята.

— И с кем ты там успел пошалить?

— Тони, — выдохнул Стив возмущенно. Не самое лучшее время, чтобы вспоминать семьдесят лет, проведенные в Асгарде.

— Что? Асгардийки горячие? Что ты вообще делал в Асгарде? — с претензией спросил Тони.

— Поднимал Мьёльнир, — отрезал Стив.

— Серьезно? Без шуток?

— Серьезно, без шуток. Тор часто устраивал соревнования по тяганию Мьёльнира, но кроме него и меня, никто не мог поднять молот, — усмехнулся Стив, видя ту саркастическую нотку в глазах Тони, по которой скучал.

— А что с матерью Лейв? — Тони никак не успокаивался.

— Я не знаю.

— Ты… Ты хочешь к _ней_ вернуться?

— Нет, — Стив сглотнул.

Их разговор прервал стук в дверь, за которой следом послышался голос Клинта, сообщающий важную новость: они получили тревожный сигнал от Хелен Чо. Пришлось быстро ополоснуться холодной водой, впопыхах одеться и попрощаться с детьми.

Двадцать минут спустя джет взлетел в воздух. Тони не было на борту, он отправился в Осло, искать того умника, который не дает Альтрону украсть ядерные коды. Стив, Бартон и Романофф направлялись в Сеул, надеясь, что успеют вовремя.

 

***

Они спасли жизнь Хелен Чо, потеряли Романофф и с трудом, но все же отвоевали контейнер, в котором Альтрон выращивал себе новое тело. Это та самая эволюция, о которой за ужином говорил Брюс, и то, что никто из них раньше не вспомнил про Хелен и ее чудо-машину, оказалось большой ошибкой, которую пришлось исправлять.

Стив отвлекал Альтрона в одиночку, а потом ему пришлось останавливать поезд, машиниста которого Альтрон убил одним выстрелом. Если бы не близнецы, которые появились словно из ниоткуда, то жертв было бы в разы больше. Бартон с контейнером отправился в Нью-Йорк, а Стив остался один на один с близнецами.

Он искал способ по быстрому добраться домой, когда Ванда поинтересовалась судьбой контейнера.

— Контейнер поехал к Старку, — спокойно ответил Стив, — он в безопасности.

— В руках Тони Старка? — с презрением отозвалась Ванда. Стив не знал, за что она так не любила Тони, но старался не показывать то, насколько ее тон ему неприятен. — Думаешь, почему Альтрон не видит разницы между спасением и уничтожением? Он в точности такой, какой его создатель. Я видела смерть всего, и виной тому было то, что осталось в контейнере.

— Его нужно уничтожить, — поддержал сестру Пьетро. — Пока не стало слишком поздно, Капитан.

Посмотрев на двух мутантов, которые когда-то были врагами, Стив увидел двух маленьких детей, лишившихся родителей. В груди тревогу забило отцовское чувство. Что, если Ванда права? Что, если, слепо доверив контейнер Тони, Стив совершил свой самый глупый поступок? Что, если это и будет их конец света?

Сглотнув, Стив нервно кивнул. Он должен поторопиться, но вот беда, Клинт на всех парах умчался в Нью-Йорк на единственном в их распоряжении средстве передвижения.

В этот раз для Стива палочкой-выручалочкой стала Хилл, которая через несколько минут мыслительных процессов, связалась с ним по коммуникатору. Она согласилась даже взять близнецов с собой, с условием, что они ничего не будут трогать.

Самолеты класса «Стелс» наиболее быстрые и неуловимые. Стив нервничал, постоянно поглядывал на радар, считая время до возвращения домой. Он думал о том, как вообще Тони его встретит, учитывая, что их разговор оборвался на такой странной ноте. Стив вроде как рассказал все, но в то же время тайна все еще оставалась тайной, секретом, спрятанным в сундуке, закопанным на много миль под землю.

— Что известно об Альтроне? — спросил Стив у Марии, пытаясь отвлечься от своих мыслей.

— Он обосновался в Соковии, — с привычным холодом отчиталась Хилл. — Задумал что-то. Кажется, он очень расстроен, что вы забрали у него игрушку.

— Тор не объявился? — между делом Стив решил поинтересоваться судьбой бога, но Хилл лишь сухо покачала головой. — Все целы?

— Бартон все еще ищет Романофф, — кивнула Хилл, включив тумблер, — тебе лучше сесть, скоро будем снижаться.

Последовав совету Марии, Стив сел в кресло напротив близнецов, пристегнулся. Они стали снижаться слишком резко. Стив чувствовал, как менялось давление и пытался прикинуть, через сколько все это закончится. В свою очередь, Ванда не сводила с него взгляда. Порой он сталкивался с ней глазами, на секунду задерживался, наблюдал, но потом резко отворачивался, как будто ничего не было.

Ванда оказалась смелее. Она изучала его, мимику и реакции на собственный взгляд, улыбалась, замечая сомнение и неловкость. Но Стив видел в ней больше, чем она в нем. Он видел сумасшедший потенциал, скрывающийся в глазах молодой девушки; видел страх перед неизвестным; видел, как Ванда порой бросала взгляды на брата, вероятно, желая убедиться, что с ним все хорошо. Стив слышал, как Пьетро говорил, что не любит летать.

— Мама всегда говорила, что на лжи мир не построишь, — вдруг начала Ванда. Она отвернулся, больше не смотрела на Стива, не изучала его. Потому что уже знала все, что ей было нужно. — Порой она кажется спасительной, но ты никогда не задумывался, кого и отчего можно спасти с помощью лжи: того, кто непосредственно лжет, или того, кому лгут?

Стив вздохнул, терпеливо слушая. Пьетро гордо смотрел на сестру. Ванда быстро перешла от маленькой, невинной лжи ребенка из-за плохой оценки в школе к той, которая способна уничтожать государства. Соковия стала жертвой такой лжи, утверждала Ванда, приводя исторические факты.

Ложь обрушивается на людей отовсюду: с экранов телевизоров, где политики обещают светлое будущее своей стране; со страниц газет, в которых все статьи написаны по заказу; в интернете, где за правду можно выдать любую ложь, главное — красиво ее представить, как миру представляют угрозу, вроде Мстителей.

— Из Мстителей делают идолов, а на деле вы ничем не отличаетесь от нас. У вас такие же страхи и сомнения, а поступки полны ошибок и неправильных решений. Вы лжете друг другу и сами себе, но в конце концов, наступили на свои собственные грабли, — закончила она, выдохнув.

Не согласиться было сложно, потому как каждому слову Ванда нашла доказательство, а Альтрон служил прямым подтверждением ее выводов. Миру пора измениться, нужен толчок, который Альтрон готов устроить, заплатив за это немалую цену. Он готов заплатить за мир жизнью всей планеты. С рациональной точки зрения это самый верный шаг — искоренить проблему всех бед, убрать с дороги валун, что мешает свободному движению. Но если бы люди жили только из рациональных соображений, то мир давно погряз в хаосе, развалился по частям без чувств и эмоций. Не существовало бы того, ради чего стоило бы рисковать жизнью.

Стив понимал, что Ванда не ждет от него ответа, лишь хочет объяснить, почему им с братом так важно было постоять на страже своей страны; они считали удачей тот шанс, который им дала Вселенная. То, что силой близнецов обеспечила Гидра, не сделало их нацистами.

Капитана Америка и Красного Черепа создал один и тот же человек, напомнил Стив самому себе.

Об их прибытии доложить было некому. Поэтому когда Стив вместе с близнецами спустился в лабораторию, Тони и Брюс удивились. Брюс выглядел раздраженным, смотрел на Ванду с неприкрытым презрением. Тони же встретился взглядом со Стивом, с тем самым осуждающим и разочарованным взглядом, который Кэп часто использовал в воспитательных целях.

— Скажу только раз, — начал Стив, сделав шаг навстречу.

— Надо же, хоть о чем-то ты говоришь, — фыркнул Тони, растянув губы в недовольной ухмылке. — Я уж думал, не дождусь.

— Тони, это опасно.

— А притащить в мою башню двух мутантов не опасно?

— Тони…

— Даже не начинай! — перебил его Старк. — Я знаю, что делаю, ясно? Здесь либо получится, либо нет.

— Выруби эту штуку, — прошипел Роджерс, — иначе мне придется применить силу.

— Ты любишь применять силу, особенно там, где тебя не просят.

Стив, вздохнув, возвел щит и бросил его, обрубив один из шлангов, идущих к контейнеру. Брюс второпях принялся нажимать что-то на корпусе, должно быть у них с Тони имелся план «Б» на всякий случай. Стив не собирался останавливаться на одном только шланге. Забрав щит, он хотел обрубить остальные, но неожиданно получил удар и отлетел назад. Тони выстрел в него из репульсора.

Драться с Тони было сродни сумасшествию. Стив уверял себя, что он делает это из лучших побуждений. В прошлый раз Тони и Брюс создали Альтрона, кто знает к чему приведет их нынешний эксперимент.

Старк продолжал стрелять, Роджерс отбивался, подходил ближе к контейнеру, но Тони выделывал очередной трюк и его отбрасывало назад. Так повторялось несколько раз. Бонусом к драке служила еще и ругань. Они словно забыли, что не единственные обитатели в башне. Может, Тони все-таки прав, решив, что стоит разогнать всех чужих?

Впрочем, эти чужие быстро насытились громкой руганью. Пьетро прервал все в одно мгновение. И только лишь когда гудение машины затихло, а все шланги лежали на полу, Стив и Тони, замерев, уставились на Пьетро.

— Что? — спросил тот с нотой наглости. — Никто не любит родительскую ругань.

— Да кто ты такой, а? — возмутился Тони.

— Не трогай его, — вступился Стив. — Это наш с тобой спор.

— Действительно, — съязвил Старк в ответ. — Так и должно быть, но ты, оказывается, полон тайн и секретов. Сколько бы лет прошло, прежде чем я узнал про Асгард?

Стив выгнул брови от удивления. Тони, конечно, любил находиться в центре внимания, но ругаться у всех на глазах? Это слишком, даже для Старка. Но Стив почувствовал, что и сам не прочь ответить Тони в той же манере, поставить на место и успокоить уже насчет Асгарда и Тора.

— Я рассказал тебе обо всем практически сразу, — продолжил Стив, подхватив нервный тон Тони. — Едва появилась возможность.

— Да если бы я не спросил, ты бы и словом не обмолвился, — продолжил сыпать обвинениями Тони. — А я знаю, что у тебя после секса язык развязан, и готов убить Альтрона только за то, что он прервал твои откровения.

— Да в чем, черт возьми, ты меня обвиняешь? Я что, убил кого-то? — выпалил Роджерс.

— Ты мне не доверяешь, — еще больше завелся Тони. — Ничего не говоришь о матери Лейв, как будто ее просто нет…

— Я никогда не знал ее матери, — сразу же ответил Стив, даже не подумав, — как и остальных в Асгарде, кроме Тора, его семьи и друзей. Я сидел во дворце, как в золотой клетке, нянчился с Лейв, как наложница в гареме. Последние десять лет я не сражался, не участвовал в боях и тренировках. Да я покидал покои Тора только с дочерью, и так было до того момента, как меня выбросили сюда, дабы проучить наследника Асгарда.

Стив опустился на пол. Его лицо покраснело от волнения, взгляд наполнился грустью и сожалением, дыхание сорвалось, несмотря на выдержку. Сказав несколько предложений о своем прошлом, он словно испытал тот же набор эмоций, что и в день коронации Тора. Та боль вернулась с новой силой, подвинув в сторону все, что делало его жизнь лучше и счастливее.

Странным образом рядом они остались одни. Брюс с близнецами словно испарились, вероятно, у кого-то из них все-таки есть чувство такта.

Тони смотрел на Роджерса с приоткрытым ртом, не моргая, пока тот прятал лицо в ладонях. Прокручивал в голове все, что сказал Стив, делая выводы. Прежнее молчание Стива вдруг обрело смысл: Тони понял, что Стив доверял ему, просто не хотел вспоминать все, что пришлось пережить в Асгарде. Сев рядом, Старк положил голову на плечо Стива, рукой коснулся согнутой в колене ноги и улыбнулся, когда Роджерс поднял на него взгляд.

Молчание говорило о многом. Тони был рядом, и все это странным образом успокаивало. Стив, потерявший лицо героя на несколько минут, предстал перед Тони в другом свете. И то, что Старк увидел, ему понравилось. По ощущениям они просидели так не меньше десяти минут, но на деле, не высидели и пяти.

— Значит, кольцо на палец тебе надел Тор? — решившись, спросил Тони. Стив кивнул, закрыв глаза и выдохнув. — И я так понимаю, он нашел тебе замену, завел новую семью и теперь любит девочку с именем Наследница Тора больше, чем Лейв.

— Торлейв, — прошептал Стив.

— Что?

— Торлейв. Полное имя Лейв. Переводится, как «Наследница Тора». Помнишь, у Лейв была цепочка с этим именем. Первая буква постоянно отваливалась.

— Красивое имя, — подхватил Тони, улыбнувшись.

— Однажды, ты сказал, что так назвать ребенка может только сумасшедший, — вспомнил Стив.

Это было еще в те времена, когда Тони не знал, что Стив в него влюблен. Старк любил задирать Стива какой-нибудь глупостью, будить в нем зверя.

— Там не хватало буквы. Теперь все встало на свои места.

Стиву чувствовал себя лучше, но с удовольствием провел бы с Тони весь остаток вечера прямо здесь. Они не раз засиживались в лаборатории допоздна, и сегодня тоже хотелось задержаться. К несчастью, в Соковии орудовал Альтрон, которого они должны остановить.

Они поднялись на ноги одновременно, отряхнули штаны по привычке и намерено столкнулись взглядами. Стив чувствовал, что Тони хочет его о чем-то спросить, потому терпеливо ждал, прежде чем отправить зов Мстителям.

— Твои воспоминания что-нибудь меняют? — невзначай спросил Тони.

— О чем это ты?

— О том, что ты сделал мне предложение несколько дней назад. Ну до того, как все случилось, и...

— Я могу сделать это снова.

Стив не лукавил, не врал, не преувеличивал. Он действительно хотел, жаждал, не собирался отпускать Тони. Ни за что и никогда. И надеялся, что Тони чувствовал тоже самое.

Их романтику прервал Тор. Разбив окно, он влетел в лабораторию, встал на контейнер и призвал молнию. Вокруг все заискрило, на шум прибежал Клинт. Стив инстинктивно загородил собой Тони, но тот, в силу своего любопытства, выглядывал из-за его плеча.

С замиранием сердца Тони ждал, что же будет в конце. Приятное волнение теплилось в его груди. Вскоре Тор отлетел в сторону, а следом за ним открылась крышка контейнера и странная сущность вылезла наружу.

Чужак, испугавшись, ударил Тора. Бог потерял равновесие, но все же удержался и не упал. Удар повторился, в этот раз Тор ответил, и Чужак полетел в сторону окна, но остановился прежде, чем разбить стекло и упасть с девяносто третьего этажа. Он левитировал, смотря на Нью-Йорк.

Тор и Стив переглянулись. Капитан поднял щит на случай, если Чужак агрессивно настроен. Тони с упоением смотрел на чужака. Он знал о нем больше, чем Стив и Тор, догадывался, как устроено все его тело и что за программа в его голове.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — тихо спросил Стив.

— В его лбу камень, — Тор тоже пытался говорить тихо, — я видел его в видении.

— Это в том, в котором весь мир умирал? — влез Тони. Стив закатил глаза, шикнув.

— Это камень разума, — продолжал Тор, — один из шести камней бесконечности.

— И кто теперь его хозяин? — прошептал Стив. Он помнил кое-что о камнях бесконечности со времен жизни в Асгарде.

Чужак повернулся. Изучающим взглядом он оглядел всех вокруг.

— Я Вижн, — ответил Чужак.


	21. Chapter 21

За последние полчаса они выяснили несколько интересных вещей.

Во-первых, Вижн это не Альтрон. И даже не Джарвис, кстати, несмотря на то, что говорит в точности как он. Голос и манера разговора казалась Стиву такой знакомой, родной и привычной, что принять Вижна в свою команду ничего не стоило. К тому же, они нуждались в помощи, и этот аргумент имел особый вес.

Но несмотря на это, Вижн довольно многое знал об Альтроне. Наверное, за это отвечала та часть памяти, которая осталась от Джарвиса. Его опыт взаимодействия с Альтроном нельзя назвать успешным, но, возможно, он пошел ему на пользу. Новость о том, что Альтрон терпеть не может Тони Старка, стала второй на повестке дня.

Ну и напоследок Вижн удивил всех. Никто не ждал, все в общем-то уже забыли эти песни от Тора про «только достойный» и так далее, поэтому когда Вижн вдруг подал Тору молот, мол, _не потеряй, друг_ , удивился даже Тор. Стив усмехнулся, вспомнив, как друзья Тора, набравшись асгардских вин, тягали Мьёльнир. Как же беспомощно тогда они все выглядели.

— Ну, все взял? — Тони зашел к Стиву в раздевалку, который проводил сюда близнецов, чтобы те могли переодеться. Пьетро с легкостью найдет что-нибудь среди многочисленных вещей Бартона, а Ванда может порыться в вещах Наташи. Та, конечно, будет злиться, когда они ее найдут.

— Форма, щит. Можно еще нож прихватить, но роботы ведь не будут кидаться на меня с карманным ножичком, — Стив мягко улыбнулся.

— Да, кажется, отец тоже самое говорил тебе про Гидру, верно?

Стив, помотав головой, тихо рассмеялся. Не подходящее время для шуток, Тони прекрасно это понимал, но хотел расслабиться сам и немного разрядить обстановку.

— Слушай, я зачем сюда пришел-то, — продолжил Тони, но уже немного серьезнее. — Если вдруг мы поймем, что не сможем остановить Альтрона, я предпочту умереть чьим-нибудь мужем.

— На что ты намекаешь?

— На то, что если тебя там придавит какой-нибудь глыбой, из-под которой тебя невозможно будет достать, или Альтрон попытается разделать меня на части, чтобы потом использовать в качестве экспоната на уроках анатомии для роботов, я был бы счастлив, если бы в этот самый момент кто-нибудь, вроде Фьюри, обвенчал нас. Он же полковник. Конечно, не капитан корабля, но...

— Матерь Божья, — заскулил Бартон, стоящий у Стива за спиной, — пойду-ка я лучше отсюда.

— Ты имеешь что-то против однополых браков? — спросил Тони, выглядывая из-за плеча Стива.

— Я имею много всего против конца света, — отшутился Бартон, забирая последние насадки для стрел. — Кстати, я записал вас на телефон, так что Ник получит ваше приглашение из первых уст.

Тони был на грани того, чтобы дать Бартону подзатыльник. Из-за безграничной любви к нему, конечно, а вовсе не потому что он в очередной раз лезет туда, куда его не просят. Но Клинт сбежал раньше, чем Тони сделал шаг к нему.

Зато взгляд Стива стоил всей этой речи. Точно таким же взглядом герой Америки смотрел на маленьких щенков. В этом взгляде было все: безграничная любовь, нежность, забота, а если хорошо присмотреться, можно разглядеть страсть, доверие, желание защитить, да и много чего еще. Тони видел все, ему не нужно даже присматриваться.

— Фьюри так Фьюри, — пожал плечами Стив, натягивая перчатки. — Но если мы выживем, обвенчаемся в церкви.

— Я помню твое правило о железных костюмах, — Тони подмигнул Стиву, а потом поймал недоумевающий взгляд Пьетро и обратился к нему: — Что?

— Ничего, — Пьетро поправил челку, — просто всегда думал, что вся эта шумиха вокруг Железного Человека и Капитана Америка — фейк.

— Думал, это у нас пиар-акция? — Тони выгнул бровь.

— Тип того, — кивнул парень, улыбнувшись. — Поддержка ЛГБТ-сообщества в наше время довольно полезна.

— Если что, это ты их сюда притащил, — выдохнул Тони сквозь зубы, ткнув Стива пальцем в грудь. — Увидимся позже.

Тони быстро поднялся по лестнице и пропал за стеклянными дверями. Стив велел близнецам поторапливаться. Время — не тот ресурс, которым они владеют. Оглядев все в последний раз, проверив форму и застежки на ней, Стив поспешил на джет, где вскоре собралась вся команда.

У них не было плана, как такового. Они летели в Соковию и надеялись на собственное умение импровизировать в трудных ситуациях. Конечно, Вижн заверил, что отрежет Альтрона от интернета, но для этого сначала нужно выйти на него. Им удалось сократить площадь поиска по переданным Наташей координатам. Как именно Бартон ее нашел оставалось загадкой, но Брюс очень воодушевился, когда узнал, что она жива.

Приземлившись в Соковии, Стив отдал первый приказ именно близнецам: эвакуировать население. Ванда и Пьетро использовали свои силы во благо собственной страны. Альтрон не остался в стороне. Он бросил своих роботов в бой со Мстителями, не сомневаясь, что они выстоят. Они сильнее. Они не люди и не имеют их слабостей.

Стив не любил работать без плана. В любую минуту может что-нибудь произойти, никто не застрахован от конца света и нет инструкции, которая подробно рассказывала бы, как именно нужно действовать в подобной ситуации. Он знал, что это не его вина, но совесть все еще работала на отлично: он здесь босс, как сказал Тони, и, взяв себя в руки, должен наконец что-то предпринять. Сражаясь с роботами, спасая мирных жителей, Стив думал о Лейв, о Тони, о мире в целом, и знал, ради чего рискует.

Когда неожиданно для всех город поднялся в воздух, Альтрон не смог скрыть восторга. Он наблюдал за своим детищем, паря в воздухе. Именно тогда Вижн и поймал его. Остальные Мстители пришли в дикий ужас. Конечно, все в мире поправимо, но рассчитывая свои силы, они осознавали, что единственное, что может спасти их — наука.

Стив боролся бок о бок с Тором. Совсем как раньше. Это было легко, просто. Он знал, как ударить, куда повернуться, с какой силой бить. Десятилетия тренировок не прошли даром, они оба это понимали. Здесь не было места чувствам и эмоциям, только холодный расчет и отточенные до мелочей приемы.

Тони работал в основном «под землей» летающего города, ища возможность посадить его на Землю без жертв. Он — мозг этой операции, тот, кто обязан решить загадку. И у него тоже нет плана. Голые теории, строившиеся на мгновенно возникающих гипотезах, давали мало толку, но других у них не было.

Клинт присматривал за близнецами. Не то, чтобы за ними нужно присматривать, но он, как настоящий папашка, считал, что лучше присмотреть, потому что кто знает, что будет дальше. Такой сложный первый бой мог обернуться чем угодно.

Роботов становилось все меньше и меньше. Халк сметал их, как пыль с тумбочки. Наполненный яростью, он заводился еще больше, видя, как роботы, бесчувственные куски металла, убегали, страшась его.

Наблюдая за всем этим, Тони жалел, что Халк не обладает мозгами Беннера. Каждый раз, когда Пятница сообщала о невозможности использования очередной теории, он думал, что с Брюсом они справились бы куда быстрее. Но, к сожалению, удача сегодня не на их стороне.

Тор, Стив и Романофф стояли по периметру здания, в котором прятались люди. Сообща блестяще отражали атаки. Позже к ним присоединились близнецы. Ванда магией разрывала роботов на части, Пьетро сбивал их с толку, мелькая и отвлекая от конечной цели.

Они уничтожили очередную волну и готовились к прибытию следующей. Стив помогал гражданским, тем, кто не мог идти самостоятельно, добраться до убежища, когда решил узнать новости от Старка. Он верил в своего гения, но знал, что бывают задачи, которые не имеют решения. Так было с ним в сорок пятом.

— Следующая волна на подходе, — Стив связался с Тони по общей связи. — Придумал что-нибудь?

— Не особо, — ответил Тони. — Этот сукин сын предусмотрел все. Можем взорвать город, расколоть его на части.

— Мне нужно решение, а не план побега, — продолжил Стив, взглядом выискивая тех, кому нужна помощь.

— Радиус поражения возрастает с каждой минутой. Оглянуться не успеешь, и уже не будет возможности спасти миллионы. Эту птичку невозможно безопасно посадить. Пора уже решать.

Стив вздохнул слишком громко. От слов Тони внутри все перевернулось. Быть стойким солдатом не значит не чувствовать ничего. Раз за разом закрывать глаза на жертвы, которых могло бы не быть, становилось сложнее. Они сражались с роботами, помогали людям, спасая их жизни, не для того, чтобы позже упасть в пропасть и уничтожить все, что с таким трудом далось. Прикрыв глаза, Стив молчал. Он не знал, как быть. Знал лишь, что не вправе вот так вот бросать здесь людей. Что скажут о Капитане Америка, позволившем погибнуть невинным?

— Нам их не эвакуировать, — сказала Романофф. Стив встретил ее, выйдя на улицу. — Если Старк знает, как взорвать город, уже самое время.

— Только не с населением.

— Несколько сотен против миллиардов людей? — возмутилась Романофф, не скрывая раздражения. — Чем ты думаешь, Кэп?

— Стив, надо уходить, — настойчивее сказал Тони. Его слышали все. — Мы рискуем всей планетой. Если отпустить город на Землю сейчас, обойдемся малой кровью.

Роджерс не отвечал. Он перевел взгляд на Наташу, которая с сочувствием смотрела на него. Она знала, о чем он думает прямо сейчас, знала и чувствовала его волнение. Понимала уже принятое им решение, пусть и не озвученное вслух. Где-то за спиной стоял и Тор.

— Стив?

— Я не могу, Тони, — отозвался он наконец. — Не могу просто бросить здесь этих людей.

Не сводившая с него взгляда Наташа кивнула.

— Даже не думай строить из себя жертву, Роджерс, — прошипел Старк со всей присущей ему настырностью. — Залезайте в джет немедленно. Все. Романофф, проследи за капитанской задницей.

— Тони, я не вернусь с вами, — начал Стив. Его голос даже не дрожал. Как будто это в порядке вещей — бросать всех только из чувства долга. — Меня вообще не должно быть здесь. То, что я еще жив — чистая случайность.

— А как же Лейв? Ты о ней вообще подумал?

— У нее есть Тор, — ответил Стив, сглотнув, а потом повернулся к нему. — Ты ведь вернешь ей воспоминания?

Тор уверенно кивнул.

Для Тони слова Стива ничего не меняли. Он не собирался оставлять его здесь, но не хотел идти и против его желания. Если Говард Старк не смог спасти Капитана Америка, это не значит, что и Тони это не под силу.

Город парил высоко в небе. Стив смотрел на облака. Они похожи на мягкую перину. Большие, кучевые, белые. Ни единой тучки на несколько миль вперед. Это не сравнится с красотами Асгарда, с его золотом, блестящем в небе, с его мерцающими звездами.

Когда-то после подобного пейзажа, Стив увидел другой мир. Сейчас такой удачи с ним уже не случится.

— Тони, — снова заговорил Стив, — Тони, я люблю тебя.

— Даже не думай прощаться, я доберусь еще до твоей звездно-полосатой задницы.

— Не стоит. Спаси тех, кого сможешь спасти, а заодно выполни свое обещание. Надеюсь, ты захватил кольца. Звони Фьюри. Или как ты там хотел все это провернуть.

У Наташи вытянулось лицо от удивления, когда она услышала знакомый смех. В их волну кто-то вторгся, и этот кто-то просто не мог иметь плохих намерений.

— Неужто уже соскучились по мне, Капитан? — спросил Фьюри. У Стива сердце задрожало от волнения. — Пожалуй, пора приукрасить этот унылый вид, не находите?

В небе неожиданно для всех появился огромный хэликэрриер «Щ.И.Т.» со спасательными капсулами. «Победа», — мелькнуло у Стива, он выдохнул с облегчением. У Фьюри всегда имелись тайны, много тайн и секретов, и теперь Стив понимал, почему кое-что нужно держать вдали от чужих глаз. Если бы кто-то знал, что Фьюри занимается восстановлением самого огромного хэликэрриера, это узнали бы и те, кто служит Гидре. Смотря на приземляющиеся челноки, Стив подумал, что иногда тайны — это хорошо, но они, несомненно, всегда становятся явными.

 

***

«Умирать запрещается». Стив сказал это перед тем, как Мстители покинули джет, приземлившись в Соковии. К сожалению, не все приказы выполнимы. В этой битве они потеряли Пьетро. Парень погиб героически, заслонив собой от пуль Клинта, который спасал ребенка.

Ванда не отходила от тела брата. Ее наполненные горем глаза не передавали и половины тех чувств, которые она испытывала. Пьетро был для нее всем, он был ее частью, близнецом, братом, человеком, который находился с ней рядом всю ее жизнь. И теперь его не стало. Клинт сидел с ней рядом, поддерживал, как мог, что-то говорил, и, судя по тому, как менялось выражение ее лица, Ванда слушала его.

В конце концов они все вернулись в Башню, хоть Тони долго из-за этого злился.

Шумиха вокруг «летающего города» не угасала. Новости о случае в Соковии еще долго будут будоражить общественность. Стив прекрасно это понимал и не представлял, что должно произойти, чтобы мир забыл об этом.

Понадобилась еще неделя, чтобы все более менее устаканилось. Мстители сделали все, что смогли в тот день, и надо признать, они сделали многое. Эта неделя выдалась суматошной. Тони постоянно что-то решал, Стив ходил за ним по пятам, уговаривая не выгонять Мстителей из Башни, делая особый упор на то, что той же Ванде некуда пойти.

Клинт, Наташа и Тор улетели два дня назад на ферму к Бартону — у Лоры начались роды в тот день. Миссис Бартон родила здорового мальчика, которого назвали в честь Наташи, потому что она лучший друг их семьи, и в честь мутанта, который спас Клинту жизнь. В общем, они никак не могли собраться вместе, чтобы отметить успешное завершение операции, а заодно проводить Тора домой.

А потом, как оказалось, Тони не собирался никого никуда выгонять. В его голове давно зрел план перебазировать Мстителей в другое место. Его башня — их со Стивом дом — не место для всякого рода происшествий. Она, конечно, пережила вторжение Локи и Альтрона, но нет никаких гарантий, что в следующий раз эта конструкция выдержит что-то подобное.

Стив лично отправился забирать детей и Мэй от Клинта, а заодно прихватил Наташу и Тора. Счастливый отец семейства остался дома, и, быть может, это был последний раз, когда Стив видел его. Бартон дал понять, что подвергать собственную жизнь опасности он больше не может, и Роджерс от души с ним согласился, без вопросов приняв отставку.

Увидев Стива, Нат сразу же спросила его о Брюсе, который пропал после битвы с Альтроном, но, к сожалению, никаких новостей от него не было. Только призрачная теория Фьюри об упавшем у берегов Фиджи самолете. Тони называл это блефом, понимая, что Брюс не стал бы от них прятаться.

Требовался час с небольшим, чтобы от дома Бартона добраться до новой базы Мстителей. Стив еще не бывал там, Тони сказал, что лучше будет, если он увидит ее вместе с остальными.

Наташа вела джет вместе с Коулсоном. Питер и Лейв не отходили от пилотов, наблюдая за их действиями. Прежде, они летали только на самолетах, причем частных, принадлежавших Старк Индастриз, и вид из кабины самолета был для них недоступен.

Мэй не любила летать. В самолете она всегда спала, так же поступила и здесь. Конечно, удобных кресел для сна на джете нет, но зато имелась койка на случай, если придется перевозить раненых, которая пришлась очень кстати.

Стив наблюдал за Лейв издалека, улыбался, когда слышал восхищенные возгласы.

— Она чудо, — тихо сказал Тор, сев на свободное кресло рядом. — Наблюдал за ней все это время, и знаешь, она очень похожа на тебя.

— Просто я проводил с ней слишком много времени, — ответил Стив. Он шептал, смотря на Тора. — Когда ты собираешься вернуть ей воспоминания?

— Когда позволишь.

— Ты ее отец, тебе не нужно мое разрешение.

— Мы с ней неплохо подружились. Так что, если хочешь, я оставлю ее в беспамятстве, пока не придет ее время править Асгардом.

Стив закусил губу. Удивился. Перевел взгляд с Тора на Лейв, а затем обратно. Тор говорил серьезно, но что им двигало, Роджерс не понимал. Милосердие или простая жалость?

Им следовало поговорить об этом раньше. И лучше там, где никто не услышит, где не нужно шептаться и прятаться. Им следовало быть друг с другом честными и открытыми, но Стив чувствовал, что не готов вновь довериться тому, кто его предал. Он никогда не был излишне сентиментальным, но, кажется, сейчас это правило не работало.

Слишком большую часть его жизни занимал Асгард и Тор. Слишком неожиданно он потерял все это. И пусть, теперь все складывалось иначе, пусть он был по-настоящему счастлив и готовился к свадьбе, прошлая жизнь никуда не делась. Отпустить все разом оказалось сложнее, чем Стив думал.

— Я виноват перед тобой, — Тор нарушил тишину, но говорил тихо. Он не умел говорить шепотом, но старался быть менее громким, чем обычно. — И если цена моего искупления — Лейв, я готов ее заплатить. Я… Заслужил.

— Она все еще твоя наследница, — прошептал в ответ Стив.

— Принцесса Асгарда, — согласился Тор, гордо улыбаясь. — Ее ждет отряд валькирий. Сиф тренирует их с того самого дня, как вы покинули нас. Фандрал по тебе скучает. Говорит, что нет больше достойных соперников.

— Ему бы встретиться с Халком.

— А-ха, — невнятно хмыкнул Тор, широко улыбнувшись. Он не понаслышке знал, каково это, драться с Халком. — Если Беннер однажды захочет увидеть Асгард, моментально доставлю его туда.

— Брюсу бы там понравилось, — сказал Стив, мимолетно взглянув на дочь. — Мне нравился Асгард. Вот только я ему не особо.

— С чего ты взял? — не понял Тор. Он напрягся. Стив заметил, как ногой он двинул молот, стоявший на полу.

— Я здесь, а не там.

Истина в словах. Стив ее не прятал, озвучил так легко, как будто репетировал сотню раз. Если он так и делал, то явно не сознательно.

— Должно быть, мне стоит извиниться.

— Ты уже извинялся, — вспомнил Стив. Он взглянул на Тора и понял, что совсем не боится смотреть ему прямо в глаза. — Да и я не виню тебя ни в чем. Сам виноват, как говорится.

— Любите вы со Старком вот эту жертвенность включать, — бросил Тор, сложив руки на груди. Сжав губы, он огляделся по сторонам, нервно улыбнулся. Складывалось чувство, что вот-вот в нем лопнет та струна, которая отвечает за стойкость. — То, что вы с Чайкой оказались здесь, моя вина. Я не послушал тебя, слишком близко был к трону. Есть ошибки, которых мы не можем избежать. Они учат нас по-другому смотреть на жизнь, на мир, заставляют полюбить все вокруг и начать ценить то, что имеем. И этот мой шаг, поход на Ётунхейм, был именно такой ошибкой, за которую я сполна поплатился. Если бы в тот день Локи не разрушил радужный мост, я бы и задумываться не стал, поспешил бы за вами.

— И снова стер бы мне память? — поджав губы, Стив опустил взгляд к ногам. Тор все еще двигал ногой молот.

— И это было бы не лучшее мое решение, — закивал Тор. — Но вы были всей моей жизнью. Я горевал, пребывал в плену печали, видя ночные кошмары, в которых терял вас снова и снова, а следом терял и Локи. Мы прожили вместе почти семьдесят лет, некоторые мидгардцы столько не живут.

— А как же Джейн?

— Джейн, Джейн... Видать, слабость у меня к мидгардцам. Джейн очаровала меня, Стивен. Так же, как ты когда-то, — Тор улыбнулся. — Ты упал с неба, это ли не чудо? Никогда прежде я такого не видел, а, поверь мне, видел я многое. Прежде я был тем, кто опускался на миры сверху. Я был тем, кто удивлял. Ты вторгся в мою жизнь, круто изменив ее. Молот посчитал тебя достойным. Я не мог не полюбить тебя.

— Семьдесят лет забвения. Сражения, походы, битвы, потери… Чего только не было.

— Веселиться мы тоже умели.

— Это про тот вечер, когда ты пытался закинуть Мьёльнир в окно комнаты Локи? — с иронией спросил Стив.

— Ну а что, почти получилось, — виновато ответил Тор. — Если бы я выпил чуточку меньше, обязательно попал бы.

— Да, но ты снес статуе голову, — ухмыльнулся Стив. Приятные воспоминания согрели душу.

— Статуе моего деда, — рассмеялся Тор, вспомнив. — Было же время.

— Вся та жизнь была сплошной игрой.

Стив выдохнул глухо, подводя очевидный итог. То, что он услышал от Локи, разбило ему сердце, но боль прошла, как только он вернулся на Землю. Ее отголоски все еще сидели где-то внутри, изредка напоминая о себе. Но Стив знал отличное лекарство, которое не требовалось проверять временем. У него есть Тони, и этого более, чем достаточно.

— Для меня нет, — сказал Тор, сделав свой вывод. — Все было настоящим. Местами забавным, местами ужасным. Столько нелепостей и глупостей. Я чувствовал себя так, как будто мне снова исполнилось восемьсот. Ты был тому причиной. И, может быть, эта была не та любовь, которая остается на всю жизнь, но все же любовь. К тому же, здесь тебя ждал Старк. Должно быть, всю свою жизнь.

— Да, ждал, — улыбнулся Стив.

— Эй, бог грома, поди сюда, — крикнула Наташа. — Кто-то устроил здесь склад туч. Разберешься?

— Да, — привычно громко сказал Тор. И Стив понял, что это и есть конец.

— Она достойна знать все о своей жизни, — прошептал Стив. Тор, посмотрев на него, кивнул, а затем встал и направился на зов Наташи. С разгонкой туч он справился быстро.

Конец их истории случился давно, но теперь она получила настоящее завершение. Дома Стива ждет Тони, а Тор вскоре вернется в Асгард.

Можно ли назвать их друзьями? Стив считал, что еще слишком рано, чтобы принимать такие поспешные решения. Но одно он знал точно — они отличные товарищи по команде, которым не нужно даже разговаривать друг с другом, чтобы слажено действовать в бою. Тор доверял Стиву свою жизнь, не боясь, не задумываясь, просто по старой привычке. Он знал, что Стив никогда его не подведет. Потому что между ними осталось то, что никогда не пропадет, они все еще бесконечно доверяют друг к другу на каком-то незримом уровне.

 

***

Тони сам встретил новоприбывших. Сам провел экскурсию, рассказал о том, что раньше здесь базировался один из складов Говарда Старка, и теперь он безвозмездно отдает его в аренду Мстителям. На вопрос Питера можно ли ему здесь жить, Тони ответил твердое нет, но судя по лицу парня, он уже придумал, как превратить это «нет» в «да» хотя бы два раза в неделю.

После наступило время «свободной программы». Стив с удовольствием осматривал тренировочный зал, вместе с Тони.

— Отличное место, — признался Стив, рассматривая через панорамное окно огромный стадион. Он немного напоминал беговое поле времен Второй Мировой.

— Это моя заслуга, — закивал Тони и подошел к Стиву, стоящему в центре зала. — У Говарда повсюду валялся старый, ненужный хлам.

— И где теперь этот ненужный хлам?

— Ай, подловил, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — На складе в Вашингтоне. Однажды я правда его разберу. Когда не нужно будет спасать мир. У меня будут седые волосы и я превращусь в старого, одинокого ворчуна.

— Эй, я вообще-то здесь, — недовольно отозвался Стив, но все притянул Тони, положив руку ему на поясницу. — И думал, это мой свадебный подарок.

— Да, но… — Тони нервно рассмеялся, положил свою ладонь поверх руки Стива, сжимающей его бок. — Вдруг Тор бросит Джейн, заберет тебя в Асгард и…

— Не заберет, — улыбнулся Стив, взглянув на Тони. — Что было, то прошло.

— Прошлое осталось в прошлом?

— Да.

— Но вы еще женаты.

— Не думаю, что брак, заключенный в Асгарде, имеет юридическую силу в Америке, — подметил Стив. Он хотел немного пошутить, но из-за общего состояния, из-за сомнений, которые по-прежнему не покидали его, из-за нервов и страха потерять дочь, его голос дрожал. — Я весь твой.

— Знаю, я само очарование, — Тони самодовольно улыбнулся, — но даже мне не под силу соревноваться с богом. Ну то есть, ты вообще его видел?

— Мы буквально вчера выбирали свадебный торт, Тони. На нашу с тобой свадьбу.

— Наташа сказала, вы с Тором о чем-то шептались в джете. Она что, соврала?

— Нет, — Стив обнял Тони сильнее, зная, как тот любит вырываться в самый неподходящий момент. — Мы говорили о Лейв. О ее дальнейшей судьбе.

— Точно, он же ее отец, — закивал Старк. — Значит, берем тот с красным шоколадом и ванильным кремом?

— Да, — улыбнулся Стив.

— Отлично. Потому что я уже сделал заказ.

Стив сам завел разговор о свадьбе, так что не злился, когда Тони продолжил рассказывать ему об организации их торжества. Оказалось, утром, прежде чем приехать на базу, Старк встречался с Пеппер, которая в своей деловой манере рассказала ему о планах. Он говорил об этом с таким вдохновением, как будто изобретал что-то новое. Стив не мог не улыбнуться.

Как ни странно, их прервала именно Лейв. Она стояла в проходе, наблюдала, но, кажется, не желала рушить их идиллию. И кто знает, сколько прошло времени, прежде, чем Стив заметил дочь.

— На кухне скучно, — сказала она, поймав на себе их взгляды, — а папа говорил, что хочет мне что-то сказать.

— Ты хотел ей что-то сказать? — Тони посмотрел на Стива.

— Да, что-то хотел.

— Думаешь, самое время?

— Откладывать уже некуда.

— Для таких случаев у нас есть переговорная, — почему-то шепотом добавил Старк.

 

***

Лейв выглядела заметно напряженной, когда Стив оставил ее в переговорной одну. Тони наблюдал за ней сквозь стеклянные стены. Она то и дело осматривалась по сторонам, потирала пальцы между собой и постоянно трогала заплетенные в косу волосы.

— И что Лив натворила?

Повернувшись на голос, Тони увидел Питера. Тот казался слегка взволнованным, прятал руки в задние карманы узких джинсов.

— Ничего, — кивнул Тони. На лице Питера сразу отразилось облегчение.

— А почему тогда папа просто не поговорит с ней дома? Если ничего серьезного.

— Тебе-то что? — язвительно отозвался Старк. Слишком уж его сын любопытничал.

— Просто интересно. Меня еще никогда не отчитывали в таких… официальных местах.

— Никто не собирается ее отчитывать, ей-богу, Питер.

Питер сморщился, вытащил язык и закатил глаза, чем разозлил Тони. И кажется, не выдержав, Тони засадил бы ему подзатыльник, но Питу просто повезло. На пороге переговорной появились Стив и Тор.

Впервые в жизни Тони видел Тора таким взволнованным. Он привык, что асгардец всегда полон сил, энергии и решимости, но уверенность пошатнулась, и он старался сохранить лицо. Как и Стив, который заметно нервничал. Тони знал его страхи, понимал их без слов, но гордился тем, что несмотря ни на что, Роджерс принял решение, которое должно пойти на пользу дочери.

— Скоро вернусь, — сказал Стив, поймав в ответ кивок Тони, а потом они вместе с Тором вошли в переговорную, заставив Лейв еще больше волноваться.

— А зачем там Тор? — Питер нахмурился, сведя брови к носу.

— Лив — асгардийка, — тихо ответил Тони.

— Она из Асгарда? Серьезно, ты не врешь? — Питер поднял брови вверх. — Ю-ху, ну и кто теперь Пенис Питер, а, Флеш Заморыш?

Питер явно разговаривал сам с собой, но Тони не понимал, что происходит. Его сын как ненормальный скакал на месте, пританцовывал, сам создавая себе бит.

— Может, тебя врачу показать?

— Та не, я в порядке, пап, спасибо, — улыбнулся Питер. Он наблюдал за тем, как Тор, сев напротив Лив, протянул ей какую-то длинную бархатную коробочку. Все это было так странно, но Лив улыбалась, а это значило, что пока все в порядке.

 

***

Открыв коробку, Лив удивилась. Через секунду она сжимала в руках цепочку, на которой висел кулон. Он очень походил на тот, который потерялся после битвы Мстителей с Локи и Читаури. Было только одно «но»: кто-то добавил еще одну букву. Довольно причудливую, кстати, с хвостиком, идущим вверх.

— Па? — неуверенно начала девочка, посмотрев на Стива.

— Надень, — кивнул он. В его голосе чувствовалось твердость, и Лейв не стала противиться.

На фоне белой блузки, кулон выглядел особенно красиво. Золото блестело и не терялось.

— Я не понимаю, что это за символ. Откуда он взялся?

— Твое украшение починили в асгардской мастерской, — пояснил Тор, вздохнув. Он не знал, с чего начать, но посчитал, что неплохо начать именно с этой связи с Асгардом, ведь этот кулон был с Лейв почти с самого рождения.

— И… Что все это значит?

— Ты уже взрослая и…— начал Стив, но Лейв его перебила. Она не любила так делать, но знала, что если вовремя не вмешаться, речь затянется.

— Па? — сказала она, по очереди взглянула на Стива и Тора.

Надо сказать, Тор улыбался, как сумасшедший. Казалось бы, что эти четыре года в сравнении с его бесконечной жизнью — ничто. Но как же ошибались все, кто так думал. Если рана от потери Стива уже затянулась благодаря то ли Джейн, то ли этим самым четырем годам жизни порознь, то от невозможности говорить с Лейв, как с дочерью, Тор оправиться так и не смог.

По началу страшно было даже представить, как на все отреагирует Лейв. Она знала достаточно, чтобы разозлиться на отца, когда тот вернет ей воспоминания. Стив еще помнил, как та собиралась покинуть Асгард вместе с ним. Тор, собрав всю волю в кулак, поставил перед ней на стол молот и сказал:

— Попробуй, подними.

— Зачем? — нахмурился Лейв. — Па, Тони вообще знает, что ты здесь?

— Да, — кивнул Стив, — он подсматривает за нами через стеклянную стену. Ты его не видишь, а он тебя видит. Это как в твоих любимых детективных сериалах, когда допрашивают преступников.

Объяснение, конечно, не из лучших, из-за волнения Стив не смог придумать что-то понятнее.

— А теперь вперед, нам надо проверить одну теорию.

— Опять вы с этим молотом, да? — фыркнула она. — Клинт рассказывал о ваших играх. Что, если подниму, стану принцессой Асгарда?

— Ну, смелее.

Посмотрев на отца и Тора еще раз, Лейв все же сдалась и коснулась рукой ручки молота. Она замерла на несколько самых длинных в жизни Тора секунд, хватаясь за молот, как за баллон с кислородом.

Стив помнил, что их полет по радужному мосту был красивым, но страшным, потому что ни он сам, ни маленькая Лейв не знали, что их ждет по другую сторону. Ей предстояло пережить все эти чувства вновь, справиться с ними и принять действительность.

Но все прошло лучше, чем Стив ожидал. Лейв выглядела удивленной. Отпустив молот, она помотала головой. Хотела ли она избавиться от воспоминаний, что так резко настигли ее? Или просто не могла поверить, что все это правда?

— Чайка? — тихо позвал ее Стив. Его голос звучал мягко, осторожно. В глазах читалось нетерпение.

— Па? — Лейв, сглотнув, посмотрела на отца. А потом перевела взгляд на Тора.

Сначала она смотрела на него с сомнением и неуверенностью. Растерявшись, долго молчала, и Стив начал переживать из-за этого. Прошло всего четыре года, но для Лейв это были по-настоящему важные четыре года. Она училась жить, не помня себя, прошла через многие трудности и, когда только начало казаться, что жизнь устаканилась, воспоминания вернулись.

Внутри, должно быть, бушевала буря из невыраженных эмоций, которую Лейв стойко переносила. Что ж, папочкин характер, подумал Стив.

Но потом все пошло так, как он себе и представлял. У Лейв затряслись руки и нижняя губа. Она расплакалась, упав Тору в объятия, тихо повторяя лишь одно слово: «папа».

— Я здесь, Чайка, я здесь, — приговаривал Тор, гладя дочь по голове.

У него снова есть дочь. И те чувства, что испытал Тор, обняв ее, оказались куда сильнее, чем те, что наполняли его, когда он взял на руки маленький комочек счастья.

 

***

Тони наблюдал за трогательной картиной воссоединения. Зачем? Он и сам не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Может, чего-то боялся. Может, просто хотел увидеть что-нибудь трогательное. А может, всего лишь оттого, что заняться на этой базе особо нечем, если ты не практикующий тренер Мстителей. Тони так ненавидел кого-то учить.

Поглядывая на Стива, Тони не представлял, как он решился на этот шаг. Он может потерять дочь. Навсегда. Вряд ли в Асгарде есть летний лагерь. Да и вообще, кто ездит в рай на каникулы?

— Ты чего переживаешь? — спросил Питер. Он так и не ушел, а ведь хотел.

— Я не переживаю. Просто размышляю. О всяком.

— О всяком, это о Стиве?

— Даже если о Стиве, что теперь? — Тони потер пальцами подбородок. Питер пожал плечами.

— Почему Лив плачет? — вместо ответа спросил он. Повернувшись к сыну, Тони понял, что все это время тот и не думал смотреть на него самого.

— Ну, а ты бы не плакал? Стив все вспомнил, когда прикоснулся к молоту. Должно быть, она тоже. Думаю, именно так это и работает.

Этим высказываем он явно озадачил Питера.

Едва не столкнувшись со Стивом взглядом, Тони почувствовал себя неловко, хоть и знал, что Роджерс ничего не видит, кроме собственного отражения. Так что нажатием нескольких кнопок, Тони затемнил стекла, чем расстроил Питера.

— Давай просто подождем, — предложил он. Питер кивнул, не сдержав раздраженный вздох.

За те минуты, что Тони провел в ожидании, Пятница прислала ему кое-что интересное. Научно-необоснованное, конечно, но кто знает, существует ли вообще наука в этом Асгарде. Так что Тони внимательно слушал искусственную помощницу и отвлекся только когда из переговорной вышел Стив.

Сев рядом, тот улыбнулся, вытащил надоедливый наушник из уха Тони, а заодно снял и очки, положив их на стол позади них.

— Ну что, когда в Асгард? — спросил Тони.

— Она пожелала остаться здесь, — поджав губы, сказал Стив.

— Ты хоть рад?

— Рад. Конечно. Рад.

— А по тебе не скажешь.

Стив вздохнул.

— Просто все это… немного странно, не находишь? — он свел брови к переносице, нахмурившись, шмыгнул носом, а потом вновь улыбнулся, как будто ничего не было. — Я был там, а теперь здесь. Потратил половину жизни на защиту Асгарда…

— Ну, пора защитить и Землю, — улыбнулся Тони. — Я прав?

— Прав, — кивнул Стив.

— Эй, все отлично, — ободряющим тоном сказал Старк. — Я здесь, ты тоже. Твоя дочь остается. Через три месяца мы поженимся. Обустроим семейное гнездышко. Заживем, как обычные люди.

— Не получится, — Стив взглянул на Тони. Он был ближе, чем Стив думал. — Обычная жизнь — это не про нас.

— Ладно, согласен, — немного иронично отозвался Тони. — Но у нас будет настоящая свадьба и торт из красного шоколадного бисквита, это вполне обычно, ведь так?

— Да-да, — рассмеялся Стив и, потянувшись в Тони, поцеловал того в щеку.

Такие поцелуи всегда по-детски наивны. И именно поэтому так хороши: от них становилось тепло на душе, а еще они добавляли немного романтики в суету предсвадебной подготовки.

— Так, так, все, — подал голос Питер, когда Тони легко чмокнул Стива в губы. — Я ухожу. Я терпел, думал выдержу, но нет. Это выше моих сил. Скажете Лив, что я жду ее внизу? Наташа обещала нам показать несколько приемов самообороны.

— Эй, что не так, карапуз? — спросил Тони, отвлекшись от Стива. Ему пришлось повернуться к Стиву спиной, чтобы видеть сына. Питер уже встал с насиженного места.

— Детям всегда неловко, когда родители проявляют свои чувства, — пояснил он. Стиву подумалось, что он вот-вот покраснеет.

— Это всего лишь поцелуй, приличный, без языка во рту и руки на заднице...

— Стоп, стоп, стоп! Ничего не хочу знать.

Вставив в уши наушники, Питер вприпрыжку умчался вниз.

— Типичный засранец, — фыркнул Тони.

К разговору об Асгарде они больше не возвращались. Стив знал, что Тони рано или поздно спросит его о том, что в те времена для него было важно, и наступит время рассказать о том, чем он жил все те годы. О том, как не мог найти себе места, о том, как погибла Мег, о битвах и монстрах, с которыми довелось столкнуться.

Его асгардская жизнь была по-настоящему насыщенной и счастливой, но переводя взгляд на Тони, Стив понимал, что не скучает по золотым залам дворца, по Бьёрну, который с трудом произносил некоторые слова, по асгардским баням и даже по большим празднованиям. Все это имело для него значение когда-то давно, в другой жизни, а здесь, на Земле, и вовсе ничего не стоило.

Почти семьдесят лет назад он полюбил Тора. Влюбился в его любовь к жизни, в рвение, с которым бог шел в бой, в абсолютную храбрость и бесстрашие, которые тот проявлял каждый раз, когда выдавалась такая возможность. И, может, это была всего лишь иллюзия, созданная на основе его невыраженных чувств к Пегги, которые Тор умело перенаправил в нужное ему русло, но эта иллюзия подарила ему дочь и ту жизнь, которую он имел сейчас.

Он бы умер, если бы не Тор, и уже за это, Стиву стоило быть благодарным.

Несколько минут спустя Тор и Лейв наконец вышли из переговорной. Стив поднялся рывком, резко и с силой дернув Тони за собой, из-за чего моментально почувствовал вину и извинился. Лейв, услышав, что Питер ждет ее внизу, поторопилась покинуть их. Когда звук ее шагов утих, Тор поведал Стиву, о чем они с дочерью разговаривали. А Тони слушал. Внимательно. Они сидели за столом, в почти что рабочей обстановке.

Когда зашла речь о Локи, который, как оказалось погиб, защищая Тора от темных эльфов, Тони вдруг вспомнил о данных, которые прислала Пятница. Собравшись с духом, пытаясь выглядеть непринужденным, он невзначай перевел беседу в другое русло.

— И как же его жеребенок живет без родителей? — улыбнулся Тони, стуча пальцами по столу.

— Ну, он же… Лошадь, — сказал Тор громко. — Лошади не настолько разумные существа. Даже в Асгарде.

— То есть ему плевать, что его мамочки уже давно нет дома?

— Да. Очень на то похоже, — довольно закивал Тор.

— А кто из вас двоих был мамочкой? — задав свой вопрос, Старк сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. И Стив, и Тор смотрели на него с полным недоумением в глазах. — Что? Логично же, что если Локи с помощью магии стал кобылой и смог родить кобыленка, то и кто-то из вас стал женщиной, чтобы родить очаровательную асгардийку, потому что иначе я не знаю, где искать объяснение положительному ДНК-тесту.

Тор и Стив переглянулись. Эта новость для Роджерса оказалась большим сюрпризом.

— ДНК-тест? — переспросил Тор.

— Девяносто девять целых и девяносто девять сотых процента отцовства. У каждого.

— Когда ты успел сделать ДНК-тест? — возмутился Стив. Тони здорово шокировал его этой новостью.

— Ты же знаешь, я могу делать несколько дел одновременно, дорогой, — улыбнулся Тони.

— Тор? — обратился Стив к богу. — Ты что-то об этом знаешь?

— Совершенно точно знаю, что никто из нас не был женщиной. Запомнил бы, случись такое.

— Что-то нечисто в этом твоем Асгарде, — подметил Тони, ухватив Стива за предплечье. На случай, если придется использовать его, как живой щит.

Тор посмеялся, похлопал Стива по плечу и широко улыбнулся. Поднявшись, он поправил плащ. Он не счел слова Тони оскорбительным, поскольку и сам мало что понимал в этой ситуации.

— Ну, как и я говорил, — начал Тор, не сводя взгляд с обоих собеседников, — если Один посчитает, что мы заслуживаем его награды, он подарит нам дитя.

— Все это время я думал, что Лейв — ребенок, оставшийся без родителей, — высказался Стив.

— Да, — озадаченно протянул Тор. — Я тоже.

В целом, все прошло гладко. Стив ожидал худшего. Тор, которого он знал, никогда бы не оставил дочь в Мидгарде без веских на то причин. Ссылкой на Землю Один научил Тора ценить то, что имеет, на примере показав, как легко все это потерять.

Часом позже, когда пришло время провожать Тора, Тони завел со Стивом дискуссию о том, почему лифт может поднять Мьёльнир, а сам Старк нет. Тор, ставший случайным свидетелем, хохотал до колик в животе, что очень сильно возмутило Тони.

Тор не хотел покидать Землю, не попрощавшись с дочерью. Расставаться с ней в целом было непросто, но, как говорится, служба зовет. То видение, что показала ему Ванда, никак не давало богу покоя. В иллюзии он разглядел угрозу и считал, что он один справится с такой опасностью.

Еще минут двадцать Стив потребовалось, чтобы найти дочь. Ни Лейв, ни Питер не отвечали на телефон, а Наташа и знать не знала о том, что должна была их чему-то научить. Эта ситуация заставила Роджерса понервничать, но зайдя в тренировочный зал и посмотрев в окно, он увидел детей, которые сидели на спортивных турниках.

Солнце светило ярко. Они вышли во двор и дошли до того поля, за которым Стив наблюдал из тренировочного зала. Да здесь целую армию тренировать можно, подумал он, оглядываясь. Из окна все казалось куда скромнее. Заметив их, Питер и Лейв слезли с насиженных мест и поспешили узнать, в чем дело.

Тор стоял по центру, а все остальные образовали вокруг него небольшой полукруг. Все это немного походило на шабаш, немного в усовершенствованном варианте, а костюм Тора и Кэпа добавлял комичности. Питер, подметивший это, тихо смеялся даже после того, как Тони строго посмотрел на него.

— Пора прощаться, — сказал Тор громко и посмотрел на дочь с сожалением. Он не хотел оставлять ее здесь, но не противился желаниям Лейв. Тяжелое решение, но смириться с ним, значило в этот раз поступить правильно. — Ну что, ждите меня на свадьбу.

— Обязательно, — закивал Тони. — Будем рады тебя видеть.

— Значит, свидимся.

Тор протянул руку. Стив, не задумываясь, ответил на его рукопожатие, за что получил тычок в бок от Тони. Сам Тони руку Тору жать не стал. Лейв прощалась последняя. Она обняла Тора так крепко, что Стив даже забеспокоился, не изменила ли дочь своего решения.

— Жаль, что я не иду с тобой, — сказала она, улыбаясь. Выпустив Тора из объятий, Лейв сделала шаг назад и встала рядом с Питером.

— Однажды, и ты побываешь в Асгарде, Чайка, — Тор не сводил взгляда с дочери. — Но пока оставайся здесь, охраняй Мидгард, ты ведь и его принцесса.

— Еще встретимся, могучий Мститель, — подмигнул Пит.

— Ты осторожнее с ней, — серьезно подметил Тор. — А то век не расплатишься. Еще шаг назад, прошу.

Вскинув молот вверх, Тор позвал Хеймдалля и исчез, оставив после себя интересный узор на траве. Постояв немного с родителями, дети поторопились вернуться к своему прежнему занятию. Они направились к турникам, весело разговаривая о чем-то.

Стив и Тони наблюдали за ними с улыбкой на лицах. Питер даже пару раз обернулся на них с напуганным лицом. В очередной раз поймав взгляд Стива, он отвернулся и робко положил руку на плечо Лейв.

— Тебе не кажется, что они ведут себя странно для брата и сестры? — спросил Тони, отвлекая внимание Стива на себя. Они не сдвинулись с места ни на шаг. Стояли возле огромного выжженного Тором узора близ беговой дорожки.

— Ну, они не брат и сестра, — ответил Стив, переведя взгляд на Тони.

— То есть ты это одобряешь? — Тони же все еще смотрел в сторону уходящих подростков.

— Что «это»?

— Они держатся за руки. Кажется, начинаю понимать предупреждение Тора.

Боже правый, подумал Стив, приглядевшись. Не то, чтобы он был против. Совсем нет. Просто все это оказалось таким неожиданным, что Роджерс не сумел скрыть своего удивления. Когда Питер и Лейв успели стать парой?

— Скажи Питеру, чтобы он больше никогда не называл меня папой, — устало пробормотал он.

Тони рассмеялся. Вытащив из кармана брелок от машины, он нажал несколько кнопок. Стив взял его под руку и они вместе направились к центральному входу. У Тони остались еще кое-какие дела в городе, Стиву же пора приступать к своей новой работе.

— Вечером приедешь за нами? — поинтересовался Стив, в голове выстраивая график первого рабочего дня. Дел невпроворот.

— За тобой, — соблазнительно улыбнулся Тони. — У нас еще не было свидания в честь победы над Альтроном. Так что я договорился. С Романофф. Кстати, буду не против, если ты будешь в форме.

— В форме? — удивился Стив, оглядев себя с ног до головы.

— Ну или хотя бы, — Старк опустил взгляд вниз, — в этих до ужаса сексуальных красных сапогах.

— Тони! — возмутился Стив, следом рассмеявшись. В ответ Тони лишь улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой. — Никого не заводят красные сапоги.

— Ох, детка, как же ты заблуждаешься.

Они остановились у дороги. В сотне метров от них ехала машина. Прощаться было немного грустно, хоть Стив и знал, что это ненадолго. После того, как он в очередной раз чуть не умер, хотелось больше времени посвящать Тони, а не работе. Но на службе у государства, _пока что_ Стив не мог этого себе позволить. Вот воспитает новое поколение Мстителей и может с чистой совестью уйти на пенсию.

— И что мы будем делать дальше, как думаешь? — спросил Тони. Он смотрел на Стива так, будто увидел в первый раз. С нескрываемым восторгом в глазах, с очаровательной ухмылкой, спрятав руки в карманы.

— Жить, как обычная женатая пара с двумя детьми.

— С детьми, у которых есть тайны.

— Да. А иногда будем спасать мир от огромных угроз.

— Вместе? — в голосе Тони прозвучала надежда.

— Вместе, — кивнул Стив.

Жизнь порой совершает неожиданные повороты, забрасывает в далекие места и устраивает сложные испытания. Но Стив, глядя на Тони, понимал, что пока он может держать Тони за руку, целовать, когда вздумается, и просто быть рядом, все будет складываться наилучшим образом. Жизнь станет, если не в половину легче, то в сотни тысяч раз лучше и приятнее.

Ведь Тони не зря ждал его целую вечность здесь. На другом конце света.


End file.
